Unlucky Thirteen
by elfuhbuh
Summary: Set at the beginning of KH2, after Roxas leaves. When a new Nobody joins the Organization, becomes the new Number Thirteen and Xemnas assigns Axel to teach the newcomer the ropes, what will happen? Warning: contains some spoilers for KH2 and ReCOM
1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

A/N: I'm new at writing fanfiction--this is my first story--so bear with me if it seems choppy, or if the characters seem OOC or anything like that. Please review, and if you don't like something tell me how I can improve it. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that would be Disney and Square Enix.

Prologue: Things that Go Bump in the Night

Pounding the pavement, breath coming in short gasps, Anika felt trapped in a nightmare. Everything fit: a moon providing just enough light to stumble forward at a run; tall buildings, indistinct in the rainy night, hemming her in like a rat in a maze; the faceless enemies chasing her; the fact that she was tiring fast…

With a tiny, irritated, shake of her head, Anika pushed that last thought away, as her feet slowed unconsciously at the reminder of her body's exhaustion. Doggedly, she picked the pace back up, ignoring her protesting leg muscles. Propelled by adrenaline and determination, she lost herself in the beat of her heart and the rhythm of her feet against the ground, synchronizing them, picking turns at random when a building appeared out of the rain to block her path. Soon the pattern fell apart—her heart beat frantically against her ribcage at a speed far too fast for her weary feet to match. Taking one last turn, she looked for somewhere defensible to make a last stand…and stopped.

In front of her, gleaming white and gray in the cold light of the moon stood the castle she'd just expended so much effort to escape from. They'd herded her back here…wolves behind a particularly stupid sheep. Turning to face the black-cloaked figures that approached slowly, separating from the dark night lazily, she bared her teeth in a wordless snarl of rage.

The foremost figure, which continued its approach even though the others had stopped, let out a deep, mocking laugh. "Good." He said in a deep, slow voice, sounding pleased. "Let the anger build inside of you. Do you hate me? Do you want to hurt me?"

"Come and find out," Anika gritted, dropping into a fighting crouch. Her left hand scrabbled at her right hip for her sword. Gripping the hilt, she swung it up into a defensive block, and blinked. Once again, her sword had vanished, replaced by the strange weapon that these _creatures_ seemed so interested in. It looked very like a giant key. The silver hilt, inlaid with expensive-looking blue stones, bore carvings of stars and comets. The…blade, she supposed one would call it, though it certainly didn't look very sharp, was made of gleaming black metal.

Looking at the key-sword, Anika's temper flared. "Is this what you want?" she yelled at the advancing black-robe, brandishing the strange weapon over her head. "Then take it!" She flung it away from her with all her strength, the force of her throw making her sink to her knees, panting. After a short distance, tumbling end over end, the key-sword landed at the leader's feet. Anika watched him, but he made no move to pick it up. After a second, it disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in Anika's left hand, her fingers curling around it involuntarily.

"The Keyblade is useless without you," the leader said in a chilling tone, reaching up to pull back his hood. Anika studied him for a moment. His deep tan seemed out of place on this world of night. A shock of silver hair spilled down his back, gleaming like metal in the moonlight. Merciless eyes took their measure of her for the fight to come—a fight he apparently looked forward to. And white teeth bared themselves in a feral smile. "Shall we begin?"

Anika made a snap decision. "You want me?" she murmured, low enough so that he couldn't hear. "Well, you can have me." Springing up, she launched herself at the black-robe, bringing the Keyblade back for a backhanded blow.

"Guard!" the man snapped. Abruptly a barrier sprang up between them—a very solid barrier that she slammed into. The impact dumped her unceremoniously on the ground, but she turned the fall into a roll. Lightning streaked into the ground where she had been. Anika kept rolling, just out of the reach of the lightning. At the first opportunity she leaped to her feet, holding the Keyblade before her.

The leader stood a few feet away, yellow eyes gleaming. "Very good," he pronounced, not even sounding winded. Suddenly, he held a red blade in each hand. While Anika blinked, wondering how he'd produced them, he rushed at her. She had the presence of mind to bring the Keyblade up diagonally across her body, into a block that caught both blows: one directed at her stomach and one at her skull. The impact made her entire body shake, but she stood firm. Her assailant broke off smoothly, whirling around gracefully to strike again…and again…and again.

Anika blocked each flurry of blows, but more slowly each time. Her arms ached with the effort of keeping the Keyblade aloft. She didn't bother wasting energy with attacks that were sure to fail, just trying to stay on her feet. Finally, one sword made it past a too-slow parry, cutting into her abdomen. The blow drove her to her knees as the blade rent flesh, but Anika scarcely noticed. Her tired mind couldn't process pain anymore. She tried to bring the Keyblade up to attack the man who stood over her, gloating, but the weapon clattered out of her numb hands.

"You have seconds to live," the deep voice taunted. "Will you spend them cowering on the ground, little weakling? Or will you fight back?"

Gritting her teeth, summoning the last of the strength left in her, Anika lifted the Keyblade one last time and swung it at the black-robe. Her blow dealt him a graze across the abdomen, she could see the rip in his coat…so why did she feel as though a blade bit into her, tearing her in two? She had been wrong about being past pain, Anika thought muzzily in her last seconds. Dying hurt worse than she'd imagined, but it would be over soon…


	2. Kanixa

A/N: Sorry Chapter 2 is short, it looked longer in Word. Please R&R, let me know if you love it or think someone's OOC or hate it...well, maybe not if you hate it. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix

"Wake up," a voice ordered harshly. It took the dozing girl a moment to realize the command was directed at her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the speaker. He stared down at her, mouth turned down in a frown. Hair the blue-silver of steel cascaded down around his face, and two scars crisscrossed his forehead to form an X between his eyes.

"The Superior thinks it is time to introduce you to the rest of the Organization," the man said without preamble when she met his gaze. The sentence made no sense, and the girl blinked in confusion.

"Wait…what?" she asked slowly as she got to her feet.

"Speak when you are spoken to," the man rapped out, glaring at her. Turning on his heel, he stalked away, evidently expecting her to follow. The girl trailed along behind, looking at her surroundings while keeping the stranger in view. Everything was so…white, she noticed, bemused. It gave the place a sterile, empty feel. She didn't have long to puzzle over the odd decorating scheme. After a short walk the man stopped and pulled open a white door identical to all the others in the hallway. Holding it open, he scowled at her. "Hurry up."

Obediently, the girl jogged the remaining distance. Stepping through the doorway, she found herself in a circular room with a high vaulted ceiling. Thirteen high-backed chairs, cut from the same white stone as everything else, ringed the outer wall, varying in height without any apparent rhyme or reason. Figures in black robes occupied most of them, looking down at her with a dispassionate curiosity. Her guide gestured her into the center of the room, and the girl obeyed, slightly uncomfortable with the way everyone stared. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that she wore the same black robe and boots as the others….a uniform, maybe?

The man seated in the tallest chair, evidently the leader, spoke. "So, you brought the girl, Saïx." Her guide bowed before going to take his seat. "Organization Thirteen," the leader boomed in a deep voice, "welcome your newest member." He looked down at the girl, who forced herself to meet his unnerving, yellow-eyed gaze. "Girl. You are Kanixa, number thirteen of Organization Thirteen."

The girl frowned. Kanixa wasn't her name. And she disliked the leader already for presuming to assign her a new name. She opened her mouth to protest, but realized she didn't know the right name. More than that, she realized, doing a quick mental inventory: she couldn't remember anything before waking up a few minutes ago. How could that be? She wondered, mildly disconcerted—for some reason she couldn't work up the proper amount of horror.

"Who vouches for her?" A man in a fairly tall chair demanded, reaching up a hand to stroke his chin. He glared down at the girl through a mane of black dreadlocks.

"I do, Xaldin," the leader responded, giving the speaker a feral smile. Xaldin fell silent.

"Lord Xemnas—" another man burst out. Kanixa—she might as well use their name for her until she could remember her true name—looked around for the speaker. A lanky redhead with piercing green eyes, his hair carefully styled into long spikes, he gestured with his hands to underscore his argument. "We already have a number thirteen!"

"Roxas has left us," Xemnas replied dismissively. "And Kanixa has the Keyblade." Kanixa had no idea what that meant, but the redhead subsided, contenting himself with glaring down at her accusingly. Xemnas turned his attention back to Kanixa. "Well? Will you pledge your loyalty and your existence to Organization Thirteen?"

Not entirely sure what she was getting herself into, Kanixa bowed her head, unsure what other option she had. "I will."

"Now, who will sponsor Kanixa in the Organization?" Xemnas swept his gaze over the other black-robed members, but none volunteered. His mouth stretched into a cruel smile. "Axel. I think you should have that honor."

The redhead bowed mutely from his seat, and slid down to the floor. He crossed to Kanixa, green eyes filled with unconcealed dislike. Kanixa took a few seconds to study her reluctant mentor. He had a thin face, with odd black teardrop tattoos under his eyes. "The name's Axel—got it memorized?" he asked with a mocking smile, and putting out a gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kanixa mumbled, reaching out with her right hand and giving it a perfunctory shake. She let go quickly, but Axel didn't. Green eyes glinting, he tightened the grip until it felt as though he might break her fingers. Kanixa pursed her lips, determined not to give him the satisfaction of crying out. Finally, Axel released her. Flattening her arms against her sides, Kanixa curled and uncurled the fingers of her right hand, trying to keep it from stiffening up.

"Welcome to the Organization, Kanixa," a new voice said happily. Another of the members had walked over. This one looked younger than the rest, with brown hair worn in a mullet and wide blue eyes. He, too, put out a hand. Kanixa proffered her right hand again, wanting to keep one hand usable at least, but the newcomer merely gave it a hearty shake. "I'm Demyx."

"Nice to meet you, Demyx," Kanixa replied with a tiny smile, actually meaning it.

"Time to get going," Axel said flatly, turning to head for the door. Kanixa trailed along after him, wondering who Xemnas intended to punish with this arrangement—her, as the low girl on the totem pole, or Axel for some previous offense. She rather suspected both cases. Axel strolled down the hallway, not bothering to glance back to see if she followed. When he spoke, Kanixa twitched in surprise.

"You're in luck. We had some rooms recently open up. So…where should we put you?" Axel mused aloud. "By Xaldin? By Saïx? Or by Luxord?" Kanixa didn't respond, certain if she expressed a preference Axel would only do the opposite. Given what she'd seen of Xaldin and Saïx, she didn't want to have either of them as a neighbor. But Luxord might be just as bad.

"Did someone mention me?" a deep voice asked smoothly. Another man came from behind Kanixa to draw level with Axel. He wore his blonde hair cut short, along with a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. An interestingly shaped silver earring hung on one ear. He turned his blue-eyed gaze on Axel. "So, Xemnas named you nursemaid to the new girl." He smiled coldly at Kanixa. She guessed, correctly, that this must be Luxord. "An efficient use of your talent, Axel."

Axel smiled tightly. "And what's Xemnas having you do these days, Luxord? Oh, that's right. Nothing. Not since you failed to steal the Olympus Stone. We had to send _Demyx_ to do that." Axel mentioned the friendly Organization member with disdain. Glaring daggers at Axel, Luxord stalked off. Axel continued on at his leisurely pace. "Not next to Luxord," he said thoughtfully. "If you spent the rest of your existence trapped as a picture on a playing card, Xemnas would turn me into a Dusk for sure."

"She could have Larxene's room," someone volunteered from behind them. Kanixa twitched in surprise. Axel whirled on the newcomer.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, waterboy?" He asked, tone dripping annoyance.

Demyx stood his ground, folding his arms and jutting his chin out mulishly. "It's a good suggestion," he retorted, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice. "Larxene was the only girl. And it's not like she needs it anymore."

"Fine," Axel sighed, throwing up his hands. The group turned a corner, and a set of white stairs rose up before them. Axel led the way, Kanixa and Demyx right at his heels. Their footfalls rang eerily in the otherwise empty corridor.

"The living quarters are up here," Demyx explained, keeping pace with Kanixa. "They're arranged in order of rank."

"Rank is decided by the order you join in," Axel put in. "So the newest come is the lowest down." He smirked.

"So you really should be in room number thirteen—" Demyx stopped short, wincing, when Axel whipped his head around to glare back at him.

"No, she shouldn't!" He turned his angry gaze on Kanixa. "You're lucky to have a room at all," he informed her as if she'd been the one who spoke. "Thirteen rooms, fourteen members—got it memorized?" He tapped a finger against his temple.

Kanixa ducked her head, not wanting a confrontation but already tired of her mentor's erratic mood-swings. She should feel offended at the unfair treatment, but somehow she just…wasn't. She could understand how, if he and the former Number Thirteen had been close, Axel wouldn't like having her take that place in the Organization. But she couldn't change the number Xemnas had assigned her.

Reaching the top of the flight of stairs, Axel cut left. "Xemnas's rooms are that way," Demyx explained, jerking a thumb to the right. "Everyone else lives over here." This hallway had the same plain, white doors as the rest of the building, with one difference: carved into the top of each one was a number. Kanixa had already guessed what Demyx said next. "Each person's room has their number on the door. I'm number nine, if you ever need to find me. And Axel's number eight—"

"But don't think you can just drop in and visit," Axel interrupted.

"What a shame, because I wanted to have tea later," Kanixa muttered sarcastically. If Axel heard, he didn't comment. Demyx put a hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Here's your room," Axel said abruptly, stopping in front of the door marked twelve. "If you need anything…just don't need anything." With that parting remark, he strode off back towards his room. Kanixa sighed in relief, glad to see the back of the quarrelsome redhead.

Demyx pushed open the door. "Here you go," he told her with a smile. Kanixa stepped inside to find that white had claimed this room too. An average-sized bed with a wooden frame painted white stood with its headboard against the wall that held the door. On the opposite wall, two windows rose nearly from floor to ceiling, covered with white blinds, currently drawn, and ruffled white curtains. Between the windows stood a white dressing-table with a built-in mirror and a little skirt in the same ruffled fabric as the curtains. A little white, cushioned stool sat just in front of the dressing table. Other than that, the room appeared to be empty.

Demyx strode to the wall to the left of the door. "See? Here's your closet—" and he threw open a pair of folding white doors to show a shallow space with a rail for hangers.

"Yeah…thanks," Kanixa replied, making herself smile back.

Enthusiasm undimmed by Kanixa's lukewarm response, Demyx continued, "And here's the bathroom." He opened another door to show a plain bathroom done in white tile, the only color the silver metal of the plumbing.

"It's great," Kanixa said when it became clear Demyx wanted a response. "I'm a little tired, though. I think I'm going to take a nap now."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then." With a parting wave, Demyx left. Instead of crawling into the white bed, Kanixa crossed to one of the windows, raising the blinds. The window looked out onto a city. The dark and the rain made the place look oddly forbidding. The tall skyscrapers loomed threateningly on the horizon…

The scene unlocked something in her mind, and images bombarded her in a flood that knocked Kanixa to the floor. She sat down with a thump, eyes glazed over, no longer seeing the white room in front of her. Instead, she raced through the dark streets of a city very similar to the one outside. She felt ready to collapse, and a glance over her shoulder showed that the indistinct shadows that pursued her grew closer by the minute. Finally, they cornered her in front of an immense white castle. She looked every direction, including up, for a way out, and a reflection in the smooth stone wall of a building next to her caught her eye: long brown hair, blue eyes wild with desperation, a small nose, full lips, and a determined chin. The shadows finally came forward to face her, anonymous figures in black coats. Organization coats, Kanixa realized, coming back to herself with a start.

"Weird," she muttered, standing. She couldn't remember being psychic, but then again she couldn't remember anything…wait. What if that had been a memory? Kanixa paced, unsettled. If so, it would be before she'd joined the Organization. And those Organization members didn't look at all friendly, like they intended to ask her to join.

A sight out of the corner of her eye stopped her. Her pacing had brought her past the dressing table with its mirror. Moving in front of it, she bent down until she could see her whole face. The girl from the vision—the memory, Kanixa corrected mentally—looked back at her. Some details were slightly off: her skin now looked alabaster pale, more like a corpse than a live person, and her eyes were now the teal of the ocean on a clear day. But it had been her running from the Organization.

Kanixa couldn't manage to panic, though she knew this was the time to do it. The strongest, and only, memory she had involved the Organization hunting her down. And now they'd asked her to join? It made no sense. Maybe the whole scenario was a trap. They'd lull her into a false sense of security, and then the jaws would close. Oddly enough, the thought held no fear for her. It should—her life could very well be in danger. But it all seemed far away somehow, like the plot of a story. At least one thing was clear. She could either sit around and wait for them to spring the trap on her, or escape.


	3. the Keyblade

A/N: This chapter isn't so pathetically short. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square Enix do. Do I really need to disclaim every chapter? That's an honest question, not sarcasm, by the way.

Just as she'd drawn that conclusion, someone pounded on the door, jolting her back to the present. Kanixa crossed to the door and pulled it open. Axel stood outside, arms folded. "Took you long enough," he observed snidely.

"Did you need something?" Kanixa asked politely.

"You have an audience with Xemnas." As soon as he finished his sentence, he began moving off down the hallway. When Kanixa didn't move from her position in the doorway, he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Well? Come on!"

"What does he want?" She asked, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe and folding her arms.

"I'm not a mind-reader, but I'd guess it's about the Keyblade." Axel turned back to face her. "If I were you, I'd get moving. Xemnas doesn't like tardiness. But it's your skin," he finished, sounding marvelously unconcerned, pointing at Kanixa.

Kanixa stepped out into the corridor to join Axel, who headed down the hallway to where Demyx had said Xemnas had his rooms. She kept her eyes on the redhead's boot-heels, frowning in thought. A…Keyblade? It sounded like some sort of weapon, and she didn't have a weapon on her. How would Xemnas react to that?

Axel stopped in front of yet another white door, this one set apart by an ornamental white molding. "Here's the Superior's study," he announced, a hint of a mocking smile on his lips as he mentioned the title Saïx had used to refer to Xemnas. "I'll be back later to sweep up what's left of you." With one final smirk at Kanixa, he walked off back the way they'd come.

Unsure of the protocol, Kanixa raised a fist and rapped firmly on the door. "Enter," a deep voice from within ordered. Kanixa pushed the door open to see yet another white room. Xemnas sat before her, behind a white desk, in a throne-like white chair. He nodded at her. "Number Thirteen."

"Lord Xemnas," she murmured, as Axel had earlier, ducking her head.

"Number Thirteen, has Number Eight explained to you about this Organization?" Xemnas demanded, yellow eyes fixed on her.

"Some…" Kanixa hedged.

"This Organization is devoted to studying the heart," Xemnas declared. "The light and darkness that comprise it, and the emotions that come with it."

"I see," Kanixa lied smoothly. Studying the heart and feelings? Was this some kind of weird group therapy?

"Certain weapons are closely linked to the heart. The Keyblade is one such weapon."

"The…Keyblade?" Kanixa repeated.

Xemnas smiled without warmth. "Keyblades choose their masters. They are attracted to people with strong hearts. The opportunity to examine a Keyblade would be invaluable to our research."

"You said that I have one..." Kanixa trailed off. So, that was what they wanted from her.

"Call it forth," Xemnas ordered.

"How?" Kanixa asked helplessly.

"Focus on it." Xemnas watched her through narrowed yellow eyes. Closing her eyes, Kanixa took a break. _Keyblade….Keyblade…if only I knew what you were supposed to look like!_ Unbidden, an image arose in her mind of what looked exactly like a giant key, big enough to use like a sword or club. The silver handle had blue stones set in it, and the key itself was black. Suddenly her left hand curled around cold metal. Opening her eyes, Kanixa saw that her left hand wrapped around the base of the key, just before it merged into the silver handle.

"Excellent work, Number Thirteen," Xemnas declared. "Now…how best to test it?"

"Perhaps see how it performs under duress," suggested a voice. Kanixa turned back towards the door to see Saïx in the open doorway. He inclined his head to Xemnas, eyes glittering coldly.

Xemnas smiled cruelly. "A good suggestion, Number Seven." Saïx smiled back, dropping slightly into a fighting crouch, an odd mace-like weapon materializing in his grip. Kanixa copied the motion, bringing her Keyblade up across her body into a blocking position. This whole meeting had been a set-up, she thought grimly. Had Axel known?

Probably, Kanixa decided as the collision of Saïx's claymore with the Keyblade sent a shock trembling down her entire frame. After all, he'd said he'd be back to sweep up what was left of her. Leaping back, she barely managed to avoid a swing directed at her midsection. Kanixa landed neatly in a crouch just as the claymore whistled over her head. She took the opportunity to swing at Saïx's legs. He leaped, folding his legs up, and her weapon passed harmlessly under him. Raising the claymore over his head, Saïx swung it down in an arc, using the downward momentum of his fall to give the blow extra force. Kanixa sidestepped, but not quickly enough, and the blade bit into her shoulder.

"Aaah!" she shouted, feeling the pain clearly enough even though other emotions seemed far away and wrapped in a layer of muffling gauze. Fortunately, it hadn't been the arm holding the Keyblade, and as Saïx finished his fall to the ground she brought the Keyblade into his side.

The hit made him double over, but he didn't cry out, just glared over at Kanixa with his face set into a snarl. "Enough playing," he growled. He leaped into the air again, raising his claymore over his head, but this time hung there for a moment, suspended. Kanixa watched, too shocked by this blatant defiance of the laws of the universe to try and get a hit in. Before her disbelieving eyes, Saïx began to glow with a white light. Certain this did not bode well for her, Kanixa backed away towards the door. Saïx whirled in midair to face her, a predatory smile on his face. Too quickly for her to follow, he leaped down to the ground, ramming his claymore into the floor, the white aura of power smashing down with it and flaring out, knocking Kanixa off of her feet and into the air, to slam back onto the floor a few feet away. In the blink of an eye the momentum had him back up in the air, and he landed beside her again, claymore just missing her, the force around him sending her flying again, this time into a wall.

She couldn't stand up to him, Kanixa realized, sliding to the floor at the base of the wall, head ringing. The Keyblade made a good weapon, but only if she could get within striking distance. And with him racing around the room, treating his claymore like a pogo stick, and sending that light at her like a shock wave, she would have no chance to hit him. His next attack sent her flying towards Xemnas's desk. Perhaps now he'd intervene…she thought, without much hope.

"Guard!" Xemnas snapped. Inches away from impact with Xemnas's desk, she slammed what felt very much like a wall, though it looked like open air. She slid down it, landing at the foot of the desk with a thump. Seconds later Saïx appeared in her field of vision, coming down for another hit.

"Not…again…" Kanixa gritted out, lifting the Keyblade and pointing it straight up at the claymore. A sphere of light exploded out from the tip, first sending the claymore spinning out of his grip and then catching Saïx himself and throwing him back. As he lay at the base of the far wall, stunned, Kanixa crawled over to the claymore, wrapping the fingers of her injured arm about it. "Let's see…how you like it…" she panted, using it as a crutch to get to her feet and stumbling over to Saïx. Dropping the Keyblade to the floor with a clang, where it promptly vanished, she transferred the claymore to her good arm and raised it over her head…

And fell forward with it onto Saïx, blackness claiming her.

* * *

Saïx sat up with a snarl, shoving the dead weight of the newest Organization member off of him, unwrapping her limp hands from around his claymore and allowing it to vanish. He looked down at the girl with a smoldering glare. The disdain he felt towards every member of the Organization other than the Superior had just deepened into loathing. The little brat had been more resourceful than he'd guessed, and had actually managed to disarm him! In front of the Superior, no less. He kicked her sharply in the ribs, and got no response. Irked, he drew back his boot for a second kick—

"Careful, Number Seven," Xemnas said flatly. "We need her alive…for now." Saïx bowed mutely, stepping away from her to the door.

Opening it, he stepped outside, scanning the corridor. "Number Eight!" he snapped. Number Eight should have waited to collect the brat—Xemnas had declared her his responsibility. Saïx smiled in appreciation of the action, at once a test of loyalty and a punishment: Roxas, the former Number Thirteen had shared a bond the closest approaching friendship a Nobody could have with Number Eight before he had gone traitor, and Axel knew that the Superior still eyed him with suspicion. And Axel had dared to speak out against Xemnas, so the Superior had meted out this so very fitting punishment, assigning Axel the charge of the new Number Thirteen.

A swirling portal of darkness on appeared on Saïx's right, in the middle of the wall, and Axel stepped out of it, lounging against the once-again-solid white surface. "Need something?" the redhead inquired insolently.

Saïx stepped back inside the Superior's study. Grabbing Kanixa by the hood of her robe, he dragged her out into the corridor. "This mess is yours. Clean it up," he ordered brusquely, striding away before Axel could respond.

* * *

Axel glanced down at the lump in front of him, preparing a sharp retort to yell after Saïx, and froze, realizing exactly what lay at his feet. He gazed down at the limp form in, green eyes wide with surprise. "Talk about on Death's doorstep," he muttered, rolling the girl onto her back with a booted foot, and receiving not so much as a moan of protest in response. Only the fact that she hadn't dissolved into the Darkness for which they were all destined revealed that she must be still alive...well, as alive as a Nobody could be. Not that he cared whether she lived or faded away, but it didn't make sense. Why induct her to the Organization only to almost kill her?

Loath to follow orders from Saïx, he nonetheless scooped the girl up into his arms, heading towards room number twelve. If she faded away before she'd outlived her usefulness, Axel knew who would get the blame, and he was already on thin ice with Xemnas. He wouldn't risk the maximum punishment Xemnas threatened, being turned into a Dusk, for something as petty as spiting Saïx. As he passed the huge marble staircase leading down to the lower level, Demyx met him at the top, evidently having just finished the climb. "Axel," Number Nine greeted him warily, ready for a burst of temper.

"Out of the way," Axel ordered brusquely, not pausing. He'd put the girl in bed, and then…she'd need treatment, but who to ask? The white witch, Naminé, had gone rogue. Zexion, whose love of reading had given him knowledge on a huge expanse of subjects, had faded away…and not without a little help from Axel.

Demyx let Axel pass, not wanting a confrontation—the hot-tempered Number Eight had threatened to burn his sitar should Demyx annoy him. Still, he spoke up when he saw what Axel held. "Is that…" he asked, in a near whisper. "Axel, what have you done to her?" He demanded, catching up to the senior Nobody and matching his pace.

"I didn't do anything!" Axel snapped, irritated. "If you want someone to blame, go talk to Saïx. Now, butt out. Got it memorized?" Mentioning Saïx ought to do the trick, he thought with almost a hint of smugness…what Zexion, were the Cloaked Schemer still around, would say was an illusion, a memory of what he once might have felt. Demyx was terrified of Saïx—even if he could only feel the memory of terror. None of the Organization Members felt comfortable around him: they followed the Superior's orders because they had to, not because they particularly enjoyed it. Saïx was the exception, almost reveling in his victims' fear and pain, even if he only felt a shadow joy. Demyx's desire to hold on to his shadow feelings instead of sealing himself off in a cloud of apathy like the rest of the Organization made him more vulnerable to Saïx than most.

"She's hurt pretty badly," Demyx said, studying the limp form in Axel's arms with a critical frown. "She needs help."

"So? What's it to you?" Axel snapped, stopping in front of room number twelve. Demyx opened the door, and Axel stalked through, depositing Kanixa on the bed with no particular gentleness. Looking down at her, he noted uncomfortably that the hue of her skin matched the stark white of the comforter. That couldn't be good…

"You know…" Demyx said slowly, almost as if waiting for Axel to cut him off. Axel waited impatiently for him to finish. Maybe the brat would have a good idea for once. But Number Nine didn't finish his thought.

"Know what, waterboy?" Axel finally demanded.

"Xigbar might help us out." Demyx looked up at Axel, eyes serious.

"Not a bad thought, kid," Axel replied, letting the "us" slide. He didn't form allegiances with the other members…too many times they ended with stabbings in the back. And he should know, having been the stabber multiple times. Xigbar was a founder, and didn't normally mingle with the newer members of the Organization, but he remained much less cold than his counterparts. "Why don't you go and get him?"

"Nuh-uh." Demyx's smile had a hard edge to it. "Kanixa is your responsibility. I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't fade."

Axel opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, glaring angrily at Demyx. True, Xemnas had made Kanixa his responsibility. There was no time to waste on an argument; he'd get the brat back some other time. For now, he needed to find Xigbar. Stepping out into the corridor, he headed towards the Hall of Empty Melodies, where the Organization's Number Two often went for target practice.

* * *

Kanixa drifted back to consciousness slowly, feeling the black blanket muffling her mind recede bit by bit. And where it slowly drifted away, it left pain. She tried to protest, but could only manage a weak, "Mmph." She opened her eyes to see through blurred vision a black-coated form standing over her. Saïx, she thought grimly. Summoning her Keyblade, she tapped into her last reserves of strength to sit up—

"Whoa!" The figure protested, raising its hands to show they were empty. "Calm down, Kanixa! I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice didn't belong to Saïx, but it definitely sounded familiar. Kanixa blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and the face clarified into…

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. Number Nine seemed friendly enough, but after her strange, fragmented memory and the "meeting" with Xemnas she didn't plan on trusting anyone in this strange Organization.

Demyx smiled, but his eyes held hurt. "Looking after you. You looked pretty iffy for a while, there. I thought you might…" he trailed off.

"Might what? Die?"

Demyx's smile faded, and he shook his head. "Nobodies don't die. We just…fade. We become part of the Darkness."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, that nonsense about Nobodies and Darkness or whatever," Kanixa snapped. "But I'm human."

Demyx shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to show you. Give me your hand."

Kanixa opened her mouth to demand an explanation before she agreed to anything, but at that moment the bedroom door swung open. Axel stalked in, running one hand through his spiky hair absently, a scowl on his face. "Xigbar won't help," he announced, pacing across to the far wall, obviously irritated. "He's afraid of crossing Xemnas. Any other bright ideas, waterboy?" He stood for a moment, gazing out the window.

"Umm…Axel…" Demyx began, a note of worry in his voice, blue eyes still on Kanixa.

"Well?" Axel snapped impatiently, whirling on the junior member. Upon beholding Kanixa, awake and fixing him with a ferocious glare, he froze. "Oh…uh…you're awake," he observed lamely, for once at a loss for a snide comment. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, looking at the new Number Thirteen with an almost sheepish expression. Silence reigned for a few long seconds, until Axel regained his composure. Slouching against the nearest wall, he pasted on his customary smirk and said cockily, "I guess you didn't fade after all, then. It was a pretty close call."

"Just shut up with the 'fading' nonsense for a minute," Kanixa ordered, actually managing to feel a spark of anger. Not nearly enough, but it helped her to fake the proper degree of fury. "How dare you just waltz in here after what you did?"

"Huh?" Axel's brow furrowed.

"I felt a little sorry for you at first," Kanixa continued. "Having someone take on your friend's number must be hard. But to lead me to my possible death without so much as a warning because of it…" she trailed off, shaking her head in disgust. "That was low." She paused, looking Axel squarely in his pale green eyes. "So consider your mentorship over. You can go your way, I can go mine. Just, leave…me…alone."

Axel's expression had gone from puzzled to angry. He glared across at her for a moment, but when he spoke his voice held only his usual arrogance. "I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a smirk, folding his arms. "Don't forget, I'm not here because of your charming personality. Xemnas assigned me to you. And I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for you…got it memorized?" He tapped his index finger against his temple.

"Get out," Kanixa ordered through gritted teeth.

"You're a junior member," Axel reminded her. "That means _I_ give the orders and _you_ follow them."

"I've just about had it with this Organization," Kanixa snapped. "What is this place, a haven for sociopaths? You're all crazy. An Organization that tries to kill its new initiates? 'Nobodies can't die, we just fade into Darkness'?" she quoted with a snort. Demyx looked hurt at that, Kanixa noted, but most of her attention she reserved for Axel. "I've had enough."

Axel leaned forward, green eyes intense. "If you turn against the Organization, they'll destroy you!" he burst out.

Shock kept Kanixa silent for a few seconds. "Like you'd care," she replied derisively, getting to her feet with surprisingly little trouble.

"I wouldn't," Axel returned, trying for nonchalance but failing. Annoyance clearly poked through the smug façade. "Demyx!" he snapped, turning on the junior member, who eyed Axel warily. "Stay here and make sure the idiot doesn't get herself killed." And with that the redhead stalked out.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head nervously. Turning worried blue eyes on Kanixa, he suggested, "Maybe you should try cutting Axel some slack."

"Why should I?" Kanixa demanded. "He almost got me killed!"

"That was Saïx," Demyx corrected. "Axel's the one who brought you back here."

"Axel's also the one who dropped me off there, knowing what Xemnas would do to me, and said he'd be back 'to sweep up what's left of you,'" Kanixa quoted bitterly, surprised at how hard she had to work to develop the proper tone.

Demyx shook his head. "He probably just said it to scare you. Axel wouldn't…do that," he finished, but Kanixa could hear doubt in his voice. After a pause, he added, stung, "I'm not crazy, you know!"

"What?" Kanixa asked absently, trying to gain the door without Demyx noticing.

"What I said about Nobodies and Darkness, it's true. I wish it wasn't…" the blonde trailed off sadly, running a hand through his mullet. Kanixa watched, itching to take scissors to it—mullets were long past their fashion expiration date, but as Demyx continued his thought, she resumed edging towards the door. "All of the members of the Organization are Nobodies. We don't have hearts. That's why the first six formed the Organization, to find out a way for us to regain our lost hearts. It's like this: When we died, we split in two. We lost our hearts to the Darkness, and just became empty shells, Nobodies—"

"Wait a minute!" Kanixa said sharply, one word echoing around her mind. "Died?" she repeated. "You think we're all _dead_? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Fine, then, don't believe me," Demyx said, folding his arms. "Just check your pulse."

Kanixa put two fingers to her jugular, waiting to feel the thump of her heartbeat. Instead she felt abnormally cool skin, and no movement. She had to be pressing the wrong place. In the next few frantic seconds she tried her carotid artery, her wrist, her chest, and found no rhythmic thumping. No heartbeat. Which must mean…no heart.

Demyx smiled triumphantly. "Believe me now?"

"I…I need to be alone for a minute," Kanixa said weakly, not having to try hard at all to sound shocked.

"All right, I'll be outside," Demyx announced after moment of deliberation, stepping towards the door, which she decidedly didn't want.

"No. I'll just…go in here." She stumbled into her white, arctic bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. Slumping against it, she closed her eyes. A Nobody, with no heart. Dead. It should be impossible…maybe she was crazy too. Maybe she belonged with this bunch of warped sadists. Although Demyx at least didn't seem like much of a sadist…if anything, he seemed unnaturally cheerful and friendly, despite the other members' frequent cutting remarks.

No, Kanixa decided swiftly. Nobody or not, she didn't belong here. She'd had no idea what she was getting into; they'd tricked her into joining, Still, she wished someone other than Demyx waited for her outside. Axel especially would have been fun. She re-entered her bedroom, taking care to stumble, tacking a dazed expression onto her face.

Demyx looked up from his seat on the bed. "You okay, Kanixa?" he asked, a worried frown on his face.

"I just…can't believe it…" Kanixa muttered. Then, at the same time she finished speaking, she darted for the door at top speed.

"Hey!" Demyx protested, getting to his feet, but by that time she was already out in the hallway. She shut the door quietly, but with force, jamming it. A few seconds later, the doorknob turned back and forth furiously, but the door remained stubbornly closed. Kanixa jogged down the hallway, and then down the stairs, taking them two at a time. At the foot of the staircase, she bumped into a black-coated chest. Looking up fearfully, she saw an unfamiliar face.

"Well, what have we here?" The newcomer stared down at her with one good eye. The other lay obscured behind a black eye patch. "The new Thirteen, right? Where are you off to?"

"Axel said—" Kanixa panted, out of breath. "Axel said that since I was a junior member, I had to go get him a sandwich or he'd—"

"Chill, little girl," Xigbar said, laughing. "He'd burn your favorite teddy bear or something, right? That's Axel for ya. Him and fire…" Xigbar raised an arm, pointing down the corridor across from the staircase. "The kitchen's down there. Good luck."

"Thanks, mister…"

"I'm Xigbar." Kanixa nodded at him, trotting down the corridor he'd indicated. So, that was Xigbar who didn't want to cross Xemnas to help Axel. Smart guy…she wouldn't cross Xemnas to help Axel either. So, Axel could burn things….was that a special power he had, like Saïx had attacked her with that light? Kanixa shuddered. If Saïx could just use light to knock her around the room, what would Axel be able to do with her once he caught her? Because once Demyx freed himself, he would certainly alert Axel, her "mentor."

The hallway terminated in a single white doorway. Kanixa pushed it open to see a cavernous, immaculate white kitchen. An "island" countertop dominated the center of the room, covered in white ceramic tile. Around the perimeter, enormous white appliances gleamed—a refrigerator, a stove with white heating coils, and a dishwasher. Kanixa strode over to the island, pulling open its drawers. Finally she found the drawer with the cooking knives. Smiling triumphantly, she took the two biggest machetes and tucked them into her coat, slipping them into the waist of her pants.

Kanixa turned back to the door, but her stomach growled, making her hesitate. She suddenly felt ravenous. Not surprising, considering the damage she'd sustained earlier—her body would need energy to heal. Deciding, she turned back to the mammoth fridge and pulled it open, scanning the shelves.

* * *

Axel sat on his bed, glaring into the leaping flames of a fire. Upon leaving room number twelve, with the brat Kanixa under the watch of Demyx, he'd returned to his room to vent his frustration. Summoning his chakrams, he'd hacked at the driftwood in the white-tiled fire pit in the center of his floor. When the pieces had blazed to life, he'd sat back and watched. Burning things always improved his mood.

This time, the fire only lifted his spirits marginally. Axel sat, chin propped on his fists, elbows propped on his knees, in a sulk, embarrassed by his conduct in Kanixa's room. He didn't care what happened to Number Fourteen, as he referred to her mentally—or if he did, he only wished her another painful encounter with the high command. He'd actually gone to some trouble on her behalf, with the urging of that sappy, pseudo-feeling idiot Demyx, asking Xigbar to take a look at her. And what thanks did he get? Being accused of trying to kill her!

"Believe me, when I try to kill you, you'll know it," he growled in a low voice, though she wasn't present to hear him.

And when she'd threatened to leave the Organization, for a moment he looked through her to the person who preceded her, who decided to denounce the Organization and to leave it, and Axel, behind. Number Thirteen, Roxas. It was Roxas he'd spoken to, warning him that the Organization would destroy him. And it still would if given the chance. Roxas had set out to find his and join with his Other and regain a heart. Apparently he had, and Xemnas had plans for that Other, the Keyblade master, Sora…

Sora. An interesting kid. The strongest heart that Axel had ever felt shone within him, enabling him to wield the Keyblade. Even the shadowy memory of that heart that lurked in Roxas had been enough to draw Axel to the young Number Thirteen, to awaken memories of a heart that Axel had once had…memories that had all but faded, leaving only traces of the baser emotions to draw off of: anger, fear, pain. But the Organization wasn't interested in Sora's heart, at least for the time being. They wanted the Keyblade, which Xemnas announced would provide hearts for them all…how, he hadn't specified. Axel personally doubted that proclamation.

But now, Axel mused, the Organization once again had a Keyblade wielder within its ranks. What would happen to Sora, now? The Organization wouldn't just forget about him, not with him pursuing them. Most likely they'd order Sora destroyed, which would mean death for Roxas, now a part of Sora.

Axel growled in frustration, shaking his head. So many of his problems started with the induction of Kanixa into the Organization. He toyed with the idea of eliminating her…but no. Not here in the World that Never Was, right under the Superior's nose, and especially not with Xemnas so interested in her and her Keyblade. Still, Axel would bide his time, and keep an ear open in meetings for news of Sora and his whereabouts. If Xemnas did order him eliminated, all Axel needed to do was get there first.

Or maybe he could be proactive. Instead of reacting to Sora's movements, maybe he could cause them. And, due to examining the chain of memories in Sora's heart, he could think of a lure that Sora would follow across the worlds, no matter what. Two, actually, but Riku had escaped from Castle Oblivion to vanish off to who knew where, out of Axel's grasp. Kairi, now…the little Princess of the Heart should still be on the Destiny Islands, meekly waiting for her long-lost crush Sora to reappear.

Axel smiled, a predator's grin. Let Demyx keep Kanixa from trying to make a rope out of bed sheets and climb out the window, or whatever hare-brained scheme the new Nobody might attempt. Numbers Nine and Fourteen seemed to get along well, probably because Kanixa put up with the Melodious Nocturne's whining. He had a visit to pay to the Destiny Islands. Axel stood, preparing to open a portal—

Just as Demyx burst into his room, panting. Axel glared down at the shorter Nobody. "You're supposed to be watching Kanixa, Demyx!" he growled. "So why are you pestering me?"

"Kanixa's gone!" Demyx announced. "She beat me to the door, and then she locked me in."

Axel groaned, putting his face into his hands. Kanixa wouldn't be able to find her way out of the maze of a castle without help—unless she had suddenly discovered how to portal, and all of the members were under orders not to do so around her so that she wouldn't get the idea to escape that way. But who knew what havoc she'd wreak, that would reflect back on Axel? "Fine," he snapped. "I'll take downstairs, you take up here."

Demyx looked like he might refuse, but Axel summoned his chakrams to him in a flash of flame, shouting "Now!" Cowed, Demyx obeyed. Axel stalked out into the hallway and down the stairs, green eyes narrowed in anger and in thought. Number Fourteen didn't seem lacking in intelligence, she'd probably want to stock up on weapons and supplies before she made a break for it. And after the beating administered by Saïx, she'd definitely be hungry… an evil smile on his face, Axel headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Demyx decided to check the empty rooms first, then knock on the doors of the occupied rooms. He doubted any of the Organization Members would hide Kanixa, even to get back at Axel, and he didn't want to bother them without good reason. Saïx was especially intolerant of interruptions. He opened the door to room number four, and found it looked the same as always. No one had wanted to clean out Vexen's room after his death…who knew what the myriad of test tubes contained? Moving on to room number five, he scowled as he searched the spotless room that had once belonged to Lexaeus.

Kanixa had tricked him, lied to him. He thought she might be different. All of the higher members of the Organization, and even newer members like Axel and Luxord, treated Demyx with undisguised contempt because he didn't want to turn into a living statue like Xemnas, or a sadist like Xaldin or Saïx, or a complete nut job like Axel. Just because he tried to hold onto what shadow feelings he had left, to stay in practice for when he regained a heart, they assumed he was weak.

The new Number Thirteen, like her predecessor, seemed different, more willing to feel. Demyx had tried to get off on the right foot with her, thinking he'd finally found a kindred spirit. But she'd only taken advantage. Demyx smiled darkly to himself, summoning his sitar and grasping its neck as though he held Kanixa's. When he found her, he'd show her who was weak…

* * *

Kanixa had put together an enormous sandwich and devoured it in an amazingly short span of time. As she loaded her plate into the dishwasher—in addition to hiding her tracks, she abhorred leaving a mess—the voice behind her made her freeze.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Axel," she said coolly, putting her plate away with deliberate slowness, closing the dishwasher up and then turning to face him. "Can I help you with something?"

Axel blocked the doorway, each hand grasping a metal disk with eight spokes, each ending in a sharp point with flames dancing on the edge. "You can get back upstairs."

"Are you threatening me?" Kanixa moved into a fighting crouch, summoning the Keyblade, ready to launch herself at him. Unexpectedly, Axel threw his disks at her, flames extinguishing themselves in the air. Each disk caught the shoulder of her coat, just missing her actual flesh, and propelled her backwards, pinning her against a wall. She reached up to free herself, but instantly he was beside her, with a hand on each disk.

"You know, Kanixa, you're turning out to be an awful lot of trouble," Axel commented in his usual bored tone. His green eyes held hers, glinting dangerously. "I'm beginning to get annoyed."

Kanixa managed to feel fear. The redhead had suddenly gone from rude and annoying to menacing. "I didn't ask for any of this. All I want is to get out of here. Why don't you let me? We both win. I'll be out of your hair. You'll never have to see me again."

"Xemnas wants your Keyblade. If you escape, he'll send the entire Organization to bring you back if necessary. We'll hunt you through the worlds, and eventually we'll find you. So why waste everyone's time?"Axel asked with a smile, pulling his disks free from the wall and letting Kanixa drop to the ground. "You can either go back to your room…or I'll report your insubordination to Saïx. I'm sure he'll come up with a fitting punishment." Number Eight paused to let that gem of information sink in.

"You wouldn't," Kanixa said with a confidence she didn't feel. "Because you don't want anyone to know about this. You're the one who will look bad for letting me slip past you." Axel scowled, and she knew she'd hit a nerve.

"Fine," he growled, disks bursting into flames. "Here are your choices. Go back upstairs conscious…or unconscious."

She wasn't nearly skilled enough to defeat that, but Kanixa decided to get one last gibe in anyway. "Temper, temper," she chided. "You could have at least used the magic word." And, letting her Keyblade vanish, she sauntered out of the room and towards the stairs, Axel following behind and glaring daggers at her back.


	4. Breaking Point

A/N: This is another short little chapter. The next one will be longer, if you're interested. Please review!! I'm really interested to know people's thoughts on this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Breaking Point

At the top of the stairs, Demyx was waiting. He appeared suddenly from around the corner of the corridor to the bedrooms, making Kanixa start, and came to stand before them on the landing. "Demyx," she greeted warily.

Demyx smiled, but it looked dark and unfriendly. "Kanixa." He wagged a finger at her admonishingly. "You know, locking me up like that was just rude."

"I'm sorry…I just wanted some space, Demyx." Kanixa actually did feel a tiny seed of guilt about having to trick Demyx, which meant a lot in her new, apathetic Nobody state.

"Save your excuses," Number Nine ordered, voice losing any hint of playfulness. "You thought I'd just put up with it, right? That Demyx was too much of a coward to challenge anyone? Well, you're wrong."

He lifted the oddly-shaped three-string guitar he held and strummed a chord. Out of nowhere, a jet of water appeared and rammed Kanixa in the chest, knocking her down the stairs. Axel sidestepped neatly, but grabbed her hood as she flew past, keeping her upright.

"You know, Demyx, Xemnas won't be happy if you break his new toy," he commented in a bored voice.

"Oh, I won't break it." Demyx wore the nasty smile again. "Just batter it a little." He strummed another chord, and a thicker, more powerful jet of water knocked Kanixa out of Axel's grasp.

Kanixa landed towards the foot of the stairs, head cracking against the white marble painfully. She lay there for a moment, blinking back against involuntary tears of pain. Apparently Demyx had taken serious offense at being duped. And as she'd wondered, the cheerful exterior was only an exterior—he had the capacity to be just as cruel as Saïx or Xemnas. The Keyblade would do her no good here because she needed to get within range. Why couldn't she have a stronger, more useful ability like water or fire? She wondered, frustrated.

Slowly, Kanixa climbed to her feet. As soon as she found her balance, a ball of water thumped her in the chest, sending her once again flying back. The water ball splashed apart on impact, but it was followed by another, and another, and another, as Demyx strummed out a melody on his instrument. Finally, Kanixa managed to duck under one—only to have them projected lower. "Come on, stick to the beat!" Demyx called mockingly.

* * *

Axel watched Demyx launch a barrage of water projectiles at Kanixa, frowning. Demyx standing up for himself was unusual, almost unprecedented. And despite his promise of only a "battering," the newest Nobody didn't look too good as she sprawled on the floor, soaked and motionless, head lolling to one side. "Cut it out, waterboy!" he snapped. "You want to kill her?" Not that he minded, but Xemnas most definitely would…and would wonder why Axel hadn't been overseeing his mentee at her time of death.

Demyx looked over at Axel, an evil smile on his face, blue eyes hard. "Maybe I do." He began to play a slow funeral dirge on his sitar, and with every chord columns of water rained down from the ceiling to break on Kanixa.

Axel stared at the Melodious Nocturne, shocked and perhaps for the first time in his existence slightly afraid of Demyx. Who knew that a cold-blooded fighter lurked underneath the whiny, sentimental exterior? He let none of the shock into his voice as he commented, "Fine by me. I didn't want her to join in the first place. But is she really worth getting turned into a Dusk for?"

That had the desired effect. Demyx stopped strumming the sitar, and allowed it to vanish. "Oh, man," he groaned, clapping his hands to his temples. "A Dusk!" He looked across at Axel, eyes now containing their customary fearful glimmer. "Is she fading?"

"Don't ask me! Go look for yourself!" Axel gestured at the limp figure blown halfway down the hall. In an instant, Demyx had slipped through a portal and knelt beside the fallen Nobody.

"She's not," he called back to Axel, relief evident in his voice. He lifted the soaking form into his arms and opened another portal, reappearing a second later next to Axel. "See?"

Axel recoiled from the girl, who still dripped copious amounts of water. He avoided water when he could—as a wielder of fire, it made him uncomfortable. "You'd better get her cleaned up before Xemnas or Saïx comes along," he pointed out.

"I can only summon water, not get rid of it!" Demyx complained.

"So, find her some dry clothes!" Axel snapped.

Multiple sets of footsteps could be heard approaching from the direction of Xemnas's study. "...has been out of line for some time now," Saïx's unmistakable tones drifted towards the trio.

Time to disappear. "I'll take her, you distract them." Axel scooped up the unconscious Number Fourteen and leaped into a quickly summoned portal, the last traces of which faded just before Saïx and Xemnas rounded the corner to see Demyx alone with his sitar and a corridor full of water.

Stepping into his room, Axel allowed a dark smile to cross his face, picturing Demyx attempting to explain away the flooded corridor to Xemnas and Saïx. Amusing himself with that mental image, he deposited Kanixa on the floor by his fire pit, not wanting to get the contaminating moisture on his bed. Not bothering to summon his chakrams, he just pointed lazily at the pit, and the charred wood that remained burst into flames. Axel added a few fresh pieces for good measure. That ought to dry her out, he thought, satisfied. Now all he had to do was wait. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, he pondered the very strange last few minutes.

Demyx had actually started a fight with someone. And won by a landslide. "You think you know someone," Axel sighed, shaking his head. Who would have thought the whiny little sitar player actually had a backbone? He supposed it was lucky Kanixa had triggered Demyx's dormant aggressive streak. Otherwise the water-wielding brat might well have unleashed his monsoon on Axel instead. In technique, Axel outclassed Demyx easily, but since his attacks relied on fire all the mullet-sporting little punk had to do was get in a lucky dousing and the fight would be over.

Kanixa didn't share that problem, so why had a lightweight like Demyx been able to crush her when gossip went that she'd disarmed Saïx? It must have been beginner's luck, as Axel had suspected. She'd need to pick up skill fast if she kept annoying Organization members at this rate.

On the floor, Kanixa's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly, wincing. "Ow," she said simply.

"You've got a real talent for annoying Organization members," Axel commented. "Too bad it didn't come with a talent for fighting."

Kanixa didn't fire back a retort. Axel sat in silence for a moment, disgruntled. What was the point of needling someone if they ignored the barb? "I can never wear this again," she observed, looking down at her black Organization coat. "Water ruins leather. Who do I speak to in order to get a new one?"

"Saïx is the quartermaster…" Axel began, just thinking aloud.

"Perfect. Just who I wanted to see," Kanixa said in a flat tone.

"You might catch him in a rare good mood. If he's capable of it, disciplining Demyx should put him into one." Axel smirked.

" 'Disciplining?' " Kanixa repeated, gazing at Axel.

"Xemnas won't have been pleased with that mess in the hallway."

"I don't remember Xemnas being there." Kanixa frowned.

"It did happen right outside of his study," Axel reminded Number Fourteen. "And Xemnas isn't deaf."

"I suppose," Kanixa conceded in a bored tone. "So, Saïx will be in the Superior's study?"

"No, they're probably in Saïx's little house of horrors—hey! Where are you going?" Axel demanded.

"To see the quartermaster," Kanixa replied, halfway out the door.

"You don't want to go in there," Axel said, stepping in front of her to block the door to room number seven. He leaned against it, folding his arms. "Saïx gets a little crazy when he draws on the moon's power. I guess you could say he's a real lunatic." Axel smirked.

"Fine. Well, there's no point in keeping this." Kanixa stepped out of her ruined Organization coat, revealing her nonstandard baggy jeans and a magenta t-shirt that, also soaked, clung to her thin frame.

"Don't you have anything black?" Axel demanded. An Organization member wearing pink? His lip curled. Not even Larxene, the Organization's only female, had deviated from the Organization's dress code of somber black.

Kanixa shrugged. "This is what I woke up in. Well, this and my coat."

Axel stroked his chin. "You might fit in one of mine…" Anything to cover up that hideous pink shirt. He stepped back into his room. "Come on!" he barked when Kanixa didn't follow. With an eye-roll that Number Eight couldn't see, she came to stand just inside the doorway. "Stand by the fire," Axel ordered. "I'm not letting you get my spare wet."

Kanixa obeyed, edging as close to the leaping flames as she judged she could without being singed. Turning her back to the fire, she folded her arms. "It won't fit anyway," she said flatly. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but your clothing would fit a particularly undernourished six year old."

Axel shrugged. "If you want to walk around in your wet clothes, fine," he said, sounding bored. Instead he felt a ghost of irritation, irritation that he'd made the offer in the first place. He should make Number Fourteen's life a living hell because she dared to try and take Roxas's place, not lend her clothing! "I was just trying to do the rest of us a favor and cover up that flamingo you're wearing." He smirked.

"I can see my time is wasted on you," Kanixa replied, eyes flashing. Brushing past him, she moved towards the door. Before she could touch the doorknob, it turned of its own volition and the door opened to reveal Saïx.


	5. Mystery's Key

A/N: This one is still on the short side, but I felt like it needed to end here. Please read, and pretty please with a cherry on top review! Even if it's to tell me you think I'm butchering the Organization. For disclaimers, see Chapter 1. The part that says I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Mystery's Key

_Before she could touch the doorknob, it turned of its own volition and opened to reveal Saïx_.

"Number Thirteen," he snapped, glaring down at her. "The Superior thinks it is time to assign you a title and a battalion. Go—" he broke off, noticing her outfit. "What are you wearing?" he demanded. "How dare you tarnish the prestige of this Organization with that ridiculous outfit?"

"Her coat was a loaner from Xaldin, remember?" Axel spoke up. "He came back for it. The quartermaster evidently forgot to provision our newest member." He smirked, knowing full well that the quartermaster currently stood in the doorway.

"Hmph," Saïx replied. "As her sponsor, Axel, you should oversee that. Get her a proper outfit, and quickly. The Superior is waiting for you in Proof of Existence." Saïx stalked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Mustn't keep the Superior waiting," Axel remarked, tone laden with sarcasm. "Come on." He shot out a hand and grabbed Kanixa's wrist, towing her after him past doors nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen. Stopping at the plain door that stood to the right of room thirteen, he pulled it open to reveal an immense closet. Hanging racks and shelves filled the perimeter of the room. Boots lay in rows according to size at the bases of the walls. On the left wall different sizes of the black Organization coat hung, with the smallest closest to the door and the largest towards the back. On the right wall, shelves bore neat stacks of black shirts and pants. Cubbies on the back wall bore assortments of small items like gloves and replacement zippers. "Pick out your gear, and don't take all day about it," he warned the new member.

Kanixa gestured to the neatly stacked rows of shirts and pants. "I'll have to try those on for fit."

"Well, get moving then!" Axel snapped, throwing up his hands. How like a girl. Couldn't she just eyeball the fit like the rest of them? She'd probably want her coat professionally tailored next.

"Wait here." Kanixa stepped into the large room, pulling the door shut. Axel leaned against the opposite wall, glaring at the closed door.

"Kanixa, you've got five minutes in there. Got it memorized?" he called. What did she think this was, a shopping spree, and the clothing stores closet was her personal dressing room? Moments crawled by, and Axel tapped his foot impatiently.

Footsteps broke into his mental grumbling. Xaldin approached. "Axel," he said, nodding coolly.

"Xaldin." Axel returned the acknowledgment with equal coolness. Xaldin was a founder, and as such didn't mingle much with the "younger" members of the Organization. He'd been on assignment in Beast's Castle for some time, and wasn't often seen here at the Castle that Never Was for meetings. "What brings you down here to visit us in the lower numbers?"

"I need to visit the stores closet," the Whirlwind Lancer replied shortly. "The new brat ruined the coat I lent her when Xemnas first brought her in. I found it outside Demyx's room, completely soaked. Once I've obtained a replacement, I'll teach our water-wielding friend a lesson." Smiling darkly, Number Three reached for the doorknob.

"Saïx beat you to the punch—pun intended," Axel announced. As he'd hoped, the remark made Xaldin pause, glowering. After a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I shall reinforce it, then." He turned the doorknob, but Axel reached out a hand and laid it on the door, keeping it closed.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," the redhead warned.

"What prank is this, Axel?" Xaldin demanded, glaring at him.

"Saïx sent Kanixa to get her own gear, and if Larxene is anything to judge by, girls are touchy about invasions of privacy."

Xaldin took a few seconds to absorb the information, and he scowled, but stepped back. "Hurry up, girl!" He barked. "The stores closet isn't your personal changing room."

"Keep your pants—" Kanixa's derisive tone, still clear through the muffling door, cut off into a shriek, but whether it meant rage or fear the listeners couldn't tell.

"What the—" Axel muttered. Then, realization struck. Someone must have opened a portal directly into the stores closet. Fate would have it that all of the Organization members decided to repair or replace their gear at the most inconvenient time.

"Dude! What the—" Xigbar's shocked tones were clearly distinguishable through the door.

"What does it look like? I'm getting dressed, which you would know if you bothered to knock like a normal person instead of just—appearing like that! Now, get out and wait your turn!" Kanixa ordered.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Xigbar stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Chill, little girl," he snapped, raising his voice to carry through the wood. "How was I supposed to know you were in there?"

* * *

Half a minute later, Kanixa followed him out, zipping up a black coat over a black shirt and pants. Axel had to admit the new coat fit her far better than Xaldin's had. She looked less like a kid playing dress-up in her father's clothes, and more like a real member of the Organization.

"How did you get in there, anyway?" she demanded of Xigbar, pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"I came from the Land of Dragons," Xigbar replied. "One of my boots had a hole in the sole and I got tired of the snow leaking in, so I opened a portal directly to clothing stores. And then I saw you." He glowered down at her with his good eye. "Next time give a guy some warning when you're planning to turn it into your private dressing room."

Kanixa met his gaze unflinchingly. "Sorry to hold up traffic. It's just that I needed to find clothes that fit, fast. I have to meet with Xemnas."

"We're late," Axel snapped, stalking down the hallway. Kanixa followed at a brisk walk, but didn't try to run and catch up. She trailed after Axel down the staircase, around the corner, down the corridor with the meeting room, trough the Hall of Empty Melodies, and up the winding outside route to Proof of Existence. On one of the many overlooks, Kanixa paused.

"What is that?" she asked, staring at the enormous heart-shaped moon that hung over the castle, entranced. Axel didn't reply, and kept moving. After a few steps he realized Kanixa no longer followed, and still stood staring up at the moon.

"I'll explain later," he said, sounding irritated. "Now, come on! You've kept Xemnas waiting long enough." Kanixa followed along willingly enough. Finally, they entered the balcony level of the Hall of Empty Melodies and stepped through the door into Proof of Existence.

The room was a cemetery, Kanixa realized with shock. Row after row of tombstones stood on rising tiers, split by a main aisle. Half of them were cracked, or knocked over. Most of the broken ones glowed red, while the whole ones shone with a bright blue light. Xemnas stood in front of the closest row, gazing at the lone blue stone on the right side.

"Number Thirteen," he greeted in his deep, flat voice. "Did Number Seven take so long to find you?"

"The delay is my fault, Lord Xemnas. I was captivated by the view from the terrace. That moon…it's beautiful," Kanixa added, allowing a hint of wistfulness to penetrate her tone. "Axel had to bring me back down to Earth."

Xemnas smiled, and for once it didn't look so cold. "You speak more wisely than you know. You have seen Kingdom Hearts," he said. "It will be our salvation." His grin went back to being predatory. "But first, we must assign you a title, and a battalion of lesser Nobodies to command. Soon you will begin to undertake assignments."

"A title?" Kanixa repeated, perplexed. "Why?"

Xemnas encompassed the whole room with a sweeping gesture. "This is Proof of Existence. These shrines name us, and will stand for long after we have faded, to remind the worlds of this Organization and its members." He gestured at the blue shrine. "This will be yours. Your title and the mark of your weapon will be placed upon it. You must choose how you wish to be remembered."

Kanixa peered at the shrine behind Xemnas. " 'The Key to Destiny'," she read. "Someone's already claimed this shrine, then. I can't take it over. Who did this represent? And what does the color mean?"

"Blue means alive, and red means dead," Axel replied. Xemnas took his gaze off of Kanixa to glare at his subordinate. So, the owner of the shrine still lived…Kanixa's train of thought derailed when the Superior spoke.

"The shrine belonged to the previous Number Thirteen, Roxas," Xemnas declared. "He has betrayed the Organization, and seeks to stop us in our goal of obtaining hearts and becoming whole persons once again," Xemnas said flatly. "You are now Number Thirteen. Shrine Thirteen will commemorate you."

"No, thank you," Kanixa said firmly.

Xemnas glowered at her, but didn't press the point. "Now, for your battalion. What group of lesser Nobodies should I assign to you?"

"Lesser Nobodies?" Kanixa repeated.

"Not all Nobodies retain their memories and personalities like us," Axel took up the explanation. "Some of them are just creatures of nothing, and can be bound to our will. I control the Assassins." He gestured, and a strange, gray creature congealed out of tendrils of mist. It seemed to consist mostly of long, bladed arms and legs. The creature dove into the ground and disappeared.

"Huh?" Kanixa asked softly. Suddenly, it erupted out of the ground behind her. Gripping the Keyblade, she somersaulted forward and turned to strike the creature. One hit, two, three…and it faded back into nothing. Axel clapped slowly, and Kanixa scowled at him, sure the applause was meant ironically.

"Very good," Axel called mockingly. "The problem is, most of the Lesser Nobodies all have masters."

Xemnas considered. "None of the lower caste of Nobodies remains masterless. The Dusks and Creepers are weak enough that anyone can call on them. Number Eight, I leave you to ponder the problem." Xemnas strode off.

Axel tapped his chin. "Vexen, our resident scientist, used to round up new specimens in case we ever added a member. I think there was one he called a Sneak…"

Swirling mist formed in front of Axel, quickly forming into another bizarre creature. More white than gray, it seemed humanoid at first glance, standing on two legs, bounding with energy. A symbol on its face gave it the appearance of a face—eyes, a nose, a mouth. Its arms and legs both bent backward, the legs ending in long, pointed feet and the arms in large hands with knife-like fingers. Blades stuck out at the elbows, knees, and ankles, and jutted up from the shoulders like epaulettes. The Sneak cocked its head at Axel, considering. Axel dropped into a crouch, summoning his chakrams. "Let's see how sneaky you are," Axel murmured, grinning darkly at his foe.

The Sneak stepped back and vanished, evidently cowed. Axel remained in his crouch for a moment, then stood, allowing his chakrams to vanish. "Cowardly little thing, isn't it?" he asked. "We'll just have to keep thinking. Let's see, what else did Vexy discover?"

At that moment, a blur of white dropped from the ceiling onto Axel's head. The Sneak apparently hadn't given up, and had taken the opportunity to ambush its foe. Kanixa summoned her Keyblade. "Stop!" she shouted at the white form that had wrapped its thin arms around Axel's neck, its wrist-blades a few hairs'-breadth from his neck. "I command you to stop! I command you…"

_I hear and obey, my liege._ It echoed in her head, a foreign thought.

"Was that…was that you?" Kanixa asked the white creature, shaken. "If so, let go of him." The Sneak released Axel's neck, and stalked fluidly over to her.

_Command me, my liege._

"Fetch the others of your kind, and wait for my summons," Kanixa said imperiously. The Sneak vanished, presumably to do her bidding. Axel rubbed his neck.

"Vicious little monster," he commented.

"It reminded me a lot of that backstabbing creature you command, actually," Kanixa said coolly.

Axel scowled at her, then abruptly his face smoothed out. "Touché," he observed. "So, you have your battalion. Now, you need to think of a title."

"Didn't you hear me talking to Xemnas? I'm not going to let him erase someone's shrine and write my name on it. So why do I need to come up with a cute little nickname to go on it?"Axel snorted. "Fine, some macho-sounding nickname," Kanixa amended. She ambled from shrine to shrine, reading the inscription. Beside the Key to Destiny stood a shrine to the Savage Nymph. That had to be Larxene, who Demyx said "was the only girl." And to the left of that, the Graceful Assassin. "That has a nice ring to it, but did it have anything to do with his power?" she inquired.

"No. He's called that because the Flowery Fruitcake wouldn't fit." Axel smirked.

Kanixa ignored the gibe, as she had no idea what it was supposed to mean. "So if I make a title, it should have something to do with the Keyblade…" Kanixa mused.

"That's the way most people do it," Axel agreed. "Xigbar's the Freeshooter because his weapon is a gun. Xaldin is the Whirlwind Lancer because he controls wind and fights with lances. You get the idea."

"And what are you?" Kanixa inquired.

Axel ran a hand through his hair, looking almost sheepish. "Flurry of Dancing Flames," he responded finally.

"I can see that," Kanixa commented. "Fire dances, in a way. And that's your element. You have a very…unique weapon," she continued. "I've never seen anything like it."

"They're chakrams." Axel conjured them, extinguished the flames burning along their surfaces and held them up for her to see. "I can use them as blades or as projectiles."

"Very…versatile…" Kanixa trailed off uncomfortably. Number Eight was becoming dangerously close to civil. It made her suspicious, especially now that she understood the reason for his hostility. Xemnas apparently had decided to erase all traces of Roxas from the Organization, down to his shrine in Proof of Existence, and use her to cover over everything.

"Axel—" she began. At the same time, someone called her name. "Kanixa?" She turned towards the noise. Demyx stood in the doorway to Proof of Existence.

"Xigbar said I'd find you here," he said, sounding subdued. If his encounter with Saïx had been anything like hers, Kanixa could understand why.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly, silencing the part of her brain that wondered how Xigbar would know where to find her. Gossip probably spread like wildfire if the entire Organization had mastered the trick of traveling through space like Xigbar. She would have to get someone to show her how it was done. Not Axel, certainly. Her unpredictable mentor might be acting strangely civil now, but all too soon he would be back to despising her. Perhaps Xigbar himself?

Number Nine ran a hand through his dirty blonde mullet distractedly. "I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."

" 'Lost your cool'?" Kanixa repeated mockingly. "Is that what you call it? Because I call it an unprovoked attack." She folded her arms, waiting for a response.

"I just got tired of being the one everyone pranks and picks on. Everyone thinks that I won't stand up for myself. I just wanted to show you that I could. Sorry. I majorly overreacted." Demyx looked up at her, blue eyes glinting with something suspiciously like hope. "Can we still be friends?"

"Nobodies aren't capable of friendship, from what I've seen," Kanixa said flatly.

"Aw, come on, Nixa, don't be like that," Demyx cajoled. "We can too make friends. Don't be mad."

"What did you just call me?" Kanixa inquired, arching an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Kanixa. Sorry," Demyx said earnestly.

"Nixa…I like it." Kanixa smiled, putting out a gloved hand. "Very well. Friends it is. But Demyx?"

Demyx grinned down at her, her announcement resulting in an instant transformation back into his normal, cheerful self. "Yeah?"

Kanixa pierced him with a wintry stare. "If you ever attack me again, I promise I'll use the Keyblade to knock you into the next life. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Demyx replied, without a hint of a stammer, whether because he believed her or because he brushed her warning off Kanixa couldn't tell.

"How touching," Axel drawled from his seat atop one of the tombstones—shrines, Kanixa corrected herself mentally—that still stood. "Are you going to kiss and make up now?"

"Can it, Axel," Demyx growled, scowling at the fire-wielder. "So, Kanixa," he asked brightly, "did I hear you're thinking up a nickname to go on your shrine?"

"Mm-hmm," Kanixa replied distractedly. "So, Demyx, what's yours?"

"The Melodious Nocturne," Demyx announced proudly. "Because I access my power with water through music," he added, conjuring his instrument.

Kanixa studied it curiously. "I've never seen a guitar—"

"Sitar," Demyx interjected, holding up a finger. "It's called a sitar."

"Sorry, a sitar shaped like that," Kanixa finished, unperturbed.

"It's in the shape of the Organization's crest," Demyx explained. "Roxas could wield the Keyblade too, you know. He was known as—"

"The Key to Destiny," Kanixa finished with him. "I was thinking, for me…Mystery's Key?"


	6. Lessons Learned

A/N: I have finally posted another chapter. Sorry for the delay to anyone who is following this story. This contains some spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts--it belongs to Disney and Square Enix

Chapter 6: Lessons Learned

"Awesome!" Demyx grinned. "You should go for it."

Kanixa shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She felt a sudden urge to yawn, but locked her jaw on it. Suddenly returning to her room and curling up for a long nap seemed like a very good idea. Not surprising, considering the punishing rounds she'd fought against Saïx and Demyx. She'd several hours of sleep to recuperate. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she announced, striding out the door.

Kanixa paused on the balcony to the Hall of Empty Melodies, walking over to the railing and leaning over. The lower floor spread out below her, a tempting shortcut. In one motion, she swung herself up to stand on the railing. Bending her knees, she sprang upward, tucking her legs in and somersaulting towards the marble floor that rushed up to meet her.

She landed in a crouch, one hand splayed on the floor. Uncurling, she took stock. Both ankles and her hand stung fiercely right now, but she'd be fine in a few seconds. Kanixa allowed herself a tiny smile of triumph.

Someone clapped slowly, the sound echoing in the empty room. Whirling towards the noise, Kanixa saw Xigbar standing in the doorway that led to the castle's main hallway. His golden eye glinted with amusement. "Impressive, dudette," he called.

Kanixa's smile faded. "Thank you," she said politely, moving past the senior Organization member.

Xigbar put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Excuse me?" Kanixa asked frostily.

Xigbar laughed. "Chill. It's just a saying. It means, what's gotten under your skin?" He folded his arms, waiting for an answer. Kanixa just waited, tapping her foot impatiently, for him to tire of his interrogation and allow her passage. Better not to speak to him. If she'd learned anything so far, it was that no one here was trustworthy and everyone seemed to have an agenda. Xigbar stroked his chin in thought. "Wait a minute. You're not still mad about earlier, are you?"

Kanixa shrugged. "I'll get used to it, being the only girl. The portal trick was interesting, though. Can you teach me?" Once she'd mastered it, she'd have to bide her time, wait until Xemnas allowed her out from Axel's scrutiny, and then she could leave the Organization for a world far, far away.

Xigbar backed a short laugh. "Aren't you the clever one?" He wagged an admonishing finger. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Superior's orders." He smirked. "Anything else you want?"

Kanixa pondered for a moment. Was anything else worth trying to bargain with Xigbar, who was probably just as untrustworthy and ruthless as all the other members she'd met? "You could teach me how to fight."

"Now you're talking." Xigbar suddenly held his guns, both leveled at her. He grinned, looking predatory. "You ready?"

"Now?" Kanixa asked, caught off-guard. Had she just inadvertently gotten herself into her third battle in a day? Did she really have that poor of luck?

"Arms—reload," Xigbar ordered. And suddenly, he no longer stood in front of her. Kanixa glanced around and saw him hanging upside down, in midair, across the room. Her jaw dropped.

"Got ya now!" Xigbar crowed. A barrage of red bullets streaked her way. Kanixa hit the deck, and she could feel the heat of them on the back of her neck. More bullets streaked towards her at a lower altitude, and Kanixa leaped into a pike jump to evade them.

"Now let's see how you dance!" Xigbar sent more bullets towards her. The new spread was larger, and blue, and slower moving. Kanixa managed to get her Keyblade up and knock one of the odd, arrowhead-shaped bullets back at Xigbar. It hit him in the chest, but he teleported away before she had the chance to send another his way, suddenly dangling from the ceiling behind her.

"Clever little sneak!" he grunted, firing more volleys of red bullets. Kanixa managed to deflect a surprising number of them with speed she didn't know she had, but a few projectiles got through her defenses. Some sped by, wide, but one pierced the hem of her coat where it flared away from her legs, and another tore through one sleeve, grazing her shoulder.

"This coat was brand new!" Kanixa shrieked, enraged. Xigbar laughed. He pressed his triggers for another barrage, but they clicked uselessly. "Arms—reload!" he snapped. Before he spoke, when Kanixa determined the Freeshooter had run out of ammunition, she broke into a sprint, picked up speed, and launched herself at the senior Nobody.

She reached his height, and dealt him a hard blow to the midsection. "Oof!" Xigbar groaned. As she'd hoped, he doubled up, dropping his guns. They clattered to the floor, and Kanixa landed next to them in a crouch.

"Hey!" someone protested. Kanixa glanced towards the noise. Demyx leaned over the balcony railing a storey above, wearing a surprised expression. "What's going o—look out!" he called.

Kanixa dropped into a roll, bullets hissing just overhead. "No interfering from the peanut gallery, dude!" Xigbar called, annoyed. Kanixa took advantage of the distraction to get back to her feet. When she did, she found herself surrounded by what looked like more lesser Nobodies, of a type she hadn't seen before. They held what looked like arrow rifles, so they must be Xigbar's battalion. Bullets rushed at her from all sides, and while she managed to bat some away, she could feel points of searing pain where some made it through her defenses.

Now would be the time to call her battalion, but how? The one in Proof of Existence seemed to respond to thought. So, feeling stupid, she focused her mind on one sentence: Sneaks, destroy these creatures! Almost immediately, Sneaks materialized around her, forming a circle between her and the enemy nobodies. Dancing forward, they engaged the enemy, blades slashing. Kanixa watched for a moment, entranced by the speed and the skill. The enemies tried to evade by popping away through portals and reappearing a distance away, or firing on the Sneaks, but one by one the lithe white forms dispatched them.

And right when she lost herself in the spectacle, Xigbar struck. She hadn't even heard him reload his guns. A barrage of bullets hit her in the back, the pain and force of the blows driving her to her knees. Black ringed the edges of her vision. "First lesson: never turn your back on a target," she heard Xigbar say. And then the floor rose up to hit her in the face.

*~*~*~*~*

Axel perched on a shrine in Proof of Existence, green eyes staring at nothing. What had just happened? He had actually had a normal conversation with Kanixa, the thorn Xemnas had stuck in his side, the Nobody who dared to replace Roxas, erase the fact that he had ever belonged to the Organization. He'd been _civil_ to her. Axel scowled. Kanixa resembled the irksome Sneaks she commanded, dismissing the Sneak that had attacked him, engaging in friendly conversation, trying to get him to drop his guard so she could…what? He doubted she'd attack, not when she knew every Organization member outclassed her in fighting skills. Escape seemed much more likely. She would escape, and Xemnas would punish Axel accordingly. Well, it wouldn't work. He wouldn't put himself in a vulnerable position again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kanixa opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on the spotless white floor of the Hall. How long had she been here? Sitting up, she rubbed her face. Long enough so that her cheek had turned red, bearing the imprint of the tile floor. For a while she just sat, gathering her strength, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Obviously, she couldn't go anywhere in this castle without getting attacked by a fellow Organization member. If she ever made it up to her room, she would lock the door and never re-emerge. Just as she got to her feet, she heard one of her least favorite voices call out her name.

"Kanixa," Axel sneered, in the mocking tone she'd grown used to from him. He'd reverted to his normal self very quickly. "So is naptime over now?"

Kanixa managed a tight smile, but other than that didn't dignify the question with a response. Head held high, she walked at a slow, stately pace to the door (the only speed she could manage at this point). Just as she reached the doorway, a portal erupted in her path, and in the blink of an eye Axel stood there, blocking the space, grinning down at her.

"So, fighting lessons from Xigbar, huh?"

"Lessons? More like an ambush," Kanixa grumbled.

Her mentor shrugged. "He was just giving you some real-world experience," Axel replied in an innocent tone oozing with insincerity. "As real as this world gets, anyway," he muttered.

"I'll have to thank him later, then." And by 'thank,' she meant a swift hit with the Keyblade to his long, oddly-colored ponytail. The gray streak reminded her of a skunk…couldn't he use hair dye? Kanixa wondered irritably. Axel's voice brought her back to Earth.

"Kanixa, if you wanted fighting lessons, you could have asked me. After all, I am your mentor."

Mentor…riiight. The sarcastic side of her only had time for that one comment before the rest of Kanixa's brain kicked into place. She could see where this conversation was headed, and it didn't bode well.

"And now that naptime's over…" Axel grinned, lifting his arms out from his sides and opening his palms, where his chakrams flamed to life, "We've got plenty of time."

Why, why did every Organization member she ran across want to pick a fight? Kanixa doubted she could even lift the Keyblade at this point. Couldn't Axel just have a mysterious change of heart—okay, bad choice of phrasing, change of feeling—like earlier in Proof of Existence? Couldn't he see how battered she was and maybe cut her a little slack? "Yes, and Xemnas will take over for Santa Claus next," Kanixa muttered under her breath, bracing herself.

Surprisingly, Axel dropped his arms, chakrams devolving into flames and then into nothing. He reached up to stroke his chin with one hand. "Maybe now isn't the best time," he mused. "What with you being owned by Saïx, Demyx and Xigbar in one day. Man oh man, and I thought Demyx was good at annoying everyone." He smirked down at her. "But you take the cake, Kanixa."

Axel shifted to lounge against one side of the door frame, giving her enough space to squeeze through, folding his arms. "We'll have our lesson another time. Wouldn't want you saying I didn't wipe the floor with you fair and square." And with one parting smirk, he vanished into another portal.

Kanixa glowered after him, seriously annoyed (it wasn't hard to feel annoyance around Axel). Just give her a day or two to recover, and he'd se who'd wipe the floor with whom! That cocky little arsonist…her rational mind kicked in. That cocky little arsonist who'd just behaved severely out of character. If he truly hated her for replacing Roxas, he should have shown no mercy. It wasn't a quality Nobodies possessed. Kanixa didn't think she had it in her anymore either…in the heat of battle, she'd certainly have destroyed Saïx or Demyx given the chance. Xigbar too, but exhaustion hadn't allowed her to feel any real anger. So why had he backed off?

The obvious answer popped into her head. He must have thought of a better plan for revenge, and gone off to make preparations. Kanixa shrugged. Oh, well. She might as well try and take advantage of the time before he struck and build her strength back up. First, a nice long nap…Scaling the stairs up to the living quarters, she made it to room number twelve, locked the door securely, and collapsed into bed.

She didn't know how much time had passed before the voice intruded on her sleep, but it certainly didn't feel like enough.

"Wake up, Nixa!" a cheerful voice ordered. "C'mon, you have to have rested enough by now. Rise and shine."

Opening her eyes slightly, Kanixa made the monumental effort to turn her head and found herself glowering at Demyx. Number Nine stood by her bed, wearing a friendly smile, holding a tray piled high with food.

Food…suddenly Kanixa realized how terribly hungry she was. She sat up. "Is that for me?"

"Yep. I'm always hungry after a big battle, so…" Demyx handed it to her. Kanixa picked up the first sandwich she laid hands on and took a large bite.

"'S good," she mumbled through the food, and swallowed hastily, only to take another large bite.

"So…how are you feeling?" Demyx asked after the first sandwich, and two others, had disappeared.

Kanixa decided to answer his question before picking up another sandwich. She still felt hungry, but it was a more manageable hunger. Before she felt like a famine victim who hadn't seen food in weeks. "Better. Still sore," she admitted. "Saïx and Xigbar don't pull their punches. Neither do you," she added.

"I said I was sorry," Demyx said, with a hint of petulance. For a Nobody, he certainly could fake the full range of emotions convincingly.

"Just stating a fact," Kanixa said unrepentantly. "Thank you for the food, but—how did you get in here?" she asked sharply. She distinctly remembered locking the door before sprawling onto the bed.

"Chill. I used a portal, just like everyone else does around here." Demyx sounded bored, stating the obvious. Kanixa frowned. She really needed to learn this portal trick. Being the only Organization member without the ability to move through space (and the ability to get through such obstructions as locked doors without breaking them down) put her at a disadvantage. What if it had been someone less friendly that had decided to pay her a visit?

Xigbar had been unwilling to teach her; why not try Demyx? She opened the conversation flatly—she didn't have the energy for subtlety. "So, Xemnas thinks I'm not ready to learn how to portal."

Demyx shrugged, setting the tray down on the foot of her bed. "We all had a probation period. Once you've proven yourself on a couple of missions, you'll be taught to portal on your own, and you won't need a mentor anymore."

"Good," Kanixa said fervently.

Demyx grinned. "Axel's not an easy guy to get along with. You should cut him some slack, though. Roxas was the closest thing to a friend he had." His smile took on a sad tinge. "Most of the rest of the members lost the desire for friendship when they lost their hearts. Roxas was…different. He brought out the best of us. Well, except maybe in Saïx and the Superior," he amended. "I think Xemnas has forgotten how to feel altogether, and Saïx…" Demyx trailed off in a shudder. My sentiments exactly, Kanixa agreed mentally. "When Roxas left, Axel took it hard. We're making efforts to recover him, but…the Keyblade master isn't an easy guy to beat." Demyx ran a hand through his brown mullet. "I'd hate to be the guy to face him."

"The Keyblade master?"

"You know, Sora." Demyx sounded surprised. "Roxas's Other. His light half, who has his heart. Roxas left to reunite with him, to become a whole person. He was lucky…" Number Nine trailed off, wearing a pensive frown.

Kanixa leaned forward intently, silently willing Demyx to continue. So, this Roxas had managed to become a whole person again? He'd gotten his heart back by finding his light half…whatever that meant? How??? She felt a surge of hope, the first positive emotion she'd felt in this cold, white castle. It felt faint and shadowy, but it was there. Maybe if Roxas had become whole, and had gotten his heart back, she could too. She needed to know more. "So, do we all have Others out there somewhere?"

"Xemnas says that our Others dissolved when we were formed, but…" Demyx trailed off uncomfortably. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this."

"Why?"

"Look, I'm sure the Superior will explain it to you soon. "

"Demyx—" Kanixa prepared to turn on the charm, the tactic she thought would be the most effective. Demyx had made it clear he wanted friendship, and she was his best prospect—obviously. Who would want to spend more time with someone like Axel, or worse, Saïx, than they had to?

"Gotta go!" Demyx stepped backward into an opening portal and disappeared before she could get out another word. Kanixa scowled, drumming her fingers on the bedspread. The conversation had just been getting interesting when Demyx had fled. Fled out of fear—because someone, probably Xemnas, didn't want her to know about Roxas, or Sora. Didn't want her to know about this possibility of getting a heart, of becoming whole. Something was definitely off here, and not just the obvious problem that everyone in the castle was a sociopath.

Sighing in frustration, Kanixa caught sight of the tray of sandwiches still sitting on the foot of her bed. Why let it go to waste? Just as she raised a fourth sandwich to her lips, someone knocked on the door. Not Axel—it wasn't rude, impatient pounding. Who else would seek her out?

Setting the sandwich down, getting to her feet, and smoothing out her wrinkled, bullet hole-riddled Organization coat, Kanixa called, "Come in." The door opened, and the blonde man she'd met in the hallway much earlier that day—it seemed like weeks ago—stepped in. "Luxord," she greeted, allowing a hint of curiosity to penetrate her voice. What would bring him here?

"Kanixa," he responded, giving her a smile that did not reach his hard blue eyes, which a glint of curiosity did nothing to soften. "I hear you had an…eventful…first day." His gaze took in the bullet holes in her coat.

She shrugged. "It was definitely…educational."

"An interesting way to put it. From what I hear, you've gotten into scraps with Saïx, Demyx and Xigbar. Quite the precocious one, aren't you?"

"Do you have a point?" Kanixa asked flatly. She felt no need to be polite to this man. Unlike Axel, a candidate for bipolar disorder if there ever was one, or Saïx, who oozed menace, Luxord had the subtle but dangerous air of a snake coiled to strike. It made her wary.

"You must be something special, to survive so much. I suggest a wager."

"I'm not a gambler," Kanixa replied firmly.

"But I am—the Gambler of Fate." Luxord smiled coldly. "Suit yourself, then. I was under the impression you wanted to learn how to use portals through the realm of Darkness, as the rest of us do. I must have heard wrong." He turned to go.

"Wait. If I win this wager of yours, you'll teach me how to portal?" Kanixa asked, curious. "What happens if I lose, then? And what exactly is the wager?"

Luxord shrugged. "I have yet to think of a stake for myself—"

"Well, think of one and then come back. I'm not entering into any open-ended bargain," Kanixa declared.

Luxord smiled. "Clever girl. Very well. I'll return when I've thought one up." Turning on his heel, he left, leaving the door wide open for Kanixa to shut behind him. And lock it, though it wouldn't really bar anyone's passage—they could just open a portal. She slumped against it, feeling suddenly tired as her body reminded her she still hadn't regained all of her strength. She needed sleep, not mind games. Moving the tray still nearly full of sandwiches aside, she climbed back into bed, closing her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Axel sat on his bed, staring into the blazing fire he'd just added more kindling to. What had just happened? He'd been prepared to battle with Kanixa, to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget. Then he'd suddenly changed his mind. He'd realized that in her weakened state, Number Fourteen would be a pushover. There would be no fun and no challenge in defeating her now. So why did the decision bother him so much? Why did it feel like a loss?

He glared into the flames, frustrated. After leaving Kanixa to limp her way back to her room, he'd paid a visit to the now-vacant room number eleven and tested his chakram edges on what was left of Marluxia's garden—burning things always improved his temper. Hey, the Graceful Assassin wasn't around to mind anyway, not that it would have stopped Axel, and not much in the castle was flammable. But now, instead of relaxed, he still felt annoyed. What else was there to do?

An evil grin spread across Axel's face. His favorite method of stress relief might have failed him, but there was still his second favorite to try. Kanixa might be too weak to make a victory over her satisfying, but Demyx seemed to have recovered nicely from his bout with Saïx. Since the arrival of Kanixa, the water-wielding brat had developed a new obstinate streak, daring to challenge the authority of members senior to him—such as Axel himself. That could be burned out of him.

He opened a portal to Memory's Skyscraper, one of the places on the World that Never Was Demyx frequented. Emerging on the room, Axel scanned the surface. No Demyx composing whiny pop songs or ballads. He frowned, stroking his chin in thought, not willing to give up so easily. Where to try next? His room?

He heard the faint whoosh of a portal opening break the silence, and turned towards the sound. Number Seven stepped out to join him on the roof, wearing a customary scowl. Axel narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome intrusion. "Saïx," he greeted, tone decidedly cold.

"Number Eight," the Luna Diviner said curtly. "The Superior wishes to see you and Number Thirteen. Now. Go and fetch her. Bring her to the Altar of Naught."

"You're Xemnas's messenger boy—why don't you?" Axel demanded, throwing up his hands. He was growing increasingly tired of Saïx's high-handed methods. He was only one number senior of Axel himself, but he acted like he ran the place—until it came to Xemnas, whose orders he followed religiously.

Number Seven grinned nastily. "She's your charge. You see to her." And without a farewell, Saïx stepped backward into a portal, probably headed back to Addled Impasse to stare out the huge, panoramic window at the still-growing, heart-shaped moon that embodied Kingdom Hearts. He spent almost all of his free time there, staring at it, soaking in its rays. No one else in the Organization minded because it kept the ruthless, and unpredictable (when under the moon's influence) Luna Diviner out of their way.

If Xemnas ordered it, he had no choice. Still mentally grumbling, Axel opened a portal. Strolling through the corridors of the Realm of Darkness, he began to relax, enjoying the feeling of being alone with his thoughts. The Darkness was no threat to him or any other Nobody, as he no longer had a heart for it to take. Idly, he wondered what Xemnas wanted with Number Fourteen this time. To study her Keyblade, the only reason she'd been admitted? To discipline her, if he'd gotten wind of her battles with Demyx and Xigbar?

About to portal into her room, Axel stopped just in time. Kanixa already knew about that ability thanks to Xigbar, but orders were orders, and with Xemnas already displeased with his handling of the Roxas situation, he had to follow the rule book to the letter these days. Rolling his eyes, Axel stepped back into the World that Never Was right outside Kanixa's door. He rapped on it sharply. A moment passed, with no response.

"Kanixa. Are you in there?" he demanded. Silence met his question. Annoyed, he opened a portal into her room. The room he stepped into was dark and quiet. Moonlight filtered in through gaps in the blinds, barely giving Axel enough light to see by, but he still didn't notice the pair of boots on the floor until he tripped over them, swearing.

The noise generated movement, which he could just notice out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, he dropped into a crouch, brandishing his chakrams, flames licking along their surfaces. A black-coated lump on the bed shifted, rolling away from him. She was still asleep? Man, she must really be hurting—the only time Nobodies bothered to sleep was when they recuperated after taking serious damage. The thought of Number Fourteen in pain cheering him somewhat, Axel approached the bedside with his customary cocky smile, banishing his weapon. Leaning down until he could whisper into her ear, he bellowed, "Kanixa! Wake up. Xemnas wants to see you."

Kanixa's eyes shot open, and she fairly levitated to a sitting position, clutching the Keyblade. "Oh. It's you," she said, worried expression quickly coalescing into disdain. "You know, no matter what I do," she continued, swinging around to put her feet on the floor and standing shakily, "I just can't seem to pest-proof my room. First Demyx, then Luxord, and now you." She fixed him with a piercing blue-eyed stare. "I may need to start putting out traps."

Axel narrowed his eyes at her, the gibe and warning sliding off of him like oil on water. "Luxord was here?" he asked sharply. The enigmatic Gambler of Fate was no friend of his—not that any of them were. He'd made it a rule not to get attached to anyone in the Organization. It made the betrayals necessary to forward his own goals easier. And as he'd had a hand in so many backstabbings, he always kept alert for someone about to stab him. "What did he want?"

Kanixa ignored him, smoothing out her coat—which looked, Axel noted, as though it had been chewed on by wild animals, or lost a round with Larxene—and finger-combing her hair. "You said Xemnas wanted to see me? Then let's go." She marched out the door, and strode purposefully towards Xemnas's study. Axel trailed behind, scowling, wanting to know what words had been exchanged but unwilling to pursue the point. It would make him look weak, give Kanixa a point to play on.

"You're going the wrong way," he said when she passed the stairs, continuing on towards the Superior's study. He smirked when the junior member turned to glare at him.

"Thanks for the warning. So, what's the right way?"

Axel started down the stairs instead of responding, and Kanixa followed a few steps behind, not attempting to keep up with the redhead's long stride. He led her back to Proof of Existence via the outdoor route of Naught's Skyway. Once there, he kept going, taking the shorter outdoor walkway of Naught's Approach to Ruin and Creation's Passage. When they reached the edge of the doorway platform, Kanixa stopped.

Axel stepped off the edge without hesitation, the strange blue force-field walkway forming under his feet as he strode forward. When he reached the next platform, he noticed Kanixa hadn't followed. "Well?" he demanded, turning back towards her, throwing his hands up. "Hurry up!"

Kanixa shook her head, skin as white as the walls, blue eyes huge. "I can't," she said, levelly enough. "There's no path."

"What do you call that?" Axel demanded, gesturing down to the translucent blue cobbles paving a bridge from her platform to his. He stepped out onto it, stamping on it with a boot for emphasis. "Satisfied?"

"But I can _see_ through it," Kanixa protested, voice rising.

"So?" Axel demanded. "What, are you afraid of heights or something?" Kanixa's silence made the answer clear. Ordinarily he would be pleased to have found a weakness to exploit, but now he only felt annoyed. Xemnas would penalize him for tardiness as well as her. "Come on!" he ordered.

Kanixa only stared at him, frozen with fear, blue eyes unconsciously pleading. The same innocent, pleading look Roxas had worn in his early days in the Organization, when he'd been pitted against some of the stronger Organization members to "test the power of the Keyblade." After Roxas had defeated Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Saïx, by a closer margin each time, finally it was Axel's turn to face the newcomer. Roxas clutched the Keyblade, breath coming in gasps, staggering to his feet only to fall on his rear. His face wore a resolute scowl, but his eyes had held the same note of pleading, unintentional but effective. Then, Axel had persuaded Xemnas to stop the fight. Now, fed up, Axel crossed the distance and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist. Kanixa pulled back, struggling, but he towed her forward, into a portal. As the darkness closed around them, Kanixa stopped fighting him. "What is this place?" she asked, staring around, wide-eyed.

"Don't ask questions," Axel ordered, pulling her forward through the corridor of darkness. He scowled into the swirling mist before him, continually curling into the sigil of the Nobodies and then dissolving. Man, oh man…if Xemnas ever found out about this, he'd be turned into a Dusk for sure. It was a risk he would be willing to undertake for Roxas, but not for this new brat! So why had he done it?

The corridor ended, and Axel shoved her out ahead of him, onto the base of the Altar of Naught. As the portal closed behind them, destroying all evidence of Axel's insubordination, he used his grip on Kanixa's arm to pull her close. "If Xemnas finds out about this, you'll wish you'd never heard of the Organization. Got it memorized?" he hissed.

Kanixa merely gave him a tiny, bitter smile. "He won't hear it from me, but Axel? Think of a better threat next time. I already wish that." Tugging her wrist free, she walked up the spiraling ramp to the Altar, leaving him to follow behind.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kanixa reached the top of the ramp, and paused. Xemnas stood at the edge of the Altar of Naught, before the huge, looming, heart-shaped moon, eyes closed, arms spread. Should she approach him?

"You wanted to see us, Lord Xemnas?" Axel called from behind her, the mocking edge out of his voice for once.

Xemnas spoke without opening his eyes or turning towards them. "Number Eight. You've brought Number Thirteen. Good." He didn't continue, and silence reigned for a few minutes. Kanixa glanced curiously back at Axel, hoping for a hint of what to do. The Flurry of Dancing Flames kept his eyes on the Superior, face hard. Just when Kanixa began to grow annoyed, Xemnas turned to face them, training his yellow eyes on Kanixa. "Number Thirteen. Number Two tells me you have grown proficient with your weapon and your battalion." She bowed her head, knowing no answer was required. "He believes you are ready for your first field mission." He moved his focus to Axel. "Number Eight, do you concur?"

Axel nodded wordlessly, but his green eyes glinted with anger. It did sound as though Xigbar was doing his job for him, Kanixa noted. "Good," Xemnas announced, smiling coldly. "The two of you will accompany Number Two on a mission to Port Royal. The Keyblade master is currently there. Your mission is not to interfere with him. You are only to flood the world with Heartless for him to destroy. Both of you will report to Number Two as the senior member. Number Two will report the result of the mission back to me."

"When do we leave?" Kanixa ventured to ask.

"Now, dudette," Xigbar announced, suddenly beside her. "Time's a-wasting." Wrapping his fingers around her bicep, he towed her into a portal before she had time to register what was happening.

"Hey!" Kanixa protested as the Darkness closed around them. "Let go." Xigbar shook his head, smirking.

"Nuh-uh," he demurred, wagging an admonishing finger at her. "Wouldn't want you getting lost. This ," he said, encompassing the misty walls in a gesture, "is one of the corridors of Darkness. It's how we get around."

"Whoa," Kanixa breathed, taking it in with wide eyes. Axel hadn't allowed her time to get a good look around—and no one could know about that very brief sojourn anyway. "What are those marks on the walls?" The mist that formed the walls of the tunnel seemed to curl into symbols, dissolving quickly only to repeat the process after a few seconds.

"The mark of the Organization," Xigbar answered, as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. "Haven't you seen it all over the castle?"

A section of the wall near Kanixa warped, and in a second Axel stepped through. "Thanks for the warning," he said sourly, glaring at the Freeshooter.

Xigbar shrugged. "You should be quicker on your feet, dude. Hanging around the castle's made you slow."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Axel snapped, obviously stung by the barb, forging ahead into the darkness.

Xigbar followed along at a slower pace, still smirking—and still holding Kanixa's arm in a vise-like grip.

Kanixa opened her mouth to protest, but halted as they stepped out into a new world, open to the night sky. Kanixa glanced around to see that they stood on a high, crenellated stone wall. A row of cannon faced outward, and Axel stood in front of the closest one, contemplating the unlit fuse with an evil grin on his face.

"Dude! As if!" Xigbar snapped, moving between Axel and the cannon. Axel looked up at him, wearing a peeved expression.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

Kanixa tried to tug free of Xigbar's grasp, but the Freeshooter had a vise-like grip. "Xigbar," she said in an overly patient tone. "You can let go now. I'm not going anywhere. And you're cutting off all feeling in my arm."

"And I care because?" Number Two asked in a bored tone, gold eye narrowed, mind already on tracking down the Keybearer.

"Xigbar, let go of me," she ordered in her deadliest voice. When that had no effect, Kanixa managed to wrench her arm free—and, unbalanced, fell through the crenellation and off the wall.

"Nice going," Axel snapped at the Freeshooter, shoving past him to lean out over the side. Below lay only water and a cluster of jutting rocks—a very painful landing, but not fatal for a Nobody. Still, if they brought Xemnas's new toy back to base all battered, he would get the blame, not Xigbar.

"Relax, dude," Xigbar said dismissively. In an instant he was gone, hanging beside Kanixa as she fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and in the blink of an eye they stood beside Axel.

Kanixa glowered up at Xigbar, whose visible gold eye glinted with amusement. "Lesson number two, little girl. Look before you leap." Smirking, he released her.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kanixa asked.

Axel spoke up from where he lounged against the wall, arms folded. "First we find the Key-bearer Then we summon Heartless to the spot for him to fight. Simple." Heavy footsteps sounded nearby, quickly getting closer. "Sounds like company," Axel commented, reaching out to grab Kanixa's wrist. "Xigbar—? "

"Way ahead of you, dude," Xigbar said, stepping into a portal. Axel opened one of his own, but just as he prepared to step in, pulling Kanixa with him, someone spoke.

"Hey, Sora!" a voice called. "Don't'cha think we better check things out in town first?"

The footsteps halted, and someone laughed. An easy, carefree sound that made Kanixa feel both sharp longing and resentment. She had been capable of such a sound once. Why had that been taken away from her, along with her heart? Why couldn't Roxas have just stayed in the Organization? If he had, maybe she never would have become a Nobody, and the Organization never would have found her.

"Showtime," Axel commented, stepping back from the portal, releasing Kanixa. "Watch and learn." Padding over to where the wall wrapped around a corner, he glanced down the stairs. Kanixa followed, and she could see a stretch of beach stretching out below, lined with piers. In the center of the space stood a boy and two of the oddest creatures she'd ever seen. One looked like a dog that walked on two legs, wore clothes and carried a shield. The other looked like a duck, dressed in a wizard's robe, carrying a staff. The boy carried a Keyblade, a silver "blade" with a gold hilt, worked into the shape of a crown. So, that was Sora, the boy who now contained Roxas, the former Number Thirteen and Axel's friend.

Axel held both his hands out in front of him, palms up, fingers curling. His green eyes closed in concentration. A cloud of darkness appeared around Sora and his friends, and it quickly coalesced into several black creatures. They leaped around to circle the trio, in a clumsy parody of the way Nobodies stalked their prey, beady yellow eyes fixed on the Keyblade wielder and his friends with a single-minded purpose.

"So those are Heartless? They're what take the hearts that leave when Nobodies are formed?" Kanixa asked in a whisper.

Axel turned to give her a sour look. "Are you here to ask questions, or to help out?"

"You neglected to tell me how to summon the Heartless," Kanixa pointed out coldly.

"Easy. Just summon them, like you would your battalion. Heartless will obey any strong presence."

Kanixa closed her eyes. Come on, Heartless, she thought, like she would call a dog. There's a boy with a really strong heart here—and if you defeat him, it could be yours. When she opened them, and glanced back down at the harbor, the place practically boiled with Heartless.

"What did you do?" Axel demanded, staring down at the sight, green eyes widening in dismay. "He'll never be able to defeat that many!"

"You didn't tell me how many to summon," Kanixa pointed out. "Besides, is that really so bad? If they take Sora's heart, Roxas will come back, right?"

In an instant, Axel was beside her, pinning her roughly against the wall. "How did you know Sora was Roxas's Other?" he demanded, face inches from hers, green eyes glinting with suspicion.

"I heard it back in the castle," Kanixa responded levelly, limiting her response to that.

Axel glared at her for a long moment. "It's not our orders," he said finally, tone still angry. "Xemnas wants Sora to continue releasing hearts from wild Heartless with his Keyblade."

"Releasing hearts?" Kanixa repeated, realization dawning. "Why? Is that supposed to be a way for us to get our hearts back?"

Axel glared at her. "We won't be around to collect. If Sora is destroyed, we fail in our mission. If we fail in our mission, Xemnas will turn us into Dusks. Got it memorized?"

"Then why are you still talking?" Kanixa asked. "If you really think Sora can't do it alone, then we'll just have to get him some help."

"How?" Axel demanded, the frayed strands of his temper on the verge of snapping, throwing up his hands. Kanixa ducked around him, shucking her Organization coat. Now she wore a nondescript outfit of a sleeveless black top, black pants, and black boots, all unornamented.

"Like this." Summoning her Keyblade, she raced to the edge o f the wall and vaulted over, landing in a crouch at the edge of the mass of Heartless. Rising to her feet in a fluid motion, she immediately began clearing the area around her, dealing swift blows with her Keyblade. When she'd managed to establish an area of clear space, she glanced to the center of the ring.

The boy, Sora, still fought on doggedly, but his movements were slow, and every so often he would stagger a few steps before collecting himself. He wouldn't last much longer. And his odd friends were no better. The duck—that really was what the creature looked like—sat slumped on the ground outside the circle, and the dog, while it still fought, looked as weary as Sora.

Kanixa moved towards the center of the circle, sending any Heartless in front of her out of her path with a well-aimed hit of the Keyblade. Occasionally a painful scratch in the back would prompt her to turn and deal with the Heartless closing in behind her, but she made it to Sora in only a few minutes. "You look like you could use some help," she shouted.

Sora turned a pair of blue eyes bleary with exhaustion on her. "Yeah," he mumbled. Suddenly, he did a double take. "Hey! You have a Keyblade!"

"So that's what this is called," Kanixa said wonderingly, not halting in her efforts to dispatch Heartless. "It just appeared when I saw these…things." She paused to knock from the air a Heartless that had leaped for her face.

"Heartless," Sora panted.

"Why don't we finish here, and then you can explain things to me," Kanixa suggested, still swinging at Heartless.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, busy dealing with his own Heartless. They just kept coming, the annoying little pests. Where one fell, another appeared instantly, drawn by the lure of Sora's heart. If only she could use her Sneaks…but that would give her away. Still, if she had called them, perhaps she could send them away. Eyes closing, she thought intently, leave. There's nothing here for you. LEAVE. When she opened her eyes, besides Sora and his friends the beach area was empty.

Sora's blue eyes narrowed, though he lowered his Keyblade. "Weird," he observed.

"Who cares if it's weird?" Kanixa demanded. "I'm just glad they're gone. What did you call them, Heartless?"

Sora nodded seriously. "They travel the worlds, drawn to the darkness in people's hearts. That's what they're after, hearts."

Kanixa put on a shocked face, putting a hand to her chest. "You mean, they would have taken my—"

"It's okay, they're gone now," Sora said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it. But if you don't mind my asking…who are you? And why do you know so much about this?"

"Oh." Sora laughed. "I'm Sora. And that's Donald—" he pointed to the duck, who gave his head a shake as if coming back to himself, stood up, and walked over. "And that's Goofy." He pointed to the dog.

"Nice to meet'cha," Goofy pronounced. "Uh…what's your name?"

"Kanixa," she said with a smile.

"Well…thanks for your help, Kanixa," Sora said after a minute.

"Don't mention it," she said again. "But I've got to be going, guys."

Sora perked up. "Are you going to town?"

"Um…yeah," Kanixa responded. There didn't appear to be anywhere else to find a spot to hunker down and wait for Axel or Xigbar to reclaim her, except back to the rampart where Axel still doubtlessly was monitoring the proceedings.

"So are we. We'll walk with you," Sora said in a tone that indicated everything was settled, smiling.

Kanixa gave a smile she hoped was convincing. She needed to get away from the Keyblade Master and back to Axel, before Xigbar came back. Maybe the redhead would keep his mouth shut about her breaking the noninterference policy, if only to save his own skin. She doubted Xigbar would. "That's sweet, you guys. But I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's okay," Sora declared. "We're looking for a friend of ours—Jack!" his tone shifted to surprise. From the direction of what Kanixa assumed was town, across a little stone footbridge, a man ran towards them, stopping just in front of Sora.

"Um…Zola, is it?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm Sora!" The spiky-haired Keyblade wielder definitely sounded annoyed.

"Sorry. Sora. I need your assistance." The man began to launch into a tale, and when she felt certain Sora and his companions were engrossed, Kanixa slipped away and up the stairs to the rampart. As soon as she reached the top, before she could turn and see if Axel still waited for her, a hand wrapped around her arm—not _again_! She growled mentally—and jerked her into a portal.


	7. Mystery Solved?

A/N: So, here is Chapter 7. Let me know what you think. Thanks to NinjaSheik for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square Enix do. So pretty please no one sue.

Kanixa brought her elbow back and up into the stomach of whoever held her. She heard a sharp "oof" as the breath whooshed out of them, and their grip loosened enough for her to pull away. Moving out of arm's reach, Kanixa pivoted, bringing her Keyblade up in front of her defensively.

The figure in front of her had the hood of their Organization cloak up. Still, from the body line, whoever it was underneath looked too broad and muscular to be Axel. So her cover was blown. Oh, well. She highly doubted Axel would have wasted the opportunity to see her punished, anyway.

"How dare you grab me like that?" she snapped, knowing politeness wouldn't help her cause, and so giving the rough side of her tongue free rein.

"How do you have a Keyblade?" a deep voice asked, reminding her eerily of Xemnas. But of course, it couldn't be the Superior. She had a hard time seeing the cold, arrogant man following along secretly on a mission just to keep an eye on a new member. Also, Xemnas already knew she had a Keyblade.

"No idea," she said coldly. "But I do know that if you don't explain yourself, you'll get a chance to see in action." The figure said nothing, merely summoned a weapon of his own. It looked vaguely like a Keyblade, but with more sharp edges and angles. "So, does this mean you want a fight?" Kanixa demanded.

"If you won't come with me willingly," the cloaked figure agreed, bending his knees slightly, into a ready stance.

"Not without an explanation," Kanixa objected. "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Ansem," he said shortly.

"Well, Ansem, where would you be taking me?" Kanixa demanded, keeping her angry tone.

"Nowhere," replied a voice Kanixa never would have thought she'd be glad to hear. Axel suddenly stood beside her, the last traces of a portal fading away around him. He spread his arms, and pinpoints of fire appeared to hover before his open palms, quickly materializing into his chakrams.

Ansem's posture immediately turned more menacing. "Run!" He ordered Kanixa from under the hood. "I'll distract him."

"Excuse me?" Kanixa asked, perplexed. Had this mysterious Ansem character just gone from threatening to kidnap her to trying to protect her, all because Axel had appeared? Maybe this was just a confusion tactic

"He's dangerous!" Ansem, if that really was his name, protested.

"And you're not?" Kanixa demanded, banishing her Keyblade and putting her hands on her hips. Who was this weirdo?

"He's a member of Organization Thirteen! They control the Heartless that just attacked you. "

Kanixa gave a (fake) astonished gasp, looking up at Axel with wide eyes. The senior Nobody spared a second to shoot her a withering glare before turning back to Ansem. "Go!" Number Eight shouted, indicating a still-open portal swirling behind him. "I'll take care of this punk." He sent a chakram spiraling through the air, straight at Ansem's chest. Ansem brought up his weapon and knocked it aside, only to have to throw himself down on the ground and roll to escape a pillar of fire arcing across the space. Deciding that her current position was too dangerous in the heat of battle, Kanixa slipped off. Part of her whispered that now was the time to escape. Axel certainly wouldn't notice. Xigbar would, though. Besides, if she ran away, they would send someone after her, and she couldn't even defeat Demyx, supposedly the worst fighter in the Organization, in a straight-up battle. Even the skirmish with the Heartless had exhausted her.

Hoping that she wasn't passing up her once chance to escape, Kanixa stepped into the portal Axel had indicated, to wait for him on Port Royal.

*~*~*~*~

"So, this is the thanks I get," 'Ansem' panted as he brought the Way to the Dawn up to fend off one of Axel's chakrams. The Nobody stood across the corridor from him, still holding his second chakram, hands on his knees, winded. "For letting you go on Sunset Hill."

"You owed me for Castle Oblivion," Axel pointed out. "Now we're even."

"Why do you want that girl anyway?" 'Ansem' asked, keeping a wary grip on the Way to the Dawn, but not moving to attack Axel, who seemed to have calmed down. "To replace—"

"I _will_ get Roxas back," Axel snarled, the flames on his chakrams leaping with his temper. "That brat's only temporary."

"So, you'll turn her into a Nobody, use her until you 'get Roxas back, and then…" 'Ansem' trailed off into silence. "You really don't have hearts," he said, disgusted.

"That's what makes us Nobodies. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked. His tone hardened. "And Nobodies are dispensable, right? You and Diz seem to think so."

'Ansem' didn't know how to respond to that one. He had kidnapped Roxas to reunite him with Sora…that hadn't destroyed him, that had made him whole. Or had it? Had he really sacrificed the life and mind of a person to get his friend back? And he had to admit that Diz did see Nobodies as dispensable—he'd had no qualms about ordering the destruction of Axel and Naminé. Axel, 'Ansem' thought, glaring across at him, probably should be destroyed; the Organization's Number Eight brought nothing but cryptic, divisive statements and chaos. He had spared Axel only to settle his debt; after all, Axel had helped reunite him with Sora in Castle Oblivion. But Naminé seemed harmless, and her heart—or her memory of a heart—was in the right place. She had helped rebuild the chain of memories that defined Sora as a person, the very thing that the Organization had first ordered her to destroy. That was why he had spared her.

Shaking his head, 'Ansem' raised Soul Eater, growling, "Enough talking. Do you want to fight me? Or leave?"

Axel grinned evilly. "There'd be no challenge in fighting you. I'll save my energy for the Keyblade master." Stepping back, he faded into the open portal, leaving 'Ansem' glowering after him. Was Axel simply taunting him, or did he really intend to go after Sora?

*~*~*~*~*

Axel stepped out onto the roof of the fort on the ramparts of Port Royal. Padding over to the edge, he glanced down. A lone, black-coated figure stood there, tapping a foot impatiently. The moonlight glinting off the gray streaks in the long ponytail revealed Xigbar, though Axel would have known anyway due to the wiry build. So, where was Kanixa?

"What kept you? I thought you said you could handle that punk." The quiet remark lacked spunk to back up the words. Number Fourteen stood nearby, slumped against a wall supporting a raised section of roof, dark hair falling across her face in a curtain. She'd actually obeyed orders for once? Axel felt impressed, in spite of himself. Was Kanixa finally starting to fall into line?

"I'm here, aren't I?" he snapped, pitching his voice low so that Xigbar wouldn't overhear. "So I handled him."

"Ready to go?" she asked, nodding her head down to where Xigbar stood waiting. Axel opened a portal with a negligent gesture. "After you," he said, bowing mockingly.

Kanixa glared at him before ducking into the swirling darkness, Axel following just behind. In a second, they reemerged to stand beside Xigbar.

"Nice of you to finally show, Xigbar," Axel drawled, as if he were the one who had been waiting.

"As if!" Xigbar protested. "I've been waiting for you! Where in Kingdom Hearts were you?"

"Off completing the mission," Axel said, shrugging. "Where were you?"

Xigbar scowled, unable to come back with a suitable comment. "I'll go report to the Superior. You take care of her." The Freeshooter disappeared into a portal. Axel glanced back over his shoulder at the "her" Xigbar had mentioned. Kanixa sat slumped between two cannon, head on her knees. This was what, her fifth battle in two days? He realized, after some quick mental math. She must be about at her limit. Raising a hand, he scratched at his spiky hair absently. In that case, he should take her back to the Castle that Never Was immediately for some food and some sleep. Wouldn't want Xemnas's new toy getting damaged, after all, he concluded, with a flash of annoyance at himself for having spent even a few seconds feeling concerned for the usurper of Roxas's position. Even if that concern was to save his own skin.

Axel gestured with one hand, and a portal popped open. "Well," he said brusquely, "Come on!" After shooting him a dirty look, Kanixa rose slowly, as if every muscle in her body ached. Axel watched her through narrowed eyes. Clearly she wasn't faking.

"So, do we continue the Sora stalking?" she asked in a bored tone. "Or is the field trip over?"

"We've completed the mission. We go back to the Castle." He turned back to her. "Now, are you going to come nicely?"

"Lead on," she said tiredly, flapping her hand in a shooing gesture. Axel kept a suspicious eye on her as she disappeared into the portal, following right on her heels. Once in the dark realm, she didn't try and break away, merely trudging through the tunnel of shifting, colored mist. Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully. Maybe this was the solution—keep her so battered from "training" and missions that she couldn't make trouble.

Gesturing, he opened a portal onto the hallway right outside Kanixa's room. "Home, sweet home," Kanixa muttered sourly, stepping out. "How long do you think I have until my next mission?"

"Depends on what Xemnas decides," Axel replied truthfully—he did use the truth when lying wouldn't serve a purpose. "Maybe a few hours, maybe a week."

"We don't have to report, do we?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nope."

"Great. Well, I'm going to sleep then. Wake me up whenever our wise Superior sends for us." Kanixa opened her door, slipped inside, and shut it again. Axel heard the lock turn with an audible click. Like that would keep anyone out.

With a faint hiss, a portal opened beside him. Axel glanced over to see Demyx. "So, you're back," the Melodious Nocturne greeted.

"Yeah," Axel replied curtly. "What's it to you?"

"Saïx posted a new duty roster," Demyx explained. "That includes Kanixa."

"Oh, really?" Axel stroked his chin, already plotting. If he could get his hands on that roster…oh, the pranks he could play. And it wasn't only Kanixa he could annoy…the possibilities would be practically limitless.

"She's taking over kitchen duty from Xaldin. The Superior wants him to spend more time at the Beast's Castle, working on the Beast."

"Finally," Axel muttered. Cooking was definitely not the Whirlwind Lancer's forte. "And why the burning urge to tell me this?" he asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"The thing is…" Demyx hedged, looking uncomfortable. "She's signed up for now."

"Now?" Axel repeated. Saïx must really have it in for her. He could almost feel sorry for her. Almost. "And she just got back for a mission. That's too bad," he added insincerely.

Demyx reached up and scratched at his mullet. "I could cover her shift," he suggested.

Axel glanced sharply at Demyx. "I guess," he replied, shrugging. "But if Saïx finds out—"

The door in front of them opened. Kanixa stepped out, folding her arms. "I'll go," she said. "How can I sleep with the two of you holding a conversation right outside my door? Besides, if Demyx takes my shift, Sax will be ever so annoyed. And if anyone gets to annoy Saïx, I want it to be me."

Axel glanced down at her, impressed but not willing to admit it. Before he realized it, his mouth was moving. "You're forgetting something. You and Demyx have already had opportunities to annoy Saïx. So that makes it my turn," he finished with a smile, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

Demyx gaped at him. Kanixa looked up at him appraisingly, face expressionless, studying him for a few seconds. "True," she said finally. "But I've never been good at waiting my turn." She headed for the stairs, limping, Demyx following on her heels.

Axel watched her through narrowed eyes, annoyed, replaying the conversation in his head. He couldn't decide what irked him more, the fact that he had been possessed by a strange urge to be helpful, or the fact that she had turned him down. Just because he liked her style in dealing with Saïx was no reason to put his neck out for her. Castle Oblivion had taught him the perils of making alliances—he'd seen it in the ends of Larxene and Marluxia. And if he wanted to make a friend within the Organization, why should he bother with her? Besides being the newest and weakest member, she was a threat to Roxas simply by existing. He should be working to wipe her out. After all, he'd also learned how to discreetly eliminate those who might hinder his plans. And replacing Roxas was definitely not in his plans. He couldn't even put his plans regarding Roxas into motion, because he was stuck here babysitting the new brat.

So why hadn't he worked harder to rid himself of the thorn in his side that was Kanixa? He asked himself in a rare moment of introspection. He'd never had any real scruples about removing obstacles—such as Vexen and Zexion—out of his path. Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully. Annoyingly enough, the new Number Thirteen might just be the most likable member of the Organization. She reminded him of Roxas, in a way. Like Roxas, she seemed to maintain her feelings, but she didn't let them turn her into a cowardly sap like Demyx. Also like Roxas, she seemed to have a talent for unlocking feelings in him—mostly anger and annoyance, but sometimes the effect was strong enough to make him want to reach out to her. Could it be that Kanixa, like Roxas, had a power that brought back feelings of the heart he lacked?

But no two powers overlapped. Roxas had the power of light, which strongly influenced the heart, as all hearts contained a bit of light. That probably explained how Roxas had seemingly retained the ability to feel, and why he'd been so likeable—he brought back memories of the hearts they lacked. And even though she hadn't really been a member of the Organization, Naminé had power over the heart. No, wait, he corrected himself mentally. Naminé had power over memory. And since memory shaped the heart, she could influence the heart. So, could Kanixa actually have power over the heart and feelings? After all, the Keyblade was a weapon closely linked with the heart. "Very interesting," Axel concluded aloud. If so, maybe it was worth having her around after all…

~*~*~*~*

Kanixa stepped into the huge, glacial kitchen. White winked at her from all the surfaces. "So, kitchen duty, huh?" she muttered, leaning against the center island for support. "Am I cooking or cleaning?"

"Whatever you're ordered to do," Demyx said from behind her. "Clean first, and then if someone comes along and orders a meal, you make it. Don't worry, that doesn't happen often."

Just as he spoke, a portal opened, and Xigbar stepped out. "Hey, Xaldin, I'm famished. Get me some wildebeest from the Pridelands, grilled medium rare, with barbecue sauce. Thanks, man." After delivering his order in one breath, without so much as looking at her, Xigbar vanished back into his portal.

"You were saying?" Kanixa asked, tone dripping sarcasm. Though she wouldn't admit it, she could barely keep on her feet. How was she supposed to get whatever it was Xigbar wanted?

"Well, uh…" Demyx scratched his head. "I guess since you can't portal yet, I'll have to go get you a wildebeest."

"Wait a minute. You're actually going to go kill an animal. And bring it back here. For me to cook." Kanixa's brain refused to process the grisly images that tried to pop up. "I'll have to skin it. And gut it. And barbecue it—"

"Did someone say barbecue?" A voice inquired out of a still-opening portal. Axel stepped out. "Good idea." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm starved," he announced, grinning at Kanixa. Of course, he'd come to torment her at the least convenient time.

"What, you want a wildebeest too?" Kanixa glared at him, tone dripping venom

Axel winced in disgust. "No. I just want a sandwich."

Kanixa folded her arms. "Sure," she said in an overly patient tone. "With what?"

"White bread, Dijon mustard, sweet pickles, salami—" Axel rattled off as many items as he could think of , ticking them off on his fingers, for the sole purpose of having her tear apart the kitchen to find them—or so it seemed to her.

"Whoa." Demyx held up his hands. "Aren't you forgetting something? Something with antlers?"

Kanixa groaned. Right. The wildebeest. "Xigbar wants me to grill a wildebeest from the Pride Lands, wherever that is, for him. How do I get one if I can't portal?" she inquired of Axel, folding her arms.

"I suppose you could always send the waterboy, but he's not much of a hunter. His singing scares all the animals away." Axel smirked. "Or…I guess I could go."

"Really?" Kanixa blinked. "And what would you want in return?"

"You're catching on to the way of things in the Organization. Good. Of course, you would owe me a favor that I would collect on later." Axel added, studying his gloved fingers

"An unspecified favor." Kanixa said flatly. That didn't sound good at all. But from what she'd seen, Axel certainly was a lethal fighter. Those chakrams could finish a beast quickly, with a neat cut. What would Demyx do? Drown one? Inadvertently make it suffer? Not that she could really care about the fate of one stupid animal, but she wanted to. She should be able to, if she still had the heart that was rightfully hers. And when she found out how she lost it…whoever was responsible would pay. Her fingers curled into fists.

"That's right," Axel replied, bringing her back to the present.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," she sighed. Facing the wrath of Xigbar didn't count as a choice. She didn't think she could survive having to fight anyone else. Kanixa held up a hand. "Shake on it?"

Axel took her hand in a firm grip, pumping it twice before releasing her. "Done." He opened a portal with a flick of his wrist. "And my sandwich had better be ready when I get back!" he called over his shoulder, before ducking in.

Kanixa smiled. "Oh, it will be." She might even pass up the opportunity to put a few special "additions" in, depending on whether he delivered it already cleaned, or disgustingly messy.

Demyx stroked his chin. He couldn't pull off the gesture as well as Axel, Kanixa noted; on him it looked comical. "Weird," he commented finally, lowering his arm, brow furrowing slightly.

"What?"

"Axel just offered to help you. Twice. Axel never helps anyone…well, except for Roxas."

"You've got it all wrong, Demyx," Kanixa said with laugh. "That wasn't help, it was extortion. Now, where do you guys keep the bread again?"

"Breadbox. Over by—"

"Never mind, I remember." Kanixa located the bread box, over by the stove of all places, and pulled out two slices of white bread. One part down. "Now, mustard would be in the fridge…." She thought aloud, ambling over to the enormous appliance, which hummed in a corner of the room. She couldn't say for sure—the only thing she'd made in here was a quadruple-layer peanut butter and jelly sandwich, after her fight with Saïx, because the ingredients had been lying out.

"No!" Demyx portalled over to the fridge and blocked it with his body, stretching out his arms. "I mean, uh…you don't want to go in there."

"Yes, I do," Kanixa began, annoyed…then comprehension dawned. Xaldin, who she'd overheard had been the last chef, had to be just as insane and amoral as the rest of the Organization. And considering Xigbar had a taste for wildebeest, who knew what might be inside that fridge? "Or maybe I don't," she decided, backing away.

"Yeah…" Demyx scratched the back of his head. "It, uh, needs to be cleaned. Although that bloodstain on the second shelf will never come out—"

Kanixa nearly fell off of her precarious perch on one of the counters, where she searched through the top cabinets. "What?"

"Nothing." Demyx laughed nervously. She could hear him rummaging around in the fridge. "Got it!" He held up a jar of mustard victoriously.

"Great. Just set it by the bread."

"Aha!" In the back of the third cabinet, she found a dusty jar of pickles lurking. Pulling it out into the light, she rubbed the dust off of the label. Dill—that meant sour. Oh, well, he wouldn't know the difference. Turning so that she could jump down off of the counter, she lost her balance. I must be more tired than I thought, she reflected as she fell…

"Whoa!" Hands grabbed her biceps, keeping her upright. "Careful, Nixa." Demyx helped her down, taking the jar of pickles from her so that she wouldn't drop them.

"How touching," a familiar voice drawled.

"Welcome back, Axel." As she spoke, Kanixa swept the room with her eyes, looking for the speaker. He stood in the corner by the door, lounging against the wall, green eyes regarding her intensely. Probably plotting how to kill me in my sleep, she thought darkly. "I'm making your sandwich as we speak," she assured him.

"Don't bother. The wildebeest herd is on the move, now that Scar is in control of the Pride Lands. And I wasn't about to go chasing them all over the world. Xigbar will just have to do without," Axel finished,

"I see. Demyx, will you check the fridge for salami? Demyx feels that the fridge is a traumatizing sight not fit for my eyes," she explained to Axel, smiling at Demyx's protective act. He was probably still trying to make up for attacking her in the hall the day before. And he would have a lot of making up to do. Although, Kanixa had to admit to herself that she was starting to like Demyx. It was hard not to, with the rest of the Organization either completely evil, like Xemnas, completely insane, like Axel, or both, like Saïx.

Number Eight reached up to scratch his head. "Probably true. Who knows what Xaldin kept in there?" My sentiments exactly, Kanixa thought. Demyx opened the fridge, and over his shoulder she saw what looked to be several roughly cut, bloody slabs of meat. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a packet of salami and tossed it to her. "Here."

Kanixa opened it, and immediately caught a whiff of rotten meat. "Yuck." Walking quickly over to the trashcan, she threw away the salami which had gone far past its prime. For a moment, she thought she might be sick. Steadying herself, she turned back to the Melodious Nocturne. "Hey, Demyx, when exactly is my shift up?"

"In a few hours….hey, you don't look so good," Demyx observed uncomfortably. "Why don't you sit down?"

Her vision swam, and she felt herself sway. She gripped the countertop for stability, swaying a little. "I'm fine," she forced out through gritted teeth. And she would be fine. She would complete her shift. No more taking beatings and fainting like a weakling. If she ever wanted to escape, she would have to grow stronger, and how else could she grow stronger except through stretching her limits? "There's no salami, Axel. So do you really want a mustard and pickle sandwich?"

Axel shrugged. "Guess not," he said easily. "Got any Atlantican shark?"

Kanixa stared at him, hoping fervently that he was joking. "No," she said finally. "I don't. Got a problem with that?"

"Jeez! Can't you take a joke?" Axel demanded, throwing up his hands.

"Sorry." Kanixa relinquished her death grip on the counter to brush an errant strand of hair from her face. "I just---" Why was the world suddenly going horizontal?" she wondered as the room seemed to tilt. A few seconds later, she connected hard with the tile floor. "Ow."

"I knew we should have let her sleep!" Demyx fretted. Kanixa pushed herself to a kneeling position, glaring at Number Nine.

"I'm fine," she said sharply.

A portal opened. Xigbar stepped out. "Hey Xaldin, you got my—what's going on here?" The Freeshooter folded his arms.

"Xaldin's not on the kitchen shift anymore," Kanixa explained, getting to her feet. "I am."

"Saïx made you start your shift now? Harsh," Xigbar commented, not sounding concerned at all. "You know, you don't look too good."

"So everyone tells me," Kanixa muttered.

"Why don't you catch a few winks? Can't have our newest member fade on us." The tone was one of friendly suggestion, but Xigbar watched her carefully with his good eye. Did she really look that bad? A small part of her mind wondered. Mostly she was angry, and tired of the whole tool-of-the-Organization routine, the "don't break the new toy" comments. Her weakness as a new Nobody was constantly pointed out and mocked. And, even more annoying, they were right. She couldn't stand a chance against any of them, not yet. Maybe if her power manifested…but what could it be? Unless the ability to use the Keyblade was her special talent?

"Fine," she conceded grudgingly. "I could use the sleep."

"Radical," Xigbar commented. "Demyx, you take over." He pulled down one of the few aprons hanging on a hook by the stove and tossed it at Number Nine. "Be a good boy, now!" Stepping back into a portal, Xigbar vanished. Demyx wore a pained expression—the apron Xigbar had thrown him was pink and ruffle-y, with cartoon flowers. "Aww, man!" he complained.

"So just pick out another one," Kanixa suggested.

"Oh, right." Running a hand through his mullet sheepishly, Demyx approached the apron rack to make a better selection. Fighting the urge to smile, Kanixa left the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Just as she put a foot on the first step, the wall spoke.

"Careful, Kanixa. Wouldn't want you to fall. You know, with your habit of fainting when you're tired."

Kanixa glanced behind her to see Axel lounging in a niche between two columns, regarding her with a smirk. "Is that a threat?" she asked bluntly, unwilling to deal with Axel's mind-games.

"Just a warning," he replied, shrugging.

"Is there a reason you're hanging around?" she asked, folding her arms. Axel actually choosing to initiate a conversation? It certainly seemed suspicious. Especially since she found Axel to be one of the most dangerous Organization members, because she was never quite sure whether to expect a joke or an attack. Not for the first time, she reflected that the man had to be bipolar.

"I was thinking that Mystery's Key is a good title for you. There are so many unsolved mysteries about you," Axel commented, holding her gaze." Like your power."

"My power?" she repeated, playing dumb. Axel shot her an annoyed look, one she'd come to know very well.

"Your element. You must have one, just as the rest of us do. And powers never repeat, so it can't be too hard to figure it out. We already have Nothingness, Space, Wind, Ice, Earth, Illusion, the Moon, Fire, Water, Time, Nature, Thunder, and Light."

"That's a pretty long list," Kanixa commented. Nature counted as an element? She wondered in a mental aside. But didn't nature encompass practically all of the others?

"So, what's left?" Axel inquired, bringing her back to the present. The question had the air of a condescending teacher trying to help a not-so-bright pupil find an obvious answer, and she bristled.

"I have no idea," Kanixa snapped. "I'm going to sleep now, Axel. Why don't you go and play twenty questions with someone else."

"Don't tell me you're not curious," Axel called after her. "You're not that kind of girl, Kanixa." Ignoring him, she stomped up the stairs. He was right, she did wonder about her power. Whatever it could be, maybe it would help her to get out of this insane asylum. But why should he care what she could do? Or did he think he already had it figured out?

Reaching her room, Kanixa slipped inside, locking the door behind her. Not that that would prevent anyone from portalling in, but the gesture made her feel better anyway. Slipping off her boots, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, resolving not to worry about undiscovered problems, whatever Axel was plotting, and duty rosters until she had some much-needed sleep…

She awoke slowly and unwillingly. Opening eyelids that felt weighted with lead, she squinted at the windows. Dark…it was night. Then again, in this strange city, it was always night. Kanixa sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She couldn't have slept too long; otherwise someone would have come to wake her up. Axel certainly wouldn't bat an eyelash at disturbing her rest. Still, she felt oddly stiff. Getting to her feet, she crossed the dark room, stumbling over her boots, and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the light, she squinted at her reflection in the mirror.

"I look terrible," she moaned, surprised at how rough her voice sounded. Her messy hair had gone limp, and she still had faint purple bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. She couldn't do anything about the eyes, but she could remedy her bad hair day with a shower. Pulling aside the white (of course) curtain of the tub shower, she found that it already held shampoo, conditioner and body wash in little pink bottles, left over from her predecessor. Larxene seemed to be a bit of a girly girl…perhaps that was where the "nymph" in "savage nymph" came from.

After one of the fastest showers on record—she would have liked to take her time, but she didn't want one of her colleagues to come calling through a portal—she put on one of the fresh uniforms from her closet, combed out her hair, and dried it with the (pink) hair dryer she found under the sink. Just as she turned the device off, its roar leaving her ears ringing, someone banged on the door. "Kanixa, you've got five minutes until I come in there, got it memorized?" Axel called through the door, sounding annoyed. He must have used a portal to get in, bypassing the lock on her door yet again.

"Keep your coat on," she snapped back, returning the hair dryer to its place underneath the sink. Unlocking the door, she found herself practically nose-to-nose with Axel. "How nice of you to come and visit me. What's the occasion? Did Xemnas give us another mission?"

"The Superior wants you to continue your training," Axel replied. "I'm supposed to teach you how to fight, if you're sufficiently recovered." He gave her a cursory look up and down. "You look fine to me."

"So where will the—" she stopped herself just in time from saying 'torture'—"where will the fighting commence? The Hall?"

"Nah, Xigbar's using it for a firing range. We get to take a field trip outside." Axel opened a portal, and she stepped in, with her mentor right on her heels. After only a few minutes, he held up a hand for her to stop, and they exited the realm between through another portal, stepping out into a dark city street.

"We're still on the same world, right?"

"Welcome to the City that Never Was," Axel replied. "This is Memory's Skyscraper." He gestured at a towering black building, lit up periodically by eerie, blue and green neon lights.

"And what memory is it a monument to?"

"How should I know?" Axel asked in a tone of marvelous unconcern. "The point is, there's enough room to move around here." He smiled darkly. "So, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kanixa replied, lowering into a crouch.

Axel stretched out his arms, summoning his chakrams. "Just don't go dying on me now!" he warned. Kanixa blinked at the ominous statement, but then he was rushing at her, weapons aloft. She sidestepped his dancing, two part attack—he swiped at her first with one chakram, and then, turning his body, with the other. As he passed her, she smacked him in the back with her Keyblade.

The breath left him with a groan, but he didn't pause, swiping at her again, while bringing one booted foot up in a kick. His foot connected with her hip, and when she stumbled, he leaped up to kick her in the chest as well. She gasped at the pain, but climbed up to her feet, head ringing.

"Let the flames burn you!" he shouted, sending a column of fire at her. She dodged it with a roll to the side, but in another second he was on her, swiping down with his chakrams. Holding her Keyblade aloft, she blocked them both, the screech of metal on metal echoing through the open space. She managed to shove him off and back, and as he stumbled, dealt a quick one-two-three- to his chest. As he fell back, unbalanced, she skipped back and to the side, hoping to sidestep whatever he threw at her next.

"Take that!" he shouted, hurling both chakrams at her, flames burning along their edges. She ducked one, but the second sank a point into her right shoulder as it flew past. She reached a hand up to feel the wound. No blood…how odd, she thought distantly, just before Axel rushed her again, having summoned his chakrams back to him.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop," he taunted. Preferring to save her breath, Kanixa didn't bother responding, crouching down to duck his swipes with the chakrams, and slamming the Keyblade into his ribs. She was rewarded with a chakram in the back, the pain shooting its way up to her skull and bringing her to her knees.

"Want more?!" Axel growled, bringing his chakrams up overhead, preparing to smash them down into her. Kanixa rolled away from the impending attack, finally straightening on the other side of the clearing. "I can…take you," she panted, though she already could feel weariness taking its toll. "Wha…" she looked down at a flash of light just in front of her. A second Keyblade had appeared in her right hand. This new weapon had a gold "blade" and a pink, heart-shaped "hilt" ornamented with pink stones and scrollwork flowers.

"Two?!" Axel demanded, pausing, eyes studying the second Keyblade intently.

"Two," Kanixa agreed, raising both her weapons and running at him. He met her halfway, the chakrams and Keyblades connecting with loud clangs. For a moment they locked, both straining to overpower the other. Kanixa let herself fall back, and when Axel overbalanced, she helped him to fall over her hip, then slammed her Keyblades into his back when he fell to the ground.

Axel let his chakrams go, and they vanished into flames. "Not bad…Rox…" he panted, cutting off mid-word. Kanixa felt certain she knew what he had been about to say. 'Not bad, Roxas.' Did her fighting style resemble the former Number Thirteen's so much? She waited silently as Axel climbed to his feet.

"So…a second Keyblade. Interesting," Axel said, as if he'd never spoken. "The Superior should hear about this. Come on. Playtime is over."

"Playtime. Is that what you call it?" she asked, following him into the portal. But Number Eight was oddly quiet, frowning pensively. He led them back to the hallway outside her room in silence, and just as quickly left in a new portal. "I guess I hit a nerve," she commented to the air. Well, if training was over, maybe she could go back to sleep. As appealing as that idea seemed, she discarded it. She'd done enough sleeping thus far in her stay. Maybe she could explore. But first, she needed a tour guide.


	8. Change of Plan

A/N: So, here's Chapter 8, enjoy! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I haven't been able to log in the past few days...stupid website glitch. Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to answer NinjaSheik's question, I don't really know what the whole Riku-owing-Axel thing is about, I just saw that one cutscene. Note: This chapter contains some spoilers for ReCOM, so if you don't want to know, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that would be Disney and Square Enix.

8. A Change of Plan

Walking over to room number nine, Kanixa rapped on the door. The faint music coming from within stopped, and a few seconds later the door opened slowly. "Hello?" Demxy asked cautiously, folding his arms. When he saw her, his face broke into a smile. "Hey, Kanixa," he said, lounging against the doorframe, sounding pleased to see her. Then he frowned. "You look a little…rumpled."

"Training with Axel," she said shortly.

"Oh. So, how'd that go?" Demyx inquired.

"Well, I'm still alive, so that's a plus."

"Oh—want to come in?" Demyx stepped out of her way, ushering her in with an arm. Kanixa looked around. Like Axel, Demyx had personalized his room. Instead of a white bedspread, his was several different shades of blue, and the pattern reminded her of waves on the ocean. Various posters of rock stars were plastered around the room. In one corner, a few sitars waited on stands. "Those are for when I just want to play, without accessing my water element," Demyx explained, seeing where her gaze fell. "Sometimes I get caught up in the music and don't pay attention to what's going on around me…I flooded one of the storage rooms that way," he admitted sheepishly. "Saïx was pi—angry," he corrected quickly. "Sorry."

"It's all right, I've heard it before," she said dismissively. But had she? When? It was just yet another piece in the entire puzzle that comprised her vanished memories.

Demyx realized that he must have struck a nerve. "Hey, Nixa," he said quickly. "I was wondering…do you want to hear my latest song?"

"Sure, Demyx," she said absently. He picked up one of the sitars, made of plain, varnished wood, and took a seat on the bed. After plucking the strings to make sure that the instrument was in tune, he launched into a simple, pretty piece. The music sounded mostly upbeat, but there was a haunting, melancholy element under the surface. After a few minutes, he finished, looking up at her expectantly.

"Wow, Demyx," she said simply. "That was beautiful."

"Really? You like?" he asked, clearly flattered.

"I like," she assured him, smiling. "What was your inspiration?" she asked, remembering it as a question musicians always liked to answer.

Demyx looked away, running a hand through his hair absently. "You, actually," he admitted. "I've written a song for pretty much all of the members. Except me, obviously."

The slight whooshing sound of a portal opening caught her attention, and Kanixa turned to the doorway, from which the noise had come. Axel stood there. "Demyx. Have you seen—" He broke off when he saw Kanixa. "There you are, Kanixa. Have I come at a bad time?" His smirk indicated that he couldn't care less.

"What do you want?" Kanixa asked bluntly, preferring not to waste time on pleasantries that were, when it came to Axel, meaningless.

"Xemnas must be in a good mood," Number Eight declared. "You have the rest of the day to yourself. You're even allowed to go on a little field trip if you want. You know, time off for good behavior."

"The last time you said field trip, it meant duel. What would this field trip entail?" Kanixa asked, folding her arms.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Shopping. Whatever girls like to do."

"Really?" Kanixa's mood brightened considerably. Shopping would definitely be fun. "And who would take me on this shopping trip?" she asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Axel shot her an annoyed look, one that she'd come to know well. "Who do you think?"

"Oh." That knocked some of the wind out of her sails. But wait…taking Axel shopping could be an entirely different form of entertainment. Instead of blowing stress trying on clothes, she could blow stress trying Axel's patience. She could, say, go to the girliest stores possible, spend an unreasonable amount of time in the lingerie section, make him hold her purse—not that she had one. "All right. When do we leave? And why did Xemnas agree to this?"

"Your next mission will be undercover. You need civilian clothes. These coats tend to stand out," Axel replied.

"I see. So if the coat stands out, what am I supposed to wear to shop in? And where am I supposed to get munny?"

Axel reached into his coat and pulled out a black munny pouch. "I took the liberty of visiting the Organization's munny stores. And don't you still have that outfit you joined in?"

"Yeah…somewhere." In a wrinkled pile in the bottom of her closet, to be precise.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Axel demanded.

~*~*~*~*

After Kanixa left, Axel remained in Demyx's room for a moment. "So, Demyx. Looks like you and Kanixa are getting pretty friendly."

"So?" Demyx responded nonchalantly, replacing the sitar he'd been playing on its stand.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting attached." Axel watched Number Nine for a reaction. Not that he really needed anything to hold over Demyx's head at the moment, but he made it his policy to keep abreast of everything that happened within the Organization, just in case.

"I could say the same thing," Demyx challenged, turning back towards him, a dark smile on his face, folding his arms.

Axel stared at him through narrowed eyes. Had Demyx just talked back to him? That was almost unprecedented, and an unpleasant surprise. "What did you just say?" he asked finally.

"You heard me," Demyx said calmly. "You think I wouldn't notice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Demyx." A fiber of anger was clearly audible in Number Eight's voice. Where did the whiny little brat get the idea that he would tolerate such insolence?

"Don't kid yourself. You like her. And why not? She's different. She brings out the feelings in you, doesn't she? And everyone needs a friend, Axel. Even you," Demyx said seriously.

"That's enough," Axel growled, summoning his chakrams. "You think you know what's going on? You're completely in the dark."

"Really? Then why else would you have offered to take her shift in the kitchen?" Demyx demanded.

"Because she looked like she would fade on the spot," Axel replied hotly, seriously annoyed. "Now enough with the questions!"

Demyx held up a hand, and a ball of water collected over his palm, coalescing into his sitar with a flash of light. "Or what, Axel? You'll flame me?" He put his fingers on the strings, ready to play.

Axel scowled. Demyx would just dump water on him, and his attacks would be useless. Unless he didn't attack with fire…he could just use the chakrams as cutting and throwing weapons. About to send a chakram spiraling at the insubordinate Number Nine, Axel paused when the door to room nine opened.

"I could hear you two all the way down the hall. What's going on?" Kanxia demanded, folding her arms. She'd found her civilian clothes, but they looked hopelessly wrinkled. She looked like a hobo. The sooner they found something else, the better.

"We were discussing the possibility that Nobodies can have friendships," Demyx replied, leaning on his sitar, smiling darkly at Axel.

"No, I was just about to kick Demyx's ass," Axel corrected, glaring at the Melodious Nocturne. "But now that you're here, I suppose that will have to wait until later." He banished his chakrams. "Don't you have anything else to wear?"

"Nope." Kanixa looked down at herself. "Is it really that bad?"

"I could lend you a shirt," Demyx offered.

"Nah. Maybe Larxene left something in the depths of her closet. I'll go check." Kanixa glanced at Axel. "Don't you have to put on some normal clothes too?"

"Just meet me in the Hall of Empty Melodies in ten minutes. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his head to make his point. Rolling her eyes, Kanixa padded out, going back to ransack room number twelve's closet. Axel opened a portal to next door to search his own closet. It only took a few minutes to locate and put on his "inconspicuous tourist" outfit, a basic black ensemble of a button down and black jeans, with his Organization boots. Suitably garbed to go out among the worlds, he opened a portal down to the Hall.

Standing in the empty space, waiting for Kanixa to appear, Axel reflected on recent events. The conversation with the Superior had been uneventful. Xemnas had barely listened to him, busy poring over another member's written report of a mission, until he'd mentioned the fact that Kanixa could wield two Keyblades. Then he'd declared that he wanted to test her limits further by sending her on an undercover mission…exactly what he hadn't specified. Not that Axel cared, really. The more quickly that Kanixa progressed to full membership, the more quickly that he'd be rid of her.

And he needed to be rid of her. Kanixa was dangerous. Maybe he was beginning to get attached, just as Demyx had accused. The more time he spent around her, the more that the new Number Thirteen reminded him of her predecessor, Roxas—he'd even found himself calling her 'Roxas' when they fought. She had the same determination when she fought, and she also could wield double Keyblades. Not that hers resembled Oblivion and Oathkeeper in the least, but that was beside the point. She also had a talent for awakening his feelings, just as Demyx had pointed out. And he had let those Roxas-like qualities make him feel a hint of sympathy—technically the memory of how sympathy should feel—for the new Nobody.

But he wouldn't let himself lose sight of his goal. His priority was to get Roxas back. And Kanixa made Roxas redundant. Therefore, Kanixa would have to go. The Organization wanted the Keyblade Master, Sora, around for now, so that he could continue to release hearts from the Heartless and augment the power of Kingdom Hearts. But after Kingdom Hearts had finished growing, fueled by the power of the freed hearts, what then? His use would be over. He would be disposed of. The Organization already had a Keyblade wielder now, didn't it?

Axel couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't afford to act rashly either. If he and Kanixa went out on a mission together and only he came back, the conclusion would be fairly obvious. So, once Kanixa made it out on her own, after she'd been on a couple of solo missions, she wouldn't come back from one. He nodded to himself. That would do.

A portal opened beside him, and Saïx stepped out. "Axel," the Luna Divider greeted him coolly. "And where is your charge?"

"Getting ready. The Superior wants me to get her supplied with civilian clothes for an undercover mission."

"Soon she will be ready to act as a member of this Organization." Saïx smiled. "And after she has helped us to fill Kingdom Hearts, we can rid ourselves of this temporary nuisance."

"Temporary?" Axel repeated, allowing surprise to penetrate his tone. "What do you mean, Saïx?"

"Did you really think we would keep her on? I do hope you haven't made the same mistake you made with Roxas and gotten attached to her. After all, friendship has no meaning for beings without hearts. "

"I could care less what happens to her. But correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't the Superior's plan call for a Keyblade?"

"As long as we are able to manipulate Sora, Kanixa is redundant. Her only use is to bring our plan to fruition faster. Her Keyblades can release captive hearts as easily as Sora's. And once Kingdom Hearts is full, we will have no use for her." Saïx smiled coldly. "After all, her strength is nothing when compared to Sora…and to Roxas."

"I understand," he said finally, face inscrutable.

"Good. I trust you will know what to do when the time comes." Nodding, Saïx vanished into a portal. Axel stroked his chin, absorbing the implications of this new information. This changed everything. Saïx had implied that Xemnas would order him to eliminate her existence once Kingdom Hearts was ready to use. That meant he could rid himself of Roxas's only rival as a loyal member of the Organization, and wait until the last minute to defy orders and deal with Sora himself. It was certainly very convenient…and certainly not the way things were supposed to work in the Organization. It seemed that in their quest for hearts, the higher-ups in the Organization weren't averse to sacrificing the existences of a few members. It would only mean more hearts to go around, after all. He would be well rid of his colleagues when he did leave to attempt to regain Roxas.

Still, he could almost feel the ghost of remorse about this upcoming elimination. He wasn't a stranger to the role, having taken on the unofficial role of the Organization's assassin in Castle Oblivion. Still, his past targets had brought their fates upon themselves. Vexen had betrayed the Organization by being a blabbermouth, and besides, the Chilly Academic had been a rude, arrogant, and completely absorbed in his experiments. Zexion hadn't been as insufferable as his colleague, but still, Axel hadn't been sad to see the end of the Cloaked Schemer. He'd always felt that the senior member's heavy reliance on illusion and trickery made him weaker and more cowardly than the rest of the Organization. And though he hadn't had a direct hand in the ends of Larxene and Marluxia—Sora had finished them off—he wasn't at all sorry to have them gone. Larxene's cruel streak rivaled even Saïx's, and Marluxia's vanity was insufferable. Compared to them, Kanixa seemed like a particularly naïve kitten who had fallen in with a pack of wolves. But if Kanixa had to be sacrificed to regain Roxas, so be it.

At that moment, Kanixa stalked into the hall. She had apparently made a discovery in the bowels of Larxene's closet: a dress. It was black, of course. The simple cut, with the fitted top and flowing skirt, suited her lean frame. Still, Kanixa scowled as if daring him to laugh. "Happy now?" she demanded.

"Let's get going." Axel extended a hand, and Kanixa took it in a limp grip with the tips of her fingers, as if afraid to be contaminated with something. Axel tightened his grip so that there was no chance of her slipping away, and pulled her into a portal. He strolled through the swirling mist as if it were a walk in the park, Kanixa keeping pace.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she inquired, sounding bored.

"Hollow Bastion," Axel replied. It was one of the closest worlds with any real marketplace to speak of, and the other was Twilight Town. He'd discarded Twilight Town as a possibility immediately. Twilight Town had been his place to go with Roxas, and so he wasn't about to take Kanixa there.

"Is it nearby?" she asked.

"Why do you think I chose it?" Axel fired back, without glancing at her.

"Are we playing the question game now?" Kanixa asked, smiling slightly.

"What's that?" Axel inquired, without any real interest.

"A game where the participants speak only in questions, and the first person to make a statement or repeat a question wins," Kanixa replied. "I've never been any good at it."

"That's stupid," Axel commented. Kanixa only frowned in response. For awhile they walked forward in silence. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Axel began to whistle a jaunty tune, with the sole aim of annoying Number Fourteen. Kanixa didn't comment, and Axel ceased only when they stepped out onto the streets of Hollow Bastion. He placed them on an isolated courtyard above the marketplace, where no one would witness their unusual entrance.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion," Axel announced, sweeping an arm to indicate the view from the courtyard. Kanixa didn't react, staring ahead over the rooftops to the sun setting in the distance, behind the ruined castle off in the Depths, beyond the Great Maw.

"Hollow Bastion," she repeated softly. In a stronger tone, she continued. "Right. Don't we have some shopping to do?"

"After you," Axel replied. "Take those stairs down and to the left. And don't try to lose me in the crowd. Just because I'm out of uniform doesn't mean that my powers are gone too—got it memorized?"

Kanixa didn't reply, setting off down the stairs at a slow pace. Axel followed along, keeping narrowed eyes on Number Fourteen. She'd certainly gone quiet all of a sudden. Could she be up to something? She paused at the entrance to the marketplace. "Is this it?"

"That's right." Axel gestured to the storefronts that opened onto the central courtyard. "Knock yourself out."

"Anything in particular I should look for?" she inquired over her shoulder, moving off.

"Nothing too memorable. And don't try to leave this courtyard!" he called after her. She didn't look back at that, just gave him a negligent wave over her shoulder. After watching her to make sure she actually went into a store, Axel turned his attention to the rest of the square. How should he amuse himself while Kanixa went off to find herself some clothes?

"Hey," someone greeted from behind him. Axel glanced back to see a pack of teenage girls staring at him. The leader, a blonde girl in a little pink dress, smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, annoyed. A run-in like this was inevitable when he came to a world such as Hollow Bastion out of uniform. When he wore the Organization coat, people normally found it too intimidating to approach him. Next she would make a comment about his hair or the tattoos under his eyes in a pathetic attempt at flirting.

"You're not from around here are you?" the girl continued, confidence bolstered by the two friends.

"Nope," Axel replied, already walking away. To his supreme annoyance, the girl followed.

"Axel!" a familiar voice called breathlessly. He glanced over to see Demyx, of all people, waving him over from the stairs up to the courtyard. The Melodious Nocturne certainly looked nervous about something. Not that it took much to make him panic.

"Excuse me," he said curtly, striding away from the annoying tag-alongs and towards Number Nine. "Well? What do you want?" he demanded in a low voice, once he'd reached the junior member.

Demyx wore a panicked look. "Where's Kanixa?" he demanded in close to a whisper, green eyes darting nervously around the square. "You need to find her and get out of here now!"

"Why? Is Sora here?" Axel inquired, glancing back over his shoulder and half-expecting to see the spiky-haired Keyblade master there.

"No, but this is her homeworld!" Demyx hissed. "Bringing her here might reawaken her memories of her past life."

Nice of Xemnas to warn him, Number Eight reflected sourly. If this was her homeworld, they needed to finish up here quickly, before someone thought they'd recognized her. "So?" he retorted quietly. "Even if she remembers who she once was, what then? She doesn't have an Other she can rejoin, does she?"

Demyx shook his head. "I don't think so. I wasn't there. But if she remembers how she became a Nobody, we'd all be in for it."

Axel's attention was definitely piqued now. "What do you mean?"

Demyx was wise enough to know that Axel wouldn't stop until he had the information he wanted. Number Nine sighed, running a hand through his mullet-like haircut. "Like I said, I wasn't there. Xemnas sent me on a mission to get the Olympus Stone. But I, uh, happened to overhear Xigbar and Xaldin talking about it."

"So?" Axel brushed aside Demyx's implied admission that he'd been eavesdropping. You had to pick up skills like that to keep abreast of events in the Organization.

"She's not like the rest of us. The Founders all had their hearts taken at the same time. And Xemnas found us lower numbers and offered us a chance to join. But Xemnas didn't just find Kanixa, he created Kanixa."

"Created?"

"He and some of the other members kidnapped her Somebody, brought her to the World that Never Was, and took her heart so that a Nobody would be created. That's how Kanixa was made. And if she remembers that…well, what would you do if you were her?"

Take down the Organization in a fit of revenge, obviously. Axel's eyes widened in surprise at the bombshell that the Melodious Nocturne had just dropped. Deliberately taking the strong heart of a talented human to create a Nobody…that was harsh, even for the Organization, he reflected, for now ignoring the fact that it was exactly what he would do to Sora if given the chance. "All right. You take this side of the square; I'll take the far side. We'll meet back here."

~*~*~*

Kanixa wandered over to the nearest shop, relieved that Axel had elected to let her shop alone. This world unsettled her enough already, and she didn't want to have to deal with being the butt of Number Eight's jokes and gibes. She crossed her arms, pretending to examine the window display of various protection bangles and potions. From the minute that she'd seen the sun setting over the odd ruins in the distance, she'd felt odd. A nagging feeling at the back of her mind told her that this place was significant, but she couldn't think why. Shrugging, Kanixa moved on to the next shop, trying to shake the feeling that she was missing something obvious.

The second shop, whose sign out front bore the image of a dress and a pair of pants, looked more promising. Kanixa pushed open the door and stepped inside. The salesperson, a grandmotherly type, smiled at her the second she walked in. "Hello, dear. What can I help you with?"

Kanixa smiled back automatically, hoping that it didn't look forced. "I'm just looking for now, thanks." She strolled over to the side of the store that held women's clothing, noting unhappily that the majority of the racks seemed to hold short, frilly dresses. After a few minutes of picking listlessly through the assortment, she stepped back out onto the street, heading for the next store. Someplace here had to carry sensible clothing that she could actually go on a mission in—

Someone bumped into her from behind, and she stumbled, nearly falling onto her knees. "Sorry," a deep voice apologized from behind her. Unappeased, she whirled on the speaker with a glare. The offender, a tall, muscular man whose serious blue eyes held a slash of scar between them, blinked at her in shock. "….Anika?" he inquired uncertainly.

At that one word, memories flashed behind her eyes quickly, like snippets of film sped up. She walked a quiet neighborhood street right as the sun set, stepping from light to shadow and back again. A voice called down the street after her. "What are you doing here? It's past curfew." She glanced back to see the same man that stood in front of her now waiting there, arms folded. "Come on," he said, holding out a hand. "I'll walk you home." The scene changed, and she stood in this town's marketplace, watching the stranger spar against a warrior all in black, with spiky blonde hair. "Wow," she thought, "He really can fight." Now she stood in the arena. He stood across from her, one hand wrapped around the hilt of an enormous, oddly-shaped blade—the Gunblade, that was its name. "Ready?" he asked seriously. She'd smiled, nervous but also excited to try her strength against a real warrior. "Don't go easy on me…." Kanixa finished the sentence aloud without realizing it. "…Leon."

"It _is_ you!" Leon began to reach a hand out towards her, as if to touch her to verify that she was real. He caught himself halfway, pulling his arm back to his side. "Where have you been, Anika?! Everyone here in town has been worried sick."

Unnerved, Kanixa took a step back. "My name isn't Anika," she told him frostily. "I don't know you," she added, not sure that it was the truth. Could it be that, before she had joined the Organization, she had known this man? Back when she was someone else, someone with a heart, someone possibly named Anika?

"If you don't know me, then how do you know my name?" Leon pointed out, sounding angry.

"Lucky guess," Kanixa lied, wondering how to get herself out of this sticky situation.

"What game are you playing? If you're not Anika, you could be her twin." Leon folded his arms. "I want an explanation," he said menacingly.

"There you are!" Wide-eyed with surprise, Kanixa whirled to see Demyx hurrying over. Unlike her, he hadn't bothered to put on civilian clothing before arriving.

Leon glanced over his shoulder. "What?" Whirling, he blocked Demyx's path to Kanixa with his body. Not taking his eyes off of Demyx, he summoned the Gunblade, ducking into a crouch. "Whoever you are, run!" he ordered her over his shoulder. "That man is dangerous. He's with Organization Thirteen!"

Demyx was old enough to be considered a man? Kanixa would have laughed if the situation weren't quickly spiraling out of control. How did Leon know about the Organization? Weren't they supposed to be a secret? Demyx stopped short, leaning away from the Gunblade, a look of fear on his face. "Is that really necessary?" he asked in a friendly tone. Then he glanced past Leon to Kanixa, and he seemed to reach a decision. He straightened, smiling darkly at the warrior in front of him. "You want a fight?" he asked in a deeper, more menacing voice than he normally used. Kanixa recognized it from when he'd practically drowned her back at the castle

Furious, but not wanting to speak up and reveal the lie, Kanixa shot him a look, willing him to leave before he made the situation any worse. Demyx either was oblivious to or ignored her signals. "Well?" he demanded, summoning his sitar. Leon didn't reply, just rushed at him, swinging the Gunblade.

This trip was turning out to be a disaster. Deciding to take Leon's advice, Kanixa slipped away into the crowd, scanning the area for the only person who might be able to help. "Axel, where are you?" she wondered aloud.

"Right here," a familiar voice said from behind her. She whirled to see Axel standing behind her, arms folded. "I've been looking all over for you, Kanixa," he said, regarding her with an odd, intense, stare. "There's been a change of plans. We're taking our business elsewhere." He held out a hand for her to take, obviously afraid she might slip away if he left her unmonitored.

Kanixa held up a hand to silence him. "We have a problem. Demyx is here, and he's about to get into a fight with a guy who thought he recognized me."

"What?" Axel demanded, looking furious. Kanixa opened her mouth to repeat herself, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, towing her towards the stairs to the empty courtyard. "Fine. Let's get out of here."

"But what about Demyx?" She nodded in the direction of Demyx and Leon, where a crowd had begun to form.

"What about him?" Axel retorted, leading her towards the stairs leading up to the landing where they'd arrived, and where presumably they would depart from. Kanixa considered, allowing him to tow her along for the moment. Axel was right. If Demyx was stupid enough to get into a fight with Leon, that was his problem. He would just catch up with them later—Kanixa shook her head, seriously annoyed at her train of thought. The callousness of the Organization members appalled her, and yet she was becoming just as cruel! Demyx had intervened to help her, and she had been about to let him stand alone, despite the fact that somehow she knew that Leon was an excellent fighter. That was unacceptable.

Planting her feet, she said firmly, "You can go if you want. I'm going to help Demyx."

"What?" Axel demanded, furiously. Heads turned their way, and so he lowered his voice. "You're coming with me, conscious or not," he threatened.

Kanixa smiled up at him. "I don't think so. Xemnas told us not to create a stir, didn't he?" Axel glowered down at her, his silence a tacit admission that she was right. "Don't worry. You can report me to Saïx when we get back, if it will make you feel better." With a parting wave, she made her way back over to where Demyx and Leon were presumably still trying to kill each other. Demyx played a jarring, fast-paced tune on his sitar, and clones made out of water formed a protective ring around him, smashing into Leon and dissolving when he got too close. Needless to say, the Gunblade wielder was soaked, and furious.

"Hey! You two!" she called, shoving through the crowd and into the ring cleared around them. "Knock it off!"

Leon, getting ready to cut down another water clone, glanced back at her. "Anika? I told you to get out of here!" he shouted.

Demyx also glanced over. "Kanixa?" he asked, halting his playing, the clones dissolving into puddles around him. He reached up to run a hand through his hair. "You should go—Oof!" Leon had taken advantage of Number Nine's distraction to land a good hit in the midsection with the Gunblade, knocking Demyx back a few feet. Kanixa sprinted over to put herself between Leon and Demyx.

"Seriously, enough!" she snapped, glaring at Leon.

"Move aside," Leon ordered brusquely, gesturing with the Gunblade that he still held outstretched. "Whoever you are."

"My name is Kanixa now," she said, even to her ears sounding a little wistful. "But...it was Anika." As soon as she said it, she knew that it was true. She had been named Anika, she had been to this world before, and she had known Leon. At least those three small pieces of her past before Organization Thirteen had fallen into place.

"So you are Anika! I don't get it," Leon said angrily, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "How could you just disappear without a word? Do you know how many people were worried about you?"

"I'm sorry," she said, actually feeling a pang of sadness. "That's all I really can say."

"Where have you been? And why did you change your name?" Leon demanded, regarding her with an intense stare.

Kanixa paused, trying to come up with what to say. She wasn't about to tell him the truth, that she was now a member of the Organization. But somehow she still hated the thought of lying to this man, who had once been a friend. "I'm sorry," she repeated weakly, meaning it. "It was good to see you again. Tell everyone hi for me, won't you?" Catching Demyx's eye, she jerked her head towards the stairs, up and away. He nodded slightly, relaying that he'd understood her message, before vanishing into a portal. Satisfied that she'd done as much damage control as possible, Kanixa began to walk away.

"Anika!" Leon strode after her. She didn't turn back, and so was caught by surprise when he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not just going to let you disappear again!"

This was an unexpected turn of events. "Let go of me," she said evenly.

"If I do, will you try and run?" Kanixa kept silent—of course she would. "That's what I thought," he said, sounding disgusted. He lifted his hand from her shoulder, and began to walk away. "You've changed," he called back over his shoulder. "And not for the better. I guess that you're not the girl I thought you were after all."

That….hurt. Kanixa blinked, surprised that his words managed to wound her. Not looking back, she cut through the crowd, keeping her head down. After a few steps, someone fell in beside her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Let's just go," she muttered, willing Axel to keep his mouth shut for once. She wasn't sure she would be able to hold it together if he did say anything. She might fly at him with her Keyblades, or she might collapse into tears, but either way she felt certain the result would not be good. In silence, they scaled the stairs to the upper landing. Demyx stood waiting, arms folded.

"You know, Kanixa, you didn't have to intervene. I could have handled him," the Melodious Nocturne said defensively.

"I'm sure you could have," Kanixa replied absently, wanting to put an end to the conversation. Right now she just wanted some time alone to process everything that had just happened. Back at the Castle that Never Was, she could have that. At least, she would have until Saïx showed up on her doorstep with his claymore to discipline her for breaking the rules. That would happen as soon as Axel ratted her out, which he was bound to do as soon as possible.

"Enough chatting," Axel declared. "Let's go." He opened a portal and stepped inside, Kanixa following after.


	9. Shadows

A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I'll try to update again soon. I decided to try writing from Demyx's POV again, let me know how that went. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that would be Disney and Square Enix.

9. Shadows

In a moment, Demyx appeared beside them, having opened his own portal into the realm between.

"So, are we heading back to the castle?" he inquired.

"We still have to get an outfit for Kanixa," Axel reminded him, sounding angry.

Kanixa shrugged. "Forget about it. I can just keep wearing Larxene's dress."

"As little as I care what you wear, the Superior ordered me to get you some clothes. And I always follow orders. Got it memorized?" Axel asked coldly, glaring down at her. She shrugged off his anger, not really caring. Most of her mind was still playing through the scene on Hollow Bastion. "You've changed," Leon had said, "and not for the better…" Because my heart was taken from me! She should have yelled back. It wasn't her fault. She didn't ask to become this…

"Is something wrong?" Demyx asked from beside her. She'd nearly forgotten about him. Kanixa shrugged, not wanting to confide in him at the moment, though of all the Organization members he would probably understand her current state the best. For a while, they continued on in silence.

Finally, Axel opened a portal out. "Here we are," he said, sounding uncharacteristically glum. They stood in a brick-walled alley, but a few steps brought them out into another bustling marketplace.

"Twilight Town?" Demyx glanced over at Axel, his eyes asking a question. Axel didn't reply for a moment. Wordlessly, he dug the munny pouch out of his pocket and handed it to Demyx.

"Here. You take her. Meet me by the train station in an hour." Number Eight walked off, hands in his pockets. Kanixa watched him go, a spark of curiosity penetrating through her overall gloomy mood.

"What's wrong with him?" she inquired.

"I dunno," Demyx replied. "I guess it's because he used to come here with Roxas."

That was a likely explanation. Satisfied for now, although she still wanted to find out about the enigma that was Roxas, she moved onto a more pressing question. "Demyx? Do you remember your homeworld?"

"Huh?" She almost thought that the Melodious Nocturne sounded nervous. "Uh, what do you mean?" he asked, the attempt to play dumb obvious.

"The world where you came from. Before you joined the Organization." Kanixa kept her eyes trained on his face. He smiled nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh…not really. I wish I did," he said, face falling as he became pensive. "But when I became a Nobody—when I joined the Organization, I lost all my memories of…before…"

"But you'd know it if you saw it, wouldn't you? Your homeworld?" she prompted.

"I guess…" Demyx trailed off. "Why? Do you remember yours, Kanixa?" he asked, trying for an offhand manner and failing.

"I think so. I think it was Hollow Bastion," she added, cursing herself the second the words left her mouth. Sure, Demyx appeared trustworthy now, but he'd been trying to kill her just a few days ago.

Now the Nocturne definitely looked frightened. Gripping her shoulders none too gently, he leaned in close. "You can't tell anyone!" he hissed. "Not even Axel. Okay?" She blinked at him. "Okay?" he repeated, giving her shoulders a little shake.

"Okay, Demyx," she replied, annoyed.

"Whew!" Demyx stepped back, wiping the back of one hand across his brow. "Okay…great." He smiled at her.

"But why?" She put her hands on her hips.

Demyx looked slightly exasperated. "Because if the Superior knew you were getting your memories back, it would be…dangerous."

"I see," Kanixa said flatly.

"But don't worry, Nixa. I won't tell," he assured her, smiling. "I wouldn't betray a friend." Kanixa forced herself to smile back. At least she still had one friend. Demyx didn't care that she had no heart and acted accordingly. But that was only because he lacked a heart as well, and so really couldn't care about anything at all…So did it really count? The smile faded. "Hey," Demyx said hesitantly, "are you okay?"

"How can Nobodies have friends, Demyx?" she asked. "We don't have hearts."

Demyx sighed, sounding surprisingly world-weary for someone whose normal attitude was so happy-go-lucky. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I guess not," Kanixa replied, watching him intently.

"Everyone talks about when we get hearts, or if we had hearts. Maybe we don't have hearts, but that doesn't mean our existence can't be meaningful. We still remember what's like to feel. We remember how to make friends. And everyone needs a friend. Someone to stick up for you." Demyx's smile took on a sad tinge. "Someone to remember you when you fade. Maybe someone who will even avenge you."

Kanixa smiled. "I can definitely do that, Demyx." She held out a hand. "Friends?"

Demyx took her hand in a firm grip, pumping it up and down a few times. "Friends," he agreed. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Sure," she replied, carefully adopting a neutral expression—in truth, all she wanted was to be left alone. "Let's get going."

"Hey, look. There's the Clothing Store over there," Demyx said, pointing, after they'd walked awhile. Kanixa glanced at the sign to see that it was actually called the Clothing Store. How imaginative. They stepped inside, and Kanixa began sorting without much interest through the racks. As well as frilly dresses, they also had a selection of shorts that looked like they would barely reach mid-thigh and midriff-baring tanks. She made a face. Didn't they have something that could be worn on a mission? She couldn't imagine trying to fight in any of this. Then again, most of the girls on Twilight Town probably didn't spend their time fighting heart-stealing monsters.

Demyx hovered in the background for awhile, just watching as she browsed. "So…what are you looking for?" he asked finally, as she passed up yet another rack of dresses.

"Just something to wear," she replied, shrugging.

"Okay. What about this?" Number Nine held up a shift dress in swirls of blue and green. Ocean colors, of course.

"The idea is to blend in," she reminded him. "So probably something more neutral."

"Oh. Right. Neutral," Demyx agreed. He glanced through the racks, obviously confused. "What does that mean again?" he asked after a few minutes.

"You know. Brown, tan, gray, navy blue, black…" Kanixa rattled off a list of colors.

"Oh. Right." He smiled sheepishly. Kanixa forced a smile back, but all she could really feel was annoyance. At the moment, shopping with Demyx was one of the last places she wanted to be. She needed some time alone to think. And to get it, she needed to end this shopping trip. Pulling one of the first dresses she touched off of the rack, she checked the size before heading back to a fitting room. Pulling the curtain closed, she slid out of Larxene's dress and into the new one. Sadly, a dress would probably cover more skin than one of their tank-top-and-shorts outfits. As long as she didn't attempt any flips, she should be fine…

Kanixa checked her reflection in the mirror and nodded slowly, resigned. The halter top still showed more skin than she would like, but it would do. The plain navy blue fabric wasn't memorable at all. With some misgivings, she decided to consult Demyx. "What do you think?" she asked, pulling aside the curtain.

"Uh…" Demyx turned around, obviously not paying attention. She sighed, folding her arms. His eyes widened comically.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. "Does it look that bad?"

"No!" Demyx said, too quickly. "It looks…great. Really, Nixa." But the awkward expression on his face cued her in to the fact that he was lying.

She smiled wryly. "It's fine, Demyx. I'll keep looking."

"No, really. It looks good," Demyx said, actually achieving a serious expression and tone. He must really want to be done with shopping. Well, that made two of them.

"Great." Pulling the curtain closed again, she quickly put her inherited dress back on. She handed the dress she'd selected to Demyx. "Can you check out for me?" she asked, nodding her head to the register at the front of the store.

"Sure," he agreed, and after only a few minutes they were on their way to rejoin Axel. Demyx walked towards the alley they had opened a portal into from Hollow Bastion, obviously intending to take a shortcut to the train station, but Kanixa stopped him.

"It's a nice day. Why don't we just walk?" Together, they strolled up the hill known as Station Heights. "So, Axel and Roxas used to come here," Kanixa thought aloud. She could see why. It would make a nice change from the dark and gloomy City that Never Was. Who had named the City, anyway? She wondered distractedly. Whoever it had been needed to grow an imagination.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed, dragging her back to the present. Kanixa waited, but Number Nine didn't offer any further information.

"So, what was Roxas like?" she asked, deciding on the direct approach. Who was the previous Number Thirteen, that the cynical Axel would go to such lengths to honor his memory? He had to be a remarkable person.

"He was…different," Demyx said slowly. "He really made you feel like he cared. He could make you remember what it felt like to have a heart."

"Did you know him well?" Kanixa asked.

"Not really," Number Nine admitted. "He was almost always with Axel, and well, you know Axel's not the easiest guy to get along with." He paused reflectively. "Although, you're doing better than most would. He likes you, you know."

"_Likes _me?" Kanixa repeated, laughing aloud at the ridiculousness of the statement. "The man can't stand me! If this is how he acts when he likes someone, then I'd hate to see him angry!" she added, only half-joking. The thought that she hadn't seen the worst of Axel yet was rather terrifying.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed seriously, face closing off. "You would." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Axel was easy to spot when they arrived at the train station—other than him, the large terrace in front of the building stood deserted. Number Eight stood in the shadow of the building, slouching against the wall, glaring across the space. "Axel," Demyx greeted him cautiously.

"Nice dress you've got there, Demyx," Axel commented with a smirk. Flushing, Demyx quickly thrust the purchase over to Kanixa, who rolled her eyes. Men could be so juvenile.

"Can we go now?" she asked, folding her arms. The gesture made the dress she held catch the breeze like a sail, and the wind tore it out of her hand. Gasping in dismay, Kanixa raced across the terrace after it. She caught a double handful just as it blew off the edge. She was about to straighten and breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed for the first time the long drop down. Tightening her fists on the fabric of the dress in a death grip, she froze. This fear-of-heights thing was becoming a serious liablility…

"Nixa?" Demyx asked from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…." The one syllable, more of an exhalation than a word, was all that she could force out.

"Out of the way, waterboy!" Axel ordered. In only a few seconds, a black-gloved hand cupped itself over her eyes, and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back from the edge. Kanixa stopped, expecting to be released, but Axel kept walking. He half-dragged her for a few steps, until she regained her footing. The hand still covered her eyes, but the slight whooshing noise and a cold breeze told her that she'd been pulled into a portal.

A new set of hands attempted to release the dress she held from her death-grip. "I'll hold on to that for you," Demyx volunteered.

Kanixa forced herself to unclench her fists. "Thanks, Demyx," she managed. "And thank you, Axel," she added in a carefully polite tone. "Can you let go of me now?"

The hand over her eyes lifted to reveal the ever-shifting, colored mist of the realm between, and the arm encircling her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, relinquished its hold. Before he could change his mind, she skipped away, pivoting to face him.

"Next time, I let you go over the side, got it memorized?" he declared, folding his arms.

"Whatever you say," she agreed tiredly. Axel looked somewhat miffed at her lack of response, but even that couldn't bring a smile to her face. "Let's go," she said, striding off ahead through the mist. Axel quickly caught up with her.

"What's eating you?" he inquired.

"Nothing. I just long to get back to the Castle and the company of the other sociopaths," Kanixa quipped, willing the Flurry of Dancing Flames to leave her alone. He hated her for taking Roxas's place, so shouldn't that mean he wasn't talking to her?

Sadly, she wasn't that lucky. "Don't tell me you actually care about what Leon said to you back there." Axel wore an expression of neutral interest, but she could see the glint in his green eyes. Oh, so that was his game. He would twist the knife a little.

"Because of course it would be stupid to care about people who might once have been my friends," she said sarcastically, deliberately being vague. Although if Axel had been privy to the conversation that she'd had with Leon, the cat would be out of the bag about Hollow Bastion being her homeworld. She would have to see what he did with the information that her memory had begun to return.

"Yes, it would. Don't waste your time on them," Axel advised in an unusually somber tone. "We can never return to what we were. We Nobodies will never become Somebodies. Until you realize that, you're in for a lot of pain. And for that, you have my sympathies…from the heart."

"For what that's worth, thank you," Kanixa said wryly. Typical Axel—whenever he said something remotely kind, he had to throw a barb in there somewhere. Moments like these were useful, though. They would prevent her from dredging up the memory of guilt when she finally had the opportunity to get away from the Organization.

"For what that's worth, you're welcome," he returned, glancing back over his shoulder with a cold smile.

"A-hem," Demyx coughed from behind them. "We're here." He stopped, opening a portal with a flick of his wrist. Kanixa was about to step through when an idea popped into her head.

"Does the World that Never Was have Heartless?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Demyx replied slowly. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if I could get out a stop early. The Heartless should be exterminated anyway, shouldn't they? And I feel like hitting something."

"We could always continue your training," Axel volunteered from up ahead. "Your follow-through needs work. Even a Dusk would be bright enough to get through your guard." She didn't need to look at him to know that he was smirking. Though she scowled at the insult, she had to admit that he had a point. And she needed to take the opportunity to learn while she could. But what now what she really wanted was to vent some anger…or at least the memory of anger. Odd how strong these shadowy memories of emotion could be. If she hadn't felt for herself that she had no heartbeat, she might never have believed Demyx when he told her that she had no heart.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd prefer a mindless opponent for now."

"You'd still have to have someone there to supervise you," Axel commented. "Can't be out on your own until you're a full member, you know."

"I'd stay with her," Demyx spoke up. Kanixa glanced over at Axel to see the redhead nod slowly.

"Fine," he said, sounding bored. "But remember, that makes her your responsibility."

"I can hear you, you know," Kanixa pointed out, annoyed. Axel merely smiled before vanishing into a portal, presumably headed back to the Castle. That left her with Demyx.

~*~*~*~*

Demyx stood awkwardly for a few seconds, gazing at Kanixa. She looked a little…down, he decided, brow furrowing slightly in a perplexed frown. Not that Nobodies could really feel depression. It was yet another emotion that had been lost on them. All that they had was the memory of it, and so could feign it whenever it applied.

"So…ready to go?" he asked with a smile. Kanixa looked up at him expressionlessly.

"Yep," she said flatly, returning none of his enthusiasm. His smile faded somewhat. Why was it that Axel's rudeness could draw out more of a reaction from her than his kindness? Banishing that errant thought, with a flick of his wrist he opened a portal out into the bleak, winding intersection of roads that comprised the Fragmented Crossing. She followed him, their boot heels echoing eerily in the space. The courtyard where they currently stood, a square space outlined by the sides of buildings and bulky silhouettes of unidentifiable electrical equipment, was silent. Kanixa opened her left hand, and her Keyblade appeared there.

"Come out, you little monsters," she whispered in a sing-song voice. "Time to play." As if obeying her summons, shadows around the courtyard suddenly began to sprout eyes. Soon, Shadow Heartless swarmed around her, antennae twitching, as if sensing the power of the Keyblade. A cold smile on her face, Kanixa bent her knees, springing into action. Leaping up, she dealt the nearest Heartless a fatal, overhead blow with her Keyblade. The next few minutes were a blur of movement as Kanixa twirled, sliced, feinted, and parried. Demyx's eyes widened as he watched. She'd become surprisingly good with her weapon, considering the short amount of time since she'd joined. Well, she'd certainly had to use it enough, against Xigbar, Axel, Saïx…and him.

Demyx winced at the memory. If it were possible for a Nobody to feel guilt, then this would be the time when he would feel it. He shouldn't have jumped the newest member, he knew. Still, he'd been so fed up with the other members pushing him around, assuming he was the weakest just because he tried to hold on to his feelings…and because maybe he wasn't the best fighter among them. And when the opportunity to strike and make an example had arisen, he'd taken it.

"Want to lend a hand?" Kanixa panted, breaking him out of his reverie. He glanced over to see her wearing a slightly impatient expression. She jerked her chin to one side, indicating the swarm of Heartless that still surrounded her. Oh, right, they would just keep coming, drawn to the Keyblade.

"Oh, uh, sure," he stammered. He'd much rather compose a tune than fight a battle, but these were only Shadow Heartless. Weak and easy to destroy, so there was no cause for alarm. Still, he felt the jitters he always experienced during a battle kick in as he called his sitar, which coalesced from a ball of water over one outstretched hand, and prepared to play. Balls of water flew through the air, smashing Heartless aside. The jaunty tune he played raised his spirits somewhat, and a smile came to his face.

"Can I make a request?" Kanixa joked, flashing a smile at him even as she struck at a Heartless that leaped for her chest, going for the heart that was no longer there to be stolen.

"Sure," he responded easily, continuing to bombard the creatures with balls made of water.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice demanded from behind them. Demyx glanced back to see Saïx directing his baleful, yellow-eyed gaze at him, and gulped. Saïx had to be one of his least favorite members of the Organization.

"Just cleaning up," Kanixa answered for him, staring Saïx down. She released the Keyblade, and the weapon vanished, along with the cloud of Heartless. "Is there something we can do for you, Saïx?" she added in a flat voice.

"Demyx, the Superior has a mission for you," the Luna Diviner announced, ignoring Kanixa. "Sora is currently on the Pridelands, and we plan to lure him to Hollow Bastion next. Xigbar has already begun creating a disturbance there by sending in Heartless and lesser Nobodies. When Sora comes to Hollow Bastion, you will intercept him."

"M-me?" Demyx repeated, stomach lurching, as his body remembered how it felt to be nervous. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Kanixa that he wouldn't want to face off against the Keyblade Master. The kid was a good fighter, and he put his whole heart into the effort. And he preferred to avoid a confrontation whenever possible. A chill creeping down his spine told him that this wouldn't end well…

Saïx smiled coldly. "Yes. Think of this as an opportunity to finish what you began on Olympus Coliseum. You failed to engage him then."

Not failed. He'd chosen not to. Live to fight another day. Apparently the higher-ups had decided that they no longer cared if he continued to live…well, exist. If he could feel, he would be quaking with terror. But he felt blank, as always. Maybe this was a rare instance where being heartless was an advantage. The morbid thought brought a tiny smile to his face.

"You will be alerted when your time has come. Do not disappoint us again," Number Seven declared, before vanishing into a portal.


	10. Surprises

A/N: Sorry to take so long to update. It's midterm time for me, so I've been pretty busy with school. Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to answer NinjaSheik's question, I did paraphrase and steal some of Axel's lines from Re:COM. It just seemed fitting under the circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square Enix do.

10. Surprises

Kanixa watched as Demyx banished his sitar, face expressionless. He'd sounded worried when Saïx had ordered him to battle Sora at Hollow Bastion. Obviously, Number Nine didn't think he could win a fight against the Keyblade Master. But how could she cheer him up?

"Demyx?" she asked softly. "Can we go back to the castle now?"

"What? Oh, sure." Demyx opened a portal, and walked in absently, Kanixa filing after. In only a few steps they reached a location from which he could step back out into the Castle, right outside his room. "Well, see ya, Kanixa," he said, but the goodbye lacked his usual spunk. He gave her a weak smile.

"Wait a second, Demyx," she said firmly. "Let me know when it's time for your mission. I'm coming with you."

"You'd have to get permission from Axel," he reminded her.

She smiled at that. "Like he'll care. He'll be thrilled to be rid of me for a while. So, you'll come and get me?"

His smile did gain some wattage at that. "What are friends for?" he asked, sounding more cheerful.

"Great. I'll let you know where I'm headed if I get sent on a mission. Don't go to Hollow Bastion without me, all right?" She met his eyes with an intense gaze. "I wouldn't want to lose the only friend I have here," she added seriously. "That's what made Axel the lunatic he is today, after all."

His smile turned wistful. "Yeah…Listen, I'll catch you later, Nixa. You should get some rest. You've got that undercover mission to go on, remember?"

"I remember," Kanixa said sourly, rolling her eyes. "More quality time with Axel. Just what I've always wanted." She recognized Demyx's suggestion for the brush-off that it was, but she wasn't offended. He must really be rattled by this upcoming mission. Was Sora that good of a fighter?

"Oh. And this is yours." He handed her the dress she'd picked out, which surprisingly looked none the worse for wear, despite the fact that Demyx had been throwing water left and right. Giving him a parting smile and a wave, she strolled back to her room, thinking.

Saïx had noticed Demyx's reticence to take the mission, she felt certain. He almost seemed to enjoy it. Did he think that the Melodious Nocturne couldn't handle Sora? Did he not want Demyx to make it back? Surely the Organization couldn't be that cold. Well, maybe they could, but it made no sense. Why would they get rid of valuable members? Especially considering how many shrines were red in Proof of Existence—they were down to only half-strength already.

She heard a portal open behind her with a soft whoosh of displaced air. "Kanixa. It's show time." She glanced back to see Axel standing in the middle of the hallway, arms folded.

"A new mission? Now? You've got to be kidding." Kanixa looked at him incredulously.

"I don't make the rules," Axel responded. "And look at it this way. Come back from this alive, and you can go on missions by yourself."

"Just what I've always wanted," she replied sarcastically. "Fine. Just let me change."

"Don't take forever," he called after her. It only took her a few minutes to go to her room, exchange Larxene's dress for her own, and return to where he waited. Back in the hallway, Axel looked her up and down. "Not bad," he commented finally.

"Will this work for wherever we're going?" Kanixa asked, folding her arms.

"Yep," he replied, opening a portal. "Then again, almost anything would. This world has a way of adapting things to meet its needs."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kanixa declared. "What do you mean?"

Axel smirked. "You'll see," he said, before gesturing for her to step into the portal.

"Wait a second," she objected, holding up a hand. "I need to talk to Demyx."

Axel folded his arms, glaring at her. "No you don't. The waterboy isn't coming with us on this mission."

"Who said he was? But he needs to know where to find us, just in case…" Kanixa trailed off, uncertain of how much to tell Axel. Probably as little as possible. After all, who knew what he would do with the information?

"In case what? Worried that I'm going to kill you and dump the body?" Axel smiled nastily.

"That's always a possibility," Kanixa said seriously, "but no. I want to know when it's time for his mission." Without waiting for a reply, she ducked around him, walking over to room number nine and rapping on the door.

"What mission?" Axel asked suspiciously. "Demyx has been in disfavor ever since he lost the Olympus Stone to Sora at the Coliseum."

"Come in," Demyx called from inside, sounding glum. Deciding against answering Axel's question, she opened the door to see Number Nine sprawled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Demyx. I've just been assigned another mission. We'll be on…" she glanced back at Axel. "Where are headed?"

"That would be telling," Number Eight said, face unreadable. Was he doing it just to be obnoxious, or because it was somewhere the rest of the Organization shouldn't know about? She wondered.

"Seriously, Axel. Where are we going? The name probably won't mean anything to me, anyway. You can still have your fun." She folded her arms.

"Halloween Town," Axel supplied grudgingly. He gestured back to the still-waiting portal. "Now go!" Kanixa obeyed, and a few seconds later he appeared behind her in the mists. "Well?" he demanded as she glared at him, waiting for a proper response. "Get going!"

"Fine, but you'd better explain what's so special about Halloween Town when we get there," she grumbled. She didn't trust Axel as far as she could throw him—which, assuming she could get ahold of him without him killing her, would probably be a fairly long way. He looked like skin and bones.

"You don't trust me, Kanixa? I'm hurt," he drawled, putting a hand over the spot where his heart would be, if he still had one.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it," she retorted.

"Haven't you figured it out? We never mean anything we say here," he said cryptically, marching forward through the corridor. "How can we?"

"What do you mean?" she demanded, hurrying after him.

"We can pretend at whatever emotions we want, but we can never really feel them. Therefore, nothing we say matters," Axel replied in a conversational tone. "Although you seem to have stronger memories of your emotions than the rest of us, Kanixa. _Maybe_ it has to do with your _Keyblade_," he added, stressing the last sentence.

"Are you hypothesizing, or are you dropping a hint?" she asked flatly. "Does this have to do with my power and how you _think_ that you have it figured out?" She couldn't resist the gibe. Axel had to be the most obnoxious person that she'd ever met.

"Man, oh man. You really don't get it. All right, I'll make it easy for you. The Keyblade is link to the—come on, Kanixa. Fill in the blank," he prompted.

"The heart," she responded.

"Exactly. So your power must have to do with—" He broke off, looking at her expectantly.

"The heart?" she repeated, this time incredulously. "You can't be serious. Do you think I can wave my hand and give us all hearts again?"

"No idea. If you could, it might be worth keeping you around after all." Axel smirked. Well, it was worth a shot. She might as well test out her theory on Axel. Though of all the Organization, Demyx deserved a heart the most, it should definitely improve Number Eight's personality. And if her attempt backfired and had some dire consequence like an explosion, well, she'd never liked him anyway. Closing her eyes, Kanixa summoned her second Keyblade, the one with the hilt in the shape of a heart. Pointing it at Axel, she closed her eyes. A heart, she thought, feeling ridiculous. Give him a heart….

"I guess not," Axel said after a moment, shrugging. "It was worth a try."

"Well, then what can I do?" she demanded, opening her eyes to glare at him, frustrated. Banishing her Keyblade, she took a deep breath, attempting to stay calm. Maybe Axel had been toying with her. He knew that she was sensitive about her lack of a power. After all, without an element, she was ordinary, just a girl with a sword. She'd never stand a chance against the rest of the Organization and their respective magics.

Axel opened his mouth, and then closed it. Good. One snide comment from him and she'd probably start a fight. Why did he always have to be so…provoking? Why couldn't he ever decide to be nice and helpful? "Let's just get this over with," she snapped, stalking past him.

"Giving up already?" he inquired.

"I'm not giving up. I just don't have time for your games," she informed him. Why couldn't she have had a nice, helpful mentor?

"The heart is more than just an organ, Kanixa. It holds our memories and our feelings. We've already had a memory witch, so that's out. Maybe your magic deals with emotion."

"As in, I can make us feel again? Yippee," she said sourly. What good could that do? Returning their emotions might make the rest of the Organization nicer people, but she doubted it. Unless…could she control which emotions they had? Now _that_ would be fun. She would have to play with that later. "As much as I would like to know what I can do, shouldn't we complete the mission first?"

"Keep walking," Axel instructed. "It's a little farther off than where we've been so far." A good twenty minutes later, he finally signaled her to stop. "We're here." He opened a portal and nodded for her to precede him. She stepped out into a dark, gloomy space. Tall trees, their branches bare, loomed all around. It looked like an empty scene from a nightmare.

"Where is this?" she asked in a near-whisper.

"Halloween Town," Axel responded, coming around to face her.

"It's…spooky," she said finally, folding her arms. She half-expected some kind of monster to jump out at her any second now.

"That's the point. This whole world lives to scare people," he said with a smile. Kanixa gasped—he'd sprouted a pair of fangs.

"What happened to your teeth?" she demanded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Axel found himself amused by Kanixa's confusion. It was a rare sensation, the memory of humor. The Castle that Never Was wasn't exactly a fun place, and none of his colleagues were pranksters. But the look on her face was priceless. "I told you, remember? This world changes your appearance so that you blend in."

Naturally, Kanixa glanced down at herself next. The changes weren't too drastic, Axel noted, glancing over her new outfit. The hem of her dress hung in tatters above her knees, and she wore a wide-brimmed hat that tapered to a ridiculous point. One hand clutched a broom. "I'm a witch?!" she said in an incredulous tone.

"Could have been worse," Axel commented. "You could have been a zombie."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said wryly. "So, what are we here to do?"

"Not much. Kill some Heartless," he said in a light, bantering tone. "Come on. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we'll be done." He strode off through the Hinterlands towards the town square, Kanixa following along obediently. Once they reached the graveyard, whose many hiding spots among the tombstones made it a good training ground, he stopped. Axel smiled predatorily, concentrating on his powers. Summoned by his strength, a mob of Heartless surrounded them, dancing. Not bothering to summon his chakrams, he stood back, folding his arms. Kanixa, who held both Keyblades in front of her, glanced over at him questioningly.

Now, to test the limits of her strength. Xemnas was interested to see how much she was capable of, and this would be as good a place as any to find out. The Keyblade Master had just left here, if the reports were accurate, so there should be no surprises. "Dispatch them," he ordered. "Try using your battalion." Kanixa closed her eyes, concentrating, and in a moment the lithe silhouettes of the Sneaks formed a protective circle around her. As one, the creatures danced around the surrounding Heartless, cutting with their elbow, wrist and leg spikes. Soon the crowd of Wight Knights and Search Ghosts were gone, destroyed by the Sneaks.

"Not bad," he said, impressed by the skill of her lesser Nobodies. They had brains, and the more intelligent and evolved a lesser Nobody was, the more strength of will required to summon it. "Now let's see you beat this!" Holding his hands out, palm up, he closed his eyes, concentrating. This time the circle that surrounded her held both powerful Heartless and some of his own Assassins. "Alone," he added.

Kanixa glared at him, but banished her battalion of Sneaks. She had to roll out of the way as a Crimson Jazz—not typical on this world, but he hadn't thought that the Heartless here were quite challenging enough—sent a volley of mines at her. She got to her feet only to have an Assassin erupt out of the ground behind her, sinking its spiky arms into her back. Biting back a cry, she wrenched forward, freeing herself. Pivoting, she lit into the offending Nobody with both Keyblades, sending it dissolving back into nothingness. In the process, she turned her back on a Silver Rock. The Heartless teleported into being directly behind her, hitting her with a blast. Axel watched through narrowed eyes as her fighting style devolved. Each time she moved to engage one enemy, another attacked her from behind. Finally, the relentless series of attacks drove her to her knees.

"Get up!" he ordered sharply. "Or they'll finish you." Kanixa shot him a filthy look as she leaped into the air, spinning, her Keyblades clearing a circle around her. As she landed, she stepped forward into the closest enemies, two Assassins. Using one Keyblade to block their spikes from driving down into her from overhead, she swept the other into them. Executing an impressive series of turns and jumps, she managed to clear the field once again. Just as the last Assassin dissolved into nothingness, she collapsed into a heap on the ground, releasing her Keyblades, which vanished.

"Not bad, Kanixa," Axel conceded grudgingly. "Now we can have some real fun."

"This is your idea of FUN?!" Kanixa panted from where she sat. "I thought you said this was supposed to be a simple mission!"

"It is," Axel replied, smirking. "If you can't handle this, what will you do when you have to face Sora? The Keyblade Master might not be the brightest boy in the worlds, but I have to admit, he can fight."

"Easy. Just bat my eyelashes and watch him sink into confusion," Kanixa fired back. "You could try the same, but I doubt it would have the same result."

"Very funny," Axel sneered. "But it's time to get back to work." He summoned his chakrams. "Summon your weapons," he ordered.

"You mean, now I have to fight you?"

"That's right," Axel agreed, smiling nastily. He would enjoy this. Just because Kanixa could act halfway likeable some of the time was no reason to go easy on her. With a flick of both wrists, he sent his chakrams spiraling through the air towards her. Ducking, she somersaulted over to him, straightening and ramming her Keyblades into his side on the way up.

"Oof!" Axel doubled over, but his chakrams had completed their circuit and traveled back to him, and he was able to slice at her unprotected back as the momentum of her attack carried her forward. She hissed in pain, but didn't stop as she turned to face him once again. Axel leaped backwards, out of range of her attack, sending a column of flame at her. Kanixa yelped in surprise, sidestepping not a moment too soon. Eyes narrowing in determination, she ran at him, evidently wanting to end the fight quickly. Well, he wouldn't make it that easy.

"Get back!" he snapped, jumping into the air and sending a blast of fire towards her off of his chakrams. Kanixa threw herself sideways, but he could hear her shriek as he singed a leg. "What's the matter? Too hot for you?" He closed his eyes, concentrating, and a circle of fire walled them in. Kanixa looked around, and if he hadn't known that emotions were lost to them he would have sworn that she was afraid.

"This is just a training session, remember?" she asked, a hint of a quaver in her voice.

"Haven't you heard, Kanixa? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he said, advancing across the space at a walk.

"Fine. Let's end this." She ran at him, left leg dragging slightly. It was almost too easy to knock her out of the air. She landed hard, fortunately avoiding the flames, the breath leaving her in a whoosh. She clamped her mouth shut on a cry of pain. Axel considered her through narrowed eyes. Maybe he had gotten a bit carried away…

"Kanixa? Are you all right?" he asked, putting out the flame barrier and striding over to her.

She laughed, a harsh sound. "You burned one leg and broke what feels like every rib on my right side, and you want to know if I'm all right?" The laughter abruptly turned to coughing. "Once you're no longer my mentor, I am never training with you again."

Axel glanced down at her appraisingly. True, her left leg did look pretty singed up until where it disappeared under the hem of her dress. He couldn't tell about the ribs—he was no healer. "Let's get you back to base," he said, kneeling beside her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, jerking away and then hissing in pain as the movement jostled her ribs.

"Fine. Stay here, if that's what you want. Unless you can get up by yourself." Wincing, face white with pain, Kanixa actually managed to lever herself to a sitting position. Axel watched with raised brows, impressed. But when she tried to put weight on her burned leg, it buckled.

"You win," she growled, glaring at him where he stood by, arms folded. "Help me up."

"I didn't hear a please," Axel said.

"…Please," she said, looking away from him, face drawn in pain. He scooped her up so that she reclined in his arms, taking her into a portal.

"Only a few more minutes, Kanixa. Get a potion down you and you'll feel good as new," he said, awkwardly trying to reassure her. She didn't reply, staring off into the mist. Axel fell silent, picking up the pace. A small, unfamiliar twinge in his chest startled him. He tried to remember the name for this memory of a feeling…could it be guilt? Over her? Ridiculous. He scowled.

In record time, he reached the Castle that Never Was. Opening a portal into his room out of habit, he deposited her on the bed. "Wait here," he ordered. She shot him a filthy look.

"No, I'm going to go turn cartwheels down the hallway," she snarled.

Axel glared back, but didn't respond. Slamming his door behind him, he stalked down the hall to equipment stores. Grabbing a glass bottle filled with green liquid off of the shelf, he carried it back to the new Number Thirteen. Uncorking it , he handed it to her. "Drink up."

"Is that poison?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a potion," he said impatiently. "To heal you." Kanixa glared, tossing down the potion and handing him the empty bottle.

"So now I magically get—" she broke off, face twisting in pain. She bit her lip, but a whimper still escaped. "You're sure that you didn't just poison me?"

"What's wrong?" Axel asked sharply. He hadn't grabbed the wrong bottle by mistake, had he?

"If I'm really being healed, I would guess…that my ribs are repairing themselves," she gritted, each word an effort, hands clenching into fists. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. He stood there, uncertain what to do.

"I'll get Xigbar. He's had every injury in the book." He had already opened a portal when Kanixa shook her head vehemently.

"I think…it's stopping." Sitting up, she glanced down at herself. Axel could see that the skin on her left leg was smooth and unburnt. "All right. I'm going to my room now. And I'm warning you, don't talk to me or touch me or you'll get a Keyblade where the sun doesn't shine. Got it memorized?" she snarled, getting to her feet.

~*~*~*

Kanixa walked slowly back to her room, shaking with exhaustion and rage. Scratch Axel being bipolar—the man was just evil. He'd practically killed her back there, and hadn't so much as apologized! Not that he would mean it if he said it, but it was the principle of the thing.

Her lips twitched upward into a grim smile. There was the problem. Nobodies were totally without principle, except Demyx, herself, and she had thought Axel. Her expectations were too high. They couldn't really feel remorse, after all. Feelings…that reminded her of Axel's words to her on the way to Halloween Town. Could she really give Nobodies their feelings back? Could she influence those feelings?

No time like the present to find out. Kanixa reached out a hand to knock on Demyx's door, then pulled back. It would be cruel to make Number Nine her guinea pig, when he was the only one in the Organization who treated her with kindness. She would have chosen Axel but for the fact that she couldn't even stand the thought of the man at the moment. An idea popped into her head. Saïx, she thought, grinning evilly. The Luna Diviner would be perfect. Steeling herself, she raised a hand to knock on the door to room number seven. A gloved hand shot out to grab her arm.

"Nixa, what are you doing?" Demyx hissed from beside her. "Let's get out of here."

"But I need to talk to Saïx," she protested in a whisper as he towed her down the hall to his room.

"It's not safe," he said firmly, turning back to hold her gaze with an intense stare. "I think he's been meditating. And when he's been drawing on the moon's power, it's best to stay away from him. Understand?" he asked, shutting the door to his room behind them.

"That's sweet, Demyx, but I really do need to talk to him," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Demyx blocked her way out, arms folded.

"Fine. But first, tell me what's so important?" the sitar player asked in a reasonable tone.

"There's a…theory I need to test," she hedged. Demyx was trustworthy, she felt fairly certain, but she didn't want to look stupid if Axel's hint didn't turn out to have anything to do with her power. "About my power," she added.

"And you wanted to use _Saïx_ to try it out?" Demyx asked incredulously. "Here. Use me instead."

"I don't think you want that," Kanixa warned him.

"No, I mean it. Go ahead, give it your best shot," Demyx invited, smiling. Well, if that's the way he wanted it…Kanixa closed her eyes. She had been going to try and change Saïx's personality so that he was nice. So she would try and bring out Demyx's mean side. All right, Demyx, she thought. Get mean.

She opened her eyes to see Number Nine smile at her darkly. "You can't fool me, Kanixa," he said, wagging a finger at her. "I see what your game is. You're trying to trick me, aren't you?" He summoned his sitar. "Abusing my trust, again."

That had worked too well, if it had been her. Stop, she thought wildly. Be nice again…be Demyx again! The cruel smile vanished, and Demyx banished his sitar, scratching his head. "Sorry, Nixa," he said, beholding her worried expression. "I really don't know what came over me. Now, don't you want to do your test?"

She needed to try at least one more emotion, to see if she was really in control. Tired, she decided. Feel tired. Immediately, Demyx raised his hand to stifle a yawn. "You know what, Nixa? I'm really tired. Could we maybe do that test later?" he asked, already sounding half-asleep.

"Demyx—"

"But promise me you won't go try out whatever it is on Saïx." He gripped her shoulders. "Promise me?" He repeated, sounding far more awake now.

"I don't need to, Demyx. I've already run my test." She paused, looking up t him. "When you got angry? That was me. When you felt tired? That was me, too." She watched him for a reaction.

Demyx released her, stepping back. "…I don't understand." His green eyes looked distant. With a sinking feeling, Kanixa realized that she had probably just alienated her only friend. She could guess what would happen next. He would wonder what other emotions that she'd toyed with.

"I think I've figured out what my power is, Demyx. Emotion. I can help us to feel again." She paused. "I can also control what it is we feel. This is the first time I've ever tried it, I swear. I'm sorry it had to be on you," she added quickly. "Now do you understand why I wanted to use Saïx? Someone that I don't like?"

"I think that you'd better go, Kanixa," Demyx said finally, stepping out of her way. She left wordlessly, walking back to her room, staring at her feet. Due to her selfish urge to test out her power, she'd just lost the one ally that she had in the Organization. She felt like crying, but no tears would come. Could Nobodies even cry? She wondered. Once back in her room, she retreated into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she turned on the shower, hoping that the sound of running water would deter anyone from opening a portal in and bothering her. Besides, the falling water matched her mood exactly, almost as if it represented the tears she felt like shedding. Instead of getting into the shower, she pulled the curtain shut to prevent water splashing out, and tucked herself into the corner behind the door, hugging her knees to her chest.

After a few moments of just sitting, her head on her knees, someone knocked on the door. "Kanixa?" the voice she least wanted to hear inquired, without its usual harshness. "You in there?"

"No, Saïx is borrowing my shower," she snapped. "Who else?"

"No need to get snippy," Axel retorted from the other side of the door. "Hurry up in there."

"If you tell me that we have another mission, I'm drowning myself in the tub," she threatened. She expected him to fire back with a snide comment or a 'good riddance.'

"What?!" Number Eight yelled, shocked.

"It was a joke, Axel, a joke—" she tried to reassure him, but she already heard the whoosh of a portal opening, and the tell-tale circle of darkness appeared in the center of the room. Axel stepped out, facing the shower.

"Kanixa?" he called, leaning forward and staring at the curtain intently, probably looking for a sign of life.

"Now this isn't an invasion of privacy at all," she drawled from her spot behind him. He whirled to face her, hands balling into fists.

"What are you doing over there?" he snapped.

"Getting some time to myself. I thought this was the one place people would leave me alone and not portal in. Apparently I was wrong," she snapped.

Axel glared at her, but suddenly his face smoothed out. Reaching up a hand to run it through his hair, he inquired, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. He smirked at her.

"Your poker face is improving," he complimented. "But you still can't fool me. You're lying." He folded his arms. "So, what's the problem?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not talking to you!" she snapped, getting to her feet. Stalking over to the shower, she cut off the water, and then she stormed out of the room. Axel followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Aww, don't be like that, Nixa—" he drawled. Immediately she spun around to glare up at him.

"Don't call me that!" she snarled at him, hands balling into fists.

The playful smirk disappeared from his face, and Axel wore an inscrutable expression. "Why not? It's your nickname, isn't it?"

"And friends use nicknames, Axel. We are not friends!" she snapped. "We will never probably _be_ friends. You want Roxas back, and I stand in your way. I want out of here, and you stand in my way."

"What did you just say?" Axel's green eyes glinted. Kanixa put a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd just let slip. Out of the frying pan and into the fire…probably literally, she thought wryly.

"What, you think I like being here?" she asked, smiling bitterly. After all, the secret was out, she had nothing to lose. "To Xemnas and Saïx, I'm a tool to exploit. To the rest, I'm a novelty. And to you, I'm an obstacle to getting back your friend."

He didn't refute any of this. "What about Demyx?" was all that he said.

"Until recently, I would have said that he was genuinely a friend. But I think I've messed that up," she replied, deciding on answering honestly.

"How so, Kanixa?" he asked, putting an emphasis on her full name.

"I tested out your theory on him. He didn't appreciate it—but he volunteered. I wanted to try it on Saïx, but he wouldn't let me!" she added, frustrated.

Axel chuckled. "Saïx at the mercy of emotion—now _that's_ something I would like to see." He looked over at her, mien turning serious again. "Did it work?" he added in an offhand tone.

Kanixa grinned at him smugly. "That would be telling," she responded, throwing back his words from earlier. He scowled, and her grin only grew wider. "Fine. I'll make you a deal, Axel. I tell you what you want to know, if you tell me something that I want to know."

"What's your question?"

She pondered for a moment. "What was Roxas like? What about him did you like?"

"That's two questions," he pointed out, face closing off.

"Then answer the second," she said.

He remained silent for a long moment, gazing off into space. If she didn't know that he was literally heartless, she would have sworn that his eyes held sadness. "No deal," he said finally.

She sighed, not having really expected him to open up. "I owe you from Twilight Town anyway."

"True. So, what'd you do to poor Demmy?"

"Seriously, Axel? 'Demmy'?" She raised an eyebrow. Axel raised his back. "It worked," she admitted.

Axel raised a hand to his chin. "Interesting," was all he said. "Very interesting."


	11. Going Rogue

A/N: Here is Chapter 11. Enjoy! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love reviews--they really encourage me to keep writing. Hint, hint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts--it belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

Going Rogue

Axel looked down at Kanixa appraisingly. So, she could manipulate emotion…"Interesting," he said aloud. "Very interesting." It meant that he would have to be doubly careful around her, but it also made her a very valuable ally.

"So, what are you going to do now that I've told you?" she asked calmly, folding her arms. The blue eyes holding his own didn't have a hint of worry in their depths. He had to hand it to her, the new Number Thirteen was a cool customer.

"Do?" he snorted. "Why should I do anything?"

"All right, then. Who are you going to tell?" A hint of impatience broke into her tone. "Don't play with me, Axel."

"No one," he replied seriously. Not for now, anyway. Why should he give Xemnas or Saïx a hand if they weren't observant enough to determine Kanixa's power for themselves? He would keep her secret to win her good faith…not that her good faith would mean anything for long, he reflected.

"I wasn't born yesterday. You're not going to pass up an opportunity like this," she said disdainfully. "I guess when Saïx comes to chain me up in the dungeon before I make everyone start falling in love with each other, I'll know why," She said with her normal flippancy. Turning away, looking out the window, she signaled that the conversation was over.

Axel was very good at reading signals, but that didn't mean that he always obeyed them. The mental image of the Organization members becoming couples made him smile. "If you're taking suggestions, I'd say Xigbar and Saïx. They would drive each other insane."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said flatly, not looking over at him. The moonlight from the growing Kingdom Hearts fell over her face, highlighting the features. Axel watched her for a few moments, staying quiet. She looked…determined…much like the way Roxas had looked once he'd made up his mind to go and seek out his Other. Axel had tried to dissuade his fighting partner, the only real friend in his existence, but the former Number Thirteen had been unshakable, confident that his plan was the right one. So he'd left, without a backward glance. Roxas had been determined to leave, so Kanixa was determined to do…what?

Not his business, Number Eight decided almost immediately. If she did leave like Roxas, it solved his problem. The thirteenth position would be open again, and if he were ordered to eliminate her for treason, he could avoid any twinge of guilt from the emotions and conscience that Kanixa seemed to bring back to him.

"I may not be your friend, Kanixa, but then, I'm no one's friend," he began, testing the waters. "So why should I give Saïx or Xemnas a hand? After all, if the Superior is so wise of a leader, why can't he figure your power out for himself?" Axel continued, spreading his hands.

"Why did you all agree to follow him, anyway?" she asked, turning to look at him, face politely curious. "He doesn't seem like a very…involved…leader."

"Dunno. By the time I joined, there were already seven members. You'd have to ask one of the Founders that," Axel replied.

"So, you don't say what you know, and in return…" Kanixa prompted, gazing up at him.

"In return, you keep your powers to yourself," Axel replied easily. "Do we have a deal?"

She shrugged. "Fine. Want to shake on it?" She held out a hand expectantly. Axel took it, pumped it up and down a few times. As he dropped her hand, someone knocked on the door.

"Kanixa?" a voice that Axel recognized as Demyx called hesitantly. "Are you in there?"

"Aw. Are you two going to kiss and make up now?" Axel drawled, folding his arms.

"Shut up!" Kanixa hissed, going over to open the door. "What do you want, Demyx?" she asked levelly, looking up at the sitar player. Demyx looked past her to Axel. He smirked back at Number Nine, enjoying the junior member's look of confusion.

"Oh. I, uh, didn't realize you had company." Demyx ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I guess I'll catch you later, then—"

"No. It's fine. Axel was just leaving, weren't you?" Kanixa asked, turning and narrowing her eyes in an expression that clearly said, get lost! Too bad for her that he didn't feel like obliging. Drama within the Organization had long since ceased to hold his interest—it was always the same old story, an endless round of jockeying for power. But real, emotional drama…it was almost as good as a soap opera, Number Eight reflected, the smirk on his face only growing.

"Actually, I hadn't finished speaking with you yet, Kanixa," he replied. She scowled at him, but abruptly her face smoothed out.

"Well, we can talk here, or if you'd prefer we can talk in your room," she told Demyx.

"My room is fine," he replied quickly, and in a flash the two had vanished into a portal. Axel was left alone, standing in the center of Kanixa's room, with a strange sensation echoing in the place where his heart would be. It was…uncomfortable. Musing, he walked the short distance back to his room and sat down before his bonfire. The light from the flames danced over his face as he pondered over what it could be.

Jealousy. That was the name. Not romantic jealousy—he wasn't capable of love, and if he were, it wouldn't be for some scrawny brat that had to be at least seven or eight years younger than him. He wasn't used to being the one left out. Back when Roxas had been with the Organization, Demyx had been fairly friendly towards him, and Roxas had at least been neutral towards the sitar wielder. But Axel had been his first and best friend in the Organization, and Demyx had never really been included in the friendship. Fire and water didn't mix, after all. Axel didn't hate Demyx, but he found his lack of spunk—lack of spine, really—to be annoying. Now, the same situation was playing out in reverse. Kanixa had the opportunity to befriend Demyx, or to befriend Axel, and she was choosing Demyx.

He'd begun by despising Kanixa, it was true. Having Xemnas appoint a new Number Thirteen—one who could also wield the Keyblade—was a slap in the face to Roxas's memory. He'd seen her as a usurper, as an enemy, though he knew that the real offender was Xemnas. And though she could still be a poisonous little brat, the Mystery's Key had slowly begun to grow on him. Like Roxas, she had spunk—she'd begun her membership by managing to pick fights with over half of the remaining Organization in only two days. She also had a strong sense of justice, a quality that she shared with her predecessor. These Roxas-like qualities drew him to her, in spite of himself. And he was being rejected.

"So that's how it is," he murmured to the fire in front of him. The short flames only smoldered on the wood that fueled them, suiting his sulky mood. Sulky. Axel's lips twisted downwards into a scowl. He was actually sitting around sulking over Kanixa? He was wasting time in which he could be plotting on how to get back Roxas! The Key to Destiny was his only real friend, after all, the only person that he could trust. It was a good thing that Xemnas only intended to keep the new brat around for a little longer, Number Eight decided, getting to his feet. She caused far too many problems. Things had been much simpler before she'd come along.

With a flick of his wrist, Axel opened a portal to the Destiny Islands. It was time to take action. It would be a huge risk, kidnapping a Princess of the Heart without permission—in effect, an act of treason, going rogue. Still, it wasn't like anyone would miss him. And, like they said, it was only illegal if you got caught. Smiling darkly, Axel stepped into the portal, and it hissed closed behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kanixa took a seat on the bed in Demyx's room, gazing up at him. "You wanted to talk to me, Demyx?" she asked levelly, clasping her hands in her lap. Outwardly, she was perfectly composed, the stereotypical unconcerned Nobody. Inwardly, she tensed, waiting for his answer. It could either be reconciliation, or a cutting of ties. The latter, besides being a personal loss, would also leave her vulnerable within the Organization, with only Axel, the man of multiple personalities, as an ally. She could never pin down whether the Flurry of Dancing Flames wanted her head on a platter or to be friends. Sometimes she wasn't certain that he knew himself.

"Yeah," Demyx replied, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't handle it well."

"It's all right, Demyx. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

"I should have trusted you. After all, we're friends, right?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She smiled back, relieved. "Yes, we are."

"So…" he trailed off, gathering his courage. "What was Axel doing in your room? I didn't think that you two got along."

Kanixa shrugged. "We don't. He was being his usual charming self." Blackmail was totally within the bounds of Axel's devious personality, after all. The odd thing was how easily he'd given in. Making her promise not to use her power on him was a tiny price. Telling her power to Xemnas might lead to her annihilation, if the Superior deemed her too dangerous to control. Or at least, she would be given to someone less pleasant than Axel, like Saïx. Axel had broken her ribs and given her what had to be third-degree burns in a friendly training match—she couldn't imagine what kind of "mentor" Saïx would be. And all he'd wanted was for her not to influence him.

"Oh," Demyx said quietly. "Tell me something, Kanixa. Do you…like Axel?"

"Not really. He has his moments, but he spends way too much of his time being a jerk. Why do you ask?"

Demyx blushed. "I dunno…it's just, you're always together."

"Because he's my mentor," Kanixa replied, in a tone that indicated the answer should be obvious. "And also…I think he's a little lonely without Roxas," she added as an afterthought, the words transferring from brain to mouth as she thought aloud. "It must be hard, losing your best friend."

"I guess," Demyx replied, but his mood seemed to brighten a little. "Listen, Nixa. I've still got a little time before my mission. Saïx hasn't come to say that it's time yet. And I was thinking—we should do something."

"Like what?"

"Something that gets us out of here!" The sitar player's eyes sparkled. "I know Hollow Bastion's out, but we could go back to Twilight Town and watch the struggle. Or Port Royal, and sail a pirate ship. Or—"

"I don't know, Demyx," Kanixa said, frowning. "That sounds like a lot of fun, but if Axel found out—"

"Why does he have to know?" Demyx demanded. "We'll be there and back before he even thinks to look for you. Come on, Nixa," he pleaded, green eyes earnest. "It'll be fun." Kanixa was uncomfortably reminded of a condemned prisoner trying to pick out one last meal. He wanted to have some good memories before what he obviously thought would be his last mission. How could she refuse him that? The look that he wore made her loathing for Saïx go up another notch, and decided her.

"All right, Demyx," she said, forcing a smile. "Let's go. You choose where. As long as it's not Hollow Bastion or Halloween Town."

Reaching out a hand, he pulled her to her feet, flashing her a big, boyish smile. "Great! You won't regret this!" He glanced down at her. "Uh, before we go, you'd better change. That dress looks a little…" he trailed off. Kanixa looked down at herself to see that her new dress was covered with rips and scorches. Stupid Axel and his stupid chakrams, she thought bitterly.

"All right, just let me put my coat on over it. I'll be right back." In a moment she returned, wearing her Organization coat.

"You ready?" Demyx inquired. When she nodded, he opened a portal with a flick of his wrist, towing her in after him. Once inside, he dropped her hand.

"So, where is it that you want to take me?" Kanixa asked warily, keeping pace with Number Nine as he power-walked through the mists, evidently eager to get to their destination.

Demyx smiled over at her. "You didn't really get a chance to see the good side of Twilight Town, so I thought we'd go there."

"All right," she replied, smiling. "Like I said, we'll go wherever you want, Demyx." Soon, he opened a portal, and they stepped out into the same alley that they'd used as a landing site before. Demyx led her out into the Tram Commons, and over to the hill up to the train station, but instead of walking up it, he turned left. Kanixa found herself in a large, boxy area between buildings. A stage had been erected in the center, and as she watched, two boys faced each other in the center of the stage.

"And now," the announcer, a skinny man with gelled blonde hair, bellowed, "we have….Raijin and Hayer!" On stage, the referee, a heavyset man in a yellow vest, handed each boy a blue club.

"Keep it clean, fellas," he said affably, before moving off.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, y'know?" one of the contestants, a brawny boy with dark, curly hair and a tan, sneered. His opponent, a lanky strawberry blonde, sneered up at him.

"Why don't you put your munny where your mouth is, Rai?" The blonde lowered himself into a crouch.

"Three!" the announcer chanted. "Two! One! STRUGGLE!" At that, the two boys flew at each other, flailing away with the clubs. Kanixa winced, knowing that each strike was certain to leave a bruise.

"You okay, Kanixa?" Demyx asked from beside her, giving her a worried frown.

"I'm fine," she replied, watching the two opponents. For all their enthusiasm, neither had much skill, she decided. She could probably defeat either of them easily. After all, a club and a Keyblade weren't handled much differently—both were striking weapons.

"So, are you here to watch the match?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind her. Kanixa glanced back to see a tall boy smiling at her. Well, he wore more of a smirk, really. He was good-looking, and he evidently knew it. He wore a hat pulled low over his red hair, and a long white vest hung open to display his well-toned stomach.

"Yes," Kanixa replied succinctly, turning her attention back to the Struggle. Why else would she be here? Talk about a stupid question, she reflected. Unfortunately, the stranger behind her would not be deterred.

"You're new in town, aren't you? I haven't seen you before."

"That's right," she replied, forcing a smile. "I'm Kanixa and this is my…brother, Demyx," she invented quickly. "We're here to visit our aunt, and we thought we'd watch the tournament while we're here."

"I'm Seifer," the stranger declared with a smile, jabbing himself in the chest with a thumb. "The head of the Twilight Town Welcoming Committee. And I'm about to win this tournament."

Kanixa's smile lost some wattage as she fought down the urge to knock this cocky young man down a peg. She would love to be able to enter the tournament and prove him wrong, but it was already in progress. And it wasn't like she could just challenge him to a match and summon her Keyblade. "I guess we'll have to wait and see," she said noncommittally, in an attempt at politeness.

"So, how long will you be in town, Kanixa?" Seifer inquired, moving up to stand beside her. At the same time, Demyx, on her other side, edged closer, glaring daggers at the new arrival.

"_We_ won't be in town long," he responded for her, subtly emphasizing the plural. "We leave today, actually. We only came for Aunt Sally's birthday."

"That's too bad," Seifer commented. "Well, at least you're here for the Struggle."

"That's right." Kanixa smiled at him. A cry of dismay from the stage brought her attention back to the match between Raijin and Hayner. Rai was on his knees, with Hayner standing over him, club pointed at the larger boy's chest.

"And the winner iiiis—Hayner!" the announcer declared. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"I can take that punk," Seifer said contemptuously, glaring at the blonde.

"If you win your first match," Kanixa reminded him sweetly. "And I'm sure you will," she added quickly.

"And the second match of the day is…Seifer versus—" the crowd fell silent, waiting with anticipation for the second name. The announcer trailed off. He coughed, flustered. "Well, folks, it seems like our fourth contestant has dropped out. That means Seifer gets an automatic by!"

"Booooo!" Some of the crowd, including Hayner and a group of friends around him, voiced their displeasure.

"Unless," the announcer added quickly, "someone from the crowd would like to step up and face him!"

The crowd remained silent, all gazing at Seifer with a hint of fear. A grin spread over Kanixa's face. "I will!" she called.

Seifer laughed. "What? You really think you can take me? You've got to be joking!"

"Nixa!" Demyx hissed, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?"

"You'll destroy him!" Number nine whispered, flashing her a thumbs-up.

The announcer cut through the crowd, coming over to put a hand on her shoulder. "This may just be a Struggle first!" he said loudly. "For our second match, we have Seifer versus—what's your name, young lady?" he asked at a lower volume.

"Kanixa," she replied.

"Seifer versus Kanixa!" the announcer yelled. The crowd cheered. Seifer glared down at her.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl," he snapped, before stalking up to the stage. Kanixa shrugged off Demyx's grip.

"Don't worry, Dem. You promised me some fun, didn't you?" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "And what could be more fun than taking this jerk down a peg?"

Demyx smiled then. "You'll destroy him," he whispered back, flashing her a thumbs-up. Kanixa made her way to the stage, expression turning serious. She had to treat this like any other fight. Even if Seifer couldn't throw magical attacks at her, the boy was still taller and stronger. She just had to hope that she was faster. The referee gave her a hand up.

"So, little lady, do you know the rules of the game?"

"Run through them for me again," she requested.

"Well, your job is to take your opponent's orbs, which he will drop if you strike him. The one with the most orbs at the end wins," the man replied, running a hand through his curly black hair.

"Sounds easy enough."

"So, are you both ready to begin?" the referee asked.

"Yes, sir," Kanixa said brightly, smiling cheerfully at Seifer. The older boy scowled back.

"Let's get this over with," he growled. The referee handed them each a blue club with a beige grip. "Keep it clean, fellas—er, people," he instructed, before retreating off the stage.

"Three!" the announcer chanted. Kanixa sank into a crouch, holding her club up in a block. This is a training match, she told herself. Seifer is Axel, and don't you owe Axel a few lumps for breaking your ribs? Unconsciously, her lips turned upwards into a feral smile.

"Two! One! Struggle!" the announcer finished. Before he finished speaking, Seifer ran at her.

"Kneel, loser!" he growled, leaping up for an aerial attack. Kanixa took a step forward, so that he landed behind her instead of on top of her. Pivoting neatly, she struck him in the kidneys.

"Oof!" he sprawled forward, and several blue orbs appeared on the floor around him. She scooped up a few, then darted back as Seifer climbed to his feet.

"Aargh!" Incoherent with anger, he charged her again. Kanixa parried his strike, and cut up under his guard to smack him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, and she took the opportunity to hit him again, picking up the orbs that he left behind as she advanced. She straightened from picking up the last one, and Seifer took the opportunity to land a two-handed swing in her diaphragm, sending her flying through the air. She could hear a few boos—apparently the crowd disapproved of such harsh treatment of a girl. On impact, she saw several pink orbs bounce away from her. Oh, so that was how they differentiated between orbs, she noted, laying there as she tried to get her breath back. The color choice wasn't sexist at all, she thought sarcastically, getting to her feet just as Seifer arrived. Crouching in front of her dropped orbs, she held her club up in a block, glaring at her foe. Keeping the club up with her left hand to repel Seifer's strikes, she scrabbled behind her with the other hand to recover some of her dropped orbs.

As her left arm began to tire, Kanixa decided to cut her losses, rolling to the side. In a flash, she was behind Seifer, and took the opportunity to strike at his back. Seifer fell forward, sprawling onto the wood of the stage, and she began collecting orbs.

"Three!" the announcer chanted, catching her by surprise. "Two! One! Time! And the winner is…Kanixa!"

The crowd was silent for a moment, blinking up at her. Then, led by Hayner and his group of friends, they broke into cheers. Seifer got up and threw down his club. "You got lucky," he growled.

"Maybe," she agreed smoothly. "And maybe I'm just the better fighter. Ever think of that?" The older boy didn't respond, just stalked off the stage. Kanixa moved to do the same, but the referee placed a pudgy hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go yet, miss. You've got a match against Hayner. And whichever of you wins, will fight in the championship against Setzer."

"…Setzer?" Kanixa repeated, frowning.

"Our reigning champion," the referee clarified, lifting his other arm and pointing out a muscular man with long, silver hair in a purple robe. He reminded her of Xemnas, and she already disliked him for that reason alone. That, and the fact that his waves to the crowd and his smug smile seemed overconfident, just like Seifer had been. She would enjoy taking him down…if she could beat this Hayner kid.

Hayner walked across the stage to face her. "Hey there," he said, smiling. "You must be new around town. But thanks to taking down Seifer, you're pretty popular. I'm Hayner." He stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Kanixa," she replied, taking it.

"Well, good luck," Hayner said, picking up a club. "You're gonna need it."

"Same to you," Kanixa responded, hefting her own club.

"And our third match is…Kanixa versus Hayner!" the announcer shouted. "Three…two…one…Struggle!"

Kanixa twisted away from Hayner's charge, but her pectorals twinged, still sore from Seifer's blow. This battle would be harder than the last, because Hayner had had time to rest. After he passed her, she leaped up to strike him in the shoulders. Orbs went flying, and she left off attacking him to chase them across the space. And Hayner chased her. He leaped at her from behind, and she ducked, sending him flying over her head. The crowd let out an appreciative "Ooh." He landed on his stomach, orbs scattering.

Kanixa winced, sporting two scraped knees as she stood. But Hayner had already recovered, and he struck her across the collarbone before she could find her balance. She landed on her backside, hard, and orbs rolled away from her.

"All right!" Hayner crowed, sprinting after them. Kanixa watched him go, eyes narrowing. Slowly, muscles protesting, she got to her feet and stalked after the orbs Hayner had dropped, waiting for him to come to her. And he did. She could hear the patter of his quick steps as he ran up behind her. At the last second, she pivoted, catching him in the stomach with her club. "Oof!"

This time Hayner fell on his rear, dropping orbs. She scooped up as many as she could, and then retreated across the arena. Hayner advanced, as the announcer called, "Three…two…one…time! And the winner is…Kanixa!"

"Aw, man!" Hayner complained, chopping the air with his club. "I'd almost won it!"

"Better luck next time?" Kanixa suggested tentatively, as he scowled at her. She couldn't muster up the same sense of triumph as she had over defeating Seifer. Hayner seemed like a nice enough guy—practically a saint when compared to the Organization members.

Hayner glared at her, but suddenly the scowl melted into a smile. "Yeah," he agreed easily. "So what if I didn't win it? It was worth it just to see Seifer go down. Now let's see you beat Setzer. That would make Seifer so mad!" the blonde said gleefully.

"I take it you don't like Seifer," Kanixa stated.

"He acts like he runs the town," Hayner growled. "Him and his Welcoming Committee—" the boy broke off as the referee approached.

"Nice job, miss," he said approvingly. "Next you face Setzer. Are you ready to fight?"

She felt anything but ready, but she forced a smile. "Sure."

"All right, then." The referee signaled for the reigning champion to approach. He sauntered across the stage, waving to his fans. Several of them, who seemed to be teenage girls, squealed his name—"Setzer!"

The silver-haired man approached as Hayner vacated the stage. "So, you're Kanixa," he said, deep voice quiet. "You're new in town, and I've built up a rather large fan base, so I have a proposition for you," he said quickly. "You throw the match for me. I'll make it worth your while."

"What?" Kanixa whispered, eyes narrowing in anger. "No way!"

The referee approached, and Setzer's face regained its nonchalant expression. "All right. Keep it clean."

The announcer began counting down, and Kanixa prepared herself, sinking down into a crouch. She expected Setzer to charge, but he leaped into the air, throwing himself at her in a spiral. Kanixa was knocked across the stage, trailing orbs. It didn't get any better from there. The match was short and brutal. At the end, Setzer had 90 orbs to her 10. Kanixa slumped as the announcer declared Setzer the winner. She'd entered the tournament in hopes of defeating Seifer and puncturing the boy's enormous ego, but it would have been nice to win it all.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," a voice advised from behind her. Kanixa faked a smile, expecting to see Demyx, but when she turned it was to see Hayner, flanked by two friends. One, a pudgy boy with messy black hair, waved. The other, a brunette in an orange dress, smiled. "You did a good job, Kanixa," Hayner continued. "I mean, you've got to be pretty good to beat me!" He smiled good-naturedly. "Say, you're new in town. Why don't you come with us, let us give you the tour."

"I can't. I have to meet my brother—" Demyx materialized at her side. "Um…everyone, this is my brother, Demyx," she introduced him.

"I'm Hayner," the blonde introduced himself, smiling.

"Pence," the black-haired boy said with a smile.

"I'm Olette." The brunette held her hand out for Demyx to shake.

Demyx gave her hand a perfunctory shake before turning back to Kanixa. "You were amazing!" He enthused.

"Thanks, Demyx. So…do we need to head home? Or would you like to tour Twilight Town? Hayner and his friends here were nice enough to invite us."

Demyx considered for a moment. "I think we'd better head home. I've still got that assignment to do," he said.

Kanixa nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you all!" She waved goodbye to the trio, and Demyx led her back to the Tram Commons.

"So, Demyx, are there any other stops that you want to make?" She glanced over at the Melodious Nocturne to see him frowning down at his boots. "Hello…are you in there somewhere?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and he grabbed her wrist. Hard. "Ow!" she yelped, attempting to tug free.

"What? Oh. Sorry, Nixa," he said sheepishly, releasing her. "You just…surprised me."

"I asked if there was anywhere else that you wanted to go."

"It's all right. Why don't we just head back? Saïx is probably looking for me," he said glumly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, wondering at Number Nine's sudden change in mood. "The purpose of this whole thing was for you to have a good time, remember? So why do you look so sad?"

"Nobodies don't get sad," Demyx said flatly. "I guess I'm just…not ready for it all to be over."

On impulse, Kanixa reached over to take his hand. "It won't be over, Demyx. I'm not going to let you face Sora alone. Besides, he's not such a bad guy. He can be reasoned with—"

"When did you meet Sora?" Demyx demanded, halting. His green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Oops. In her desire to comfort Demyx, she'd forgotten the fact that her little run-in with Sora on Port Royal was a secret. "On Port Royal, when I went with Axel and Xigbar. Xigbar doesn't know about it, and Axel's keeping quiet…I guess he's holding it over my head until later. Axel and I flooded the world with Heartless for Sora to fight, but there were too many, so I had to pitch in. Sora owes me."

Demyx didn't say anything for a moment. "And what are you going to try to make him do? Get him to spare me?" A hint of bitterness crept into his voice. "I thought you wanted to fight Sora together. I don't need you to make the big, bad Keyblade master leave me alone, Kanixa. I'm a big boy. I can fight on my own. You know what? Maybe it's a good idea if you don't come with me to Hollow Bastion after all." He started walking.

"Demyx—"

"Come on," he said, voice hard. "We've got to get back before Saïx misses me—or Axel misses you." Uncertain what else to do, she followed him into a portal. Maybe if she gave him some time to cool off, she could reason with him. Or maybe she'd ruined their friendship for good.


	12. Hollow Bastion

A/N: Here is Chapter 12. I seem to be on a bit of a writing streak. Next chapter comes a showdown, and I'm terrible at writing battle scenes...so be prepared for bad writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are amazing, they make me want to keep writing. In answer to Twilight-Angel-XIII's question, I did originally plan to make this an AxelxOC fic, but now I'm leaning more towards friendship. Because Kanixa is 17-18, I didn't really have a definite age in mind, but I see Axel as 22 or 23. So a bit of a gap there. Any opinions?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for Kanixa.

12. Hollow Bastion

Demyx strode through the mists in silence, a frown on his normally cheerful face. Why did everyone always have to underestimate him? Was it because his weapon was a sitar instead of something more macho, like Xigbar's guns? Was it because he was too nice—did not being a cold, uncaring jerk like Saïx somehow make him weak? He'd gotten used to the other members' insults and scorn over time, and had grown to accept it and even ignore it. But now Kanixa thought of him the same way: weak.

He thought when she'd offered to come with him to Hollow Bastion, she wanted to help him out. Work as a team. Kind of like the way Axel and Roxas used to fight their missions together. But no, she wanted to convince Sora not to fight him at all. As if he didn't stand a chance against the great Keyblade master. "We're here," he said abruptly, opening a portal into the hallway outside Kanixa's room. "Goodbye, Kanixa."

"Demyx—" she grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"I can handle Sora without your help," he declared.

"Just, please. Hear me out," she said quietly, letting him go. He glanced back at her to see her gazing at him. "I know you're angry at me—"

"Nobodies don't get angry. Remember?" he asked, walking away.

"Well, then you remember what anger is, and your mind is telling you to feel it. Or whatever the technical explanation is. Look, Demyx, I didn't mean to bruise your ego," she said seriously. "I just—"

"Well, you did," he snapped. Then, realizing what he'd just said, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Great. Now he sounded like some whiny, pathetic kid.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose my only friend." He could feel her gaze drilling into his back.

Demyx sighed, turning back towards her. "Look, Kanixa. This is my mission. I've got to handle this by myself."

"Then…at least let me know when you have to go?"

"If I can, then sure." He faked a smile. "Catch you later, Nixa." He raised one hand in a wave. She smiled back, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. Not that any of the Organization members' eyes ever held any warmth, but hers looked…sad.

He walked back to his room and sat down on the bed. Picking up one of his practice sitars, he began to tune it. Just as he had it ready to play, a portal opened beside him. Saïx stepped out. "Sora has reached Hollow Bastion," he said without preamble. "It's time for you to do your duty as a member of the Organization and confront him. Your mission is to attempt to force Roxas to re-emerge through aggression. Either defeat Sora…or don't bother coming back." Without waiting for a reply, the Luna Diviner disappeared into a portal.

Demyx put down his sitar, hands shaking. Number Seven had implied as much down in Fragmented Crossing, but he'd never expected the senior member to say so outright. So, it came down to Roxas…or Demyx. And everyone thought they knew the outcome. He stood up, heading for room number twelve. He'd promised Kanixa to say goodbye, at least. Though he wouldn't take Number Thirteen with him—he'd prove to her, to them all that he could fight his own battles. Either that, or…he wouldn't think about the other option.

"Kanixa?" he called, knocking on her door. It swung open at his touch, and he stuck his head inside. The bedside light was on, but Kanixa had sprawled on the bed, and was evidently asleep. He smiled at the scene—apparently the Struggle had tired her out more than she'd let on. Well, he wouldn't wake her. It wasn't really worth making a fuss about. Either he'd return or he wouldn't, right? And no one would miss him, except for her.

His gaze traveled around the room, looking for a pen and paper to write a note. On the frilly little dressing table, he saw what looked to be a journal and a pen. Opening it to the first page, he recognized Larxene's handwriting. Shuddering, he quickly flipped to a blank page in the back, having no desire to read about whatever horrors lurked in the Savage Nymph's brain. Quickly, he jotted down a note telling Kanixa where he had gone, and he set the piece of paper on her bedside table.

"Bye, Nixa," he murmured. "Catch you later…maybe in the next life." With one last glance, he stepped into a portal to face the Keyblade master and his destiny.

~*~*~*

Kanixa awoke suddenly, to a whooshing sound that had to be a portal opening. Sitting up, she glanced around the room to find it empty. "You're getting way too paranoid," she chastised herself in a voice still groggy with sleep. Then she saw it, the note on her bedside table. Who would leave her a note? She wondered, brow furrowing. None of the Organization members would care about disturbing her rest, except for…Demyx. Oh, no.

Snatching the note up, she read it quickly. Demyx had left for Hollow Bastion without waking her up. That meant that she'd lost a last opportunity to reason with him. And she had no way to follow him. Unless…she would just have to teach herself how to portal. She'd seen Axel and Demyx do it several times. All they did was gesture, and poof. Maybe it was like summoning her battalion. Maybe it was a matter of strength of will. Closing her eyes, she held out a hand. Hollow Bastion, she thought firmly. More than anything, I want to be able to get to Hollow Bastion…

Opening her eyes, she saw a swirling portal of darkness in front of her. "Yes!" she crowed triumphantly, starting forward. And in the instant that she lost focus, the portal collapsed. Well, she would have to try again. This time, she kept her eyes closed, focused on the Hollow Bastion marketplace, and walked forward blindly. She only opened her eyes once she felt the cool sensation which meant that she'd walked into the portal. Instantly recognizing the mists of the realm between, she walked forward determinedly.

Perhaps she had too little faith in Number Nine, but it seemed wrong to let him go alone. Especially since everyone kept talking about how strong Sora was. Even Axel, who loved belittling everyone, admitted the boy had talent. Kanixa personally found the idea that Sora could take down Demyx laughable. Demyx had wiped the floor with her, and Sora hadn't been able to defeat a few Heartless. Well, more like a few hundred, she conceded mentally, but wasn't the concept the same?

A strange pulling sensation behind her navel stopped her. It felt like something was rooting her to the spot. Maybe this was her cue to debark. Closing her eyes, Kanixa opened another portal, focusing on the little isolated courtyard where Axel had taken them the first time. Walking forward, she heard her boot heels click on stone. She opened her eyes. "Home, sweet home," she muttered sarcastically. Now, to catch up with Demyx. She stepped forward—and the crystals hanging from her coat ties jingled, reminding her that she still wore it. Taking it off, she stuffed it into a corner of the courtyard to reclaim later. Since they knew about the Organization here, being spotted would lead to awkward questions…if not an outright battle.

She hadn't taken three steps through the marketplace when somebody yelled "Anika!" Kanixa put a hand over her eyes, chagrined. So much for not being recognized. A few seconds later, somebody enveloped her in a hug, almost sending her toppling backwards. After she was released, Kanixa removed the hand from her eyes. The girl standing in front of her looked so familiar: the jet-black bob, the blue eyes, and most importantly the shuriken that she held.

"…Yuffie?" Kanixa asked, hoping she'd remembered the right name.

Yuffie's friendly smile turned to a frown. "What happened to you?" she asked, gesturing at Kanixa's ruined dress. Kanixa winced, kicking herself mentally. She'd forgotten than she'd worn this when she trained with Axel. "Well, it's all right," the ninja said cheerfully. "You can just borrow a dress from Aerith. You two are about the same size." She started off towards the Borough, expecting Kanixa to follow.

"Look, Yuffie, that's a sweet offer, but I have to get going," Kanixa demurred as politely as she could. "I have to catch up with a friend—"

"You can't walk around town looking like that," Yuffie cut in, latching onto Kanixa's wrist with a grip like iron. "Besides, it won't take long. Just change into a dress that doesn't look like it lost a fight with a Crimson Jazz, and then go look for your friend."

"Fine," Kanixa sighed, giving in. "Let's go and see Aerith."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Yuffie grinned, towing her along. "It's so good to see you, Anika! Everyone's been so worried. And then Leon said that he'd seen you in the marketplace—"

Kanixa fought to keep her lips from twisting into a snarl at the thought of the Gunblade Wielder, schooling her features into a controlled mask. Yuffie noticed, of course. "I know he was a little hard on you," she added softly. "He feels bad about it, I can tell. He's been moody ever since."

"Moody is a perpetual state of being with him," Kanixa groused.

"I think you should talk to him. Think of it: the great Squall Leonhart apologizing. How many people get to see that?" Yuffie asked.

"Fine. _If_ I have the time, after I've changed. I really do need to catch up with my friend," Kanixa said, urgency creeping into her tone.

"We're here," Yuffie sang out, leading Kanixa into the house that she shared with Aerith. It stood beside Merlin's house, where the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had their meetings. "Aerith!" the ninja bellowed, walking over to the stairs. "Are you up there?"

The healer appeared at the top of the stairs in her customary pink dress. "Yuffie…and Anika!" she said, breaking out into a sunny smile, clasping her hands in front of her heart. "We've missed you!"

"Anika needs to borrow a dress," Yuffie announced. "Can you spare one?"

"Of course. Come on up," the older girl instructed. Kanixa obeyed, and the trio went into Aerith's room. The healer threw open her wardrobe. "I think…blue would be a good color on you," she mused. Soon she was lost in thought, sorting through her various dresses.

"So, Anika, where have you been? You've been gone for a month! Everyone thought…" Yuffie trailed off, but Kanixa could finish the sentence.

"…that the Heartless had gotten me?" she finished.

"Or those weird, new things. Nobodies. We searched the whole town for you, Anika! Me, Aerith, Merlin, Cid, Leon…even Cloud pitched in! No one could find you anywhere." Yuffie looked at her expectantly.

"My memory's kind of fuzzy," she said truthfully. Kind of—she could barely remember anything, other than the fact that she came from here, had been friends with the Restoration Committee, and had at one point attempted to run away from the Organization. "I think that I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Aerith gasped, turning back to them and holding up a sky blue dress. Kanixa took it, and began to change. Though she couldn't remember the specifics, she felt like she'd known these women forever. They'd probably seen everything at one point or another.

"Mm-hmm," she responded, slipping her head through the neck of Aerith's dress. "By these weird people in black coats. Zip me, Aerith?" The older girl complied, and Kanixa glanced at herself in the mirror on the back of Aerith's door. Not bad, she conceded finally. The dress was sleeveless, with thick straps and an empire waist. The flaring skirt ended just under her knees. Not a ton of fabric to trip herself up in while fighting, but also conservative enough so that she felt comfortable wearing it.

"You look lovely, Anika," Aerith said, sounding satisfied. "I knew that blue would be a good color on you."

The doorknob rattled as someone tried the door. Kanixa whirled towards the noise, preparing to summon her Keyblade, automatically assuming that whatever waited outside was a threat. Now, someone pounded on the door. "Yuffie!" Leon yelled. "Are you in there? We've got a Heartless problem over by the bailey."

Kanixa's eyes widened. Leon. The last person she wanted to talk to. Despite what she'd said to Yuffie, her plan had been to borrow a dress, make her excuses, and vanish. "Coming, Leon!" Yuffie bellowed back. "But first, there's someone here you want to see." She threw open the door. "Look who's back!" she declared, grinning, gesturing at Kanixa.

"We don't have time for your games, Yuf—" when Leon saw Kanixa, his expression turned from anger to shock. "…Anika?"

"Actually, Yuffie, I don't have time to waste, either. I need to get going. Thanks so much for the dress, Aerith," she added sincerely. "I'll bring it back to you, I promise."

"Oh, keep it," Aerith said, smiling. "What are friends for?"

"Well…thank you. See you all later!" Kanixa darted under the arm Leon used to block the doorway, and was down the stairs in a flash. Heavy footsteps pursued her as she let her feet guide her, heading towards the…bailey, that was the name. Her feet remembered their way around this town, even if her mind didn't. The bailey was one of the highest points in the town. Hopefully she could spot Demyx from there.

"Anika, wait!" Leon called, sounding slightly out-of-breath. Kanixa grinned in spite of herself. Who would have thought she'd ever see the day when she could outrun Leon? That was one good thing about the Organization's vicious training methods—you got fit quickly. That, or you died.

"I have places to be, Leon," she called over her shoulder. "And—oof!" One boot heel lodged in a loose cobblestone, and she fell, hands and knees stinging as she hit the concrete. "Don't you have some Heartless to take care of?" she asked as a hand descended into her range of vision. Taking it with a sigh, she allowed Leon to haul her to her feet.

Running a hand through his long, russet hair, the Gunblade wielder opened his mouth. As if on cue, screams sounded from the Borough. He glanced back, torn. "All right. But this conversation isn't over, Anika!" he warned. His tone softened. "Look…before you disappear again, come talk to me. Please." And with that, he took off running towards the Borough, where the Heartless were now attacking.

Fat chance, Leon, she thought darkly, scaling the steps that led to the bailey. Maybe…_maybe_…she would comply with his request. But first, she needed to find Demyx before Sora did.

~*~*~*~*

Axel stalked through a corridor of darkness, a scowl on his face. Where had the little brat gone? He wondered, reaching up to run a hand through his spiky hair. He'd been so close to coaxing Kairi to come with him. Using the Dusks to intimidate her had been a stupid mistake. And then…she'd escaped into a second portal. Who could it have been? If it had been one of his colleagues in the Organization, they would have revealed themselves to him. That left 'Ansem,' he reflected in disgust. The shadowy figure who had defeated Roxas, and now helped the Keyblade master from behind the scenes.

Where would he have taken Kairi? Somewhere safe, obviously. Somewhere she could blend in. And somewhere Axel wouldn't think to look. And what met all three of those criteria? Twilight Town. A dark smile on his face, Axel headed towards the town. This time, he wouldn't let the Princess of Heart escape him. He opened a portal into the same deserted alley where he'd landed with Demyx and Kanixa earlier, between two stores in the Tram Commons. Stalking through the space, he glanced around, keeping an eye out for the redheaded girl.

"Hey." Axel glanced back to see a strawberry blonde boy who looked oddly familiar waving at him. "Nice coat."

"Thanks," he said curtly, moving on. He didn't see any sign of Kairi, so next he would check the Sandlot. The Struggle was today, and it drew a crowd. Maybe she'd decided to hide in plain sight.

"We just met some friends who wear the same coat," the boy continued. "Hey, do you know anyone named Demyx or Kanixa?"

Axel froze in his tracks. "Demyx?" he repeated softly to himself. "Kanixa?!" his voice rose in volume. They'd snuck off here together? Who would have thought that Number Nine had the guts for something like that?

"Yeah, that's them," the boy said cheerfully. "Kanixa nearly won the Struggle—Setzer destroyed her at the end. But he's been the reigning champ for seven or so years now. She was really good," he said admiringly.

"You only say that because she beat you!" a girl behind him chimed in.

"Yeah, they're friends of mine," Axel said, keeping the anger out of his voice, flashing them his most charming smile. "I've been looking for them, actually. Any idea where they went?"

"Home, I think," the boy responded. "Demyx had some sort of assignment to complete…"

Axel's eyes narrowed in thought. Assigment…Kanixa had said something about an upcoming mission for Demyx. At the time, he'd brushed it off. Demyx had been in disfavor with the Superior ever since the incident at Olympus Coliseum. But maybe she'd been telling the truth. Where had she said that he was going? Hollow Bastion. For a moment, he thought about pursuing them, but quickly discarded it. He was on his own mission at the moment. "I'm also looking for another friend of ours, Kairi. She's a redhead wearing a pink dress. Maybe you've seen her?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. Good luck finding her…what did you say your name was, again?"

"I didn't," Axel snapped, moving off. This day kept getting worse and worse. First his plan to kidnap the Princess of Heart had backfired, unless he could recover her. That was looking less and less likely. He could only be away from the World that Never Was so long before he was missed. And now Kanixa was off doing who-knew-what with Demyx. It was probably a harmless, though strictly against the rules, outing for fun, knowing the pair. Demyx wouldn't have the spine to plot against the Organization, and from what he had seen Kanixa still foolishly tried to act with the principles of someone with a heart. Plotting a takedown would be unlike her. Unless, of course, she remembered how exactly she'd joined the Organization in the first place—then, all bets would be off. Still, he'd stirred up enough plots of his own to know that just because something seemed harmless on the surface was no reason to drop his guard.

In succession, he searched the Sandlot, the Station Heights, the train station itself, and found no Kairi. Dejected, he was about to head back to the World that Never Was just to be seen, and then try another world, when he remembered the Back Alley and the Usual Spot. Now he knew why the blonde boy had looked familiar—he had been a member of Roxas's group in the pseudo-Twilight Town. Apparently in the real world, he ran with the same group, minus Roxas. Wearing a feral smile, Axel opened a portal into the Usual Spot. Hayner and his friends were already there, and sprawled on the floor was—Kairi. Bingo!

"Whoa," one of Hayner's friends, a chubby boy with unruly black hair, gasped. "You okay? You just came in through the wall!"

"Ugh," Kairi groaned, sitting up. "I…I'm fine, I think."

"There you are," Axel spoke up. "I tell you, Kairi, it took guts, jumping into the darkness like that. I have to hand it to you—I'm impressed. But it's time we got going. You want to see Sora, don't you?" he continued, latching onto her wrist and towing her back towards the portal.

Kairi dug in her heels, pulling back. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Axel said unrepentantly, pulling her into the darkness. "But you're coming with me." Once inside the mists of the place between, Kairi continued her thrashing.

"When Sora finds out what you've done, you'll be sorry!" she declared. Axel smiled back at her over his shoulder.

"You're wrong, Kairi. I'm counting on it." It was a documented fact that the Keyblade master shared a strong bond with Kairi. Once he found out that she was held prisoner, he would throw caution to the winds, go to any lengths to protect her. And once that brought out his aggressive streak, it should be only too easy to defeat him and bring Roxas back.

Once they reached the World that Never Was, he paused. "Listen, Kairi," he hissed into her ear. "Where we're going, don't make a fuss. If you do, you'll attract the attention of people far worse than me. And that would be a mistake," he cautioned.

"I'm not afraid!" Kairi declared.

Axel smirked. "You will be." He opened a portal into his room—to find the Luna Diviner standing there, waiting for him. "Uh-oh," Number Eight murmured, not loosening his grip on Kairi.

"Axel," Saïx greeted him, smiling coldly. "When we discovered that you were gone, I thought you might have attempted something idiotic such as this. You have committed an act of treason against the Organization. Your existence will be terminated…unless you hand over the girl."

Axel paused briefly, considering. He didn't believe Saïx's offer for a moment. He would be terminated whether he handed over Kairi, or no. He would have to run, and carrying along a hostage would only make the trip more difficult. Still, he'd never intended for Kairi to get mixed up with the rest of the Organization. He'd only meant to keep her until Sora showed up to claim her. Who knew what someone like Saïx would do to her?

More importantly, who cared? He thought darkly. Not him—Nobodies weren't capable of caring. "Sorry," he said, apologizing not to Saïx but to Kairi. Shoving the Princess of Heart forward at the Luna Diviner, he made his escape into a portal.

"Run while you can, Axel," Saïx called after him as the portal closed. "The Organization will find you, and that brat playing at being Thirteen."

Axel's brow furrowed as he hurried through the corridor to darkness, looking for somewhere to hide out. 'The brat playing at being Thirteen'…he had to mean Kanixa. So, Kanixa had turned traitor too? Why? It made no sense—the new Number Thirteen knew that she didn't stand a chance against the rest of the Organization. There were so many questions without answers, and Axel hated loose threads. So he turned his steps to the place where he was the most likely to find answers: Hollow Bastion.


	13. Faceoff

A/N: As I warned, here is the chapter with a lot of fighting. And also a chapter when I begin to veer away from the game's storyline. So, I'm not completely happy with it, but I don't really know how else to write it so I'm posting. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'm still debating whether to make this a friendship fic or a romance fic...opinions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. For the thirteenth time.

13. The Faceoff

Kanixa stood in the bailey, glancing around. She could see the restoration site at the castle, and the rubble of the castle gates, which had been walled off, but no Demyx. Growling in frustration, she pounded a fist against the bailey wall. Where could he have gone? Three moving shapes caught her attention. The forerunner, a boy with spiky brown hair, looked dishearteningly familiar: Sora. He had come out of the castle and was heading for the bailey. He was already here? As she watched, he hurried down the path with a sense of purpose, as if he were searching for something. Searching for someone to fight?

The only way to get answers would be to talk to Sora. Hurrying down the steps to the castle gates, Kanixa kept an eye on the rapidly approaching figure of the Keyblade master. Sora seemed like a nice, remarkably unsuspicious boy. He should be willing to explain his quest on Hollow Bastion. Besides, Demyx had come here to confront Sora, hadn't he? So if she kept close to Sora, then Demyx would find them. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, a huge whistling noise prompted her to duck, curling into a ball and protecting her head. Sitting up, she looked to see that some huge projectile had smashed through part of the bailey and the town wall, opening a pathway to the castle gates.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked from behind her. Standing up, brushing the dust off of her dress, Kanixa turned to face the speaker. Sora stood gazing at her, Donald and Goofy flanking her.

"Look fellas, it's Kanixa!" Goofy declared.

"Oh, hey Kanixa!" Sora greeted, flashing her a big smile. "Are you all right? Because if you're not okay, Donald can heal you." The duck scowled.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kanixa replied calmly. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Really?" Sora ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, looking puzzled. "What can I do for you?"

"You seem to know a lot about the Keyblade," Kanixa improvised, falling into step with the trio. "I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers."

"Sure!" Sora responded brightly. "Only…now's not the best time. I'm trying to help out some friends of mine, Leon—"

"Aerith, and Yuffie," Kanixa finished for him. "They're my friends too. This is my homeworld." At that, Sora gave her an appraising glance.

"Then you're here to help out against the Heartless too," he said with a smile. "I guess that means we're working together." Exactly the opposite was true. The irony was so strong, Kanixa felt like laughing. She settled for keeping silent. As soon as they stepped through breach in the wall, into the rubble-filled area of the castle gates, a portal opened on the other end. Demyx stepped out. Evidently the sight of the Keyblade master and his friends took Number Nine by surprise, because he backpedaled, gasping. Then his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her.

"Kanixa?" he asked incredulously. "How did you get here?"

"I looked everywhere for you!" she snapped, stomping over to him. "How could you just leave me like that?" Before she could reach Demyx, Sora darted in front of her, summoning his Keyblade.

"Kanixa, stay back!" he cautioned her. "This guy is dangerous—he's with Organization Thirteen!"

"Aww," Donald squawked derisively. "He can't fight! But we can!" The duck brandished his staff menacingly—well, as menacingly as a bird could.

Kanixa pushed Sora aside. "Demyx is my friend," she said coldly, crossing to join the sitar wielder. "And if you're looking to pick a fight with him, I guess we won't be working together after all, Sora. That's too bad."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused, reaching up to scratch his head.

"Us, friends, Kanixa?" Demyx asked unexpectedly. He used the deeper, menacing tone that meant he was ready for a serious fight. "That's funny. Why don't you get out of here and help your real friends save their puny world…if they can. I'll handle these three."

"Can you?" Sora jeered from across the space.

"I'm not leaving, Demyx," Kanixa said firmly, not letting any confusion creep into her tone. What was Number Nine doing? "We're friends, aren't we? And friends look out for each other." Demyx shot her an annoyed look, and abruptly she realized his goal. He was distancing himself from her in front of Sora, so that the Keyblade master would leave her alone. She gave him a minute shake of the head, indicating that she would stay with him regardless. "So, Sora, what's it going to be?" she called across the space. "We can all just walk away peacefully, or we can fight."

"Gee, Sora," Goofy said in a stage whisper. "Kanixa did help us out on Port Royal. And Demyx really hasn't done anything to us. Do we really have to fight them?"

"Don't be silly, Goofy," Donald interjected in an equally loud stage whisper. "He's with Organization Thirteen! And they're the enemy!"

"I dunno, guys. This seems wrong," Sora mused. "Maybe we should try just talking to them first."

"The time for talking is over," Demyx declared menacingly. Sora opened his mouth, but Demyx jabbed a pointer finger at him. "Silence, traitor," the Melodious Nocturne ordered, summoning his sitar. Wearing a grim expression, Sora lowered himself into a crouch.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Kanixa asked nervously. It seemed like Number Nine wanted to ruin their one shot at ending this peacefully. Did he actually want to fight, to prove how macho he was by taking down Sora? Men, she thought disdainfully.

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx called, and soon a defensive ring of water clones surrounded him and Kanixa. Sora and his friends began the laborious process of clearing them out of the way, and as each one was cut down, it drenched its attacker. "You shouldn't have come, Nixa," Demyx murmured, fingers a blur as he played a fast melody on his sitar. "I didn't want to drag you into this."

Kanixa brandished both of her Keyblades, eyes on the advancing trio."I wanted to come," she said simply. At that moment, Donald broke through the ring of clones just in front of her. "Firaga!" he squawked, leveling his staff at Kanixa. A water ball from Demyx prevented the resulting ball of flame from reaching her. She flashed him a grateful smile before lunging at the duck. "Sorry for this," she whispered, before hitting him once, twice, in the head with her Keyblades. He slumped to the ground, out cold for now.

"Uhhh—" Kanixa glanced towards the sound to see Sora staring at her, gasping in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Sora. He's not dead—only unconscious," she said, advancing slowly, Keyblades up. "I don't want to hurt any of you, but you're forcing my hand."

"Donald is my friend," Sora said slowly. "We've been through so much together." His eyes blazed with determination. "I can't let you get away with what you've done," he said, brandishing his Keyblade.

"I understand, Sora," she said, touched by the Keyblade master's loyalty to his friends. If only she could feel something like that—the best that she could do was to act like she did. "And for what it's worth, I really am sorry." With that, she ran at him. Halfway there, the shield that Goofy had thrown at her connected with her head. The impact sent her flying across the space, into a wall. Her head felt like it might split in two. Stars of different colors winked just over her head. "Ohhh," Kanixa groaned, beginning to sit up. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. At the moment, she saw two of everyone. And then, unbalanced by her collision with the wall, a rock fell on her head. The rapid succession of blows to the head was too much. Closing her eyes, she slumped into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*

"Kanixa!" Demyx shouted, eyes wide with horror as he watched the scene play out. Slumped at the base of the wall, the rock that had fallen on her lying beside her, Number Thirteen lay unmoving. "Kanixa! Are you all right?" he tried again. No response. He might as well have been yelling at a stone.

"Kanixa!" Sora yelled her name at the same time, a look of shock on his face. One hand held the Keyblade loosely, and the other reached out to where the girl lay prone. Demyx glared at the Keyblade master, hatred welling up within him. For the first time in his existence, he'd had a friend. And now she was unconscious, maybe mortally wounded, trying to protect him from the boy who now stared back at him, eyes sad. Sora would pay, and so would that dog-creature.

"Valor!" Sora shouted, and suddenly he wore an all-red outfit and held two Keyblades. So he had two weapons now—big deal, Demyx decided. He would still have to get close enough to strike. And he could make sure that didn't happen. Summoning a column of water, Demyx rode it from end to end of the arena, knocking Sora and Goofy aside.

"Like it?" he asked sarcastically. Groaning, Sora and his companion stood up. Undaunted, Demyx began to play a fast-paced, jarring tune on his sitar. Balls of water rained down from overhead, the projectiles knocking his two opponents off of their feet. "Come on, stick to the beat!" he ordered. Soon, Sora's Drive form faded and he could only hold one Keyblade. After enough hits, the dog fell to the ground, unconscious. That left him and Sora. The Keyblade master faced him from the other side of the clearing, drenched and panting. He looked nearly as drained as Demyx felt. Drawing so heavily on his element tired him, and he was nearly at his limit. He wouldn't let Sora know that.

"You shouldn't have left us, Roxas," the Melodious Nocturne goaded. Sora growled at him—actually growled.

"Stop calling me that!" he bellowed, glaring daggers at the Melodious Nocturne. "I don't know who Roxas is, but you've got the wrong guy!"

"I don't think so," Demyx sneered. "He's who you are—half of who you are, anyway."

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Sora shouted, punctuating each word with a chop of his Keyblade through the air.

"Nuh-uh," Demyx replied, wagging a finger. "You've got to figure it out for yourself, Sora."

"Ugh," someone groaned. Demyx glanced towards the noise, in case the duck or the dog had come around. "What….what happened?" someone asked weakly. Over against the wall, Kanixa lifted herself onto her elbows, trying to sit up. A huge grin spread across Demyx's face. She was conscious…she wasn't going to fade away after all!

"Nixa!" he cried, starting towards her. "You're all right!"

"I don't know about that," she said slowly, climbing to her feet, clutching a hand to her forehead. "But I'm conscious, and I can stand on my own two—" she lost her balance, falling forward. "Feet," she finished ruefully. "Stupid head wound interferes with my balance," she grumbled. Then she glanced over at Sora. "You didn't hear that," she said quickly.

"…Huh?" Sora blinked at her.

Demyx rushed over to give her a hand up. She flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks, Demyx. I think I can move under my own power from here."

"Kanixa…your face," Sora said softly. Demyx glanced at his friend, perplexed—he hadn't noticed anything wrong. Then he realized what had surprised the Keyblade master. Despite the two blows to the head, Kanixa's face was unmarked. Nobodies didn't bleed, so there were no cuts or bruises to be seen.

"What…?" Kanixa reached a hand up to her forehead, a perplexed frown creasing her forehead. Pulling her gloved fingers away, she studied them—no blood. "Oh. Maybe it just glanced off of me," she said shakily.

Sora's blue eyes narrowed as he studied her. "You're not even bleeding. You must have been really lucky—"

Demyx took advantage of the Keyblade master's distraction to resume attacking. "Stop it, Demyx!" Kanixa hissed, and to his surprise she tried to grab his sitar. That only meant that the attack meant for Sora hit her instead. The balls of water knocked her back several feet, into Sora, and together they collapsed onto the ground. "Ow," Kanixa said weakly, climbing off of the Keyblade wielder.

"Ugh," Sora groaned. "Kanixa…why did you do that?"

"Because this fight is the stupidest thing ever!" she hissed. Glancing over her shoulder, she addressed the younger boy. "Sora, do you really want to fight Demyx? Or is it just because he's 'the enemy'?" she asked, making quotation signs with her fingers.

"Uh…" Sora said, taken aback, gazing at her blankly. "The second one, I guess."

"And Demyx? Do you really want to fight Sora, or are you only here because Saïx ordered you?" Kanixa asked.

Demyx stared at her, incredulous. "He nearly killed you, Kanixa!" He reminded her. "I can't let him get away with that!"

"So?" she fired back, folding her arms. "You nearly killed me, and we're still friends, aren't we?" Demyx blinked at her, confounded by her logic. Girls, he thought with a mental sigh. He would never understand them.

"Look…it's nothing personal…I have to fulfill my mission," he said uncomfortably. "If you don't want to fight, then you can go. I'll understand," he finished, flashing her an empty smile. Already, an unfamiliar sensation echoed in the place where his heart would be. He didn't understand. They could take down Sora together, so why was she hesitating? She wouldn't possibly side with Sora over her…would she?

"Why, Demyx? What is so important about fighting Sora?" Kanixa demanded, throwing up her hands.

"Because Saïx told me that it was him or me, okay?" Demyx snapped, losing it. "And I'm not ready to fade yet." Outburst over, he waited for Number Thirteen to respond. She climbed to her feet. Beside her, the Keyblade master remained sitting, glancing between her and Demyx with a bewildered expression.

Kanixa's eyes held a steely glint as she stared at her friend. "Well I, for one, think that I'm done listening to Saïx," she said, brushing the dirt off of her dress. "Or Xemnas, or any of them."

"Nixa…you can't mean that," Demyx said, shocked. Sure, Saïx was as ruthless and evil as they came, and no one liked following his orders. But to do otherwise would be treason against the Organization. She'd be eliminated for sure.

"Who's Saïx?" Sora demanded. Demyx glared down at the Keyblade master, who he'd all but forgotten about.

"Shut up," he instructed in his most menacing tone.

"Number Seven of Organization Thirteen," Kanixa responded at the same time.

"How do you know all of these Organization guys, anyway, Kanixa?" Sora demanded from his seat on the ground, sounding annoyed.

Kanixa sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat," she told him, giving him a hand up. "Now why don't we all call it a day? None of us really wants to be here."

Sora ran a hand through his spiky hair, considering. "All right. You two can go," he conceded. "But if I see you again—" and he pointed at Demyx—"I'll have to fight you. I can't let the Organization interfere with my friends."

~*~*~*~*

Kanixa smiled, relieved by Sora's concession. The battle had certainly helped to rearrange her priorities, as near-death experiences could. She now felt certain that she didn't want anything more to do with the Organization. Why waste her life, existence, whatever it was called, working with a group of people she despised, for a goal that might never be completed. Why should she believe Xemnas when he promised her, along with the rest of them, a heart? She knew that going rogue was a big risk, but it was one that she was prepared to take if it meant freedom.

She would take this opportunity to walk away, and go find Leon and the others. Maybe she could use this as a second chance. She could pick the threads of her life here back up. No one ever had to know that she was a Nobody. "Great!" she announced. "Demyx? Are you coming?" she asked, looking over at the Melodious Nocturne nervously. She could only hope that Demyx would join her.

"I don't think so," he said flatly. "You go ahead." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "Don't worry. I won't tell where you've gone." He gave a short, bitter, laugh. "I'll be eliminated for failing to bring Roxas back, anyway. Not that you care."

"Don't be stupid," she snapped, patience wearing thin. Who cared if there wasn't a mark on her, her head still felt like it might split in two. She was in no mood to deal with a sulky partner. "Why do you think I followed you here?"

"Don't make excuses," Demyx spat. "Just go with Sora. You're both traitors, now." And with that, he disappeared into a portal. Kanixa stared after him, disappointed and worried.

"Weird," Sora commented, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "Is he always like that?" he asked, turning to Kanixa.

"Only when you make him angry," she said shortly. "Look, I have to go. I'm sorry for everything, Sora." She had to follow Demyx back to headquarters. If he were eliminated now, it would be her fault, and she couldn't allow that. She began to walk off.

"I understand, I guess," the Keyblade master said slowly. She glanced back at him. "If it were Riku instead, I would have done the same thing." He gave her a cheerful smile. "No hard feelings."

"Really?" Kanixa wasn't sure to be impressed by his generosity, or skeptical. "Well, good luck, Sora. I have to go." Hurrying back up the rocky path, she scaled the steps to the bailey, which had survived the blast mostly intact. It should be a secluded spot to open a portal from. Entering the dark space, she paused. Putting out a hand, she prepared to open a portal, when a large hand wrapped around her arm.


	14. Escape

A/N: Here is Chapter 14. Hopefully it's better than the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed! Updates will slow down soon because my workload is about to increase, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

14. Escape

"Why, Kanixa," Axel's voice greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Let go, Axel," she snapped, wrenching free of his grip and turning to face him. Pulling down the hood of his Organization coat, he smirked down at her.

"I heard what you said down there," he informed her. "So, you want to leave the Organization."

"That's right. Feel free to go running to Saïx with the news," she snapped. "I told you, Axel, I never asked to join. Why should I waste my existence around people like Xemnas and Saïx?"

"My thoughts exactly," he said surprisingly, smiling. "Think for yourself. Strike out on your own."

"You're agreeing with me. That worries me," she said bluntly. She didn't believe him for a minute. He was probably here to set a trap of some kind. "What do you want?"

"But there seems to be one small hitch in your plan," Axel continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You're going to go off on your own, which is treason against the Organization, and your first independent act is to go back to base, where the entire Organization is waiting, to attempt to free Demyx?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked in her most sweet tone.

"As it happens, I have something that I need to pick up back at base myself," Axel said mysteriously, tone sinister. "And since you're going that way anyway, Kanixa, why don't we go together?" He held out a hand for her to take.

"Gee, Axel, I don't know. Probably because as soon as we get there I'll be tossed in the dungeon, while you laugh hysterically at your trick. Sound about right?"

He scowled at her. "You don't want my help? Then fine," Axel declared. With a flick of his wrist, he opened a portal. He prepared to walk into it, but she grabbed his arm.

"Axel, wait a minute. You're right. I probably can't succeed in saving Demyx on my own. I don't really have any choice but to trust you." She took a breath, swallowing her pride. "So I guess what I'm saying is, please take me with you."

Axel paused, green eyes narrowed, studying her. "Fine," he conceded grudgingly. "But you'd better keep up." Shaking off her grip, he wrapped one hand around her wrist and stepped into the portal, towing her in after him. His rapid pace coupled with his long stride made it hard to keep up.

"Can you please slow down?" she snapped. He glanced back at her, mouth open for a stinging retort, and stopped.

"You don't look so great," he commented, releasing her, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I take it that the Keyblade master was too much for you?" he added, unable to pass up the opportunity for a snide comment.

"Not exactly," she said, refusing to rise to his bait. "I wasn't in the fight long. The dog knocked me unconscious."

Axel reached into the recesses of his coat, pulling out a green bottle. "Here," he said, uncorking it and holding it out to her. "It's just a potion," he added, annoyed, when she gave it a suspicious look.

"Thank you, then." Under his watchful gaze, she drank it. Immediately, the pain in her head dulled, and soon it had faded altogether. "Why so generous?"

"What do you mean?" As Axel took the bottle and tucked it back into his coat, his face closed off, becoming expressionless.

"You didn't have to heal me. I'm not your responsibility anymore. I'm a traitor now." She watched him closely for a reaction.

"So am I," he said shortly, walking off.

"You?!" She demanded, incredulous. "But…why?" Noticing that he was drawing pretty far ahead, she hurried after him. "It's about Roxas, isn't it?" Axel kept silent, but his scowl told her that she'd guessed right. "Does Xemnas want him gone, now that he has…well, had…me?" she asked hesitantly. She rather doubted it—if that were the case, Number Eight probably would have murdered her on sight instead of stopping her for a conversation.

Axel laughed bitterly. "You don't know the half of it." He stopped to gaze at her. "You know, defecting was actually a smart move on your part, Kanixa," he said finally. "This way you can expect a blow from the front, instead of getting a stab in the back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, folding her arms. Whatever it was, she felt certain that she wouldn't like it.

"You were the one who was going to be eliminated, after they regained Roxas," Axel said. "You were only meant as a temporary replacement. Good to know that Xemnas has all of our best interests at heart, isn't it?" he added with a smirk.

Kanixa froze. "Tell me, Axel, how do you know this?" she asked finally in a level voice. "You were the one who was supposed to assassinate me, weren't you?"

"Saïx implied as much," Axel admitted. "I've been the Organization's assassin before, after all. I think he meant it as a test of my loyalty to the Organization. As you can see, I've failed."

"You know, Axel, I think I'll take it on my own from here." Kanixa walked past him, on the outside perfectly calm, but on the inside raging. He'd been going to kill her. He'd been going to _kill_ her! Not insult or annoy or injure or imprison, but kill. And apparently he had no qualms about it, as he'd mentioned it as casually as if Xemnas had assigned him to mow the lawn.

"If I had wanted to kill you, Kanixa, you would have died back there in the bailey," Axel pointed out angrily. "Doesn't that prove—"

"All that it proves, Axel, is that you want me around for the moment. If it's to your advantage to eliminate me, then you will." She sighed. "I don't really know what to think. I guess I thought you were through hating me for taking Roxas's position. Looks like I was wrong." And, desperate for some peace and quiet to consider the information, she opened a portal away from her would-be assassin.

~*~*~*

Axel's green eyes widened as Kanixa opened a portal away. "That's not true!" he burst out, his lips moving on their own, as she stepped into the darkness. "I…don't hate you." Axel closed his mouth, knowing that the words were true even as he said them. She could be annoying, willful, and a smart aleck, but he'd gotten used to having her around…maybe he even enjoyed it, a little.

To his surprise, she stopped, one foot in the portal. Turning back to face him, she folded her arms, the portal still swirling behind her as a means of a quick exit. "What did you say?" she asked levelly, face expressionless.

"I said, I don't hate you," he snapped, embarrassed.

"That's a moving statement if I've ever heard one," she commented sarcastically. Then she smiled. "I guess that I don't hate you, either. So we're even. This still doesn't mean that I trust you," she added, tone turning hard.

"Well? Are you coming?" he demanded, throwing up his hands. He didn't have time to waste chatting with her. He needed to recover Kairi as soon as possible. She was only useful to him alive, and who knew what Saïx would do to her?

"Yes, but you're walking in front of me. I don't want one of your chakrams in my back." He glared at her, but she stared him down, not intimidated by his fierce expression.

"Fine," he growled, striding off. Why had he even told her about the plan for her elimination? He wondered, annoyed with himself. Now that she was a traitor, she'd be eliminated anyway if caught—then again, so would he. And he'd never been a motor-mouth. He delighted in being cryptic, playing mind-games with colleagues and enemies alike. But he'd felt compelled to tell her, in case Saïx or someone brought it up to make him look bad later. He needed her to accompany him to the World that Never Was, if only to provide a distraction. While she was busy trying to save Demyx, no one would be watching poor, defenseless Kairi down in the dungeon. It would make his job there that much easier.

"Axel? What exactly are you going back to the castle to pick up?" Kanixa asked from behind him. It was just an innocent question, but he bristled.

"If I'd felt like telling you, I would have. Got it memorized?" he snapped.

"Someone's touchy," Kanixa remarked, sounding unconcerned.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about saving your friend?" Axel demanded, patience fraying.

"I am," she replied quietly. "It's my fault he's in this situation, as I'm sure you heard." He had heard. Actually, Kanixa had saved the sitar player's life. Watching the fight from the bailey, Axel could tell that Demyx had lost all intention of re-forming Roxas and had been out to kill Sora. If Kanixa hadn't broken up the fight, then Axel would have had to eliminate Demyx. The end of Sora now meant the end of Roxas, something that he couldn't allow. "We should hurry," she said shortly, catching up to him and looking up at him expectantly.

We. A dangerous word, one that Axel disliked. It implied a relationship, a commitment. And his experiences in Castle Oblivion had taught him how easily a relationship could be betrayed. Then, he'd emerged unscathed as the betrayer. But what if this time he ended up as the betrayee? Still, he let Kanixa's use of the hated word slide. Somehow, though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, it didn't sound quite as terrible when she said it. Wordlessly, he matched his stride to hers as they moved through the corridor. After a few minutes' walk, he felt the tugging sensation that indicated he'd reached his stop. He opened a portal into the castle. "Ladies first," he invited with a smirk.

She slipped through the portal without a protest. He followed after, and found himself standing in front of the dungeon cell. "I'm going after Demyx," she whispered before he could say anything. "I'll meet you back here."

"You have ten minutes, or else I leave on my own," he warned. "And don't come here—meet me at Memory's Skyscraper." She nodded, before vanishing into a portal, presumably to Demyx's room. Axel turned his attention to the cell in front of him. For some reason, the entire interior had been painted a dark violet, a severe contrast to the whites and grays in the rest of the castle. Against the back wall, Kairi sat, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head drooped onto her knees, red hair obscuring her face.

He used a portal to bypass the bars, reappearing right beside the Princess of Heart. She glanced up at the noise. Her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "You," she spat.

"I know we got off to a bad start, Kairi," he said smoothly, kneeling beside her. "I feel bad about it, I really do. So I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" she snorted, eyeing him. "You're almost as bad as Saïx, with your phony I-care-about-you act."

"All right, how about this?" he snarled, wrapping his long fingers around one of her slim wrists. "You come with me, and I don't kill you." The ferocious expression on his face, and the fact that his grip had tightened to a painful level, made her whimper. "I thought you'd see it my way," he whispered, getting to his feet, pulling her up with him. In the space of a minute, they'd vanished into a portal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kanixa stepped out of her portal and into Demyx's room. To her surprise and relief, the Melodious Nocturne was there, strumming on one of his practice sitars. He glanced up at her as the portal closed, eyes cold. "Kanixa. What are you doing here?" he asked flatly, the greeting lacking his usual warmth.

"You said that they would eliminate you. I came to make sure that you were all right," she said, disappointed but not surprised by his hostility.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here. So why don't you leave, already?" he snapped.

"Demyx…" she trailed off uncomfortably. Why was he being so stubborn?

"You're a traitor to the Organization, Kanixa. That means I should eliminate you on sight. Leave now and I won't kill you. Stick around long enough, and I'll change my mind," he threatened in what she recognized as his most menacing tone.

Kanixa was rattled a little by the threat, but she didn't show it. "Why won't you just listen to me?" she demanded in a whisper. "The Organization—"

"The Organization is the only way I can become whole again," he said firmly. "I'm not giving up that chance for anyone. Even someone who used to be my friend," he added, dropping his gaze.

That hurt. "Well…do what you need to do, Demyx," she said finally, unable to think of a better response. She paused. "I guess this is the last time I'll see you, then."

"If you're lucky," he agreed. "If I see you after this, I'll have to fight you. And…one of us won't walk away from that." Despite his earlier threat, he didn't seem completely comfortable with the idea.

Kanixa swallowed, an act which the uncharacteristic lump in her throat made difficult. If she could cry, then she would be right now. She smiled at Number Nine. "I'll miss you, Demyx," she told him, before turning around to open a portal. "I'm sorry that we couldn't end up on the same side."

Before she could step into the portal, a hand grabbed her elbow. "Kanixa, wait." She glanced back to see Demyx right behind her. "Be careful…all right?" he asked, releasing her. "You'd better get out of here before someone finds you. Go!" He gave her a small shove into the portal that she'd opened.

Once inside the corridor of darkness, Kanixa moved quickly. After only a few feet, she found the exit point, and stepped out onto the front steps of the skyscraper. "Took you long enough," Axel drawled from somewhere behind her. She turned to see him standing at the foot of the steps, a girl in tow.

"Demyx isn't coming. Axel…who is that?" she asked levelly, looking the new arrival over. He'd wanted to come to the castle to find a girl?! Was she a girlfriend, a hostage…the latter, Kanixa decided. The redhead was glaring up at Axel with true hatred.

"I'm Kairi," the girl snapped before Axel could speak. "And he's kidnapping me!"

"I'm not kidnapping her. I'm rescuing her from Saïx," corrected Axel, green eyes watching Kanixa warily for a reaction. "So, really, she should thank me."

"Yeah, after you left me with him in the first place," Kairi snarled. Number Eight shot her a glare.

"You left her. With Saïx? Axel, what were you thinking?!" Kanixa demanded.

"I had no choice," he snapped. "Save your questions for later. We need to leave before—" As he spoke, a portal swirled open a few feet away. "Uh-oh," Axel murmured. He opened his own portal, and prepared to leap into it with Kairi. "Come on!" he ordered, glancing back at her.

"No time," she whispered, a sinking feeling in her gut. And of course, Axel saved himself, disappearing into the portal just as Saïx stepped out of his. It had to be the Luna Diviner, Kanixa thought, cursing her bad luck. Not that any of the others would have been merciful, but at least they wouldn't reach Saïx's level of cruelty.

"Kanixa," he said, pronouncing her name as if it had a bad taste. "You were foolish to come back here."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's better this way. No prolonged chase, no waiting to be found," she said, with a courage that she didn't feel.

"You are no longer acting in the best interest of the Organization. And for that, you will be eliminated," he said matter-of-factly. "But first, we have a few questions for you." He summoned his claymore. Kanixa gulped, knowing that Saïx would destroy her in a fight. Fortunately, she could make him not want to fight her. She didn't want to try anything too extreme, because he might become suspicious, so she couldn't just make him let her go. She focused on him, willing him the emotion of overconfidence. "There would be no challenge in fighting you," he said contemptuously. "Come with me." He gestured back towards the portal that he'd stepped from.

"I don't think so." Before she'd finished speaking, Kanixa was already running towards Fragmented Crossing.

"Running will get you nowhere," Saïx called after her. A line of lesser Nobodies sprang into being in front of her. Mostly Dusks, and a few odd things that appeared to be mostly feet, but behind them was one hulking creature, carrying a huge hammer in front of it. Kanixa paused for a second, daunted, and then summoned her Keyblades and her Sneaks. Most of her Sneaks stalked towards the huge Nobody, while Kainxa used her Keyblades on the Dusks. She struck down a cluster of two or three, and was moving on to the next group when something sprang out of the ground in front of her. She didn't get a good look at the creature, which appeared to be mostly spiky arms and legs, but it cut down the trio of Dusks in front of it before moving on. Swimming through the ground, it popped up only to ambush another Dusk. It almost looked like one of Axel's Assassin nobodies…impossible. Axel was long gone, dragging Kairi, whoever she was, with him.

A new line of Nobodies sprang out of the ground just in front of her, and Kanixa recoiled, Keyblades up and ready to strike. To her surprise, the new arrivals turned on those that Saïx had summoned. These new allies were unlike any Kanixa had seen before. They almost looked like girls, with the symbol of the Nobodies imprinted on their torsos like tops, and baggy beige pants. Where had they come from?

Music sounded from behind her—sitar music. Kanixa glanced over her shoulder. "Dance, water, dance!" Demyx called. He stood between her and Saïx, facing the Luna Diviner. The older man's lips curled into a snarl, and he raised his claymore, but was knocked backwards by a wave of water from Demyx. While he was still recovering, Demyx started towards her.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Kanixa hissed, pausing mid-strike with her Keyblades.

"What does it look like?" He shot her an annoyed look. In a second, he'd reached her. "Let's go!" He opened a portal and tugged her in with him. "Saïx will follow us," Demyx warned as he pulled her through the mists at a run. "We have to find somewhere to hide out. Any ideas?"

"Demyx, you have to go back," she told him. "You'll be—"

"A traitor?" He laughed shortly. "Doesn't matter." Footsteps pounded up behind them. "Here he comes!" Demyx hissed, moving to a portal.

"Kanixa!" Axel halted a yard or so away, still holding Kairi by a wrist. And his grip was apparently the only thing that kept her standing. She slumped beside him, out of breath and panting.

"You might want to let her sit down before she passes out," Kanixa advised.

"Huh?" He glanced down at his hostage, and scowled. He released her, and she collapsed to sit by his feet.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now," commented Kanixa. "You disappeared quickly enough when Saïx arrived."

"I had no choice!" Axel snapped. "If I had stayed to help you, the brat would have escaped!" He glared down at Kairi, who glared right back from her seat on the ground.

"So, you've been hanging out here waiting for me. How sweet. If Demyx hadn't decided to pitch in, you might have been waiting for a very long time." She glanced over at Number Nine, who now stood beside her, glaring at Axel. "Why did you change your mind, anyway?"

"Saïx may still be coming. We should go," Demyx said, evading the question.

"He won't follow us until after he's reported to Xemnas," said Axel with certainty.

"Us?" Demyx repeated, a dark smile on his face. "You—"

Sensing that an argument was on the verge of breaking out, possibly a violent one, Kanixa cut in on Number Nine's reply. "Now, boys, can't we save this for later? Demyx is right that we need to move. Whether Saïx is following us or not, someone could find us by accident."

"I know of a place," Axel spoke up.

"Where?" Kanixa demanded, folding her arms. If he took them to Halloween Town, she would just have to find somewhere else on her own. That world gave her the creeps.

Axel smirked at her. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" asked Demyx, glaring up at Axel.

Axel opened his mouth to deliver a biting comment, but Kanixa spoke first. "It's not," she said, and Axel closed his mouth. "After all, why would he kill off one of the few people among the worlds that he doesn't hate?" she asked, smiling over at her former mentor.

"Keep it up and I'll change my mind," Axel threatened, glaring. But it wasn't his most ferocious glare, not by a long shot.

"And that would just break my heart," she fired back.

Kairi spoke up from her seat on the ground. "I don't feel so well," she murmured to no one in particular. She didn't look that great either. She'd gone pale, and a sheen of sweat shone on her forehead.

"Can you walk?" Kanixa asked the other girl. Kairi shook her head, looking miserable. Kanixa wondered why the girl had lost her spunk, and suddenly the answer came to her. She halfway expected a lightbulb to flash over her head. Kairi was the only member of the party with a heart, and she'd been standing in a corridor of darkness for who knew how long—that was bound to have an effect.

"Axel, you kidnapped her. You carry her," she instructed. He glared at her, but did as instructed. It said volumes for how badly Kairi must feel that she didn't protest. "Now, where exactly are we going?"

"Just follow me," Axel ordered, stalking off, the others following. This had to be the oddest team ever, Kanixa reflected: herself, Demyx, Axel, and his kidnapee. They walked in silence, which probably made the trip seem longer than it was, but it still took them a good half hour's march. Then, Axel held up a hand for them to stop. He opened a portal, and they followed him onto a cobblestone street.

"Traverse Town," Demyx said, glancing around. "You know, Axel, you might have actually had a good idea—for once."


	15. Complications

A/N: Here is Chapter 15, I hope that you enjoy it. It's probably hard to tell from this chapter, but due to the reviews I have decided to make this an AxelxOC with Kanixa. I'm glad that people like the idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

15. Complications

Axel glared at the junior member, but though he longed to attack him, he still held Kairi. She'd fallen asleep—or passed out—on the walk to Traverse Town. He'd been thankful for the ceasing of her childish insults, or when she became more tired, her baleful glares. Still, sleeping or awake, the girl weighed a ton.

"Look, a Hotel," Kanixa said, pointing at the sign above the walkway on which they stood. "We could stay there." Axel opened his mouth for a snide comment before remembering that Kanixa had never been to this particular world, and so couldn't have known that he'd been aiming for this particular destination. "But how will we pay?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"Leave it to me," he said shortly, heading inside, elbowing the door open. Just inside the entryway stood a wooden bench for customers to sit on while they waited. Depositing Kairi there, he strode towards the check-in desk. Demyx and Kanixa followed just behind. Stepping up to the counter, Axel pushed the little bell forcefully once, twice, three times. Finally, the shutter lifted, and the Hotel Manager looked across at him.

"We need a room," Axel said shortly. The manager, a thin, balding older man, blinked at them.

"All right. Do you want just one, or two—one for your wife and you, and one for your son?" It took a moment for Axel to process the man's question, and when he did, his first reaction was disgust. Demyx his son? Kanixa his wife? Then a smirk spread across his face. Well, if that was what the manager thought, it saved him from having to invent his own lie. Besides, this looked to be a very amusing situation.

"Two would be great, actually…right, honey?" he asked, turning to Kanixa, sliding one arm around her waist. Kanixa looked down at his arm, indignant, then back up at him. Her eyes held a mixture of shock and fury.

"I'm not—" she began, but he shot her a warning look. Abruptly, her expression smoothed out. "That sounds wonderful…honey. One for you and Demyx, and one for me and Kairi. As you know, the poor dear has been under the weather. I need to stay with her and take care of her."

Axel's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond, the Hotel Manager announced, "Two rooms for one night will be eight hundred munny, in advance." Reaching into his coat, Axel pulled out a plain black munny pouch. He counted the munny gems out onto the counter, and the manager recounted them before pulling out two keys. "You'll be in the Yellow Room and the Blue Room. Have a good night, folks."

Kanixa swooped in and picked up the Yellow Room's key. "Axel, why don't you let Demyx go and get settled in the Blue Room and help me with Kairi?" He scowled at her, but walked with her back to the Hotel entrance. "What was that?!" she hissed at him as soon as they were out of the manager's earshot.

He shrugged. "The manager made the assumption. I just went along with it."

"Fine. But I'm not sharing a room with you…sweetheart," she added sarcastically.

"Well, then you'll be sharing with Demyx, because you're not sharing with Kairi," he murmured, picking up the sleeping girl and starting towards the Yellow Room.

"What? Why not? It's the best solution, Axel. We're both girls."

"So is Demyx." He smirked.

"Not funny, Axel," Kanixa hissed, unlocking the Yellow Room door and opening it for him. Axel went in first, depositing the sleeping Kairi on the bed. Stepping back, he inspected his hostage. The redhead curled up into a ball, deep in slumber.

"You know," he commented quietly, "I thought girls were supposed to be cute when they were asleep—Ow! What was that for?"He glared at Kanixa, massaging his upper arm where she'd smacked him.

"Don't complain!" she whispered fiercely. "_You_ kidnapped _her_, remember? If you'd just left her alone, you wouldn't have to watch her sleep, now would you?" He gave her a fierce glare, but kept his mouth shut. She had a point. The Princess of Heart was turning out to be more trouble than he'd anticipated. He would never take a hostage again—they were too much work. But it was worth it, this time. For Roxas.

Behind him, a door creaked open. Demyx stepped in from the Blue Room next door, glaring at Axel. "I am not," he said in a deadly voice, "sharing a room with you."

"Don't get all excited. I wasn't planning on sharing with you either," he snapped back.

"But—" Kanixa began, almost sounding pleading. She stopped herself. "You know what, fine. You two work out sleeping arrangements. I'm going next door to take a shower. Both of you—stay," she ordered, as if they were dogs, vanishing through the connecting door.

"What's eating her?" Axel inquired, staring at the closed door.

"I don't know, Axel," Demyx said, voice dripping sarcasm. "Maybe it's the fact that she's fought two battles today?"

"That's right," the redhead replied, turning to Demyx with a gleam in his eye. "And so have you—but one of them was your choice. So, Demyx. Why did you defect?" Axel lounged against one obnoxiously bright yellow wall, gazing at the Melodious Nocturne curiously.

"Why did you?" Demyx asked, taking a seat in the overstuffed yellow armchair by the window.

"I just was tired of dealing with the higher-ups. They were just so…heartless. You know?" he asked lightly. "So, waterboy. Why have you joined the merry band?"

"That's not it," Number Nine said with certainty. "You're either here for Roxas…or you're here for her."

"What are you implying?" Axel demanded, eyes narrowing. There was only one 'her' that Demyx could mean, and it wasn't the hostage sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Don't kid yourself, Axel. You care about Roxas, but you also care about Kanixa. So who are you here to help? And if it comes down to the two of them, who do you care about more?"

Axel's long fingers curled into fists as he glared at the shorter man. "I'm here for Roxas," he hissed. "Kanixa is just along for the ride. If she gets in my way, I'll eliminate her. The same goes for you. Got it memorized?"

"You don't fool me. During the fight with Saïx, I saw Assassins fighting alongside her, even if she didn't. Only you can summon those, Axel."

Demyx had seen? So, he'd made a split-second decision to even the odds when the tide looked like it might turn in Saïx's favor. That didn't mean he cared about Kanixa; it just meant that he hated Saïx. Something about the thought didn't seem to fit, but he ignored it. "I…owed her for leaving her behind. That's all!" he snapped, summoning his chakrams.

"What's the matter, Axel? Feeling threatened?" Was Demyx actually smirking at him? Axel pulled back a chakram, preparing to hurl it at Number Nine, when Kairi stirred. As she yawned, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Wha..." she asked sleepily, sitting up and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Traverse Town," Demyx replied. She glanced over at him, eyes widening as she took in his Organization coat and remembered what exactly had happened to her. Glancing behind her, she beheld Axel glaring, holding his blazing chakrams, and she put her hands to her mouth.

"Where's the other girl—Kanixa?" she asked nervously, eyes on Axel's weapons. "You…you killed her, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" he snapped, banishing his weapons. "She's in the next room. Why don't you go back to sleep?" He glared at her.

"What's going on in here?" Kanixa entered, still toweling her hair dry. "I heard yelling." She glanced from the silent Axel to the equally silent Demyx. "Well?" Axel studied her while he debated answering. Demyx's earlier statement made him think. Did he care about Kanixa? He…he'd gotten used to having her around, was all, he decided. She could be wilfull, sarcastic, and annoying, but at least she made life interesting. That was more than the rest of the Organization, so set on following Xemnas blindly, could say. Still, when it looked like Saïx's lesser Nobodies had been about to eliminate her, he'd felt surprisingly uncomfortable…why did Demyx have to plant these thoughts in his head? He wondered aggrievedly, shooting Number Nine a glare.

"Don't feel like talking? Fine," Kanixa snapped. "It's been a long day, and I'm going to sleep now. I don't really care who I end up rooming with, but I'm putting up a pillow barricade, and whoever it is had better stay on their side." With that warning, she disappeared back into the Blue Room.

"You go with her," Axel instructed Demyx. He had to keep an eye on Kairi. Demyx would let her go just to spite him, and Kanixa would probably listen to the princess's sob story and let her go out of some foolish attempt at fairness and compassion. He could only trust himself to look after her. Demyx vanished into the Blue Room.

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "You're not staying in here with me!" she said, scooting away from him on the bed.

"Relax, princess. You can have the bed to yourself." Axel took a seat in the glaringly yellow armchair, green eyes trained on his hostage. "But I can't leave you alone, now can I?" He would have to stay up all night to make sure that the little brat didn't attempt an escape. He would have to get his sleep in the morning, when someone else could watch her for a few hours. That, or tie her up. It would be a long night, he thought gloomily.

~*~*~*

Kanixa curled up on her half of the bed in the Blue Room, exhausted but unable to fall asleep. This whole day had been so…surreal. She'd escaped from the Organization with minimal trouble, gone back into the lion's den with help from Axel—though the words "Axel" and "help" didn't seem to belong in the same sentence—and now, suddenly she, Axel, and Demyx were a team. A day ago she'd never have believed that it was possible.

A door opened nearby, and Kanixa rolled towards the noise, looking around the room for the new arrival. Demyx stood on the other side of the bed. "I'm staying in here," he said. "I can sleep in that chair, if it would make you feel better." He pointed to an uncomfortable-looking blue wicker chair by the door out to the hall.

"It's all right," she replied, but actually she felt uneasy. Demyx was better than Axel, she supposed—at least Number Nine wasn't likely to murder her in her sleep. Still, Demyx had been noticeably colder towards her since Hollow Bastion. Demyx sat down, and after slipping off his boots, and stretched out on the mattress. An awkward silence descended, and Kanixa rolled over to face the door, staring off into the dark. This might just be the most uncomfortable night of her existence, as Anika or Kanixa.

"Why did you do it?" Demyx asked suddenly, quietly enough that Axel wouldn't be able to overhear in the next room.

"Do what, Demyx?" Kanixa whispered back.

"Side with Sora against me." His voice was flat as only a Nobody's could be, so that she couldn't guess his thoughts.

"I didn't side with Sora over you! I just wanted to break up the fight before anyone got hurt," Kanixa replied. No wonder Demyx had been upset with her, if he thought that she was taking the Keyblade master's side. After all, Sora evidently alternated between being the Organization's enemy and their tool. Still, though her loss of heart meant that she mostly lacked a conscience, there was no reason to kill Sora.

"You'd already been hurt. Why should you care about Sora?" he asked tonelessly.

"I don't. But he's a good kid, even if he is too naïve for his own good. There's no reason for us to kill him." Demyx fell silent, and Kanixa closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly…

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a familiar voice ordered near her ear. Kanixa opened her eyes to glare at the redhead who stood by her bedside, smirking down at her.

"What are you doing in here, Axel?" she asked, sitting up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Checking to make sure you hadn't fallen into a coma," he replied. "Do you realize that's it's after noon?"

"So?" she asked, throwing off her blankets and standing up. She found herself unsteady on her feet, and she wobbled until Axel steadied her, hands on her upper arms.

"I know I'm irresistible, but if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask." He smirked, releasing her.

She glared at him, wanting to wipe the smirk off of his face. She felt too tired to deal with his taunts. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. What did you really want, Axel?"

"Actually, I came to tell you that breakfast is almost gone. Demyx practically devoured it all," he added sourly.

"What did you expect? He fought two battles yesterday. And so did I—I'm starving," she realized as her stomach growled. She went into the Yellow Room next door, stifling a yawn. Kairi sat on the Yellow Room's bed, glaring at her—no, glaring at Axel behind her. Demyx was nowhere to be found.

"The food is over there. What's left of it, anyway." His gloved hand entered her field of vision, pointing over at the dresser, which was, of course, yellow. Several bags sat on it, mouthwatering smells wafting out of them. Kanixa started towards the food, then stopped, glancing back at Axel.

"Where's Demyx?" she asked, puzzled.

"He went on a quick scouting trip," he replied, watching her warily. Kanixa narrowed her eyes in suspicion, folding her arms.

"Do you mean a trip around town? Or are you telling me that you let him go back to base alone?"

"I'm not telling you anything of the sort," was all Axel said. She glared at him.

"That would be one against five!" she snapped. "He'd never be able to win that! I'm going after him." Just as she finished speaking, a portal opened beside her, and Demyx stepped out. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Fine," he said shortly, turning to Axel. "None of them have been sent to look for us. They're still too busy setting traps for Sora. None of them have worked so far. So you still have a shot, Axel," he added, giving the redhead a hard-to-read look.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, sitting up straighter, eyes wide. "Is he all right? What are you going to do to him? When he finds out—" she quieted as Axel laid a warning finger against her lips, eyes still on Demyx.

"What do you mean, Axel still has a chance?" Kanixa asked Demyx, perplexed. Then she glanced over at Kairi, and the pieces connected in her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Axel. "So that's why you defected," she murmured. "And that's why you need her. You're after Roxas still, aren't you?" Axel gazed at her, face closed off. "So what's your plan? Let me guess. Kairi here is bait, and when Sora comes along to rescue her you beat on him until Roxas re-emerges."

"Whatever it takes to get Roxas back." The intensity of his tone took her aback. He really would stop at nothing, she realized. The fact that he would have to destroy a person, split him in half, seemed not to trouble him at all. It didn't upset her, either, not really, but it should. It would if she were normal, with a heart. Even if she couldn't feel horrified, as a Nobody she could still see it as a waste of a good person.

"You do what you need to do, Axel," Kanixa said finally, realizing that there would be no swaying him. "But don't expect me to help you," she announced. "I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, Kanixa," Axel said, not sounding at all sorry. "I can't let you warn Sora. But I would really hate to fight you. So will you behave, or will I have to get nasty?" He stared at her, green eyes cold.

"Back off," Demyx snapped, stepping between them. He summoned his sitar, putting his fingers on the strings. Kanixa put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fight," she told him. "But thanks." She stepped around him, hands on her hips. "You seem awfully confident that I'd be forced to stay here either way," she observed. Axel smiled darkly.

"Does this mean you've reached a decision?" he asked, summoning his chakrams.

"Mind if we take this outside?" Kanixa asked. "I'd hate to ruin the rooms I'm to be kept prisoner in."

The bite in her voice didn't phase Axel at all, as he stepped out onto the Yellow Room's miniscule balcony. Reaching out an arm, he pointed at her with a chakram. "Ready?" he asked, smiling menacingly.

Kanixa concentrated, expending the extra effort to summon both of her Keyblades. For a moment, she considered ending the disagreement here and now. She wouldn't have to strike a single blow. She could just make him feel sympathetic, and use the few seconds that it gained her to vanish into a portal. Axel wouldn't give chase because he would have to guard Kairi, and Demyx obviously sided with her…but she had promised not to use her power on him. As he'd kept his word, she should keep hers, even if it would earn her a beating.

Taking a breath, she sprinted across the room, launching herself at Axel. A chakram met her halfway, but she deflected it with one Keyblade. As she neared him, Axel brought his second chakram down across his body in a diagonal cut, and she only just managed to bring a Keyblade up to block the blow. Then she connected, and the two of them fell off of the balcony. While they fell, Kanixa shoved herself off of him, so that she landed a few feet away, on her feet.

"Not bad, Kanixa," Axel commented before he took the offensive once again, striking with his chakrams in a spinning attack. She ducked the first chakram but a spike from the second ripped into her left shoulder before he yanked it free. She gasped at the pain, dropping the Keyblade that she held in her right hand and putting a hand up to cover the wound. Axel didn't take advantage of the opening, instead lowering his chakrams, holding them loosely at his sides. "Had enough? Or do we need to continue?" he asked.

She blinked at him, still holding her injured arm. "You make it sound like I have a choice."

"I told you, Kanixa, I don't want to fight you," he replied seriously. "But I will if you make me."

Kanixa considered while Axel stared at her, waiting for a response. Was it possible that the body snatchers had come and replaced Axel with a clone? He should be wiping the floor with her to prove his point, not letting her off the hook with just a (painful) cut to the shoulder. Still, as Axel had pointed out, she wasn't exactly in top fighting condition. She would "behave" as he'd asked for a few days, regain her strength, and then she could make her exit. "Fine. You win, Axel," she sighed, banishing her Keyblades.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said with his customary smugness. "First, let's take a look at your arm." He released his chakrams, and they disappeared into thin air. Approaching her, he looked down at her shoulder critically. "Move your hand," he instructed. Kanixa gripped her left bicep tighter, shaking her head. He simply grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand out of the way. "Nothing a potion can't fix," he announced.

"Good to know," she said sarcastically.

"Let's get you upstairs." One ridiculously short trip through a portal, and they were back in the Yellow Room. Demyx's eyes narrowed in anger when he saw Kanixa clutching her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked, starting towards her.

"Fine, Demyx," she responded. "Do you happen to have a potion?"

"Yeah. We have to carry them in the field," he replied, producing one from somewhere inside his coat. He uncorked it and passed it to her. "Here." She drank it down, grimacing at the taste, which reminded her vaguely of licorice.

"Well, it looks like I'm stuck here," she said finally. "So I'm going to get some more sleep. And you had better leave me alone," she informed Axel in her most deadly voice. "Remember, I may have to stay here, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." With one final glare, she retreated to the Blue Room.


	16. Realization

A/N: Here is Chapter 16. Enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewed--it really encourages me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts--it belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

16. Realization

Kanixa took a seat on the Blue Room's bed, scowling at the wall in front of her. She didn't really feel like a nap, but she had wanted to get away from Axel. Who did the stupid pyro think he was, challenging her to a duel to keep her here? And ruining her dress in the process—he'd cut through the dress's left strap, and now it hung from her right shoulder like a bizarre toga. Then it hit her. No one was monitoring her now. She could leave right this second, and go somewhere far away from Sora, Axel, and anything having to do with the Organization drama. There was only one problem…she had nowhere to go.

Hollow Bastion popped into her mind immediately, but she discarded it just as quickly. The people there were Anika's friends, not hers. They liked a normal girl with a heart and feelings, not the person formed when Anika's heart was taken. Leon at least had a vehement dislike of Organization Thirteen…he wouldn't like at all hearing that his old friend was now a member. The rest of them would probably react similarly.

Besides Hollow Bastion, she'd only been to Twilight Town, Halloween Town, and Port Royal. Twilight Town seemed like a nice spot, and she already had acquaintances there, but Axel and Demyx would probably look there first. Halloween Town gave her the creeps; she wouldn't live there on a bet. And Port Royal seemed gloomy and old-fashioned, with its crumbling stone buildings and decrepit-looking port. There were more worlds out there—Xigbar and Axel had mentioned the Pride Lands and the Land of the Dragons—but she didn't want to plunge into something that she wasn't ready for. If she left here, she would just have to go to Hollow Bastion.

Just as she'd reached a decision on where to go, the door opened, and Axel strode in, boot heels clicking on the wooden floor. He looked pensive, running one hand through his spiky hair. "Kanixa."

"What do you want, Axel?" She folded her arms, glaring at the new arrival.

Axel stopped across from her, turning to face her. "Isn't there someone that matters to you? Someone who you would do anything to be able to see again?" he asked quietly.

"I can't remember," she snapped. "You know that."

"Well, you've met most of the Organization. And, trust me, the ones that faded before you came were just as bad." He glanced over at her. "If you think I'm evil, then you should have met Larxene." His tone turned wistful as he added, "And then there was Roxas. He was…different. He was the only one that I actually liked."

Kanixa sat in silence, realizing that Axel was lost in memory. His green eyes were distant, but for once, his face didn't hold a mocking or angry expression. He actually looked happy, she thought, shocked. Roxas must have been someone special, then. But if Axel cared about Roxas, shouldn't he leave Roxas where he was, as part of Sora? Wasn't being whole and able to feel again what they all wanted? Or did getting a heart and being whole mean becoming someone else entirely? Sora certainly didn't seem to know anything about who Roxas was, she remembered uncomfortably.

Axel's voice brought her back to the present. "He was kind of like you, actually," the redhead commented, green eyes now focused on her.

"Like…me?" Kanixa repeated, flustered. "How?" That made no sense. She and Axel didn't get along, to say the least, and Axel and Roxas had been best friends. How could they be anything alike, besides the obvious that both of them could use the Keyblade?

Surprisingly, Axel gave a serious response. "He didn't take my crap either, for starters," the redhead said, smiling slightly. "He could wield the Keyblade. He hated Saïx."

"Everyone hates Saïx, Axel." Well, at least she, Axel, and Demyx did. It was possible that some of the others liked the Luna Diviner, though why would be beyond her.

"But you're the only other person I know who's had to fight him in an initiation and won. You passed out afterwards, but hey." Axel's smile widened as Kanixa glared at him. "You still won."

Kanixa decided to put them back onto their original topic. "I understand that you and Roxas were good friends, and that you want to get him back," she began hesitantly. This would probably bring onone of Axel's infamous mood swings. "I may not know what I'm talking about, but wouldn't rejoining with Sora, getting his heart back, be what Roxas wanted? Wasn't the Organization founded to find a way to make Nobodies whole again?"

"You're right," Axel said sharply, face closing off. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Kanixa didn't reply, and for a moment he just stood, arms folded, glaring at her. Finally, tired of the staring contest, she stood.

"Thanks for alerting me to that," she said, leaving Axel to simmer for awhile. She went into the Yellow Room to find Kairi sitting on the bed, glaring at the wall. Demyx perched in the armchair, strumming his sitar. "Demyx, how do you feel about shopping?"

Demyx stopped playing, raising his eyebrows at her. "…Shopping, Nixa?"

"This dress is done for," she said, looking down at it ruefully. "And I left my coat on Hollow Bastion. So unless you have any other ideas…"

"We don't have any munny," he pointed out, but he banished his sitar and stood up anyway.

"Traverse Town has a Heartless infestation, right? Heartless sometimes drop munny. We can scrape up enough that way."

Demyx shrugged. "Fine by me." Kanixa smiled at him. On the one hand, a shopping trip seemed ridiculous given that they were currently hiding out from the Organization. On the other hand, she was tired of being confined, and with Axel being his normal charming self, if she couldn't get away from him for awhile she would go insane.

"Great! Let's go," she declared.

Axel entered from the Blue Room, gazing suspiciously at them. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"To First District," Demyx replied. "We're going shopping."

Axel grinned darkly. "I didn't know that you had a passion for fashion, Demyx."

"Not for him, for me," she snapped. "This dress has been used for target practice too many times, and my Organization coat is gone. So I'm getting some clothes. Got a problem with that?"

Axel scowled, but after a moment his expression smoothed out, and he wore his normal smirk. "I guess I can't deny that you look like something the cat dragged in," he replied. "Don't take too long, though. The Heartless always come out in greater numbers after sundown."

"Your concern is touching, but I know all about monsters. I live with you, don't I?" With that, Kanixa exited the Yellow Room at a fast walk, Demyx following behind. Number Nine chuckled as he caught up with her.

"You should have seen his face."

"He insulted me first," Kanixa said defensively. "So, our first stop is hunting some Heartless," she muttered, thinking out loud as she walked out of the Hotel doors. She summoned her Keyblades and looked over at Demyx with a smile. "Ready to slay some evil?"

"Just don't overdo it, Nixa. Remember your shoulder," Demyx cautioned.

"Relax, Demyx," she laughed. "We've managed to break away from the Organization—I'm ready for a little fun, aren't you?"

~*~*~*~*

In the Organization's meeting chamber, the five remaining members perched on their thrones, staring at each other across the white space.

"So, Numbers Eight, Nine, and Thirteen have defected," Xemnas announced in his deep voice.

"Yes, Xemnas," Saïx replied. On the arms of his throne, his fingers curled into fists. Only one person had ever dared to defect from the Organization before—Roxas, who now resided somewhere within the brat of a Keybearer. And now three defections at one? That was an insult to the Organization. He would enjoy showing the traitors the folly of their decision.

"Is there any evidence that the three were working together?" Xaldin asked, glancing over at the Luna Diviner. Saïx kept his eyes on Xemnas when he answered.

"It appears that Axel is acting alone. Kanixa"—he spat the name. He'd known that the brat would be nothing but trouble when she'd managed to humiliate him before the Superior upon arrival. It had been beginner's luck; when he met her in battle again, the witch would be eliminated. Though it would not be a quick death—"and Demyx may be working together. He certainly helped her to escape."

"Strange. For all his other faults, Number Nine had always been obedient." Xemnas's yellow eyes were flat, and his voice held no anger. "We must deal with this issue immediately." He was silent for a moment as he formulated his orders. "Luxord," he said finally.

"Yes, Xemnas?" the Gambler of Fate asked, looking up at the Superior.

"You will go to Port Royal to intercept Sora. We will proceed with our plans for him. Saïx."

"Yes, Xemnas?" Already, a feral smile formed on the Luna Diviner's lips. Xemnas would send him after the traitors, he knew. Though in theory one's rank in the Organization was determined by the order in which one joined, he knew that he had risen through the ranks as one of the Superior's most trusted members. And he would not fail in this mission.

"You will go after the traitors. Your priority is to recover our new Number Thirteen. Numbers Eight and Nine may be eliminated."

"Recover?" Saïx frowned. He had been expecting "eliminate."

"Until either Kingdom Hearts is complete or we recover Roxas, Kanixa is necessary to our cause," Xemnas said flatly. "Should either of those happen, then you may have the pleasure of eliminating her, Number Seven."

Saïx nodded mutely, vanishing into a portal to carry out his orders. He wished to eliminate Kanixa most of all…but as the saying went, all good things in life were worth waiting for. He smiled darkly as he walked through the realm between. Where might they be hiding? Somewhere large, where they could blend in, he decided. Twilight Town, perhaps. He would try there first.

~*~*~*

Kanixa dispatched the last, persistent Green Requiem as Demyx leaned on his sitar, watching her. "Done," she said, slightly out of breath, picking up the money gems that the Heartless left behind. "That should be enough."

"Are you okay?" Number Nine asked, giving her an appraising glance. "You look a little…tired."

"Actually, I am a little tired," she admitted. Why did Axel have to prove his point by picking a fight? She wondered ruefully. "And it is getting close to sundown. Maybe we should just head back to the Hotel."

"The two of you won't be going anywhere," an all-too-familiar voice announced from behind them. Kanixa whirled to see Saïx smiling coldly at her. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he continued. "It was quite the surprise when you disappeared like that."

Kanixa summoned her Keyblades. "What do you want, Saïx?" she demanded, glaring up at Number Seven.

"For you to return to the Organization. It's dangerous for you to be alone out here. It would break our hearts if anything happened to you."

"Earlier you told me that I would be eliminated!"

"I…misspoke," he replied. "I was only anticipating the Superior's orders." His eyes said otherwise.

Demyx spoke up. "We're not coming back with you," he said, summoning his sitar. "Leave us alone! Or do you think that you can beat both of us?" He smiled darkly at the senior member, doubtlessly anticipating payback, Kanixa thought. If only she could feel as confident.

Saïx's only answer was to summon his claymore. He closed his eyes and reached his arms skyward. "Moon, shine down!" he ordered. A white light began to radiate out from him, and Kanixa gulped. This would not be pleasant.

"Demyx!" she hissed. "I'll hold him off. Go get help." Demyx gave her a worried look, but at her insistent glare he vanished into a portal.

"So, your friend has abandoned you." The Luna Diviner smiled. He raised his claymore and rushed at her, faster than should be humanly possible, and any response that she might have made flew out of her head. The impact sent a jarring pain through her arms. She spun away, and as his momentum carried him behind her she got in a hit to the back. Still, he quickly retaliated with a flurry of blows that she barely blocked, each hit striking sparks on her Keyblades. Help had better come soon, she thought grimly. Otherwise, he might not leave enough of her to rescue.

~*~*~*~*

Axel sat in the Yellow Room's armchair, glaring at nothing. In the bed, Kairi slept peacefully. It seemed like all the girl did was sleep or complain, he noted sourly, turning his angry gaze on her. She had better turn out to be worthwhile bait…

A portal opened beside the chair, and Demyx came racing out. "Axel!" he shouted, blue eyes wide with fear. "You have to come with me, now!"

"What do you want, waterboy?" he snapped.

"It's Saïx. He's here, in Traverse Town. Kanixa's fighting him, but she can't beat him alone." Number Nine looked worried. And he should be—Saïx was one of the Organization's best fighters, and in the shape that she was in, Kanixa wouldn't stand a chance.

"I thought you said that they weren't looking for us!" he hissed, glaring at the junior member.

"And they weren't! All I overheard was them talking about Sora." Demyx straightened, expression determined. "Look, I'm going back to help her. You can come, or not." He summoned a portal, and glanced over at Axel expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Axel hesitated. "Who will watch the brat?"

"Forget about her, Axel. If she's recaptured, we can always break her out. If Kanixa's captured, they'll kill her!" That was true. But Kairi was a big part of his plan to get Roxas back…Axel made a split-second decision, one that he would probably regret later.

"Well? Let's get a move-on, then!" he snapped, standing. Demyx stepped into the portal, and Axel followed right on his heels. They emerged on the raised walkway that the Hotel entrance opened onto. In the courtyard below, Kanixa and Saïx glared at each other, blades locked. Inch by inch, Number Seven forced Number Thirteen down. He summoned his chakrams, but remained on the walkway, waiting to see whether he was needed.

"Kanixa!" Demyx yelled, concerned. She glanced towards the sound, and the Luna Diviner took advantage of her distraction to knock her Keyblades aside. He raised his claymore for a blow to the head, but Axel threw a chakram that hit him in the face, knocking him backward. Axel vaulted over the wall to land beside Kanixa, glancing over at the fallen man.

"Axel!" Saïx looked up at him from his seat on the ground, face shocked. It was priceless, Axel thought with a smirk. Too bad he didn't have a camera.

"Did you miss me, Saïx?" he asked as the chakram that he'd thrown appeared back in his empty hand.

"You will pay for your insolence," Number Seven promised, tone murderous, as he got to his feet and picked up his claymore. Suddenly, his expression smoothed out. Axel watched him warily, saying nothing. He should be in a Berserker rage right now—the fact that he wasn't meant that he had something truly nasty up his sleeve. "I must admit, Axel, I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"You must be getting soft, allowing yourself to get attached. The same mistake you made with Roxas. Will you never learn?" Saïx asked condescendingly, watching him carefully for a reaction.

"I'm not here for them," he replied scornfully. "I'm here for the entertainment value. Seeing you defeated should be amusing."

"My mistake. I thought that you came to help your friend." Saix gestured at Kanixa with his free hand. "So she is of no importance to you?"

"Please. She's just a nuisance that Xemnas forced me to train," Axel replied, tone dripping disdain.

In the blink of an eye, Saïx stood behind Kanixa, his claymore at her throat. "Then it won't upset you if she dies."

"No!" Without thinking, Axel reacted, lunging for the Luna Diviner. Halfway there, he ground to a halt, realizing what he had just admitted to Saïx and to himself.

"Very interesting," Number Seven said, smiling. "It would appear that you weren't being truthful, Axel. She does mean something to you. Then perhaps you will come to claim her." With his free hand, he summoned a portal, preparing to drag Kanixa into it. She rammed an elbow into his side, and he released her, gasping. Pivoting to face him, she shoved him into the portal, which closed after him. She turned to Axel and Demyx.

"We'd better get out of here before he gets back," she said. "And…thank you both for helping me."

"No problem," Demyx said with a smile. Axel said nothing, just banished his weapons and headed towards the Hotel to collect Kairi. Besides playing right into Saïx's hand, his move to defend Kanixa had taken him by surprise. He'd been able to rationalize every other remotely kind or helpful deed, such as teaming up with her on Hollow Bastion and discreetly helping her out against Saïx's battalion. He couldn't explain this action away. Demyx had been right; somehow he had started to care about Kanixa. Wait, Demyx had actually been right about something. That might be a first. Or maybe the Melodious Nocturne was more perceptive than the others had given him credit for.

"Axel." Demyx's voice cut into his thoughts as he reached the Hotel entrance. He glanced back at Number Nine. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last minute. What do you want to do now?"

Kanixa spoke up, face unreadable as she looked up at him. "I'm pretty sure Saïx has been assigned to catch me, not the two of you. If we split up, it will be safer—"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against Saïx. He would be back to making our existences miserable in no time. So why not stick together?"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Axel," she said, tone dripping sarcasm. Almost shyly, she added, "And thank you for saving me."

"…You're welcome," he replied finally, unable to come up with a better reply.

"Awww, how cute," Demyx drawled, leaning on his sitar, smirking at Axel. Number Eight glared back at him, wishing that he hadn't banished his chakrams already.

"Be quiet unless you want to swallow that sitar," he warned, stalking into the Hotel. In a second he re-emerged holding the sleeping Kairi.

"Where to?" Demyx whispered, banishing his sitar.

"Hollow Bastion," Kanixa replied immediately. "The Organization should leave it alone—after all, Sora was just there. He wouldn't have a reason to come back for awhile."

Axel shrugged, and Demyx didn't object. Number Nine opened a portal, and the four disappeared into the darkness.


	17. Confession

A/N: Here is Chapter 17. This chapter is mostly dialogue, but it's necessary dialogue so bear with me. Updating will probably slow down in the next few days due to workload. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love reviews, so please click the little button at the bottom and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts--if I did, Axel would not have died.

17. Confession

Kanixa strode through the realm between, Demyx and Axel on either side of her. She resisted the urge to glance sidelong at the redhead as he walked in silence, carrying his hostage. What exactly had happened with him back on Traverse Town? One second he'd been dismissing her as a nuisance, and the next he'd been trying to save her singlehandedly.

"So, Nixa," Demyx asked, cutting in on her thoughts. "What do you plan to do when we get to Hollow Bastion?"

"Go and see the Restoration Committee," she responded.

"We are looking for a place to hide out, remember?" Axel asked from her right. "The idea is not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Whenever I try to avoid them, one of them always manages to run into me," she explained. "So I might as well get it over with. Besides, I promised Leon that we could have a talk. And I have some things I need to tell him."

"Such as?" Axel inquired, glancing over at her.

"Who I really am."

"We're here," Demyx announced, opening a portal out. The four of them emerged onto the marketplace's upper courtyard in the middle of a Hollow Bastion night. A breeze was blowing, and Kanixa shivered.

"I left it somewhere around here," she murmured, feeling along the courtyard's wall. Then her fingers brushed cloth. Bingo. She shook out her Organization coat and put it on.

"I thought you said you lost that," Axel said from behind her.

"I didn't say that I lost it. I said that it was gone." She paused, attempting to remember about the layout of Hollow Bastion. What would be a big enough and secluded enough location? "I'm not having any brilliant ideas about where we can stay. Why don't you wait here while I go and talk to Leon?"

"Wearing your coat?" Demyx asked, surprised.

She shrugged."They might as well know exactly what I am and what group I've been with."

"But you're not with the Organization anymore!" Number Nine pointed out.

"That may not matter to them, Demyx." She sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Wait, Nixa! Someone should go with you in case your friends don't take it well," Demyx suggested. "That Leon guy can really hit."

Axel spoke up. "I'll go. Demyx has already endeared himself to them enough. Demyx, watch Kairi for me."

"Fine. Let's go." Kanixa started down the stairs to the deserted marketplace, Axel following behind. In silence, they made their way to the Borough. Motioning for Axel to stay put, she walked up to Merlin's house and rapped on the door.

"Who's there?" Leon asked flatly from the other side.

"It's me," she replied.

"Anika?" The door flew open, and the light that poured out of the wizard's house made her close her eyes. When she opened them, Leon was staring at her in shock. "You disappeared after the Heartless raid. Where did you go? And why are you wearing that coat?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you, if you're interested," she replied. "And I'm not Anika. I'm Kanixa."

"So you keep saying." Leon folded his arms. "You'd better come in and explain." With some trepidation, Kanixa entered Merlin's house. The blue-robed wizard came over to greet her.

"Anika, my dear, it's so good to see you! Won't you sit down and have some tea?" he asked, gesturing to the table on the raised dais at the center of the room.

"That may be a premature invite," she sighed.

"Anika says that she's ready to tell us about what's happened to her since she disappeared," Leon explained, face unreadable as he gazed at her.

"My memories are still fuzzy," she began slowly, "but when I disappeared—"

"The first time," Leon inserted.

"The first time," she said, rolling her eyes, "I was kidnapped by a group of people in black coats. Organization Thirteen. I remember them chasing me around a dark city, and then…nothing. When I woke up, I couldn't remember my own name, let alone anything else. I was brought before the Organization's Superior and assigned a name and number—Kanixa, Number Thirteen."

"You joined the Organization, Anika?" Merlin asked in a hushed voice.

"I was forced into joining. I've escaped, and they're currently chasing me through the worlds trying to kill me."

"Not funny, Anika," Leon said sharply. "Now, what's the real story?"

"It's Kanixa," she snapped. "And I wish that I was joking. They took my heart, Leon. I'm a Nobody. Check my pulse if you don't believe me."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture that meant he was angry or stressed. "I think you should go," he said flatly.

Kanixa gazed up at him, a sinking feeling in her chest. This meeting was going just as badly as she'd thought it would. "Fine. I will. I just thought that you should know."

"Just be quiet and leave!" he snapped, summoning his Gunblade. "Before I make you!" Kanixa backed towards the door, Leon's hostility taking her by surprise. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into an actual fight. He would wipe the floor with her.

"Temper, temper," a new voice chided. Kanixa turned to see Axel lounging in the still-open doorway.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, leveling the Gunblade at him. Apparently unaffected by the weapon pointed at his chest, the redhead smirked.

"The name's Axel. And you should think before you speak. She didn't have to fess up, you know. And if she hadn't told you, you would never have guessed. Isn't that right?"

Kanixa blinked. It sounded like Axel was coming dangerously close to defending her. Had someone put a niceness pill in his food this morning, maybe? Leon just glared at him. "Get out," the Gunblade wielder ordered. "Both of you."

"Now wait just a minute, Leon," Merlin interceded, holding up a hand. "This is my house, and I will decide who stays and who leaves. And I would like to hear the rest of Kanixa's story."

"She's with the Organization! She's the enemy!" Leon protested, swinging his Gunblade for emphasis. Kanixa had to somersault out of the way to avoid being hit. Straightening, she glared at him.

"I defected, if you weren't listening," she snapped. "And joining was never my choice."

"That's enough, both of you! Leon, put your weapon away. Kanixa, come sit down. You too—Axel, is it?" Kanixa took a seat at the table obediently, and Axel came to stand behind her chair.

"So, upon becoming a Nobody, you could remember nothing?" Merlin prompted.

"Not even my own name. So when they assigned me a name and number, I just…went with it," she said, wanting to cringe at how weak that explanation sounded.

"And then what?" Leon asked from where he stood by the door, arms folded.

"In my first two days, I managed to get into fights with three other Organization members, all of which ended with me being knocked unconscious. So much for my training," she sighed, intentionally making a jab at Leon. She couldn't remember how often or when, but he'd been the one to teach her how to fight. "I wanted to escape, but I couldn't get out the castle, and they wouldn't teach me how to portal."

"How _did_ you learn to portal?" Axel interrupted.

"I taught myself. I'd seen you and Demyx do it a million times, so it couldn't be too hard. Anyway, soon I was going on supervised missions."

"Is that why you came here?" Leon demanded, giving her his most deadly glare. "For the Organization?"

"No!" Kanixa replied, insulted. "When you found me, I was shopping for clothes. I'd been a good girl and earned some time off. When Yuffie found me, I'd run away from the Organization to help Demyx. And now, I'm still running from the Organization." Running from the Organization seemed to be something that she'd been doing a lot of lately, she noted ruefully.

"Demyx…that name sounds familiar," Leon commented, calmer now.

"You met him in the marketplace. His power is with water, he plays the sitar…remember?" Leon's eyes narrowed in anger: evidently he did.

"Now that you've escaped, what are your plans?" Merlin asked, folding his hands. Kanixa turned her attention back to the blue-robed wizard, considering.

"I haven't had much time to think about it," she replied honestly. "Sabotage the Organization if I can. Mainly just…stay alive, I guess."

"You should stay here, at least for tonight," Merlin said firmly.

Leon scowled at the wizard's pronouncement, but after a moment his brow smoothed out. "Fine. Anik—Kanixa, you'll stay with Aerith and Yuffie." He pointed at Axel. "You're coming with me."

"Looks like I have to go with the big, brave warrior. Should I be scared?" Axel inquired, smiling mockingly at the brunette.

"Wait a minute," Kanixa interrupted before Number Eight could start a fight. "Your offer is very generous, Leon but—"

"We can manage on our own," Axel finished. He started towards the door. "Coming, Kanixa?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"I don't want you running around this town unsupervised," Leon said flatly. Kanixa knew that it wasn't out of any concern that the Heartless might attack, but because he didn't trust them.

"Then we won't stay," she replied, controlling her temper with an effort. "There are other places we can try. Tell Yuffie and Aerith I said hello, won't you, Merlin?" She stood, pushing her chair in. "Let's go," she said, and Axel led the way outside. Kanixa followed him in silence as he headed for the marketplace, frowning. She had known that the fact that she was a Nobody would be a hard fact for her old friends—Anika's old friends—to accept, but she hadn't expected such a radical shift in attitude. Then again, Leon seemed to be gruff with everyone. Aerith and Yuffie might have been more accepting, who knew?

One thing was for certain, they were no longer welcome on Hollow Bastion. "Where next?" she asked Axel, breaking the silence.

"Dunno. They'd expect us to try a place like Twilight Town," he responded. "Maybe Traverse Town again—they wouldn't expect us to go back there."

The sound of rapid footsteps reached her ears, and she whirled towards the noise. "Heartless!" she hissed, summoning her Keyblades.

"Easy! It's just me," Leon said, halting a yard or so in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply, not banishing her weapons.

Leon hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "Look. Maybe I was a little harsh back there," he said finally. "It was just…a shock."

"_You_ were shocked? How do you think I felt when I found out?" Kanixa asked, torn between disbelief and anger at the man's flimsy excuse. Still, she released her Keyblades, which promptly disappeared.

"I get it." Leon sighed. "Look, if you and your…friend…need a place to stay for a few days, it might as well be here."

"There are two more of us up at the marketplace," Axel said.

"More?" Leon raised his eyebrows. "How many of you defected? There can't be much of an Organization left."

"Three of us defected. The fourth is…" Kanixa glanced at Axel.

"She's not a Nobody. She's someone we picked up along the way," the redhead supplied.

Leon shrugged. "Why not?" he asked of no one in particular. "Bring your other friends too."

"Kanixa, why don't you go and get settled in. I'll get the others," Axel said before vanishing into a portal. Kanixa was left staring up at the Gunblade wielder, and an uncomfortable silence descended on the pair.

"I can find my own way to Yuffie and Aerith's," she said after a moment.

"It's not safe," Leon countered immediately. "We've done a lot of work here, but there are still Heartless and Nobodies around." Unsure of how to respond to that, Kanixa set off at a walk, Leon easily catching up to her with his long stride. At the front door to Yuffie and Aerith's house, which stood right next to Merlin's, Leon rapped on the front door.

"You want to break it down?" Kanixa hissed, noting that the wooden door was actually shaking under the force of the blows.

"What else do you want me to do?"Leon replied in a forceful whisper. "Yuffie could sleep through a hurricane, and Aerith's room is all the way at the back—" Before he finished his sentence, the door swung open. Yuffie stood on the other side, wearing a bathrobe that she'd flung on over her pajamas.

"WHAT, Leon?" she demanded, hands on her hips, glaring at her fighting partner. "I need my beauty sleep, you know—Anika!" she squealed, changing her attitude mid-sentence. Stepping forward, she enveloped Kanixa in a rib-crushing hug. "You're back! We thought something had happened to you!"

"Can't—breathe—" Kanixa gasped, unable to dislodge the ninja because Yuffie's grip pinned her arms to her sides.

"Yuf, she's turning blue," Leon said, actually sounding worried. "I think you should let go now."

"So, where did you disappear to?" Yuffie asked brightly, releasing her. "And…why are you wearing an Organization coat?"

"Why don't you wait for an explanation in the morning, Yuffie?" Leon asked. "Kanixa's going to stay with you and Aerith tonight, all right?"

"Kanixa?" Yuffie repeated. "What do you—"

"Later, Yuffie," the Gunblade wielder said firmly. "Good night." Giving Kanixa a gentle push inside, he pulled the door shut behind the duo. Kanixa smiled as Yuffie led her upstairs, still peppering her with questions in a whisper so that Aerith wouldn't be woken up. It looked like she would be on Hollow Bastion for awhile. She could almost pretend that things were normal again.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the middle of the upstairs hallway. Axel stepped out, carrying a still sleeping Kairi. How much sleep did one girl need? Kanixa wondered, looking at the slumbering redhead. "Where should I put this?" he asked the gaping Yuffie. Kanixa sighed. So much for that thought.


	18. Interlude

A/N: Here is Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all who have reviewed--keep clicking the button at the bottom of the screen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

18. Interlude

In the Superior's office, Saïx stood expressionlessly as Xemnas gave him a yellow-eyed glare. "Your mission was not difficult, Number Seven," he said in his deep, emotionless voice. "Capture Number Thirteen. And yet, for the first time ever, you failed me." He held Number Seven's gaze. "Why is that?"

"I was outnumbered. Numbers Eight and Nine were with her, and they came to her defense."

"Interesting." Xemnas stroked his chin. "Loyalty. Such a quality has been lost on Number Eight in the past." He fell silent, considering. "Very well. When Number Ten returns from testing the Keybearer's strength, he and Number Three will join you in your efforts. Do not fail me again."

"Yes, Xemnas." Saïx ducked his head in a respectful bow, glowering at the floor, before opening a portal into Havoc's Divide. Gazing out the panoramic window at the giant, heart-shaped moon, he let his rage cool into a desire for revenge. And he would have it. He would not allow himself to be taken by surprise again, no matter what the pretender Thirteen had up her sleeves. His lips curled into a snarl.

He had nearly captured the brat when Axel intervened. He would make Number Eight pay dearly before he allowed the mercy of elimination, fading back into the darkness from which all Nobodies came. Helping out another was so unlike the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Whenever he could, he undermined the rest of the Organization…except Roxas. Could this mean that he had formed a bond with Kanixa as well? Could she be used as bait to lure in Number Eight and that coward, Number Nine?

He would find out shortly. Once Luxord returned, he would be able to continue his search, and he intended to waste no time avenging his humiliation on the three traitors.

******

Demyx stretched out on the faded blue couch, which bore neatly sewn patches in several colors. Through partially lowered lids, he glared at the brown-haired warrior who sat in a chair by the door, hand on the hilt of his Gunblade, blue eyes gazing suspiciously into the living room. The sitar player scowled, folding his arms across his chest. Why did he have to stay under the same roof as the jerk who'd attacked him in the marketplace? Leon had offered them a place to stay for the night, and since he was Kanixa's friend Number Nine hadn't refused, but he was beginning to regret that decision.

From where he had stretched his lanky frame out in an armchair, arms behind his head, Axel spoke up. "What's the matter…Leon, isn't it? Don't trust us?" He smirked at the warrior.

"That's right," Leon replied tersely. "Now shut up and go to sleep." Demyx smiled to himself. That kind of remark would only encourage Axel to keep talking. And for once, he found himself appreciating Axel's antagonistic side.

"That isn't very polite," Number Eight admonished.

"And? It's not like you have any feelings for me to hurt, is it?" the Gunblade wielder asked.

"And you call us the heartless ones," Axel snorted.

"Now, that's just plain rude!" Demyx put in, sitting up. "Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean that we don't remember what it's like to feel, or to care!"

"Oh, really." Leon's tone made it clear that he didn't believe that.

"After all, Kanixa still likes all of you," Axel commented. "And for some reason that's beyond me, she still cares what you think of her."

Leon didn't respond, and Demyx stretched back out on the couch, thinking that the argument was over. "She was a good kid," the warrior said finally. "She didn't deserve what you did to her."

"Don't look at us. Xemnas is the one you need to thank for that," Axel informed him.

"Xemnas?" Leon repeated, frowning.

"The Organization's Superior--Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?" Axel inquired, at his most patronizing.

"But why would he want Kanixa?" Leon asked, ignoring Axel's rudeness for the moment.

"Because of the Keyblade," Demyx replied.

"Anika—Kanixa can wield a Keyblade? But Sora is the Keybearer!" Leon protested, getting to his feet. "I just saw him, and he still has the Kingdom Key."

"Maybe the rules have been changed. Ever think of that?" Demyx asked.

"Why does this Xemnas want a Keyblade wielder?" Leon asked, folding his arms.

"That's enough Q and A for now" Axel said. "I'm going to sleep." Closing his eyes, the redhead proceeded to nod off.

"You." Leon leveled the Gunblade at Demyx. "Answer my question."

"I don't think so," Demyx said coldly. "Keep pointing that at me, and—"

"Will the two of you shut up? I'm trying to sleep," Axel said without opening his eyes. Glaring at Leon, Demyx fell silent. Returning the glare, Leon resumed his seat by the door, blue eyes constantly darting between the two Nobodies. Demyx settled back into the cushions of the couch. If Leon felt the need to stay up all night to make sure they didn't wreak havoc on the town, it didn't mean he couldn't get any sleep.

"Wake up," a voice ordered tersely, and someone shook him none too gently by the shoulder. Demyx opened his eyes to see Leon glaring down at him. "Everyone is meeting over at Merlin's. Your friend has already gone."

Demyx stood, smoothing any stray wrinkles out of his coat. He followed Leon out the door and over to one of the houses across the cobblestone square. Inside, the citizens of Hollow Bastion sat around a table in the center of the house's one room. Over by the fireplace, Kanixa and Axel stood together, almost like an exhibit that the humans were examining. Demyx crossed to join his friends.

Leon went to stand beside a blonde man who chewed on a toothpick. "Looks like everyone's here," he observed.

An athletic-looking girl with short black hair spoke up, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "So, Anika, now will you tell me what's going on?" she demanded. "Where have you been? And who are those two?" She glanced at Axel and Demyx.

"I'll let them introduce themselves, Yuffie." Kanixa glanced at the two of them, and Axel spoke first.

"The name's Axel," he said simply, forgoing his catchphrase for once. He didn't wear his customary smirk, just studied the assemblage, face unreadable.

"Demyx," he introduced himself. He glanced at Kanixa, wondering how she would explain herself. The new Number Thirteen swallowed once, and opened her mouth to begin.

"Okay…why are all of you guys wearing Organization coats?" Yuffie cut her off unintentionally.

"I was just getting ready to explain that. Do you remember how I said I was kidnapped by people in black coats?" Kanixa asked.

"The Organization," Yuffie breathed, blue eyes wide. "They were the ones who took you?"

"After that…I lost my heart. I'm a Nobody now. My name is Kanixa. I'm not Anika anymore, but I remember what it was like to be her." Kanixa met the eyes of each person in the room in turn. Each one, with the exception of Leon and Merlin, wore an identical expression of shock.

"That's—that's impossible!" Yuffie protested, breaking the stunned silence. "You can't be a Nobody."

"Could Anika do this?" Kanixa snapped her fingers, and a Dusk appeared at her feet, bobbing where it stood with barely contained energy. Everyone at the table recoiled, and she snapped her fingers again, banishing it.

"I don't believe it," Yuffie whispered, face pale.

"If you're not Anika, then what are you doin' here?" the blonde man asked, glaring at Kanixa.

"This is where I'm from—where Anika was from, anyway. It just seemed like the natural place to go," Kanixa responded, and Demyx could pick up a note of uneasiness in her voice for the first time.

"If you're a Nobody, does that mean you're with the Organization?" Yuffie asked, much more subdued now that Kanixa had revealed who she really was.

"I was, for awhile," Kanixa replied. That admission drew several suspicious glances. "When I woke up on their world, I couldn't remember anything, even my own name. So when they asked me to join, I just went with what they wanted. It didn't take me long to decide that I wanted to escape, but it took me awhile to actually accomplish it. They assigned me a senior member as a mentor to teach me the ropes, but also to make sure that I didn't give them the slip. I never would have gotten out without these two." She gestured at Demyx and Axel.

"So you're all Organization members," the blonde man said flatly.

"Former Organization members," Axel corrected. "We both want the same thing now: the destruction of the Organization."

"I guess what I'm saying is, I'd like to stay here. Knowing who I am and what I can do, what do you think?" Kanixa looked at the assembled group of Hollow Bastion residents, waiting for a verdict. Immediately everyone tried to voice their opinion, and the racket made Demyx wince. Leon slipped away from the group and approached the three Nobodies.

"Why don't you go wait next door?" he advised. "This could take awhile." Kanixa nodded, and led the way out.

~*~*~*

Kanixa sighed, resting her head in her hands as she sat on one of the overstuffed couches in Yuffie and Aerith's living room. It looked like her chances of being accepted here were very slim. Cid especially seemed to oppose her, which she found strange. Like the rest of the Restoration Committee, she hadn't remembered him until she saw him, but what she did remember suggested that they'd been close. He'd been almost like an adopted father to her—to Anika. She had to remember that to everyone else, there was a difference between the two. Maybe that was why he couldn't stomach the presence of Anika's Nobody.

Demyx took a seat beside her. "You okay, Nixa?" he asked seriously.

"Fine, Demyx," she replied, sitting up. "I was just…expecting a different reaction, that's all."

"You didn't really expect them to welcome you back with open arms, did you?" Axel inquired. "Face it. You're different from the girl they knew."

"But I'm still part of Anika. I have her memories—well, they're starting to come back. I have her personality," Kanixa protested.

"But you don't have her heart," Axel pointed out. "That makes a difference."

"Thanks for reminding me," Kanixa said sarcastically, getting to her feet. Axel seemed determined to burst her bubble, and she didn't think she could handle that right now. He'd been right that she had, on some level, hoped to just be welcomed back into the community. If they rejected her, then she wouldn't even have a past to hold onto. As she headed for the door, Aerith walked in.

"Kanixa," she said in her normal sunny tone, smiling. "We all talked it over, and you're welcome to stay if you like. Your friends too."

"Really?" Kanixa asked, smiling. Her smile slipped somewhat when she remembered that just because a majority wanted her didn't mean everyone would welcome her. "Does Cid feel that way?" she asked, suspicious of the answer.

"He needs some time to get used to the new you," Aerith admitted. "But don't worry about that. Why don't you all get settled in?"

"Settled in where?" Kanixa asked.

"You'll be staying with Yuffie and me. Your friends will be with Leon." Demyx let out an audible groan at that pronouncement. "It'll be just like old times."

Kanixa smiled, even though she didn't feel like it. "Just like old times," she repeated. Except for she was a different person now, one without a heart. She shot a glare over her shoulder at Number Eight. Why did he have to ruin this for her?

"I'll go and get your room ready," Aerith said before disappearing upstairs, leaving the trio of Nobodies alone in the living room.

"Exactly how long do you expect us to stay here, Kanixa?" Axel asked, face unreadable as he gazed at her.

"What do you mean?" Kanixa asked, puzzled. "I thought we wanted a place to hide out from the Organization."

"A place to hide out, not a place to live happily ever after. This may be a blast from the past for you, but do you want Demyx and me to just sit on our hands? You may have nothing better to do than pretend to be Anika, but I have someone that I want to see." Axel folded his arms.

For a moment, Kanixa could do nothing but stare at Axel. She felt as shocked and hurt as if she'd just received a blow from one of his chakrams. She wasn't pretending to be Anika—hadn't she just shown her true self to the entire Restoration Committee? "If you want to go, you could just say so. You don't have to be mean about it," she said finally. Mentally, she kicked herself as soon as the words left her mouth. It sounded so juvenile.

"All right. I'm leaving." Axel walked up the stairs, and soon reappeared, dragging a half-awake, reluctant Kairi behind him. He paused at the foot of the stairs, opening a portal. "I guess this is goodbye," he said. "Unless you want to come with," he added to Demyx.

The sitar player shook his head. "Someone's got to be here in case the Organization shows up. Right now, it looks like they're following Nixa."

"Well, goodbye Axel," Kanixa said awkwardly. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." He and Kairi disappeared into the portal, leaving Kanixa staring at the spot where they'd vanished.


	19. Hunted

A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates, but my workload is pretty crazy at the moment. My next update will probably be slow too. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter, so I may edit it and repost. It's mainly a moving-things-along chapter, but at least there's action. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...this is very saddening.

19. Hunted

Axel stalked through the corridor of darkness that he'd created, a scowl on his face. Roxas and Kanixa were more alike than he'd thought. Besides having similar attitudes and weapons, now they'd both abandoned him to go back to their old lives—Roxas to rejoin Sora, and Kanixa to Hollow Bastion to live with her old friends. Both times, it had the sting of betrayal. He'd expected that when it came to Roxas, but not when it came to Kanixa. Why should he care what the little brat said or did? Especially since it was bound to end badly. Roxas had left to rejoin his Other, and in that way regain his heart, the goal to which all Nobodies aspired. Kanixa had gone to try and recapture her past, try to fit in, and pretend that everything was back to normal. She tried to act like she had a heart, but if she thought it would be enough to allow her to blend in, then she would get her nonexistent heart broken. Why couldn't she see how stupid her plan was?

"Where are we going?" Kairi demanded, tugging against his grip. "Why aren't the others coming with us?" Her glare became less venomous, and she looked almost forlorn as she gazed up at Axel, ceasing her struggle for a moment as she waited for an answer.

"We want different things," Axel said shortly. He wanted to take some action, to get Roxas back. She wanted to sit with the wool over her eyes. It was better this way, he decided, dragging Kairi along absently and not seeing the murderous glares she shot at him. At least now she wouldn't be there to complain about his plans for Sora.

"I liked Hollow Bastion," Kairi muttered.

"Too bad, princess. That town's not big enough for all of us." He'd already gotten tired of the suspicious glances everyone cast at him, especially the brunette warrior, Leon. If he had to take one more gibe or insult, it would have ended badly. It amazed him that Demyx had chosen to stay and put up with it. Number Nine must care about Kanixa, he realized. His first reaction was anger. With all the ribbing the musician had given him about getting attached, he'd been guilty of the same thing! It was almost enough to make him turn back and give the Melodious Nocturne a thrashing.

Not aware of his sudden shift to an ill temper, Kairi jutted out her chin mulishly. "At least the people there were nice," she continued. "Unlike you!"

In the blink of an eye, Axel had released her to summon his chakrams. Extending an arm, he pointed one at her, one metal spoke inches from her nose. "But I'm the one you're stuck with, Kairi," he said in a silky voice. "And I would advise you not to make me angry."

Kairi stared up at him, eyes huge. Axel held the pose for a moment, and when he was certain he had shut her up for the time being, he banished his chakrams. "Come on," he ordered, grabbing ahold of her wrist and pulling her along after him. Where to go from here? He wondered, stroking his chin with his free hand. Twilight Town would be too predictable, and he'd just left Hollow Bastion. He didn't want to pick a world that was too different, like Halloween Town, because Kairi would be sure to complain. Wait…why not do something so obvious and foolish that the Organization would never suspect it? His lips turned upwards into a smile. The more he thought on this idea, the more he liked it.

"Where are we going, anyway?" the Princess of Heart inquired petulantly.

"Back to Traverse Town."

~*~*~*

In Havoc's Divide, Saïx was distracted from his meditation by the sound of portals opening nearby. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to see Xaldin and Luxord standing in the middle of the room.

"The Superior says you have a mission for us," the Whirlwind Lancer said without preamble.

"Yes," he replied. "To go after the traitors."

"Didn't Xemnas assign you that mission?" Luxord asked, raising his brows. The Luna Diviner gave him his most deadly glare.

"I am perfectly capable of handling them on my own," he said coolly, "but the Superior values speed. As the three are currently working in unison, it will be easier to take them all at once."

"So long as it's quick," Xaldin said dismissively. "I need to return to my work in the Beast's Castle. He's become far less persuadable since that brat Sora intervened," he scowled.

"Where do you think they might have gone?" Luxord asked.

Saïx considered for a moment. They would not be stupid enough to remain in Traverse Town, nor to go to Twilight Town. Axel and Demyx would know that the Organization still found Roxas's homeworld a point of interest. So that made Hollow Bastion the likeliest choice. It was a large, well-stocked town with a good deal of places to hide. "Hollow Bastion."

"Very well." Xaldin opened a portal and stepped back from it, indicating that Saïx and Luxord should precede him. The three men filed in, and began the journey to the first stop in the hunt for their quarry. Saïx smiled, already anticipating the look of shock on the brat's face when he found her. Eight and Nine wouldn't be able to save her this time. And with equal odds, they might not try—he doubted either would really risk their existence to save Kanixa. After Xemnas had decided that the girl had outlived her usefulness, then he would teach her what happened to those who defied him.

"So, Saïx," Xaldin inquired in a bored tone. "Are we to eliminate all three of the traitors?"

"We dispose of Eight and Nine. The Superior wants Thirteen alive," Saïx said shortly. That still irked him, that he would have to delay his revenge.

"Keep the brat?" Xaldin asked in disgust. "But her talent is pathetic when compared to Sora's! What use is she?"

"Perhaps you should ask the Superior," Saïx snapped, irritated.

"I propose a wager, gentlemen," Luxord inserted smoothly before an argument could actually break out. "To make this little sojourn interesting."

"Oh?" Xaldin inquired, glancing over at the Gambler of Fate, a look of mild interest in his eyes. "What sort of wager?"

"Which of the traitors sells the others out first," Luxord replied, smiling coldly. "No honor among thieves—isn't that how the saying goes?"

"And what are the stakes?" the Whirlwind Lancer inquired.

"Your kitchen duty for a week against…" Luxord pondered. "My border patrol. He glanced over at the Luna Diviner. "Care to join us, Saïx?"

Saïx shook his head curtly in the negative, lips twisting into a sneer. He wouldn't waste his time with something as idiotic as a wager on the outcome. All that mattered was that the Superior's orders were carried out…and later he could assuage his damaged pride. Once the three traitors were dealt with, either captured or eliminated, then the plan to see that all worthy Organization members received hearts could continue. The Organization could rest secure in its wait for Sora.

~*~*~*

Kanixa still stared at the spot where Axel had vanished when Aerith came back downstairs. That had been…sudden. And unwarranted, she thought angrily. If Axel thought that staying on Hollow Bastion was a bad idea, then it was good that he was gone.

"All done!" Aerith announced, smiling. She glanced from Kanixa to Demyx. "Where did your other friend go?" she asked.

"He and Kairi had things that they needed to do," Kanixa replied. "So they left." It wasn't a lie, she excused herself mentally.

"Oh," Aerith replied, clearly unsure what to say to that. Before anything else could be said, the front door swung open and Leon strode in. Upon seeing the empty living-room, he did a double-take. Walking further into the room, he turned, opening his mouth to call for Aerith, and beheld the trio standing by the stairs.

"There you are," he said lamely, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. Then he paused, eyes flicking from face to face as he realized one member of the party was missing. "Where's Axel?"

"Gone," Kanixa replied simply. "He and Kairi had things to do."

"Kairi?" Leon's eyes narrowed as he put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Beats me," Kanixa said quickly, mentally kicking herself. Leon and the others were friends of Sora's, right? And Kairi was a very close friend of Sora's, apparently. So there was always the possibility that Sora had mentioned Kairi to them. In that case, it was a very good thing that Axel was gone. No one here would understand why Axel wanted to capture the Keyblade master so badly; they would just be intent on stopping him from doing so. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure that she shouldn't try and stop him…

"Leon, why don't you go and get Demyx settled in?" Aerith asked sweetly. "You have a spare room, don't you?"

Leon nodded shortly, eyes flashing. Clearly he felt unhappy about having to house Number Nine. "Come on, then," he ordered, pivoting and stomping back out of the house. Demyx followed the Gunblade wielder, face expressionless. Kanixa watched them go nervously. Sooner or later, a fight was bound to break out.

"Do you want to see your room?" Aerith asked, bringing her back to the present. Kanixa forced a smile up at the older girl.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She followed the healer up the stairs, and into the room beside hers. It looked comfortable enough, if plain. The white wallpaper bore a design of flowering vines, and the bedspread matched it. The floor and furniture were all made out of the same pale, unvarnished wood. A curtained window looked out onto the rows of houses beyond. "It's perfect, Aerith," she said, smiling sincerely this time. It looked much more homey than Larxene's room, and not so horribly white.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Yuffie paused in the doorway, panting. "There you are, Aerith!" Noticing the second person in the room, her face closed off, becoming wary. "Kanixa," she added, blue eyes unreadable.

"What can I do for you, Yuffie?" Aerith asked levelly.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Yuffie replied, looking at Kanixa.

"Me?" Kanixa repeated warily, eyes following the ninja's every movement as she entered the room, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. Yuffie was a very emotional girl, and she wasn't sure whether to expect a welcome-back tackle and hug or a shuriken to the forehead.

"Yes, you. You didn't really say much back at Merlin's about what's happened since we saw you last." She crossed her legs Indian style, looking up at Kanixa expectantly. "So. Spill," she added, with more of her usual enthusiasm.

Kanixa smiled. Some things would never change, and Yuffie's insatiable curiosity was one of them. "What do you want to know?" she inquired, perching on the edge of the low wooden dresser by the door.

"For starters, who are your friends? Axel and Demyx?"

"They left the Organization at the same time I did. Axel was Number Eight. He controls the element of fire. And…" what else could sum up Axel in a few sentences? "He's difficult to figure out," Kanixa finished, well aware that her answer wouldn't satisfy the ninja. It was the truth, though. She really didn't understand Axel.

"Ooh, a mystery man." Yuffie smirked. "And what about Demyx?"

"Demyx was the Organization's Number Nine. He controls the element of water. He's a nice guy, if you give him a chance. But if you don't give him a chance, he gets…touchy." And tries to drown you, but that didn't bear mentioning on a world where she wanted to fit it.

"He's kind of cute," Yuffie commented. "But the mullet needs to go." Kanixa smiled, a genuine smile, something that happened all too rarely these days. Finally, someone shared her opinion about the sitar wielder's outdated haircut! Not that she'd actually voiced it before. "Axel is too," Yuffie added as an afterthought. She gave Kanixa a sly, sidelong look. "He practically didn't take his eyes off you back there."

"Axel?" Kanixa repeated, frowning. Probably keeping an eye on her to make sure that she didn't' let too much slip—although now that he'd betrayed the Organization as well, he shouldn't care what she let slip. Now all he cared about was his own skin, in typical Nobody fashion, and his plan to bring about the rebirth of Roxas.

"He likes you," Yuffie said confidently. "It's obvious, isn't it Aer?" she asked, dragging the healer into the discussion. Kanixa turned her gaze on Aerith, curious to hear her response. She couldn't be as delusional as Yuffie, could she? Axel certainly didn't like her in the way that Yuffie meant, and probably didn't at all. True, there was the one fluke on Traverse Town when he'd saved her from Saïx. But if he cared at all about what happened to her, he would have stuck around.

"It's true," the older girl conceded, making Kanixa's eyes go wide with surprise. "He did stare at you a lot."

"That's because he was my mentor," she said uncomfortably. "He's used to having to keep an eye on me."

"_He_ was your mentor? The one who wasn't supposed to let you escape? And he helped you anyway? See, he totally likes you!" Yuffie crowed.

"Enough, Yuffie," Kanixa growled, putting some steel into her tone. The real situation was too complicated to explain, and the ninja's persistence was beginning to grate. She forced herself to soften her tone. "He doesn't like me, okay? End of story."

"Okay, okay," Yuffie sighed. "You win. Spoiling my fun." She thrust her lower lip out in a mock pout that made Kanixa smile, breaking the tension that had begun to build in the room.

"I think I'll check on Demyx," she said, standing. "He and Leon have been alone together for too long. Someone might be hurt." She walked down the stairs and out the front door, and began to cross the stone courtyard to where Leon's house stood.

"Kanixa," a vaguely familiar voice greeted her. Confused and suspicious, she whirled, looking around for the speaker. "Up here," the voice prompted. Looking up, she saw three figures in Organization coats standing on the roof of Yuffie and Aerith's house. If she had a heart, she might have dropped dead from a heart attack. The speaker put down his hood to grin down at her through a mane of black dreadlocks.

"Xaldin," she spat. "Who's with you?" Wordlessly the other two Organization members revealed their faces: Luxord and…Saïx. Kanixa swallowed. The Luna Diviner would doubtlessly be itching for some payback.

"We've been searching for you, Kanixa," Xaldin continued. "It's time for you to come home." He smiled down at her, and the expression looked anything but welcoming.

"Home?" Kanixa sneered, summoning her Keyblades. "That's not the word I would use. Now are we going to talk all day, or are we going to fight?"

The Whirlwind Lancer snorted as he emerged from a portal at ground-level. "Show some sense, girl. There are three of us, and only one of you." He summoned his lances, assuming a ready position in case she should attack. In a second, Luxord and Saïx appeared behind him. The Luna Diviner held his claymore and glared at her with murder in his eyes. Luxord simply stood, arms folded, watching the proceedings with a cold smile. "We might be persuaded to go easy on you if you tell us where the other traitors are."

"No idea who you're talking about, Xaldin. Shall we get this over with?" Kanixa bent into a crouch, ready to spring at the Whirlwind Lancer. Part of her hoped that Demyx would wander outside and join the fray, but she didn't want to alert the others to his presence by calling him. And she fervently hoped that the Hollow Bastion residents stayed out of the way. If anything, the Organization's sudden appearance told her that Axel had been right, in a way. The fact that she was a Nobody made it foolish to stay here, if only because the Organization would stop anything that stood in the way of finding her. She needed to find a place to hide that didn't threaten those she used to care about—and would still care about if she had a heart.

"What's going on?" the voice she least wanted to hear demanded. She glanced over her shoulder to see Leon emerging from his house, Gunblade slung over his shoulder. Of course he would have to come investigate, she thought sourly.

"A friend of yours, Kanixa?" Xaldin inquired, smirking.

"Shut up!" she snapped at Xaldin. Glancing back over her shoulder, she glared at Leon. "Go back inside!" she ordered. "This is my fight." She turned back to Xaldin, blue eyes blazing with dislike. She had finally found a place where she could be truly happy for the first time since being kidnapped, and the Organization had ruined it for her. Just like…just like they'd ruined it for her in the first place. It all made sense, she realized suddenly. She had been running from the Organization, and then she'd woken up a Nobody. Who could have taken her heart in the interim? The Organization. Then it was all their fault in the first place, the fact that she'd lost her heart. She'd been so stupid not to catch it before! It was all their fault…and they would pay for it! With a wordless screech of rage, she launched herself at Xaldin.

The two lances that hovered behind him on currents of wind flew at her face, but she rolled in the air, narrowly avoiding them. She drove her feet into Xaldin's stomach, enjoying the satisfying sound of the air leaving his body. Before she could complete her fall to Earth, Saïx's claymore whistled at her, catching her in the chest. She flew backwards to connect with the outside wall of Leon's house, hard.

"Haa!" She looked up to see that Leon had engaged Saïx, his Gunblade generating sparks as it struck the claymore.

"What the…?" Demyx stuck his head out of the front door of Leon's house, eyes widening as he took in the scene. Glancing over, he saw Kanixa getting to her feet. "Nixa!" he said, coming over to help her up. She backed away, lips curling into a snarl, and he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You lied. You're just as bad as them!" she whispered fiercely.

"I don't understand…" Demyx trailed off, looking wounded.

"Were you one of the ones that helped to take my heart, or did you just know and not tell me?" she demanded. His expression shifted from hurt to shock. "On second thought, I don't care. It doesn't matter. Just stay away from me," she said, starting back across to take on Xaldin and Saïx. Leon was managing to hold them both off, but sooner or later the effort would get to him. She had just snuck up on Xaldin and managed to land a few blows in his back with her Keyblades when she heard Demyx enter the fight.

"Dance, water, dance!" he cried, playing a few opening chords on his sitar. Kanixa glanced back at him, wondering whose side he was entering the fray on. That quickly became clear when he directed a barrage of water balls at Saïx. "Come on, stick to the beat!" he called mockingly as Number Seven was driven backwards into a wall of Merlin's house. Leon glanced back at Demyx in surprise for a moment before turning on Xaldin. Kanixa supposed that left her Luxord. Wearing a grim frown, she set off towards Number Ten. She'd never seen him fight before—she had no idea what his element was, either. This would be interesting.


	20. Reunion

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a crazy week. 2 exams and one ten-page paper...not fun. But after a slight delay, here is Chapter 20. I don't think this is my best ever, but I'm trying to bring my story to coincide with KH2 more. Thanks to all who have read and favorited (is that even a word?) this story. Please continue to press the button at the bottom of the page! You know you want to...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...otherwise I would not be writing fanfics about it.

20. Reunion

As she approached the Gambler of Fate, he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "You know, Kanixa, we never did finish our wager," he observed, smiling coldly as if he found the entire situation amusing.

"I already know how to portal now. And I'm not making any deals with you anyway," she growled, brandishing her Keyblades.

Luxord shrugged. "Very well. Testing you will be a more enjoyable challenge anyway." The cards sprang out of his hand and grew to the height of a man, forming a defensive wall around him. "But I wonder, will you be able to reach me in time?"

"In time?" she repeated. "For what?" Why would that be a problem? Shaking her head to clear it, she launched herself at the Gambler of Fate. Suddenly, time seemed to slow. The air grew thick around her, slowing her movements until Luxord could easily knock her down with a well-timed punch. Kanixa sat on the ground, staring up at him in confusion. What had just happened?

"It appears that time is on my side," Luxord observed, smiling. Kanixa glared up at him. What was with all the references to time? She wondered, frustrated.

"You can't fight him that way!" Demyx called, still playing a fast-paced tune on his sitar, bombarding Saïx with water. "His element is Time. He'll just slow you down or speed you up, to mess you up."

"Fine," Kanixa snapped, getting to her feet. "Then what exactly am I supposed to do?" she asked Demyx, not taking her eyes off of Luxord.

"You could always surrender," Luxord suggested.

"Surrender?" Kanixa repeated mockingly. Actually, surrender seemed like a good idea…so long as it wasn't her. She'd been approaching this situation the wrong way. She'd been angry and wanted something to fight, so she'd charged Xaldin without really thinking. But she could save herself and Leon—and even Demyx, she thought sourly—a lot of pain. All she had to do was influence the three Organization members with her power over emotions, and make them want to leave. It was true that she had barely any practice, but how hard could it be?

Lowering her Keyblades, she cocked her head, gazing at Luxord appraisingly. You want to leave, she thought. You're annoyed and tired. You don't like Saïx and you don't want to make things easier on him by helping him to fight us. Holding Number Ten's gaze, she waited for her power to take effect.

Just as the urge to blink became unbearable, a look of disgust crossed Luxord's face. "Enough of this," he declared. The cards around him shrank to normal size and he pocketed them. "I have better things to do," he added before vanishing into a portal. Saïx, absorbed in battling Leon, didn't notice, but Xaldin glanced over, eyes narrowing. Kanixa met his gaze, eyes narrowing as she focused on him.

Leave, she ordered mentally. You're tired and you're losing. You dislike Saïx and have no desire to help him. As she held the Whirlwind Lancer's gaze, waiting for her power to take effect, a headache sprang up her temples. She massaged them, not breaking her gaze. After a moment, longer than it had taken her to influence Luxord, Xaldin scowled. "There's no fun in this. Until next time, traitor." Banishing his lances, he disappeared into a portal. Though the pain in her head was steadily increasing, Kanixa's lips turned up into a small smile. She'd just made two Organization members abandon a fight! And now for the third.

Saïx's head had snapped up as Xaldin portalled away. Golden eyes narrowed, he glanced around the square to see that his allies had vanished. For the first time he looked uncertain. Kanixa snapped her fingers. "Hey, Saïx," she called, getting him to look at her. Somehow she knew that her power would be more effective with direct eye contact. The Luna Diviner glared at her, and immediately she set about imposing her will on his. You're angry at Xaldin and Luxord for leaving you to fight alone. And you're scared that three against one is a fight that you can't win. You want to pursue Numbers Three and Ten and punish them.

For several moments, he just held her gaze. Finally, when she was going to concede defeat, Number Seven's lips curled into a snarl, and he vanished into a portal of his own without a word. Success! Kanixa banished her Keyblades, turning to smile at the other two. "I…did it," she pronounced.

Leon lowered his Gunblade so that it pointed at the ground, running his free hand through his hair. "Did what?" he asked, blue eyes curious and possibly a little suspicious.

"Made them leave," Demyx responded, banishing his sitar but maintaining a wary distance, in case she still was angry. "Good for you, Nixa!" Kanixa turned her head to glare at him, but the glare softened. He'd lied to her, if only by omission, but he had stepped up to help her. That had to mean something, right? Besides, her head hurt too badly for her to know what to think. Reaching up a hand, she rubbed at her forehead irritably.

Leon folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

"My element," Kanixa began, taking a step towards the Gunblade wielder. "My element is…" The stabbing pain in her head was almost unbearable, and her balance seemed to have deserted her. Maybe she wasn't as good with her power as she thought. "I'm going to fall now," she realized, thinking aloud, just before her head hit the cobblestones.

~*~*~*

"Kanixa." Someone called her name. Half asleep, she growled her displeasure, curling into a ball. "I need you to wake up, so that I can see if Curaga worked," the voice said with a hint of impatience. And with Aerith, even that hint boded ill. Kanixa opened her eyes to see the brunette healer standing over her. "How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore," Kanixa realized. "But…I'm so tired."

"Demyx said you'd be," Yuffie chimed in, leaning into Kanixa's field of vision. "Something about putting too much of your essence into your attack. What did he mean?"

"Beats me," Kanixa said sleepily. She hoped that the others would leave soon, so that she could get the much-needed sleep Demyx had prescribed. Demyx…she would have to talk to him eventually. To find out the truth, and to apologize. Whether he'd known the truth about how she'd lost her heart or not, he'd saved her life several times since. But that could all wait until after she got some sleep.

Or maybe it couldn't. Someone rapped sharply on the bedroom door. Kanixa rolled her eyes. Another visitor, just what she didn't need. "Can I come in?" Leon asked from outside. Aerith glanced at Kanixa, who shrugged.

"Just a minute," the healer called. "Kanixa, let's get you dressed. Yuffie, go get one of my dresses? Something green or blue, to bring out her eyes." Yuffie saluted, and slipped through the door to carry out her orders.

"Dressed?" Kanixa repeated, glancing down at herself. She hadn't noticed that she was undressed. Sure enough, Aerith's old dress had been removed and now she wore one of what was undoubtedly one of the older girl's spare nightgowns.

"The dress I lent you looked like…it had seen a lot of fighting," Aerith said diplomatically. "So I threw it away."

"It had. I'm sorry." Kanixa brushed a strand of hair out of her face, watching the healer warily for signs that she as offended. "It was a lovely dress," she added lamely.

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of others."

The door opened, and Yuffie re-entered the room, shoving past Leon and shutting the door in his face. Setting the dress on the foot of the bed, Yuffie helped Kanixa to her feet. "I can stand up on my own!" Kanixa protested. Shaking off the ninja girl's helping hand, she attempted to take a step—and would have fallen back onto the bed were it not for Yuffie's steadying grip. "Or maybe I can't," she conceded.

"It's okay to be tired. Demyx said that you were awesome out there." Yuffie's face fell. "I wish I could have helped," she added quietly, guilt flashing across her face. "I didn't even know there was a fight going on."

"It's all right," Kanixa said reassuringly. "I'm actually glad. They're going to want revenge, and they may come back. You need to watch out for them." Of course, once she felt well enough she would leave Hollow Bastion, and that would lower the risk of the Organization attacking. Still, she wouldn't bring that up just yet. She couldn't even walk on her own now. Aerith helped her out of the nightgown, and Kanixa slipped on the dress that Aerith had brought her—spring green with a fitted bodice, elbow-length sleeves, and a flaring skirt that hung to mid-calf.

"All right, Leon, you can come in now," Yuffie called. The door opened, and the Gunblade wielder stepped in. He looked her up and down, face unreadable. Kanixa watched him warily. Maybe he'd decided that her presence here was too much of a liability?

"How are you feeling?" he asked finally.

"Tired," she replied honestly. "I didn't realize how much it would take out of me."

"What exactly happened back there?" he asked, folding his arms. "You started to tell me before you fainted."

"Each of the Organization members controls an element and can attack with it. Demyx wields water, like you've seen. My element is emotion. I can't really attack with it, but I can control the Organization members' emotions if I put forth the effort. So I just made Saïx, Luxord and Xaldin want to leave the battle," she concluded simply.

Leon raised his eyebrows. "I don't know whether to be impressed or worried," he said finally.

"I wouldn't use it on any of you!" she snapped, offended. "If that's what you think—"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't think that." He sighed. "If you were going to betray us to the Organization, then you would have done it back there."

"Oh, well, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Kanixa snapped, annoyed. Why hadn't they figured out that being a Nobody didn't automatically make her evil or a liar? She shook free of Yuffie's grip and wobbled towards the door. "I'm going to find Demyx."

She made it to the stairs under her own power, surprisingly enough. She was just about to put a foot on the first step when a hand descended on her shoulder. "Wait a minute," Leon ordered. Kanixa, sensing that she wouldn't be able to shake his firm grip, obeyed reluctantly.

"What?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded. What I'm trying to say is…you may not be Anika, but I trust you, Kanixa." He released her.

"Oh." She blinked. Something that close to an apology from Leon was unusual. So was a declaration of trust. She was saved from having to respond by the appearance of Demyx at the foot of the stairs.

"Nixa? You're awake!" He smiled up at her, but the smile dimmed as he remembered that there was a strong possibility that she was angry at him. Kanixa put back her shoulders, meeting his gaze.

"Demyx, we need to talk," she announced when she reached the first floor.

"Uh…sure, Nixa." He reached up to run a hand through his hair nervously, stepping back to allow her entrance to the main floor.

"Great. Will you take me to the bailey?" She didn't feel like walking that far, not when she would probably have to lean on Demyx's arm like an old woman. Or be carried. Neither idea appealed to her.

"Sure. Whatever you want," he responded quickly. Opening a portal with one hand, he took one of her hands in his free hand and pulled her in after him. Once they were in the corridor between, he released her, but watched her warily to make sure that she didn't lose her balance. Or that she didn't fly into a rage and attack him.

"Look," she began, deciding to launch right into the matter. Then she broke off, realizing that she was beginning to sound like Leon. Smiling, she shook her head. Even as a Nobody, she should be able to fake a better range of emotion than Leon expressed. She sobered as she gazed up at Demyx. "I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"About me being a liar?" Demyx asked tonelessly.

"Yes," she said, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "I was angry…I wasn't thinking."

"You do that a lot. Feel, I mean," he added quickly. "It seems so easy for you. Maybe it's part of your power."

"Anyway," Kanixa said, filing away Demyx's theory for later perusal, "I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You've saved my life, several times. You're a good friend."

Demyx smiled, and it held a tinge of wistfulness. "Thanks." Kanixa walked over to the window in the bailey's still-intact wall and rested her elbows on the sill, staring off at the sunset that would soon vanish behind the funny ruins—Maleficent's castle, she remembered. What had been its name? After a few unsuccessful tries to recall it, she gave up.

"We have to leave soon," she said calmly.

"What? Why?" Demyx asked, surprised. "You were the one who wanted to come here."

"I know," she sighed."But with the Organization after us…after me, it's not safe for them if I stay."

Demyx, coming to stand beside her, shrugged—she could see the motion out of the corner of her eye. "Okay," he said easily. "You're the boss."

"Me?" she repeated, wanting to laugh.

"Yeah. You're the one with the plan here."

"I am?" Kanixa glanced over at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the only plan I have is to stay hidden and alive."

Demyx smiled over at her. "Works for me."

~*~*~

It was night on Traverse Town. Most of the residents were asleep, but Axel remained awake, gazing out the Yellow Room's window with a brooding frown on his face. He'd become very good at plotting in Castle Oblivion, and yet this particular plot refused to go the way he wanted. He shot a glare over at Kairi where she lay asleep on the bed. He'd kidnapped her to lure Sora to him, but how was Sora to find out that she was missing? He couldn't drop hints if he was stuck watching the brat.

Another thing that he couldn't do while saddled with the Princess of Heart was spy on the Organization. If he had to drag her along, she would doubtlessly make some noise at the wrong time and give them away. But if he left her alone, then she would escape, and he would have to go to the trouble of rounding her up—if Sora or the Organization didn't find her first. Still, not knowing what was going on would drive him crazy. Axel narrowed his eyes in thought. He would have to risk leaving Kairi alone, but he could at least move her to a more secure location.

Scooping up the sleeping girl, he stepped into a portal. Where should he hide her? He could think of several isolated spots that would work, on less populated worlds such as Halloween Town or the Land of the Dragons. The second one would do, he decided, striding quickly through the corridor of darkness before it could have an adverse effect on the girl. The path to the Land of the Dragons from Traverse Town brought him quite close to Hollow Bastion. Maybe he should drop in and make sure that the Organization hadn't already hit there…Saïx wouldn't give up his search easily, and it was bound to be one of the first places they searched, as it was Kanixa's homeworld. Shaking his head to clear it of the thought, Axel scowled. He was done with the others, he reminded himself. His only priority now was to avoid discovery, and to get Roxas back.

As he neared Hollow Bastion, a portal whooshed open in front of him. "Uh-oh," Axel muttered. It was too late to avoid whoever was coming, so he deposited Kairi on the ground and took a defensive stance in front of her, summoning his chakrams. His least favorite rival stepped into the realm between, smiling as he caught sight of Axel.

"Have you come to help your allies?" he asked mockingly. "I'm afraid you've come too late."

Axel glared at the Luna Diviner, chakrams held away from his sides, ready to throw. "What do you mean?" He knew that Number Seven was just trying to get him off-balance; disturbingly enough, the tactic was working.

"Three, Ten and I have already encountered your fellow traitors." Saïx's eyes narrowed as he looked past Axel, summoning his claymore. "I see that you've been busy. Kidnapping the Princess of Heart to lure Sora to you? A clever idea—more than I would have expected from you, Axel. It might have worked."

"It will, once I eliminate you!" Axel said, grinning darkly. Truthfully, a fight with the Luna Diviner wasn't high on his to-do list, but he would make do.

"Hmph. Perhaps I underestimated you, Axel," Saïx observed. "I thought you were getting soft. And here you are putting yourself above the existences of your friends, as heartless as ever. It's…reassuring."

As Axel's grip on his temper began to slip, flames burst out around the edges of his chakrams. He said nothing, waiting for Number Seven to make the first move. If he lost his cool, he would lose his bait and possibly his existence. "I must admit, Thirteen put up a good fight," Saïx continued. "You aren't a complete failure as a mentor. Still, she wasn't good enough."

"What did you do to her?" Axel shouted, knowing that it was the reaction Saïx wanted but wanting the information. Still, he refrained from attacking, though he longed to bury a chakram in the Luna Diviner's smug smile. Roxas, he reminded himself. You need to stay focused for Roxas…

"You might be in time to see her if you go now. What is most important to you, Axel? That brat?" Saïx nodded at Kairi. "Or Kanixa?" Axel glanced back at the sleeping girl. She'd brought him nothing but trouble, always complaining when she wasn't asleep. And as Demyx had pointed out, she could be reclaimed later on—the Organization would keep her alive, and use her to lure Sora to them instead. Whereas Kanixa, as a traitor to the Organization, was a loose end that would have to be snipped. She would be eliminated, a thought which he found uncomfortable. She was the closest thing that he'd found to a friend since Roxas...but he needed Kairi to get Roxas back!

Axel's lips curled into a snarl as conflicted thoughts raced around his brain. "Gaaaaah!" He let out a wordless snarl of frustration. As a diversion, he threw both of his chakrams at Saïx, one after the other, hissing towards the senior member with a deadly speed. Saïx ducked, and the weapons arced back to Axel. Grabbing them, he disappeared into a portal. He would get Kairi back, he vowed to himself, just as soon as he learned about the situation on Hollow Bastion.

With no set destination in mind, he emerged from his portal to find himself in the middle of the wizard's house, startling the occupants. He entered the room to find Leon's Gunblade leveled at him. "Oh," the warrior observed, sounding less-than-thrilled, lowering the Gunblade towards the floor. "It's you."

"What's happened?" Axel snapped, glaring at the brunette, in no mood to put up with his surliness.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Leon informed him, a slightly hostile glint in his blue eyes.

"Where's Kanixa?" Axel demanded, grip on his chakrams tightening as he resisted the urge to char the Gunblade wielder. "What happened to her?"

"So you've heard. Your friends in the Organization paid us a visit this afternoon. Three of them." The warrior's tone sounded almost accusing.

"Answer my question!" Axel cut through the air with a chakram for emphasis.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice demanded. Kanixa stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Demyx waited behind her, taking in the scene with an unreadable expression. "Axel?" she asked, eyes widening, sounding incredulous. "What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you," Leon answered for him. Axel shot the brunette a venomous glare as he banished his chakrams. Kanixa crossed to the table in the center of the room, by which Axel stood. Slumping into an overstuffed armchair with a sigh, she glanced up at Number Eight curiously.

"I thought you'd decided to move on. What brought you back?" she asked again.

"It's a long story," he said evasively. "I'd rather not tell it all here." He shot an annoyed look at Leon.

Kanixa shrugged, catching on to what he wanted. "We can talk in Aerith and Yuffie's guest room." She snapped her fingers, opening a portal, and vanished into it. Axel followed her. In a moment, Demyx appeared beside them in the realm between. Axel glared pointedly at Number Nine.

"I said that I wanted to speak with Kanixa."

"Can you two just…not argue right now?" Kanixa asked before Demyx could respond. Axel opened his mouth for a sharp retort, but shut it as he glanced over at her. She looked tired, which for a Nobody meant that she'd expended too much power recently. Battling Saïx, Luxord or Xaldin alone wouldn't be a walk in the park—taking on all three would be exhausting, if not impossible. "Let's go," she instructed, walking a few steps before opening a portal into her room. She took a seat on the bed. Glancing at him, she frowned. "Where's Kairi?"

"Huh?" Axel asked, thrown off-balance by the question. He'd been expecting something more along the lines of 'Welcome back'. "Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically, once her question registered.

Kanixa sighed. "It's good to see you, Axel. Now, where's Kairi?"

"Saïx took her," Axel admitted almost sheepishly, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Kanixa's eyes flashed at his answer. "Axel!" She snapped, furious. "You let Saïx take her?!"

"I didn't _let_ Saïx do anything! " Axel retorted, annoyed, throwing up his hands. This whole situation wasn't playing out at all the way he'd expected it to. Saïx had tricked him, and now Kanixa was raking him over the coals. What was he really doing here, anyway? He'd come to help out a friend, because Saïx had implied that Kanixa was in danger. She was obviously perfectly fine. "Forget it," he said shortly. "I'm out of here."

Kanixa put up a hand. "Wait a minute. That was rude. I'm sorry."

Axel gazed at her through narrowed eyes, but he stayed put. He still wanted to know what exactly had happened with the Organization. "Leon said that the Organization hit here," he said, deciding on directness.

"That's right. This time Saïx brought friends. But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle," she responded nonchalantly. Her glib routine didn't fool him for a moment. Simply because she was so new, Kanixa was the worst warrior in the Organization. She couldn't even beat Demyx. From his position near the door, Demyx snorted, and Kanixa glared at him. The little exchange wasn't lost on Number Eight.

"What was that about?" he asked, folding his arms.

"There wasn't much of a battle. Nixa used her power to make them leave, but it made her pass out," Demyx replied before Kanixa could get a word in. Axel looked at Kanixa sharply. No wonder she looked bad, he thought with a touch of amazement. Untrained in accessing her element, she'd been foolish enough to try and back off three of the stronger Organization members? And she'd actually succeeded? Maybe the Orgainzation was wrong in thinking that Sora was the stronger of the two Keyblade wielders.

"So, Axel. Are you back to stay?" Kanixa asked for a change of topic, eyes daring him to make some kind of snide comment about Demyx's revelation.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Hadn't thought about it," he replied truthfully. It wasn't like he had anywhere better to go. And he could use some help to regain Kairi…Someone coughed politely at the door. Axel turned to see one of the Hollow Bastion residents, an older brunette girl with hazel eyes.

"Kanixa, it's—" she broke off upon seeing Axel's annoyed gaze. "Oh. Hello again, Axel."

"I know, it's time for me to get some rest," Kanixa griped, but there was no real sting in her words. "All right. See you boys tomorrow."

Aerith led them out into the hallway, both following her without a word. "So, Axel, will you be staying with us?" she inquired.

He nodded. "If there's room for me," he replied, deciding that this was one of those rare instances in which he should be polite. If he did stick around, he would need to be on decent terms with the world's inhabitants.

"Demyx has Leon's spare room, so you could sleep in Leon's living room. Or you could sleep on a couch here," she offered.

"I'll sack here, if it's all right with you," Axel said quickly. Staying under the same roof as the man for one night without starting a fight had been difficult enough—living with Leon sounded anything but appealing. Aerith smiled back at him.

"Of course. I'll just run up and get you some blankets," she announced, leaving both former Organization members in the living room as she disappeared back up the stairs.

Demyx gazed at him, eyes inscrutable. "Why did you come back, Axel?" he asked finally.

"Because obviously the two of you are incapable of holding off the Organization on your own," he said, purposely obnoxious. "Without me, the two of you will be dead in no time."

Instead of rising to his bait, Demyx smiled. "For her. That's what I thought. You know, Axel, the universe won't come undone if you have more than one friend. It's okay to admit it. You care." He disappeared into a portal, obviously taking the fast route back to Leon's. Or, as Axel concluded darkly, making a quick exit before he could receive a blow to the face with a chakram. He was really beginning to hate the sitar wielder's penchant for being right…


	21. Plotting

A/N: Here is Chapter 21. Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to go ahead and make an update because I have another busy week ahead. Thanks to Twilight-Angel-XIII, NinjaSheik, SuicuneLover12, and Anexi for reviewing! I love reviews, so keep clicking that button. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and Square Enix

21. Plotting

Kanixa came awake suddenly, completely alert. Sitting up, she gazed around the room, halfway expecting to see Saïx glaring down at her. Only the silhouettes of furniture were visible in the dark. She sighed. Maybe her experiences with the Organization had made her paranoid, but the peace and quiet around her seemed sinister. Shoving off her blankets, Kanixa got to her feet. She could at least make a little tour of the house to ease her mind.

Opening the door just wide enough to slip through, Kanixa tiptoed down the hallway past Aerith's and Yuffie's bedrooms. Pausing between the two, she listened intently, but heard nothing. Satisfied, she descended the stairs, going slowly, carefully placing her weight on each stair so that it didn't creak underfoot. Finally, she made it down to the living room. The curtained windows didn't allow any light into the space, and she squinted in the gloom. It looked empty…shrugging, she felt her way across the room towards the kitchen, one hand brushing the wall to keep her on-course.

"Naughty, naughty, Kanixa. You should be asleep," someone said from behind her. Biting her lip to hold in a gasp, she whirled to see a black-coated silhouette behind her. "Relax," it added, pulling back its hood to reveal spiky red hair, clearly visible in the darkness. "It's just me."

"Axel. What are you doing here?" she hissed in a whisper.

He shrugged. "I _was_ trying to sleep when I heard someone walking around. Then I saw you. Wearing white at night isn't exactly the best way to blend in," he said, gesturing at the nightgown she'd borrowed from Aerith.

Kanixa glared at him, reining in her childish impulse to stick out her tongue. "I'll keep that in mind," she snapped.

"So. What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, almost conversationally. She blinked at him, not expecting this to turn into a Q and A. As the silence stretched on, he began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Why do you care?" She folded her arms.

"I don't," he responded easily. "But if you don't lower your voice, you'll wake Aerith up. She might even give you a stern lecture," he finished, smirking.

Did Axel never tire of being obnoxious? How had he managed even _one_ friend with that attitude of his? She wondered, annoyed. "You're the one who will wake her up if you don't shut up," she informed him in a whisper.

"Hmm. Then I guess you should tell me what I want to know," he replied seriously.

"Fine," Kanixa sighed, giving in. "I just had this feeling…like it was too quiet. I decided to check the house." She waited for the inevitable taunting to begin.

"The Organization won't be back for awhile," Axel said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously, glancing up at him.

"Xemnas won't be pleased by the failure to eliminate you. Allowing for recovery time, unless he sends Xigbar, you've got some breathing room."

"Recovery time?" Kanixa repeated, not quite sure she wanted to know what Axel meant.

"Failure to obey tends to result in pain," he stated matter-of-factly. "Since this is the second time that Saïx has failed to eliminate you…let's just say I wouldn't want to be in his shoes." Kanixa swallowed. As detestable as she found Number Seven, she couldn't work up any pleasure at the thought of torture. "The question is, how do you plan to use your window of opportunity?" he asked, green eyes watching her intently.

"As soon as I'm better, I'll have to leave," she said. "After that…I don't know. Just stay away from the Organization."

Axel began to clap mockingly, but stopped after one clap as he remembered the people sleeping upstairs. "Great strategy," he commented sarcastically.

"What? You have a better idea?" Kanixa sneered.

"How about we start with the root of the problem," he said slowly, choosing each word deliberately.

"What, the fact that we're Nobodies? Don't you think that if I knew how to fix that, I would have?"

"I meant the Organization," he replied, as if it were obvious. Kanixa clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"You can't be—" she was about to finish her sentence with 'serious,' but Axel stared at her solemnly. "That's suicide! There's five of them—"

"And three of us. More if your friends here decide to pitch in. And let's not forget Sora. He's working to eliminate them too."

"You really think we have a shot?" she asked him, watching him carefully, wishing that she had better light to see his expression by. He did have a point—with the Organization out of the way, they could live out their existences in peace.

He laughed shortly. "Would I stick out my neck if I didn't? Trust me, Kanixa. The Organization is vulnerable. The time to strike is now," he said seriously. Kanixa just gazed at him. This was a new side to Axel, a cunning side—a dangerous side. A side that she hoped never went to work against her. Now she understood how he'd come to be the Organization's assassin. "Now, you should go back to bed. Wouldn't want Aerith to catch you awake past your bedtime," he teased, back to his normal obnoxious self.

"Good night, Axel." Kanixa climbed the stairs quickly, a chill running down her spine, and when she returned to the guest room she bolted the door. She would have to be careful around him, she thought, climbing back into bed. Despite the fact that he was friendly now, he could still be as cold-blooded as ever. If he ever decided to eliminate her, she felt certain he would accomplish it with the same frightening precision.

~*~*~*

Axel took a seat on the sofa that Aerith had made up for him, frowning thoughtfully. If he were to be honest, he hadn't formed a plan of action either when he'd asked Kanixa for hers. But suddenly, the pieces had clicked in his mind. Together, he, Demyx and Kanixa had the strength, knowledge and resources to take down the Organization if they played their cards right. And the downfall of the Organization would mean the safety of his two friends: Roxas, who had now joined with his other, Sora, and Kanixa. He didn't care about Demyx—he found the sitar player to be tolerable at best and in need of having his face rearranged most of the time—but Kanixa would be upset if anything happened to him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed, stretching out on the sofa. That was a pity, because Number Nine really deserved a beating for all the ribbing he'd had the nerve to give Axel about Kanixa…

"So you stayed." Axel opened his eyes to become temporarily blinded by sunlight. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he could make out the form of Leon standing over him, arms folded. The warrior sounded disappointed.

Sitting up, Axel smirked at him. "Miss me?" he asked. Leon's face assumed an almost comical expression of disgust and outrage.

"Not on your life," the Gunblade wielder responded contemptuously. "Where's Kanixa?"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "You mean she's not here?"

"Would I ask you if she was?" Leon asked tersely. Axel, deciding he'd had enough of the brunette's attitude, opened his mouth for a rude comeback—

"Good morning to you, too," Kanixa remarked from where she'd paused on the last step. "I can see that neither of you are morning people."

"Morning?" Leon snorted. "It's the afternoon. I came looking for you. You were always up by now…." He trailed off uncomfortably, but the implication was obvious. Anika had always been an early riser, but Kanixa might not be the same. Kanixa's face closed off.

"I had a late night," she said levelly. "I think I'll go get some breakfast. Axel, come with me?"

Axel glared up at Leon. "Not hungry," he said shortly.

"Axel. Come with me." That resembled a command too much for his liking, but with a scowl he obeyed, following her into the kitchen. He leaned against the refrigerator, folding his arms, while Kanixa searched the cabinets for a bowl.

"What do you want?" he asked. It came out as a snap, but Kanixa didn't seem stung by his tone.

"I don't want you and Leon tearing each other apart. Hollow Bastion needs him, and if your plan is going to work, we need you," she responded.

"So you've decided to take on the Organization?" he asked, pleased by the news, though he didn't show it. Once she fell into line, Demyx would follow, and he could put his plan into action. The sooner that the Organization was gone, the better.

"If you and Demyx will help. And when I'm better," she said levelly. Axel glanced at her sharply, noting her marked lack of enthusiasm. She seemed contained, not like her normal self at all. It could be because she was still worn out from overusing her powers, but he didn't think so.

"What's eating you?" he inquired with his usual lack of tact.

"Nothing," she responded quickly—too quickly, as she set about filling the bowl she'd finally found with cereal. "I'll need to get to the milk," she said, waiting for him to step aside.

"Not until you say please," Axel informed her with a smirk, waiting for some flare-up of temper.

"Please," she said, glancing away at the scuffed linoleum underfoot. Something was definitely up. She should have met his demand with a rude comeback, but she'd obeyed immediately. Almost as if she were afraid of him...but that was stupid. Wasn't it? He hadn't so much as lifted a finger against her since Traverse Town, and after that he'd saved her life! Shouldn't she trust him by now? Reaching out a gloved finger, he grabbed her chin, forcing it up so that she had to meet his gaze.

"What did I do?" he demanded bluntly.

She looked confused, and then angry. "Let go of me!" she ordered with more of her usual temper, shoving him to make him take a step back. He folded his arms, glaring down at her.

"Well?" he asked.

She took a seat at the small kitchen table. "I just hadn't realized how dangerous you could be," she said simply. "With Demyx, I learned it early when he tried to kill me, and we've moved on since then. With you, it didn't really sink in until last night."

"You're not making sense! I didn't do anything!" Axel protested.

Kanixa sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it. But you asked, and I answered. Now can I have the milk, or will we have to duel for rights to the fridge?"

Axel stalked out of the kitchen, glowering, and out of the house. In the cobblestone square he ran into Demyx, almost literally, as Number Nine made his way over to Aerith and Yuffie's. "Hey, Axel," Demyx greeted him cautiously. When Axel shot him a venomous glare, instead of cowering like he would have before Kanixa had joined the Organization, he folded his arms and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"None of your business, waterboy," Axel said shortly, heading for what remained of the bailey. He preferred to walk, to work off some energy. Maybe if he was lucky, he would run into some Heartless to vent his frustration on. Footsteps caught up to him, and he whirled towards the noise, summoning his chakrams.

"I _said_, none of your—" he snarled, pausing mid-sentence as he saw who stood behind him.

"I'm not Demyx," Kanixa said, stating the obvious, holding his gaze. "Can I talk to you?"Axel glared down at her wordlessly. "I'll take that as a yes." She sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was rude, and it wasn't fair." Axel remained where he was, listening grudgingly. He knew that she hated eating her words almost as much as he did. "Will you forgive me?"

Forgive. A word that wasn't in the Nobody vocabulary. The Organization members were notorious for holding grudges—the group practically ran on revenge, Saïx especially. Only she would ask a question like that. He nodded shortly, and she smiled. "Good."

"You know, Kanixa, you'll need more than a lot of sleep to be ready for our mission," he said, deciding to change the subject to something less uncomfortable. "You need to work on your element."

"Who can I practice on?" She demanded. "Unless you or Demyx volunteer to be my guinea pigs." Her stomach growled. "Can we work this out after breakfast?" she asked.

Axel smiled. "Sure. Someone has to tell Demyx what he's in for." He smirked.

"How kind of you to volunteer him," Kanixa said sarcastically, already more like herself.

"Wasn't it, though? I'll even let you tell him." She glared at him.

"I'm honored," she said, before heading back to Aerith and Yuffie's. He smiled, glad things had gone back to normal.

~*~*~*

Kanixa re-entered Aerith and Yuffie's living room to find Demyx and Leon waiting for her. Surprisingly, it was Leon who asked, "What was that about?"

"Long story. Demyx, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, Nixa." Number Nine followed her into the kitchen obediently. Now that Axel no longer blocked the fridge, Kanixa added milk to her cereal, then sat down to dig in.

"Two things," she announced once she'd swallowed. "First…what is your basic opinion of Axel?" She watched Demyx carefully for a reaction, in case he decided to sugarcoat. He just looked at her blankly, confused.

"Huh?"

"Is he…dangerous? More so than the rest of them?" She paused, spoon halfway to her mouth, watching him expectantly.

"There was a rumor that he was an unofficial assassin for Xemnas in Castle Oblivion," Demyx said carefully. "And he does have a nasty side. But…he's loyal to his friends. That means you can trust him."

It took a moment for the Melodious Nocturne's comment to sink in. "But I'm not Axel's friend," she reminded him.

Demyx smiled. "If he doesn't consider you a friend, then why did he save your life on Traverse Town? Ever think of that?"

"You know what I think? I think you, Aerith and Yuffie need to be locked in a room together, because you all spout the same nonsense," Kanixa grumbled. "Axel has no friends. Which explains why he's so mean."

Demyx snickered. "Be glad he wasn't around to hear that."

"Second," she continued, ignoring him. "Axel wants to take down the Organization. I think it's a good idea. Are you in?"

Demyx smiled darkly. "Definitely."


	22. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Here is Chapter 22. This story is getting waaay longer than I ever anticipated, so I'm trying to move things along. Please enjoy, and thank you to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

22. The Beginning of the End

As Kanixa finished her bowl of cereal, Axel walked into the kitchen. "So?" he asked pointedly, glancing from Demyx to Kanixa. "Are you with me?"

"You bet." Demyx still wore a dark smile. "It's payback time." Kanixa gave the Melodious Nocturne a sidelong glance, slightly concerned by his enthusiasm to enter what wouldn't be an easy fight, before turning to Axel.

"He means that he's coming with us. I haven't asked him yet about…" she trailed off, not wanting to voice it. It wasn't really a fair thing to ask. Making Demyx her emotional puppet seemed cruel. Making Axel her emotional puppet wouldn't feel right either. But she did need to practice…

"About what?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel suspiciously, sensing that he was behind whatever Kanixa wanted to say.

"Kanixa needs more training with her element, right?" Axel asked reasonably, taking the third seat at the table, whose fourth side stood against the wall. "If she wants to be able to use it effectively."

"Yeah. Why, do you want me to train you, Nixa? All you had to do was ask," Demyx said reassuringly.

"Not exactly," Kanixa replied nervously. "For me to practice, I need someone to practice on—"

"And it won't be me," Axel cut in firmly. Demyx glared at him, but Number Eight stared back, unshakable. Ending the staring contest, Demyx turned to her with a sigh.

"All right," he said glumly. "I'll help you."

"It's really not ne—" Kanixa began. She would have to work out another way to practice using her element that didn't involve alienating a friend. Maybe she could summon a few Dusks and practice on them? Or would they have enough of a brain for her to have any effect?

Axel sighed heavily. "We'll take turns," he offered grudgingly. "There. Happy now?"

"Thanks, Axel," she said, surprised by his offer. "That's…sweet."

Axel glared at her, evidently resenting her choice of compliment. "Well, do you want to do this or not? Go put on your coat," he instructed.

"Why can't I just fight like this?" she asked, glancing down at the dress she'd borrowed from Aerith.

"The coat is more than just a fashion statement, Kanixa," Axel explained. "The fabric is resistant to tearing and…other forms of damage."

"Like from our elements," Demyx put in. "Otherwise I'd have to worry about ruining my coat when I fight. Of course, it can only take so much—"

"But that's still a lot more protection than what you've got on," Axel finished. Rolling her eyes, Kanixa gave in.

"Fine. Meet you at the Castle Gates?" Both gave her blank looks. "Where Demyx and I fought Sora?" she prompted them. Without a word, they vanished into their respective portals. Kanixa headed upstairs. She felt fairly certain that Aerith had left her coat hanging in the guest room's wardrobe…Locating the garment and putting it on, Kanixa took a minute to reflect on recent events. In a night, she'd gone from having no purpose to preparing to take down the Organization, with help. It seemed sudden, but at the same time she would be happy to see the end of Xemnas and his followers, especially Saïx.

The most surprising factor was Axel. He'd gone from hating her, to tolerating her, to helping her escape from Saïx, and now he would help her eliminate the Organization. His goal of restoring Roxas seemed to have been tabled, if no forgotten. He'd also been a lot nicer since they'd left the Organization. Maybe he really did think of her as a friend? At first she'd laughed the idea off, given how much he'd hated her in the beginning. But maybe he'd really changed.

And what did she feel about him? Kanixa considered as she walked down the stairs. He could be obnoxious, even cruel, but he also had a charming side. For some reason, though he certainly wasn't as nice as the Melodious Nocturne, he had a magnetic personality—

"Where are you going?" Leon asked. Kanixa flinched; she'd forgotten about him.

"To train with Axel and Demyx," she replied. "I need to work on my element if I'm ever going to be any good."

"Hmph," Leon responded. "Yuffie and I were going to ask you to train with us, but if you're too busy to join us, I'll get going." He turned to go.

"I really appreciate the offer, Leon. I'm sorry I held up your schedule. Maybe tomorrow?" Kanixa gave him an apologetic smile as she kept walking. It seemed like Leon and Yuffie, at least, had gotten off the fence and decided to accept her. Maybe after the Organization was gone, if she survived—and that was a big if—she would have a place to come back to here. Stepping out into the open space between houses, she opened a portal to the Castle Gates.

Axel and Demyx stood at the end of the space near the ravine, waiting for her. "Finally," Axel groused as the remnants of her portal dissolved behind her. "What kept you?"

"All right? Who's first?" Kanixa asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Me," Demyx said, stepping forward and summoning his sitar. "Here's how this works. I fight you and you hold me off long enough to stop me with your power. Sound good?"

Kanixa nodded, summoning her Keyblades. She hadn't been anticipating an actual battle. It would more closely simulate a situation in which she would really need her power, but what if she actually managed to get in a few blows? What if Demyx forgot that this was a friendly fight?

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx called, strumming his sitar. A protective circle of water clones sprang up around him. Kanixa lunged at them, both Keyblades swinging as she cut down the clones closest to her. She glanced up at him to see him looking back as his fingers danced on the strings. She dodged a barrage of water balls, keeping eye contact with him. You want to stop fighting, she thought. You feel guilty about fighting a friend. Besides, you still feel tired after going up against Xaldin and Saïx. Demyx's frenzied playing slowed, and for a moment it looked like he would banish his weapon. Then his bewildered expression turned to a dark smile. "You almost had me, Nixa," he said, wagging a finger at her admonishingly. "Nice try."

He began playing a fast-paced, cacophonous melody on his sitar, and balls of water smashed down on her from above. Each impact knocked her back a few feet, and finally, thrown off-balance, she fell on her rear. Still holding her Keyblades, she stared up at Demyx. His menacing smile slid off his face, replaced with concern. "You okay, Nixa?"

"Yeah," she muttered, getting to her feet. She was soaked, and if she were human she would be bruised, but at the moment her pride hurt her the most. It was just so…embarrassing. If she had managed to influence Saïx, Xaldin, and Luxord so easily, then why couldn't she use her power on Demyx? "I feel fine," she elaborated, as Demyx still stood over her with a concerned look.

"Well, you _look_ like a drowned rat," Axel commented. "Nothing a little fire won't cure," he added with a grin, summoning his chakrams in a spiral of flame. "My show now, Kanixa."

"You want me to fight you?" Kanixa asked incredulously. "When I just lost egregiously to Demyx?" Not that Demyx was the inferior fighter, or that his attacks weren't painful, but getting sliced up and/or burned didn't sound at all enjoyable.

Axel still wore a dark smile as he faced her across the space, arms out from his sides, holding his chakrams aloft. "Who knows? Maybe you'll do better this time."

Kanixa dropped into a crouch, both her Keyblades up in a blocking position. "Have it your way," she said grimly.

"That's more like it!" Axel declared, smiling. As he advanced on her, she met his eyes. You don't want to fight me, she thought, desperate for her attempt to work. She certainly didn't want to fight _him_. You don't want to fight. You don't want to fight…A few feet away, Axel halted. Banishing his chakrams, he raised a hand to scratch his head. "Hey, uh, maybe we should wait until you're one hundred percent," he said almost hesitantly, as her power took effect. "Wouldn't want you saying I didn't beat you fair and square."

Demyx doubled over with laughter, causing Axel and Kanixa to look at him curiously. "She got you, Axel!" he declared, grinning from ear to ear. "You fell for it!"

Axel's cocky grin disappeared, and he shot Demyx a deadly glare before turning his gaze on Kanixa. "That was you?" he demanded.

She nodded, swallowing. Saying that he didn't look pleased would be an understatement. "You're angry, aren't you?" she asked, though the answer looked obvious.

Axel laughed shortly, and it sounded forced. "Good job, Kanixa," he replied, evading the answer. "You're learning. Now you need to be able to do it consistently."

"Fine. I'll try again," she said, though it was the last thing she wanted to do. "Demyx? Are you up for another round?"

"Not now," Axel snapped. "If you overwork yourself, you'll drop. And that puts us behind schedule. Eat something first, or take a nap."

"Okay," Kanixa replied obediently. Banishing her Keyblades, she disappeared into a portal as quickly as possible. Training with Axel had been a bad idea, she decided. She, Axel and Demyx had almost managed to work together as a fully cooperating team, and she'd just ruined that. Hopefully he would get over it eventually, or taking down the Organization would be that much harder.

Back in her room, she shed the dripping coat. Demyx and Axel had been right about its ability to take damage—underneath, her dress was only slightly damp. Eying the damp garment with distaste, she pinched it between a thumb and forefinger and took it into the bathroom, slinging it over the shower curtain rod to dry. That disposed of, she decided to return to her room and nap.

Demyx was waiting for her in the hallway. "Hey, Nixa," he greeted her. She returned his smile with a half-hearted turning up of the lips.

"I'm going to go nap for awhile, Demyx," she told him.

"But you just woke up." He frowned, eyes narrowing. "This is about what Axel said, isn't it? Don't listen to him, he just hates to lose. It comes from being in the Organization. Loss is failure, and—"

"Xemnas doesn't tolerate failure," Kanixa finished for him.

"You know, I've been thinking about why your element didn't work as well back there," Demyx said slowly, holding up a finger, thinking out loud. "Axel and I know what your power is, and what to expect, so it takes more force or distraction or something to make it work on us." He glanced up at her. "Did you concentrate harder when you fought Axel?"

"Yeah," Kanixa admitted. "I really didn't want to end up barbecue."

"Axel wouldn't have done any serious damage—not intentionally, anyway." Demyx used a reassuring tone, but the statement hardly made her feel better. She already knew firsthand what happened when Axel got carried away in a fight. "So, how are you feeling? Better than yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'm not about to pass out this time around, if that's what you're asking." She smiled at him. "So does this mean I get to take a break?"

"Um…sure." Demyx replied, smiling. "What do you want to do?"

"I was going to find Aerith and Yuffie. I feel like I haven't seen them since I've been here. But you should come," she invited. Number Nine looked hesitant. "Come on!" she coaxed. "They'll love you."

Demyx shrugged, though he looked a little unsure. "All right."

"Great!" Kanixa led him down the stairs and out the door, walking towards the marketplace. After a moment Demyx broke the silence.

"So, Nixa. When are you planning on telling them? Leon and Aerith and Yuffie?"

"Soon," she replied, knowing what he meant. "We can't wait much longer, can we? The longer we stay here, the more time the Organization has to work on their plans for Sora and Kingdom Hearts."

Demyx glanced over at her. "Don't worry," he advised, smiling. "With the three of us working together, the Organization doesn't stand a chance."

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" Kanixa asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Demyx admitted, not looking even slightly sheepish at the admission. "I am. This won't be easy, but I think we can do it. Besides, we only have two choices—take the fight to them, or wait for them to come back here and try to eliminate us. At least this way we won't be surprised."

"Surprised by what?" Leon asked, lounging against the wall of the Synthesis Shop. Kanixa glanced up, startled. She hadn't realized that they'd arrived already. Leon nodded at Demyx. "Well?

"The Organization," Demyx replied. "The longer we stay here, the more likelihood that they'll come back."

"We'll be ready for them," Leon said, folding his arms.

"That won't happen," Demyx replied. "We're taking the battle to them. We'll be leaving you soon."

"Already?" Leon asked, surprised. "But you just got here."

"I can't put Hollow Bastion at risk," Kanixa said levelly. "My being here is dangerous. We'll hopefully bring down the Organization, and then I at least plan on coming back. If you'll have me."

"Well…good luck. You're welcome here anytime. All of you," he said, jerking his chin towards the stairs from the Borough. Kanixa glanced over her shoulder to see Axel behind her. He wore his normal cocky smile, but his eyes looked hard. He couldn't still be angry?

"Well, well," he said as he halted a few feet away. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"What is it, Axel?" Demyx asked, apparently unconcerned.

"It's time we were off," Number Eight declared. "Sitting around here won't do us any good." Kanixa blinked up at her former mentor. His declaration was so…sudden. What happened until waiting until she was up to 100 percent? She wondered with a touch of annoyance.

"Fine. I'll go and get my coat," she replied.

"Say goodbye to your friends first." Axel gestured to where Yuffie and Aerith were walking over. Kanixa glanced at them with a twinge of remembered sadness. She hadn't really gotten the chance to re-acquaint herself with them yet. Maybe there wouldn't be another opportunity…no, she couldn't think that way. Even if she lacked fighting skills, she had her power to help her. And Axel and Demyx could pick up her slack, hopefully.

"Hey, guys!" the ninja girl greeted with her usual cheerfulness. "What's going on?"

"I have to go," Kanixa said bluntly. "Thank you both for housing me while I've been here. It's been nice."

"You're leaving us? Again?" Yuffie actually looked sad. "It was almost like having Anika back. I mean, I know you're different people, but you're really similar…"

"This is touching, but we have to go. Now," Axel said, and his tone had a hard edge to it. "Kanixa, go get your coat. Meet us on Twilight Town, at Station Heights, under the clock tower. Got it memorized?" Opening a portal, Axel strode into it. Demyx hesitated a second.

"See you in a few, Nixa," he said, before following Axel. The portal collapsed behind him, dissipating into black ash that blew away on the wind.

"What was that about?" Leon asked, frowning.

"I don't' really know," Kanixa replied honestly. "But I'm about to find out." Opening a portal of her own, she left to reclaim her coat and catch up to her partners. When she arrived, she would have a few questions for Axel.


	23. Twilight Town

A/N: So I'm sorry for taking awhile to update. I've had a heavy workload, and since finals are coming up it's only going to be worse. So expect a lag in posting--hopefully once the school year is over I'll get faster. Also, I've found friends who want to beta-read for me, so I'm going to start using them, and that will mean a delay between writing and posting. Anyway, here is Chapter 23. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

23. Twilight Town

In the shade of Central Station's enormous clock tower, Demyx leaned against the side of the building, glancing curiously over at his partner by default. He still found it hard to believe that he was working with Axel, of all people, though he knew that Axel only tolerated him at best. He felt the same way about the obnoxious, spiky-haired chakram wielder. The person holding them together, though she didn't seem to realize it, was Kanixa.

"So, Axel," he asked, folding his arms. "Why the sudden hurry to leave?"

"Staying there was a waste of time," the redhead snapped as he glared out across the terrace. "Besides, weren't you the one who was telling Leon that we should take the fight to them?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't mind moving on, but I don't think Nixa was ready."

Axel snorted. "She'd never be ready to leave. She's too busy trying to pretend that she has a heart again." Demyx glanced at Number Eight sharply, surprised at the bitterness in his tone. A smile spread across his face.

"I get it," he said, thoroughly enjoying the new knowledge. Since Kanixa came along, he found it far easier to draw upon the memories of emotion that lingered in his subconscious. It was probably another part of her element, but he would think about that later. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?" Axel snapped, glaring across at him.

"When you were friends with Roxas, it was just you and him. You didn't have to worry about sharing. But now that you're friends with Kanixa, she has all of these friends from before she was a Nobody. It makes you jealous, doesn't it?" Demyx wore a smirk to rival one of Axel's as he gazed at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, expression daring him to contradict the statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about, waterboy," Axel said, tone unfazed, but the look he shot Demyx had murder in it. "I am not—"

"What's going on?" Kanixa asked, stepping out of a portal. She held her still-sodden Organization coat away from her, pinched between thumb and forefinger. Sparing a second to make a face at it, she looked back up at Axel. "Why the rush all of a sudden?"

"Because," Axel responded, sounding superior, "before we go to the World that Never Was, we need to locate Sora."

"Sora?" Kanixa and Demyx asked at the same time, giving Axel identical puzzled expressions.

"This isn't another attempt to get Roxas back, is it? Can't that wait until after the Organization is gone?" Kanixa asked. "After all, Sora is their enemy too. He might help us."

"Exactly my point," Axel snapped. "Now, are we going to stand around talking about it, or are we going to find him?"

"How do you expect us to do that?" Kanixa asked with exaggerated patience. Axel's eyes narrowed, but before a fight could break out, Demyx stepped in.

"Because Sora will be coming here," he replied. "Axel can explain it better."

"Sora's goal is to take down the Organization, and to do that he needs to get to the base," Number Eight continued, calmer now. "But Xemnas set it up so that the only way to get to the World that Never Was is through a portal."

"But then how will coming here help him?" Kanixa asked, now confused instead of angry.

"Because thanks to Diz—" Axel spat the name—"you can now get to base from here. He created a second Twilight Town out of data, and if Sora can get there, he can go through a corridor of darkness to reach the Organization."

Kanixa nodded slowly, processing the information. "All right," she said. "But who's Diz?"

Axel glared at her. "None of your business," he snapped. "Let's split up and patrol different areas of the town."

"I'll take here and the Heights," Demyx said quickly. "Why don't you and Nixa take the Tram Commons? It's a big enough area to take two people."

Kanixa glared at him, not liking his suggestion, but Axel nodded shortly. "Fine." He opened a portal and gestured at it with a mocking smile. "Ladies first." Head high, Kanixa stepped in, and Axel followed on her heels. Demyx shook his head as the last traces of the portal faded. When would those two ever learn to act like friends? The constant bickering was beginning to move beyond annoying to the level of the-next-time-anyone (well, okay, Axel)-said-anything-they-would-get-a-boot-in-the-rear. Hopefully they would make peace soon.

~*~*~*

Axel followed Kanixa out onto one of the rooftops in the Tram Commons, eyes still narrowed in annoyance at Demyx's (wrong) theory. Why would he be jealous of that punk Leon, or the two girls? He just couldn't understand why she wasted her time trying to be friendly. As Yuffie had admitted, they liked Kanixa because she was a remnant of Anika, not in her own right. Whereas he had to concede that he did consider Kanixa a friend, and he liked her as she was now.

Turning to him, she held up her coat. "You mind drying this for me?" she asked him. "It's disgusting."

He reached out a hand and touched it, and soon steam began to rise off of it. "What are you doing?" Kanixa asked, surprised.

"Drying it. I don't need my chakra to access my element, you know." Soon the coat was dry, and he let his hand fall. "There you go."

"Thanks." She shrugged it on. "So, do we just walk around and try and spot—" Realizing that her few steps had taken her to the edge of a roof, she hurried backwards. "You know what, Axel? I think I'm just going to patrol on the ground," she said weakly. "You can stay up here."

He put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Wait just a minute, Kanixa," he instructed. "You're going to have to conquer your fear of heights sometime. Why not make it today?"

Kanixa nodded, licking dry lips. "Okay," she replied, sounding anything but certain. "You're right. I'll patrol up here. So, you take that way--" she gestured to the half of the Tram Commons over by Station Heights—"and I take this way?—" she gestured towards the Sandlot.

"Why don't we just work together?" He put a hand out for her to take. After giving him a strange look, she took it. Closing his hand around hers in a firm grip, he led her off over the rooftops, walking slowly so that she could match his stride. Her grip tightened on his as they walked, and she looked a little pale, but the casual observer would have no idea that she was terrified, Axel noted, glancing at her. "Ready?" he asked as they reached the edge.

"Ready for wha—aaaah!" she shrieked as Axel jumped the gap between the roof they stood on the next one over, taking her along with him. When they landed, she jerked her hand free of him.

"What were you trying to do—kill me?" she demanded shrilly, balling her hands into fists and planting them on her hips. "I almost had a heart attack!!"

"A heart attack without a heart?" Axel smirked. "Aren't you the talented one?" Kanixa glared at him, breathing hard.

"Oh, very funny!" she snapped, expression livid.

"I thought so," Axel agreed smugly. That was apparently the last straw. Turning her back, Kanixa stalked away across the roof. With his long stride, Axel caught up with her easily. "Come on, Nixa. Can't you take a joke?" he asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"No. No, I can't," she replied snippily. "I thought you were actually going to help me—"

"And I did! You had to get across that gap somehow. I just made it quick and painless." Axel folded his arms. "Admit it. It would have been a lot worse if you knew that it was coming."

"I don't like—" Kanixa hissed at him, but someone on the ground yelled up at them.

"Hey! You!" the voice bellowed—some punk trying to sound authoritative. Axel moved away from the edge of the roof, planning on making a quick exit, but Kanixa was fool enough to look down. She froze, staring at the three figures far below.

"As head of the town's Disciplinary Committee, I order you to—Hey!" The tone changed from pompous to angry. "You're that brat that lost to Setzer in the Struggle!"

"Only after I beat you!" she called back with bravado. Axel glanced between the portal he'd opened and where Kanixa stood, frustrated. They could escape without causing a fuss if she'd just follow him. But no, her fear of heights had her paralyzed, he thought sourly.

"Come on!" he hissed. She tore her gaze from the drop with difficulty, looking over at him, and nodding her comprehension. As she turned to walk over, her foot slipped on a loose shingle, and she slid backwards over the side. Axel lunged towards her but he was too late to grab her. He looked over the edge to see her sprawled on the ground below, unmoving. He leaped down to land beside her. "Kanixa…"

"Who are you?" the boy in the lead demanded, standing and taking a step back, sinking into a fighting position.

"You shouldn't mess with Seifer, y'know?" One of his two sidekicks, a brawny, tan boy, declared.

"Outsider," the other, a petite, silver-haired girl accused.

Axel ignored them, giving Kanixa a cursory examination. She'd been knocked out by hitting her head on the pavement, but she could recover from that. "I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, straightening, fists clenching as he fought the urge to summon his chakrams and teach these arrogant punks a lesson. He could come back and rearrange faces later. For now, he needed to get Kanixa well again.

"How do you know Kanixa?" Seifer demanded. "Are you her brother too?"

"Huh?" Axel frowned, confused by the question. Needing a quick answer, he decided to modify the lie they'd used on Traverse Town. "No. I'm her boyfriend," he said curtly.

"Oh." Seifer dropped the cocky attitude for a second as he processed the answer. "So, what are the two of you doing in town? Are you visiting her aunt again?"

"That's right. But now we'll have to make a detour to the hospital, thanks to you." Axel glowered at him, hoping to make him back off. He had no intention of taking her to a hospital. He would drop her with Demyx, get a potion for her and she'd be fine. Still, maybe a guilt trip would work.

Seifer reached up to scratch his head through the cap he wore. "Well, uh, we'll take you there. It's the least we can do," he declared.

Trapped, he saw no choice but to take the boy up on his suggestion. Axel scooped Kanixa up bridal style, then glared down the trio in front of him. "Well? Are we going to talk about it, or are we going to do it?"

"This way," Seifer instructed, starting through the Tram Commons. "The clinic is on Station Heights." As they moved forward, Kanixa regained consciousness.

"Ugh," she groaned, attempting to sit up. Her squirming nearly made Axel drop her, and she instinctively grabbed the front of his coat for stability. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "Axel? What just happened?" she asked, sounding woozy from hitting her head on the brick sidewalk. Her gaze seemed a little unfocused as she looked up at him. Maybe having an actual doctor check her out wouldn't be a bad idea—except that her lack of heartbeat would be bound to cause confusion, he remembered.

"You just fell off of a roof. But don't worry, sweetheart, we're getting you to a clinic."

"Swee—" she began to repeat the word, confusion on her face, but he shot her a warning look. "I mean, it's awfully sweet of you to carry me," she backtracked, getting the message, "but I think I can walk now."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk?" Axel replied, smirking down at her, unable to pass up the opportunity to annoy her. The look of outrage on her face when he said the word 'boyfriend' was priceless. "Besides, we're almost there." After a look that promised revenge later, Kanixa settled back into his arms.

"So, what were you doing on that roof?" Seifer asked, glancing over at her.

"Axel hasn't come here that often, so I wanted to show him some of my favorite places around town," she said smoothly. "The view up there is lovely." Axel snorted, and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Do that again and I'll drop you," he bent to whisper in her ear. She smiled as if he'd said something romantic. He had to hand it to her, she could act. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seifer rolling his eyes in disgust. If he thought that this was vomit-worthy behavior, he should have been in Castle Oblivion for the very brief period of time where Marluxia had dated Larxene. Now that had been disgusting. The two's desire for melodrama combined had led to cringe-worthy PDA alternating with fights that prompted the other Organization members to flee to save their own hides.

"Well, there's the clinic," Seifer announced, pointing at a shabby-looking brick building sandwiched between the Weapons Shop and a café. "Be more careful in the future," he advised Kanixa before strutting off, his cronies trailing behind him. Now Axel deposited Kanixa on the ground, releasing her after it was clear she could stand on her own.

"You're not really making me go in there, are you?" she asked him, frowning.

"Of course not," he replied. "How do you plan on explaining that you don't have a heartbeat when they listen to your chest?"

"Oh," she said sheepishly, looking down. "Right."

"But we should probably get some food in you," he added. "You could use the energy to recover faster." He nodded at the café.

"Are you picking up the tab like a good boyfriend?" she asked with a smirk, turning the tables on him. He pretended to think about it, stroking his chin. "I was only kidding, Axel," she informed him, sounding exasperated. "That was the part where you were supposed to laugh. Let's just keep patrolling. But if you think that I am ever getting on another roof for you—"

"I guess it's only fair," he allowed, cutting her off. "But don't get used to it." Reaching for her hand, he led the way into the café's cramped interior.

"What the--?" Kanixa tried to tug free of his grip, but found herself unequal to the task. Axel glanced back over his shoulder at her with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh, Kanixa. You made the rules," he reminded her. "You asked me to pick up the tab like a good _boyfriend_."

"Of, for the love of moogles!" she growled, but she couldn't deny that he had a point. "Fine. I will keep up the charade until we get out of here," she said grudgingly. But if you try to kiss me you get a Keyblade to the face."

~*~*~

Kanixa glared up at Axel as she delivered her threat, making sure that he understood she meant every word. He just smirked down at her, unfazed. "I'll keep it in mind," he replied. Kanixa scowled, and she would have folded her arms but for the fact that Axel still held one hand. He was only doing this to annoy her, she knew, and it was succeeding admirably. The fact that she hurt all over didn't improve her temper. Forget food, what she needed was to curl up somewhere and nap, or at least sit down.

"Axel, I need to sit down," she said quietly. He looked her up and down with a frown, evidently trying to decide if she was playacting, then nodded shortly.

"Find us a table, then. What do you want?" He asked, gesturing at the menu, written on a blackboard above the counter.

At this point, she could really care less what she ordered. "Ummm—that," she said, stabbing her finger at a random listing, not really paying attention. Axel followed her gaze with a frown.

"Bubble tea? What in Kingdom Hearts is that?" he demanded, glaring at the unfamiliar term.

"Don't know, and as long as it's caffeinated, I don't care," Kanixa declared, walking off. She found an unoccupied set of armchairs crammed into one corner and sat in one, throwing her coat in the other to claim it for Axel. Sinking into the overstuffed cushions, Kanixa closed her eyes. She could probably fall asleep right here…but it would only tempt Axel to give her some rude awakening or another.

"Hey, Kanixa!" a vaguely familiar voice greeted her cheerfully. She opened her eyes to see Hayner standing in front of her, smiling. Pence and Olette stood just behind him. "We didn't expect you back so soon. You should have dropped by the Usual Spot and said hello," the strawberry blonde said.

"Oh, hey," she said, forcing herself to smile back. "How have you guys been?"

"Great. So, are you and Demyx back to visit your aunt?" Hayner asked, evidently in a chatty mood.

"Demyx has another big school assignment. I'm helping him, actually, but I'm taking break to spend some time with my…boyfriend." Kanixa forced herself to remain smiling as she uttered the hated word. Axel's little charade had been bad enough the first time around, but now she couldn't play the part of languishing accident victim. She had to pretend to _like_ him.

At that point, her "boyfriend" made his entrance. Axel walked over carrying two drinks with straws poked into them. "Here you are, sweetheart," he said, handing one to her. Fortunately, he didn't try to kiss her. Now that they were in company she wouldn't be able to retaliate.

"Oh, you got the bubble tea! It's really good!" Olette enthused. Kanixa examined the beverage, which was an unnatural emerald green, with suspicion. What flavor could something that color be?

"I got us the avocado flavor because it was the color that came closest to matching your eyes," Axel explained, straight-faced, though his eyes held a mocking light. Kanixa resisted the urge to toss the drink into his face with difficulty, instead tasting it. It was almost too sweet, but she could probably use a sugar rush. Suddenly, she felt something in her mouth. Immediately she turned to glare at Axel. He tasted his own drink, and pulled the straw out of his mouth, glaring at the cup suspiciously. "What the—?" he muttered, spitting the offending object out into his hand. It sat glistening in his palm—a little bead. Walking over to the trash, he dropped it in, wiping his glove on his coat with a disgusted expression.

"Those are the tapioca balls, silly!" Olette laughed. "You eat them!" Kanixa gingerly bit down on the ball in her mouth. It squished between her teeth, almost like Jell-o. She decided that she didn't like the sensation, and set the drink down on the small table between the armchairs.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been dating?" Pence asked. Kanixa swallowed hastily, wanting to answer before Axel had the chance to reply. He would either come up with some horribly trite, sappy tale, or make it embarrassing for her. Or both at once—he had a devious enough mind for that.

"Not long. We've been friends for awhile and then we realized that we belong together," she improvised, trying to sound love-struck. She really wanted to retch. Why couldn't have Axel said he was her cousin or something? Stupid obnoxious jerk, she thought bitterly.

Axel came to stand beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. It was surprisingly warm—maybe it had something to do with his fire element. She froze, not liking this gesture, but knowing that to throw off his arm would look strange. "You okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned, glancing down at her.

"Yeah. Fine," she said, forcing a smile at him. He removed the offending arm, but put a hand on her shoulder instead.

"You look a little peaked," he said, without a hint of mockery for once. "Why don't we catch up with Demyx and head back to your aunt's?"

"That sounds really good, actually," she confessed. She supposed by 'head back to your aunt's' he meant find a place to stay for the night.

"Then let's go." Slinging her coat over one arm, he held out his other hand to her to help her up. She took it with a grateful smile, taking her coat back with her free hand. The sudden kindness was a bit unsettling, but she'd take it while it lasted. "It was great to see all of you," she said, smiling at Hayner and his friends.

"See ya!" Hayner said, waving, as they left the café. Kanixa was relieved that Axel didn't reach for her hand, apparently having tired of the "boyfriend" joke. She glanced over at him to see him glowering down at the bricks underfoot as they walked up the hill towards the train station.

~*~*~

Axel glared down at the bricks, deep in thought. What had happened back there? One moment he'd been enjoying watching Kanixa squirm as he played the part of the overly romantic boyfriend, and then something had changed. He'd noticed how tired and uncomfortable she looked, and had acted to alleviate it. Yes, he now could almost consider her a friend, but that shouldn't make him soft. He'd felt no compunction over needling the former Number Thirteen constantly—he normally managed to drive Roxas off in a huff at least once a day, more if he was in top form. So why should he give in so easily when it came to her?

The answer came to him suddenly, making his eyes widen. Why, that little sneak! She was as devious as the members of her battalion. She'd used her power on him to make him cave. That had to be the reason. His mouth curled into a small, dark smile. Well, he would turn the tables on her little game. He would show her that he was no one's fool.

"Feeling any better?" he asked smoothly, glancing over at her. She shot him a confused look.

"Um…a little, thanks," she replied hesitantly. "Axel…?" The way she said his name indicated that she was working up the courage to ask a question.

"Yeah?" he asked shortly, green eyes on the junior member as she stopped in the street, watching him. "Well?" he added impatiently when she didn't respond. Halting, he folded his arms, tapping his foot for good measure.

"This is going to sound stupid, but…why are you being so nice lately?" she asked him, holding his gaze. Axel actually laughed, a short, unfriendly noise. What an actress!

"Like you don't know," he replied, giving her a hard smile.

"If I knew, would I have asked?" she retorted, propping her hands on her hips. Then she sighed, seeming to deflate a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Really?" he asked, still smiling down at her. "I think you did. Just like you made me into your little puppet back there."

It took a moment for his accusation to register, and then Kanixa just gaped at him. "You think I used my element on you," she stated finally, tone level. Her eyes told another story—shock quickly turned to fury as she folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?" he drawled, a pointed gibe. She was just as bad as Demyx in that regard—faking feelings even though they no longer held meaning. Her eyes flashed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly her expression smoothed. Axel kept his hard smile, masking his disappointment. He wanted a confrontation, something to prove her guilt, because no other explanation would make sense…

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this," she said simply, after glancing around to make sure there was no one present. A portal opened behind her, in the middle of the street. "Goodbye." And with that, she was gone, the portal closing behind her, the last few remnants of dark energy dissipating into nothingness as he watched. He had the time to jump in after her, to stop her, but his normally quick brain couldn't process what happened quickly enough. One arm extended to reach toward her, but stopped halfway when he realized she was already gone.

So, Kanixa had stormed off in a huff…who cared? He decided, continuing the walk up Station Heights now that the ability to move had returned. She'd be back. The brat couldn't get anywhere on her own, she was no fighter. She would rejoin him and Demyx after she cooled down.

"Axel." Demyx stood in the arch to the plaza where Central Station stood, eyeing him with surprise. "Is something wrong?" Number Nine's eyes narrowed as he scanned the street behind the redhead. "Wait a minute…where's Nixa?"

Axel just glared at the sitar wielder, reluctant to answer. Demyx cared about the new Number Thirteen, he knew. He wouldn't be thrilled to know that she'd taken off. "Gone," he said curtly.

"What?" Demyx yelped. Axel didn't reply, stalking off towards the edge of the plaza. A surprisingly firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. Demyx stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"I asked you a question," he said in a surprisingly hard voice. "Why is Kanixa gone? Did you do something?" His tone carried a heavy undercurrent of suspicion.

"We…had a disagreement," Axel said finally. "She went to cool off. She'll be back."

"But you won't be waiting for that. We're going to look for her," Demyx said, blue eyes hard as he glared up at Axel. "We'll search the town first, and then we'll meet back here."

"I don't take orders from anyone, waterboy," Axel snapped, glaring down at the junior member.

"Don't think of it as an order," Demyx said, smiling darkly. "Think of it as a warning. Help me look or I'll make it rain." Axel scowled; he knew that Number Nine was more than capable of whipping up a tempest in the blink of an eye when upset. And as Demyx well knew, he hated the rain. Fire and water didn't mix.

"Fine. You search around here and I'll check around the outskirts of town," he said grudgingly.

"And what if she went to another world?" Demyx demanded.

"Then we hang around here until she decides to show," Axel replied. "She knows where to find us." Opening a portal, he disappeared into it before Number Nine could badger him further. He would check the suburbs around Sunset Station first, and then the woods around the 'haunted' mansion. Hopefully she wouldn't have run too far…


	24. Admission

A/N: So, this chapter is shameless fluff b/c I decided it was about time. I don't think it's that great, but oh well. That's what happens when schoolwork eats my brain. Here is chapter 24, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Surprise.

Admission

Kanixa stalked through the corridor of darkness she'd created, scowling. She had one goal at the moment—to get away from Axel. That obnoxious, arrogant…her tired mind ran out of adjectives too quickly. Did he actually think she would waste her time trying to force him to like her? If she had to stoop to using her power to win friends, she could think of far more worthy people to put forth the effort for. Certainly the cranky, cynical pyromaniac wasn't high on her list of favorite people. She should just have stayed on Hollow Bastion with the restoration committee…but she knew as soon as the thought entered her head that it would never work. Firstly, the Organization needed to be dealt with. While it remained, she and the people she cared about would never be safe. Secondly, Yuffie had admitted unwittingly that they liked having her around because she reminded them of Anika. She needed to find people who liked her for what she was, until she could regain her heart. So far only one such person existed—Demyx.

Kanixa slowed, not wanting to wander too far. She wanted to stay on Twilight Town for now. If she continued on, who knew where she'd end up? Not that she couldn't deal with a few Heartless, but as she'd admitted to Axel, she felt tired. She needed a rest before she could tackle anything serious. Opening a portal, she stepped out onto a hill overlooking train tracks. Before her, a fabulous sunset was in the process of sinking behind the horizon. Leaning on the railing, Kanixa watched it for a few minutes, entranced.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked from behind her. Kanixa whirled to see a matronly woman smiling pleasantly at her.

"Yes, it is," she agreed with a cautious smile.

"Sunset Hill is quite the tourist attraction," the woman declared. Kanixa's smile lost some wattage. Tourist attraction? That meant it received a lot of visitors. She couldn't linger here too long; Axel would catch up. With a goodbye wave to the woman, she followed the path down the hill. At the base stood the person she least wanted to see.

"We've got to stop meeting this way, Kanixa," Axel declared, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. He smiled mockingly at her.

Kanixa glared at him. "Why don't you get lost?" she snapped, knowing she wouldn't be so lucky.

"But you've already done that. I'm here to find you. And here you are, in the first place I look." He folded his arms, still smirking. She glared back, not amused.

"Well, congratulations. Now leave me alone before I rearrange your face for you," she growled. It was a hollow threat, but he didn't have to know that.

"Ah-ah," he cautioned her with a smirk, wagging an index finger at her. "We have company." Kanixa sighed, realizing that he had her there. She couldn't exactly whip out her Keyblade and start a battle without blowing her cover as just another tourist.

"Why are you even here, anyway?" she demanded, though her words lacked any real bite. She'd resigned herself to the fact that Axel would be dragging her off to rejoin the group. Even in top form she couldn't best him in a fight, and she definitely wasn't in top form now. "Aren't you afraid I'll force you to fall in love with me or something?" His eyes narrowed, and he glared at her.

"I shouldn't have said it. Okay?" he demanded, throwing up his hands, as if she'd won some great concession from him. She narrowed her eyes, considering. Deciding that his statement would be the closest thing to an apology she would ever get, she nodded. His expression softened, and his green eyes flicked over her in an appraising glance. "Uh—hey," he began, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "You look beat." She shrugged, knowing that an admission would only add more fuel to his taunts. Surprisingly, he didn't let fly with an insult about her lack of strength. "Let's get you somewhere that you can rest, and then I'll get Demyx to call off the search." Without waiting for a reply, one of his long-fingered hands wrapped around her wrist, towing her into a portal.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, tugging back against his grip once they were inside the realm between. He didn't slow, and she stumbled along behind him.

He shot her an annoyed look over his shoulder as they walked. "To find a hotel. Where else?"

"Oh." That was…generous. Try as she might, she couldn't find an ulterior motive to the statement. But there had to be somewhere. With Axel, wasn't there always a motive, a catch, something that got him what he wanted? "You don't have to do that. I can just find a bench and nap—"

Axel snorted. "Right. You're a magnet for trouble. I'm not leaving you unsupervised unless I can put a locked door between you and the rest of the world." He didn't glance back, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She scowled at him, but the expression softened into a thinking frown. "Do you really mean that? That I'm a trouble magnet?"

"Let's see. You've managed to tick off more Organization members than even me, KO'd more than Demyx…face it, Nixa, you're an accident waiting to happen," he replied matter-of-factly. "Lucky you have Demyx and I here to look out for you."

"Otherwise known as the one who gets knocked out in a fight and the one who ticks people off—I'm lucky, all right," she threw his words back at him. Halting, he turned to glare at her, and she covered her mouth to hide a smile. Still looking annoyed, he opened a portal into an alley off of the Tram Commons, leading her to a hotel near the entrance to the Sandlot. "Here's our spot," he decided.

"Fine with me. But this time, I'm not your girlfriend or your wife," she hissed as they walked through the door.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Kanixa," he replied, not sounding sorry at all. "Too many people here already think we're a couple."

"And whose fault is that?" she hissed.

"Yours." He replied as they reached the check-in desk.

"Mine?!" she repeated, voice rising. "But you're the one who told Seifer—"

"I was joking. Relax," he ordered. Motioning for her to stay put, he walked up to the manager. 'I'd like a room for tonight," he said brusquely.

Mercifully, after the appropriate amount of munny was placed on the counter, the manager slid over a room key without comment. Axel led her to right door, unlocking it and examining the space through narrowed eyes. A large bed dominated the room, with a lamp on a bedside table, and an armchair crammed into one corner. Cursory investigation done with, he turned to her. "Well, it looks safe enough. Even you should be fine," he declared. Then his face and voice lost all traces of humor. "I'm going after Demyx. Lock the door and do not move from this room. If you disappear on me, I won't be pleased when I find you again. Got it memorized?"

She blinked at him. Why would she run away? All she really felt like doing was sleeping. "Okay," she replied. Nodding shortly, he disappeared into a portal. Locking the door as he'd ordered, she took off her boots and climbed into the bed. Within minutes of slipping under the blankets, she was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Demyx strode around Tram Commons, a frown on his normally smiling face. How could Axel have been so stupid? He wondered for the thousandth time. Despite his insensitive remarks and abrasive personality, he knew that Number Eight did like Kanixa. So why would he say something bad enough to drive her off?

"Yo, Demyx!" Hearing his name, the sitar player turned to see Axel sauntering towards him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames wore a smug expression, and that could only mean that he'd found Kanixa first. But if so, where was she? He glared at the approaching redhead.

"Well? Did you find her?" Demyx demanded, folding his arms.

"If I hadn't, would I be here?" Axel looked annoyed. "She's resting now."

"Resting where? Axel, where did you leave her?" Number Nine asked suspiciously.

"At the hotel, Demyx. Where else?" Axel snapped. "So, now that she's found, we can get back to looking for Sora. He certainly is taking his own sweet time," he added with a scowl.

"Is that really all you care about? Finding Sora so that you can get Roxas back?"

Axel gave him a truly ferocious glare. "Change of plans, Demmy," he snapped, tone dangerous. "Roxas lives on inside Sora, and for now that will have to be good enough. The goal now, in case you've forgotten, is to bring down the Organization. Right now it's three against five—"

"Not all at once. That's not the Organization's style," Demyx objected.

"Still. The two of us can handle ourselves in a fight, but Kanixa's not the strongest fighter. Her element is useful, but if she uses it, she faints. We'll have to fight _and_ babysit her." Axel's tone conveyed his displeasure at the thought of attempting to hold off a powerful opponent and defend Kanixa.

That last sentence interested him. "So, you admit you do care what happens to Kanixa," he cut in before Axel could deliver the rest of his argument.

"I have to. We're allies now," came the short reply. "As much as I may dislike who I'm forced to work with," he added, giving the sitar player a pointed glare. "But hey. I never liked our wise Superior either."

"It's more than that," Demyx pressed. "You're her friend, Axel. You have to realize it, if you're focusing on her instead of Roxas—" Axel's eyes flashed, and he took a threatening step towards Demyx. He'd hit a nerve, obviously.

"Shut up," he hissed, palms clenching into fists. "Just…shut up." Not the most articulate of threats, but Demyx could tell that Axel meant business. After regaining control, the redhead smirked down at him. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you? You're wrong, Demyx. Kanixa is a temporary nuisance. We're stuck together until the Organization is destroyed, and then I'll be free to pursue my own objectives."

"Keep telling yourself that," Demyx sighed. It looked like Number Eight had his temper on a leash for now. He'd been worried that the impulsive fire-wielder might actually try to hurt Kanixa. "Shouldn't we go back and check on her?"

"What's the matter? Worried that I've done something to her?" Axel smirked. Still, he led Demyx into an alley and opened a portal into the hotel room he'd rented. Kanixa lay sprawled across the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Hmph. She's lucky we're not Saïx," Axel noted softly. "Otherwise she'd be taken before she could blink." He folded his arms. "Then again, I guess she needs the sleep to recover after falling—" he closed his mouth, remembering his audience, but just the one word was enough to make Demyx react.

"What?" Number Nine yelped. "She fell? When?"

"Pipe down, Demyx, you want to wake her up?" Axel hissed, glaring at him. Demyx shut up, but Kanixa was already sitting up, looking confused.

"What's going on, you guys?" she asked, still sounding half-asleep. She blinked at the pair when they hesitated.

"Demyx and I were just talking, Kanixa. Go back to sleep," Axel ordered. Kanixa shook her head, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand.

"Nah," she demurred. "I didn't sleep well anyway. It's freezing in here." She shoved off the blankets, and after putting on her boots, got to her feet. "I'll go check and see if Sora's here."

"Not by yourself you won't," Axel objected. "Demyx, go with her."

"I don't need a babysitter, Axel," Kanixa objected, frowning. "I'm a big girl—"

"I _said_, not without someone with you," Axel snarled. "If you go alone you'll just get into trouble."Demyx winced, knowing that he'd been the one to put the redhead in a bad mood.

"Come on, Nixa," he said quickly before the brunette could get a word in. Opening a portal, he pulled her in after him.

"What was that about?" Kanixa asked, sounding more confused than angry. Demyx shrugged.

"I guess I said something that got to him," he replied, not feeling at all guilty about the half-truth. All he had were guesses at the moment anyway, and Axel and Kanixa would have to work out what they thought about each other for themselves. It would take them awhile, because each seemed intent on deluding him or herself. He opened a portal into an alley off of Station Heights, and they strolled out to join the people walking the streets.

"So, after we find Sora, what then?" Kanixa asked.

"We go back to the Castle that Never Was and start picking off Organization members," Demyx said matter-of-factly. Kanixa shuddered at his forthright tone, and he misinterpreted the signal. "Don't worry, Nixa. If Sora pitches in, it will be six against five. They won't stand a chance."

"I know. And I know they need to be eliminated." Kanixa looked down at the brick underfoot as they walked. Demyx shot her a concerned glance. She seemed too quiet.

"Is something wrong?" She glanced up at him, flashing him a quick, unconvincing smile, brushing stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said brightly.

"Really," Demyx said, skeptical but not wanting to push her. "Well, then want to tell me about how you fell?"

Kanixa blushed slightly. "It's not that great of a story. We were up on a roof, and then Seifer came along and started yelling at us to get down, and when I tried to walk away across the roof, I slipped and fell off."

"What were you doing on a roof, Nixa? I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I was trying to get over that fear of heights," she responded. "It's been nothing but a hindrance. All I have to do is see a big drop and I'm paralyzed."

"Don't let that get you down. All of us have our weaknesses," Demyx replied. "I have a hard time on hot, dry worlds because of my element. Where there's no water for me to access, I'm helpless. And Axel can't stand Atlantica—it's a world where everything is underwater," Demyx explained when she gave him a blank look. "He doesn't really like Port Royal or the Land of the Dragons either."

"But you can just avoid those worlds," she said, in a tone that indicated the answer to their problems was obvious.

"Not if Xemnas ordered us on a mission there, we couldn't," he reminded her. "He makes it a common punishment for lesser offenses, sending you to a world where your element doesn't work well. But your element works everywhere. In that way, you're stronger than us."

"Yeah, but every time I use it I faint," she reminded him ruefully. "That kind of evens it out."

"Exactly," Demyx agreed. "We're even."

"Bad news," someone said tersely behind them. Demyx spun around to see Axel standing in front of him, arms folded. "Man, if you two are this unobservant, you won't last long."

"What is it, Axel?" Kanixa asked calmly.

"It appears that the Keyblade master is taking his own sweet time getting here," Axel said. "He's still making his rounds around the worlds liberating people from Heartless. Right now he's at the Beast's Castle, and Xaldin has been sent to confront him and make one last effort to turn the Beast into a Heartless." He sounded disappointed at the delay.

"Do you think Sora can win?" Kanixa asked, sounding concerned.

"If he does, it will mean one less for us to take care of," Axel replied. Demyx blinked at the cold response. Axel could care less about most people, including him, but Sora housed Roxas. Didn't that make him important?

"Maybe we should go help him," Kanixa continued. "There's still time, isn't there?" Axel's eyes flashed, and he gave the brunette a mocking smile.

"Did that fall cost you a few brain cells?" he scoffed. "If we do confront Xaldin, he can send a Dusk to inform the Organization of our position. Besides, Sora may be naïve, but he can fight. We wait here."

"Whatever," Kanixa sighed. "If we're stuck here for awhile, I'm going back to the Hotel. No point looking for someone who's not going to show. Besides, it's getting dark." She vanished into a portal.

Demyx glared at Axel. "Nice going," he commented. "This is what, the second time today you've upset her?" His expression changed to a smirk. "Of course, she might forgive you if you told her the real reason you don't want us to go after Xaldin."

Axel glared back. "And what's that, water boy?"

"You don't want her to fight. You're afraid that something will happen to her."

Axel laughed shortly. "Still trying to figure me out, huh? Well, you're cold. Like I told her, we'd be exposed if we went to the Beast's Castle. If we stay here, we can stay under Xemnas's radar. And I want to retain the element of surprise."

"You shouldn't have insulted her. She has feelings. Or the memories of feelings. The point is, words can hurt," the sitar player finished.

"If that hurt, then she'd better toughen up, because the Organization won't just throw insults at her," Axel said curtly. "What's coming won't be pretty."

"You know it's not the same thing," Demyx sighed. "She cares about what you think of her, Axel. You're one of her only friends—"

"Okay, now you're making it sound like some cheap drama where she's the loser girl at school with no friends and I'm the popular jerk who ruins her life. Someone's been watching way too much television in the time between missions," Axel said with a smirk.

"The jerk part is right," Demyx agreed. The redhead glared at him.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her. But I've had enough of your advice," Axel growled. "From now on keep your thoughts to yourself, or—"

"Or what, Axel? You'll burn my sitar. That's an old threat."

"Then I'll just have to come up with a new one," Axel snarled, before disappearing into a portal. Demyx shook his head, smirking. Axel must really be distracted. That had to be the lamest comeback that Number Eight had ever delivered.

~*~*

In the hotel room, Kanixa scooted the armchair out of the way and then summoned her Keyblade. Though the space was small, she wanted to let out some negative energy by practicing with her weapon. And she had a lot of frustration to work out. In retrospect, nothing had gone right for her since leaving the Organization. Her plan to seek refuge on Hollow Bastion had failed when the Organization discovered her, and the plan to take down the Organization would probably fail too, because of her. She was, she had to admit, a fairly useless addition to the group. Her fighting skills weren't that great, and she had to use her element sparingly. And the worst part was that Axel couldn't resist pointing these facts out to her ad nauseum.

She would never understand Axel, she decided, striking with the Keyblade in lazy diagonal cuts, warming up her muscles. Normally he was arrogant, rude, and always pursued some hidden agenda, so she could never be certain of his motives. But sometimes the arrogance would fade away, and he could be almost…charming. And then, just when she dropped her guard, the arrogant jerk would make his reappearance, and she would be exasperated again.

She sped up the sequence of moves, growing bolder, though still careful not to hit the furniture. She pivoted to strike from the side; she jumped to strike overhead for a taller enemy. Just when she spun towards the door, a pair of hands gripped her upper arms.

"Easy. You could put an eye out with that thing, you know," Axel said into her ear. She struggled to kick him in the shin or elbow him in the stomach, but his reach was too long, and the blows met only air. "Someone's feisty," he commented.

"Your fault for getting in my way when I'm training," she said shortly. "Now let go of me."

"Or what?" he asked, and she could tell that he was smirking.

"Axel. Let go," she snarled. Surprisingly, he obeyed. She moved away, then pointed her Keyblade at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he said easily. "Why don't you put that away and have a seat?" Glowering at him, she obeyed nonetheless. Resistance would probably result in a physical fight that would destroy the room. Or, more realistic but more humiliating, he would disarm her and force her to comply.

"So talk," she said curtly, folding her arms as she took a seat on the bed.

"Actually, you're the one I need answers from. Why'd you storm off back there?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't stalk off," she said, aware that she sounded petulant. She modified her tone to the flatness that only a Nobody could manage. "I came to train. So why don't you let me get back to that?"

"Look…maybe I could have worded myself better," he said finally, revealing that he already knew the answer. She kept up her glare, not giving him the satisfaction of a reply. "Niceness isn't something Nobodies are known for. Don't take it personally."

His green eyes had a challenging light, like he expected her to blow up on him, but yelling at Axel would have no effect. "How else am I supposed to take it? I thought…we were friends," she said hesitantly.

Axel sighed heavily. Striding over to the door to the bathroom, he opened the door and glanced in. Then he walked over to the door to the hall and checked it, too. "What are you doing?" Kanixa asked, curiosity overriding the need to seem angry and aloof.

"Making sure Demyx isn't listening in," Axel responded. "Eavesdropping is something you pick up fast in the Organization."

"So, what's this big secret that you don't want Demyx to overhear?"

"It's not a secret. It's just that I have to take one more smug comment I'll chop him up into pieces and feed him to his precious fish on Atlantica. So really, I'm doing this for him." The smirk dropped off of his face, and he straightened. "Yes, I count you as a friend."

That was…anticlimactic, she decided. Was having a friend really that hard for him? "And you don't want Demyx to find out that you actually like someone besides yourself? I can see how that would ruin your image," she teased.

"I'm not finished," he snapped, and she watched him warily. He reached up to run a hand through his hair. "There's more. You're not like anyone I've met before." He paused, glancing at her to see her reaction.

"O-kay…." She trailed off, now utterly confused.

"I've had to spend a lot of time with you, being your mentor and all…and you make me feel like I have heart." He sounded surprisingly vulnerable.

"That's my power," she said. "Demyx thinks it makes it easier for me and those around me to access the memories of feelings."

"Man, you're slow," Axel said with a chuckle. His laugh sounded genuine for once. "I guess I'll just have to spell it out for you." He hesitated for a few seconds, then squared his shoulders. "I care about you, Kanixa. As more than a friend."

"Oh," she said faintly. Axel was right, she was slow. She hadn't seen it coming at all.

"Is that all you can say? Oh?" he asked, folding his arms. Number Eight wore his customary smirk, but it looked…artificial. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her intently.

"I just…" She was saved from responding by a noise from behind the bathroom door.

"I knew it!" Demyx crowed victoriously.

Axel scowled. "Demyx!" he yelled, summoning his chakrams. "You're about to be Atlantican fish bait!" He stalked towards the bathroom, but Kanixa moved to block his way.

"Demyx, if you don't get lost within ten seconds I'll let Axel barbecue you!" she threatened. After counting to ten mentally, she went to open the bathroom door. "Gone," she declared, glancing back at Axel. The redhead banished his chakrams, still frowning.

"I'll get him later," he grumbled, but Kanixa felt fairly certain it was an empty threat.

"I care about you too, Axel," she said quietly. He glanced up quickly, green eyes wary.

"You mean it?" he asked. Blushing, she nodded, eyes on the floor. This was so sappy, and so cliché. The good girl, if she could be called that, falling for the bad boy. She hadn't realized it before; she just thought that Axel was a friend, like Demyx. But she felt differently for Axel. He was…special.

She didn't realize that he was beside her until he spoke. "Now isn't exactly the best time for a relationship, you know that and I know that. We need to focus to be able to fight effectively. But maybe after…if there is an after…we can be something more than friends?" he asked, tone serious.

"Don't say things like that! Of course there will be an after," she complained. The same thought had crossed her mind, that there might not be an after, but she had to shut it out. To do otherwise would just be so…morbid.

"All right," he replied. "I'll make sure you get your after, Nixa. Now it's getting late. Why don't you go to sleep?"

She glanced up at him suspiciously. "You're not going after Demyx, are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not going after Demyx. You're so suspicious, you know that?" he complained. "I'll be right here." He took a seat at the armchair that she'd shoved into the corner.

"All right." Slipping out of her boots, she crawled into bed. AS she pulled the covers up to her chin, Axel switched off the lamp. Even in the dark, she could tell that he was watching her. "Could you…not do that?" she ventured to ask after a few minutes. "It makes it hard to fall asleep."

She could hear him shift in his chair. "Fine. I'm watching the door now. Go to sleep," he ordered. With a smile on her face, she complied.


	25. Alliance

A/N: So here is chapter 25. Sorry for the slowness in updating, but finals are next week, and I have one massive final project to work on that will take up all of my free time. I'm not thrilled with this chapter either...I should probably stop posting unbeta'd work. But read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kanixa.

25. Alliance

Axel sat in the armchair, green eyes fixed on the door but not really seeing it. Kanixa had long since fallen asleep, he could tell by her even breathing. That had gone surprisingly well, considering how unprepared he'd been. He hadn't meant to spill his guts earlier—it had all just slipped out, his mouth moving on its own. He hadn't meant to say the words, but he couldn't refute the truth of them. Over the time he'd known her, his attitude towards her had slowly evolved from hatred to grudging respect, to friendship, and suddenly to this. He hadn't really noted the change until Traverse Town, when Saïx had tested him by threatening to kidnap Kanixa, and he'd realized that he cared what happened to her. After Traverse Town, he'd had to admit to himself that she was a friend. It wasn't until Demyx had challenged him earlier that he'd begun to realize that perhaps his feelings—memories of feelings, whatever they were—held more than friendship.

Now his feelings were out in the open, and he felt uncomfortably vulnerable. He'd learned caution in the Organization, keeping his hand to himself until he felt certain that he had the advantage, but he'd broken his own rule. That rankled a little. Not to mention that admitting that he cared set him up for a fall. The last time he'd allowed himself to care at all about anyone, he'd been betrayed in the end. Roxas had decided that rejoining his Other meant more to him than anything, including staying with his friend. Kanixa could leave him the exact same way…

A portal whooshed open, breaking his train of thought, and a familiar short silhouette stepped out. Demyx put down his hood, glancing around the dark room. "Oh, hey Axel," Number Nine greeted him in a whisper. "So, how'd it go? What did she say?" He looked at the redhead expectantly.

Axel glowered at the junior Nobody. And he'd thought Larxene was unabashedly nosy! "None of your business," he retorted quietly.

"Actually, it is my business," Demyx said coolly. "Your relationship will affect how you work together, and the three of us have to be able to trust each other if we're going to have a shot at taking down the Organization." His tone warmed slightly. "Besides, you and Nixa have been fighting your feelings for way too long. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Axel said shortly, finding himself unable to deny the first part of the sitar player's statement. The second half perplexed him…had Kanixa said something to him? "Not until after the Organization is dealt with."

Demyx snickered. "Wouldn't bet on it," he muttered, almost too quietly for Axel to hear.

Someone groaned from the direction of the bed. Kanixa sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why is there talking?" she complained.

"Because Demyx won't shut up," Axel snapped. Kanixa glanced over at Number Nine, surprised to see him.

"Oh. Hey," she said sleepily. "When did you get back?" She wrapped her arms around her knees, waiting for an answer.

"Just a minute ago," Demyx replied.

"I realize I'm hogging the bed right now. I can move over," Kanixa offered. "Or I can sleep on the chair and you two—"

"No way," Axel and Demyx protested at the same time. "I'm not sharing a bed with him!" They turned to glare at each other, and out of the corner of his eye, Axel could see Kanixa roll her eyes.

"Fine. Draw straws or something for who sleeps in the chair, and the other person gets half of the bed. I'm going back to sleep." Shifting over to the side of the bed closest to the wall, she pulled the blankets over her head and went silent.

Demyx raised his eyebrows at Axel. "Well? I'll take the chair, you take the bed." When Axel glared at him, unmoving, he continued, "Didn't she say earlier that it's cold in here? You're the fire element." Sighing, Axel got to his feet. Shedding his boots, he walked over to the bed in stocking feet.

"Kanixa? You awake?" he asked softly.

"Mmph," came the reply from under the covers. "You're the lucky winner, Axel?"

"That's right," he agreed, stretching out his tall frame, putting his arms behind his head. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

She didn't respond, and the room fell into silence. Axel kept his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't really need sleep at the moment; he hadn't expended any significant amounts of energy lately. He could put the time to better use plotting. After all, neither Kanixa nor Demyx seemed to have any particular skill in the strategizing department, and someone had to come up with a way to bring down the Organization while keeping their skins intact.

Wait. He'd thought in plural. Their skins. He scowled at the realization. Roxas and Naminé, and now Kanixa, by dent of their respective powers, had the ability to make the Nobodies around them able to feel, almost giving them the semblance of the hearts they lacked. At first it had surprised him, back in Castle Oblivion, but by now he'd gotten used to the effect. That didn't mean that he had to like it. This feeling of a heart was too weak to override his soulless personality, but just strong enough to be annoying, to create a hint of a conscience that imposed itself on his thoughts. Here he was, the heartless assassin of the Organization, trying to figure out how to save lives. Well, he wasn't the Organization's assassin any longer, but he still was the same soulless person.

It all came down to her, didn't it? He turned his head to glance over at the lump under the covers that was Kanixa. If she'd never joined the Organization, he would still be playing along with Xemnas's stupid rules while plotting on how to regain Roxas, with no thought as to who he would hurt on the way. And yet, that shadow heart he'd developed wasn't telling him to feel any regret. Putting an end to his introspection, he turned his mind towards tomorrow, and how to handle the problem of the Keyblade master's whereabouts.

~*~*~*

Kanixa woke suddenly from a dream about fighting the Organization. She had, of course, been battling Saïx, and had been no match for the Luna Diviner. Opening her eyes, she sat up, gaze sweeping the room to make sure that no enemies lurked in the shadows. Sunlight streamed in, muted somewhat by the blinds. Demyx slept in the chair, head lolling to one side. And Axel slept on his side, his back to her. She stared at Number Eight for a moment, eyes narrowing in thought. Last evening had been…surreal. Axel had basically admitted to having a crush on her. Axel, who she'd thought at the most tolerated her and most likely hated her for taking the place of his best friend. Axel, who taunted and insulted her at every opportunity. It seemed…impossible. And yet, she knew that she liked him as more than a friend too. He could be charming when he wanted to, and his sarcasm and taunts could be amusing when they weren't directed at her. Plus he was handsome, in a strange, angular way. Still, she knew that falling for Axel probably meant that she was in need of having her head examined.

Axel stretched and sat up, apparently awake, and Kanixa hastily moved her gaze to the window, not wanting to be caught staring. "Morning. Or something like that," he greeted her, and she could feel his curious gaze on her profile.

She threw off her blankets and scooted down to the foot of the bed. Getting to her feet, she brushed her hair out of her face, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her Organization coat. "So, what's the plan for today?" she asked him.

"Haven't decided yet," he said easily. "Ask me again later."

"What do you mean, you haven't decided yet?" she asked, turning to face him and folding her arms. "You're the one who came up with the brilliant idea to take down the Organization. You should be the one to implement it."

"Relax, Kanixa. I was just kidding. But it got your attention, didn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kanixa glowered at him, not amused. She was not a morning person under the best of situations, and this certainly wasn't the best of situations. "Is something the matter?" he asked, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes. Why had she ever thought that he could be charming? "I'm going to go shower," she said. "You figure out the master plan."

"Hmmm…somehow that doesn't seem like a fair delegation of the workload," he commented, getting to his feet.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But you already shot down my suggestion to go after Sora, so it's your turn to come up with a new plan." With that remark, she disappeared into the bathroom. The bathtub/shower, an antique on clawed feet, looked like something out of a horror movie, so she spent as little time in it as possible. After dressing, she rejoined Axel in the bedroom. Number Eight stood where she'd left him, gloved hand on his chin, eyes narrowed in thought. "So, any ideas?" she asked softly, trying not to wake Demyx.

Axel glanced over at her. "A few," he replied evasively. She fell silent, knowing that she wouldn't get a better answer until he felt like giving her one. Sighing, she took a seat on the foot of the bed, waiting for Demyx to wake up. Maybe he would be more talkative. She didn't have long to wait. Demyx sat up and stretched. "Hey, Nixa," he greeted her. "Axel," he said, somewhat less warmly. "So, are we just patrolling the town again?" Number Nine sounded less-than-pleased with the idea.

"You have a better suggestion?" Axel shot back at him.

"Do what Kanixa said. Go after the Keybearer," Demyx said, chin jutting out mulishly. His green eyes held a glint of hostility as they fixed on Axel. The redhead smirked at him, and then opened his mouth to respond, but Kanixa cut in.

"Now, boys, can't you at least pretend to like each other?" she asked, exasperated.

"No," Axel replied immediately. Demyx just glared at the redhead. "But I have to admit, I am getting tired of just sitting around here. Sora has probably moved on from the Beast's Castle, but we could probably catch up with him in the Land of the Dragons or at the Colisseum." He spread his hands. "So. How do you feel about a road trip?"

"I thought you said that going after Sora was a bad idea," Kanixa protested.

"No, I said that running into Xaldin would be bad," Axel corrected. "And unless I miss my guess, the Keyblade Master has already disposed of him."

"How do you know that Sora won?" she asked, curious.

"Because I would know if something happened to Roxas," Axel said curtly, his tone warning her not to follow up on the subject. She decided to heed the implied warning for now—she had the feeling that further questioning might result in something getting set on fire. Axel was very touchy when it came to the subject of Roxas.

"If we're going to go, we should get a move on," Demyx opined. "The longer we wait, the harder it will be to find Sora."

Axel shrugged. "Fine by me. Kanixa?" he glanced over at her.

"Whatever you two want," she replied. Some action would be nice. She'd never been the most patient girl, and waiting only made her nervous.

"Then let's go." With one hand, Axel opened a portal. With the other, he gestured for Demyx to precede him. Standing, the blonde strode purposefully into the portal and vanished. Axel glanced over at her. "Well? Are you coming?" He held a hand out to her.

Kanixa took it, and he pulled her into the portal. They joined Demyx in the realm between, and the trio started walking. "Where to?" Demyx asked, glancing over at them.

"We should start with the Land of the Dragons," Axel replied. "It's closer to the Beast's Castle, so Sora would probably go there next." Kanixa stayed silent. Not having been to any of the worlds mentioned, she couldn't offer an opinion. Demyx didn't pursue a conversation, and they walked in silence for awhile. Kanixa spent the time in thought. Once they caught up with Sora, what then? Would the Keyblade master allow them to talk it out, or would there be a physical confrontation? Maybe Axel had already thought this all through…or maybe he hadn't.

Typically, Demyx broke the silence after awhile. "Hey, Nixa. You okay?" he asked, leaning around Axel to give her a concerned glance. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking," she replied.

"What about?" Axel inquired easily, glancing over at her. She met his gaze.

"When we find Sora, have you thought about what happens then?" He gave her a dark smile.

"Sure. We try and talk things over with him, but if he needs some persuading, then…things will get physical."

"That's no way to get him to trust us," she objected, folding her arms. "Why should he help us if we knock him around?"

"Who said anything about trust, Kanixa? We can win Sora over through reason, or though force. I don't particularly care which," Axel said with chilling matter-of-factness. Kanixa fell silent, knowing that arguing with him would get her nowhere. It was sometimes hard for her to remember that under the taunts and the smirks and the devil-may-care attitude, Number Eight had a real capacity for cruelty. Even the lopsided morals that he affected were only an act, covering an uncaring, merciless mind. She knew that deep down, as a Nobody she had the same uncaring, cruel streak, but Axel seemed so blasé about his…she only had to hope that he never had cause to turn it on her. "Here's our stop," he added, opening a portal out onto the Land of the Dragons. He glanced over at her. "Ladies first."

Kanixa stepped through the portal to find herself in a snow-covered landscape. A freezing wind blew down from the mountain peaks that jutted up around her, and she shivered. Her tall boots and long coat protected her from most of the snow, but between the boots and the hem of her dress her legs were bare—a pair of stockings and a warning about the cold would have been nice. Demyx and Axel appeared behind her.

"Look! The man in black!" a voice called. Kanixa glanced over her shoulder to see Sora, Goofy, and a tanned girl with shoulder-length black hair and a tailored, yet plain beige outfit.

"But there are three of them—" Sora paused, eyes narrowing in recognition. "Kanixa?" he sounded puzzled. "And…you," he added with distaste, glaring at Demyx. "But who's with you?"

"The name's Axel," Axel declared with his customary cockiness. "Got it memorized?"

"Then you—you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora declared, summoning his Keyblade and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Bingo," Axel replied smugly, and Kanixa wanted to slap him. He just had to make Sora confrontational, didn't he? Sora glared at Axel, obviously fighting the urge to fly at him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Saïx took her from me. He's a member of Organization XIII," Axel replied.

"So are you!" the duck-mage squawked. Kanixa glared at him.

"No, we're not. Not anymore," she replied.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Sora repeated, confused. "Why are you wearing an Organization coat, Kanixa?"

"Someone's slow on the uptake," Axel commented, sounding amused. Kanixa shot him a glare, willing him to shut up. This was going to blow up in their faces, and evolve into a full-out fight, if he couldn't keep his mouth shut. She almost thought that he wanted to provoke Sora…

"Because I was an Organization member," she replied. "So was Demyx, and so was Axel. But now we've defected. We want the same thing you do—to bring down the Organization. Will you help us?" She gazed at him, waiting for a response.

"You—you were an Organization member?" Sora repeated, slow to absorb the information. "Then—you lied to me!" He punctuated his sentence by slicing his Keyblade through the air

"No, I didn't," she retorted calmly. "You never asked if I was in the Organization, and I never volunteered the information. It's not the same thing."

"You're just trying to confuse us!" the mage declared, brandishing his staff.

Kanixa rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to summon her Keyblades and teach the antagonistic bird a lesson. "No, actually. If you're not willing to help us—"

"Then we'll just have to persuade you," Axel cut in, wearing a sinister grin, summoning his chakrams. "Your choice, Keyblade master. We can do this the easy way, or the fun way. Kanixa here would prefer the easy way, but…let's make this fun, shall we, Sora?"

"Axel!" Kanixa hissed, glaring at him, but Sora brandished his Keyblade.

"You're on!" the younger boy declared, before rushing at Axel. Axel met him halfway, chakrams slicing through the air in a spinning attack. Kanixa put her hands to her mouth, horrified. They each looked intent on doing damage, but why? Sora was on their side, after all. Even if he wouldn't work with them, he would still try to face the Organization on his own. What was Axel thinking?

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx called. Glancing over, she saw that he'd summoned his sitar and had moved to engage the girl that Sora had with him, who alternated attacks with her sword with fire attacks. Oh, Kanixa realized belatedly. She should probably arm herself, now that Axel had decided to turn this into an out-and-out brawl. Just as a Keyblade materialized in each hand, something cold and painful hit her in the back. The cold sensation spread across her back, down her legs, over her shoulders and down her front, up her neck, until she couldn't move. Her body was frozen under a thin layer of ice. The stupid duck must have cast Blizzaga on her! She tried to move, to crack the shell around her, but she'd frozen solid in the cold air. "Kanixa!" Demyx sounded worried. Evidently he'd noticed her predicament.

"Huh?" Axel had glanced over at hearing her name, and through the thin layer of ice over her open eyes she could see his shocked expression. "Kanixa!" The shell of ice around her was finally cracking at the extremities, and she managed to free her fingers and toes. After a good deal of squirming, she managed to extricate herself.

"I'm fine," she managed. She was freezing, but at least she had freedom of movement. A vengeful gleam in her eye, she rounded on Donald. Halfway to him, she slowed. No…much as she would love to, she couldn't attack him. She had to stop this craziness before things got even more out of hand. Throwing back her head, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Everyone STOP!" Panting, she glanced around to see the effect. Sora and his friends, Axel, and Demyx had paused mid-attack, gazing at her in bewilderment.

"Stop fighting," she snapped. "This doesn't solve anything. Sora, we're not out to stop you, so fighting us just wastes valuable energy. Axel, Demyx, banish your weapons. _Now_." She banished her Keyblades, and glared at her two allies. Demyx released his sitar grudgingly, but Axel glared back.

"I'm not disarming until they do." He turned his glare on Sora, Donald, and the girl with them. The girl sheathed her sword obediently, and after a moment's hesitation, Sora banished his Keyblade. Donald kept a stubborn grip on his staff, glaring between the three Nobodies suspiciously.

Axel banished his chakrams, glancing back at Kanixa. "Well?" he snapped, clearly displeased with her tactic. Well, she wasn't exactly thrilled with him either.

"Look, Sora, I know that the Organization has been nothing but trouble for you. I know that you don't trust us. Is there something I can do to prove my good faith?" she asked.

"Tell me where Kairi is," Sora replied immediately, blue gaze riveted on her face.

"I can't be sure, but I would guess that Saïx took her back to the Organization's homeworld," Kanixa replied. "Which is where we're headed next. We'll take you along…if you're willing to work with us."

"I need a minute to think." Sora considered for a moment, putting a hand to his chin in a strange parody of Axel's thinking pose.

"I don't trust them, Sora!" Donald protested, still glaring suspiciously at the trio of Nobodies in front of him.

"You don't have to trust us," Kanixa replied. "You just have to agree to a truce." Closing her eyes, she reached up to massage her temples, trying to dull the headache that was forming. This alliance was turning out to be nothing short of a disaster. A breeze started to blow, and she couldn't suppress a shiver. Hands descended on her shoulders, and heat spread from her shoulders through her body.

"Better?" Axel asked shortly. She nodded, and he released her. "Well, Sora," he began. "Are you coming with us?"

"Answer a question first. Do you three promise that you aren't out to hurt anyone or to take over Kingdom Hearts?" he asked seriously.

"I promise," Kanixa said firmly. Demyx nodded, and behind her she assumed Axel did the same. Sora nodded resolutely.

"Then I'll come with you," he agreed. "We'll take down the Organization…together."

Kanixa smiled. "Then it's settled," she declared.

"Don't get too excited," Axel cautioned. "We're not going after the Organization just yet."

"But—Kairi—" Sora protested inarticulately.

"Your friend will be fine," Axel said in a bored tone. "They won't hurt her. She's supposed to be bait for you. We'll pick a world to stay on tonight, to regain our strength. Tomorrow we take down the rest of the Organization."

"We could go to Hollow Bastion," Sora suggested. "Leon and the others would probably give us a place to stay…but I don't know about you guys," he finished doubtfully.

"Don't worry. We're old pals," Axel replied with a reassuring smile. Kanixa fought the urge to smile at hearing him refer to Leon as a 'pal.' If he heard that, the Gunblade wielder would be extremely offended.

"I don't know if we can fit you in the Gummi Ship—"

"We can get their under our own power," Axel assured him. "Meet you there?"

"Sure," Sora replied brightly. "Well, see you guys!" Axel summoned a portal, and motioned for her and Demyx to precede him in. Kanixa stepped into the swirling black with a feeling of relief. Finally, a plan that had turned out the way it was meant to. Though their alliance with Sora could only be described as rocky. Hopefully they would deal with the Organization before people from either side (most likely Axel and Donald) tried to kill each other…


	26. Sidetracked

A/N: Two chapters in two days...I always write a ton during exam time. Which would be fine, if I didn't have exams to study for. Here is Chapter 26, read and enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed: NinjaSheik, organizationMA, Anexi, Random-Kitty-Yuffie (your review was hilarious!) and SuicuneLover12. And thank you oceansands588 for your lovely compliment on chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

26. Sidetracked

Axel followed Kanixa and Demyx into the corridor of darkness with a frown on his face. He'd fulfilled his objective; Sora had agreed to help them against the Organization. But he felt anything but satisfied. He glared down at Kanixa as he reached her. "What were you thinking back there?" he demanded.

She looked confused…and maybe, a little hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Yelling like that?" he reminded her, tone laden with contempt. "You're lucky Sora's a nice guy. You left yourself wide open. That little stunt of yours was just idiotic." He folded his arms.

"No, what was idiotic was provoking a possible ally!" she snapped, on the attack now. "You purposely antagonized Sora!"

"And?" Axel inquired in a tone of marvelous unconcern. Inside, he felt anger, surprisingly strong. So she blamed him for the downward spiral of events back there?

"Attacking Sora is the last thing you should want to do," she said, calmer now. "Even if he wouldn't fight with us, he would still go on to fight the Organization. Xemnas would have to deal with two fronts. It would still help our cause."

Her reasoning actually made sense. The realization only irritated him more. "You still should have respected my decision," he informed her. "I need to know that in a fight, you'll be working to help me, not to undermine me."

"Undermine you?" she repeated, angry again. "Is that what you thought I was doing? I was trying to help you. You could have been hurt." So, she'd been looking out for him, in her own way, Axel noted. Still, that didn't change the fact that they hadn't presented a united front to Sora. The Keyblade master was too honorable—or too naïve—to attempt to exploit any weaknesses, but the Organization wouldn't be. How to make Kanixa understand that? He wondered. She could be annoyingly obtuse herself. He took a deep breath, reining in his temper, and chose not to respond.

"We should get moving," Demyx cut in, voice flat. "At this rate, Sora will beat us to Hollow Bastion." Axel fell into step beside Demyx, walking in silence. Kanixa chose to walk on Demyx's other side. After awhile, Demyx broke the silence, not liking the tension in the air around his comrades.

"Are you all right, Nixa? That Blizagga spell looked pretty uncomfortable." Though he faced forward, Axel listened for her answer. She'd been slow to arm herself and attack, and that stupid mage accompanying Sora must have hit her with a spell before she'd prepared herself. Blizzaga would have been particularly powerful in the cold climate.

"Fine," she replied shortly. Axel glanced over, surprised at the bite in her tone. "Sorry, Dem," she added with a sigh. "I just have a headache." She reached up to rub at her temples.

"Aerith or Yuffie will have a potion that you can take," Demyx said in an attempt at being comforting.

"It won't help. It's a stress headache. I probably won't get rid of it until I've seen the last of that obnoxious duck," she complained. "I can't believe he used a spell on an unarmed person!"

"You were too slow to arm." Axel couldn't resist commenting. "Be faster next time."

Kanixa glared over at him. "Thanks for the concern," she said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it." Axel glared back, bristling at her harsh tone. Demyx stopped suddenly.

"That's it. I don't know what your problem is, but I've had enough," he said, a hint of anger in this tone, looking from Kanixa to Axel. "I'm going on to Hollow Bastion to let Leon know that you're coming. You two had better stay here and talk whatever it is out." With that, he took off at a fast walk, leaving Axel and Kanixa staring after him, surprise on both of their faces.

"Wow," Kanixa muttered under her breath, sounding shocked. Axel could understand her surprise—Demyx rarely made a display of temper, or had the audacity to confront his colleagues. Turning to Axel, she shrugged. "I guess we might as well do what he said."

"So, Kanixa. Do you have a problem with me?" he asked with a slightly mocking undercurrent as he quoted Demyx. Waiting for an answer, he kept his green eyes trained on her face, alert for signs of a lie.

"No," she said slowly. "I just don't understand why you were so-gung ho to fight Sora. And I guess it makes me angry because it's stupid to risk yourself, and to ask Demyx and I to risk ourselves, for something pointless."

Axel shook his head pityingly. "You're still trying to act like you have a heart, Kanixa. You need to start thinking like a Nobody. Fear is the best motivator." He had to admit, if only to himself, that she had a point. And he didn't really know why he'd wanted to fight Sora. He was so like Roxas, and yet…not. Axel found himself simultaneously drawn to the Keyblade master and outraged by the fact that he existed instead of Roxas. This time the outraged part had won out.

"Well, do you have a problem with me?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. He considered making a gibe, but discarded the possibility quickly. In the mood she was in, it would only upset her, and Demyx was right (how he loathed having to think those words) that the three of them needed to keep the peace. Working with Sora and his two sidekicks would be stressful enough.

"Nope," he said instead, unusually serious. "Not a one." His smirk reappeared. "Unless you count the company you keep. Your choice in friends needs some work. Leon? And Demyx?" For him, it was a very weak gibe.

She smiled back at him. "Ready to go catch up with Demyx?" They went the direction that Demyx had taken at a brisk walk. After five minutes or so they caught up with him. Number Nine looked winded, and leaned on his sitar, trying to catch his breath.

"Is there a problem?" Axel asked him shortly. Demyx shook his head.

"Just some Dusks. I got all of them before any could go report, but…it looks like Xemnas is starting to put patrols in here. We'll have to be careful."

Axel glanced over at Kanixa. "If we encounter any more patrols, Demyx and I will handle them. You just keep going until you get to Hollow Bastion," he instructed.

"But—" Kanixa protested, and he could tell that she was readying herself for an argument.

"I'm the one with the plan, right?" He smiled humorlessly. "That makes me the leader. So if you see a Dusk, you run, and you leave it for Demyx or I to deal with. Got it memorized?"

Kanixa nodded grudgingly. "Fine. I'll leave the fighting to you—unless it looks like you and Demyx are overwhelmed," she added quickly. "Are you okay, Dem?" she asked, giving the sitar player a concerned look.

Demyx straightened, smiling at her and banishing his weapon. Axel knew that the blonde preferred to summon it at need rather than carry it, because its bulkiness made lugging it around awkward. Another reason that Demyx had proved to be an inept Organization member, that ridiculous sitar. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Let's go," Axel said curtly. This time, he and Demyx walked on either side of Kanixa, guarding the flanks. Axel watched the area ahead of him through narrowed eyes, and kept an ear out for noise from behind. Dusks weren't particularly cautious attackers—they shouldn't be able to sneak up on him. Still…"I'm forming a perimeter," he announced. Assassins sprang into being around the group. At a nod from him, they slid into the ground. They would keep pace under the surface, appearing to deal with any attackers.

"Good idea," Demyx said. "But should they still be listening to you now that—"

"Yes," Axel cut him off. "A senior member might be able to turn them on me, but other than that, I'm in control."

"You mean—Xemnas or Xigbar or Saïx—" Kanixa began, looking shocked.

"Could attack me with my own Nobodies," Axel finished. "The lesser Nobodies have an ingrained sense of hierarchy. Fortunately, they follow the order of real power rather than rank, so I'm higher up than you might think. Only Xemnas or Saïx should be able to command them."

"What do you mean, 'real power'?" Kanixa asked as they walked.

"It's simple, really," Axel replied. "As you know, supposedly rank in the Organization is determined by the order you join in, but that's not always the case. Xigbar's the Organization's Number Two, but he's only an errand boy. Saïx is Number Seven, but he's Xemnas's right-hand man. The Lesser Nobodies aren't that intelligent, but they know where the power really is, and who to obey."

"Oh. So, in other words, I shouldn't summon my Sneaks anytime soon," Kanixa said with a nervous laugh.

"Not around an Organization member, you shouldn't," Axel agreed seriously. "But relax. Demyx and I are with you." He mentioned Number Nine only as a courtesy. In reality, Demyx was almost the lowest man on the totem pole in the Organization. His Dancers wouldn't be trustworthy around the Organization either, if whoever they fought happened to remember the rule.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked. Axel could tell that he'd shaken her. At least now that she understood the danger, she might not be so quick to argue with him.

"Sure, Nixa," Demyx said cheerfully. "Are you excited to see your friends on Hollow Bastion again?"

"Not really," Kanixa admitted, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "They don't want to see me. They want Anika back. And I can't give that to them."

"Here we are," Axel interrupted, feeling the strange pulling sensation that signaled he had arrived at his destination. Opening a portal, he gestured that Kanixa should go first. She disappeared into the blackness, followed by Demyx. Axel went through last, stepping out onto the courtyard above the marketplace. As a group they descended the stairs. Leon patrolled the marketplace, Gunblade out. Glancing over at them, his eyes widened.

"Kanixa!" He rushed over to them. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," he added in a belated attempt at gruffness.

"Leon. We came to tell you that Sora is on his way, and if it's all right we'll be here for a little while. Is everything all right?"

Leon shook his head grimly. "You couldn't have come at a better time. The town is overrun with Heartless, and Ansem's computer has corrupted the town's defense system, so now it attacks us instead of the Heartless. Sora should be able to…fix the computer. Can you help us with the Heartless, Kanixa? Demyx? Axel?"

Axel glowered, already knowing how Kanixa would respond; her memories of her friends here would make her sentimental, and she would volunteer their help without—"Axel?" Kanixa asked, glancing back at him. "Can we spare the time?"

So, she'd given the decision to him, Axel noted, surprised. He knew what she wanted him to say, even as he knew she thought he wouldn't want to get involved. He would surprise her back. "Why not? You could use the Keyblade practice," he told her with a smirk.

She smiled up at him. "Really?" Before he could react, she threw her arms around his waist in a quick hug.

"Don't get sappy on me, now," he warned her as she pulled away. Still, that felt…nice. He'd never realized that making someone happy could do something for him, as well.

"Perfect," Leon said. He sounded…relieved. Axel gave the Gunblade wielder an appraising glance. He looked tired, with black circles under his eyes, and his clothing looked rumpled. "Follow me to Merlin's. We'll brief you there." He led the way through the marketplace towards the houses, and the three Nobodies trailed after him.

~*~*~*

Kanixa followed Leon towards Merlin's house, slightly overwhelmed by the fast pace of events. All in a day, they'd found Sora, had gotten him to agree to work with them, and now had committed to clearing up Hollow Bastion's Heartless problem before moving on to deal with the Organization. The last one surprised her the most, especially the fact that Axel had agreed to it. She glanced up at Number Eight to see him watching Leon through narrowed eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked the brunette.

"Too long," Leon sighed. "Yuffie, Cloud and I have been splitting patrols, but…I think Yuffie's about at her limit." Yuffie wasn't the only one, Kanixa noted. Leon's eyes sported bags and dark circles, and it looked like he'd slept in his outfit at least once.

"Axel and I can handle night patrols," Demyx volunteered. "We don't really need to sleep." Axel's silence apparently counted as agreement. Leon opened the door to Merlin's house and ushered them all inside.

At the computer, Cid turned to see who the new arrivals were. "Well, lookit who the cat dragged in," he commented. At least now he didn't seem openly hostile. "So, are you here to help us out with the Heartless, or just with more Organization members on your tail?"

"They're here to help, Cid," Leon informed the blonde man. "I thought you could explain the situation to them the best."

Cid nodded, and his eyes held a challenging light. "Kanixa."

Kanixa had been letting her gaze rove the room, but now she hurriedly brought her gaze to bear on him. "Me?" she asked, surprised.

"You—or Anika—used to help me work on the defense system. Want to take a gander at explaining it?"

Kanixa wracked her brains, trying to remember how exactly the system worked. She knew that Cid was testing her, and she wanted desperately to get the answer right. Finally, it came to her. "The town's defense system is a computer program tied in to the computer in Ansem's study. It treats the town as a grid system, and scans to attack beings without hearts. I'm guessing that the MCP in Ansem's computer has edited the program to attack beings with hearts instead." She glanced up at Cid.

"Dead on," he replied, with grudging approval. "Merlin and I are working on cooking up a computer program to deal with the MCP and set the defense system to rights. Sora's job will be to communicate with the computer and to neutralize the MCP. But the MCP has also started running a Heartless Factory out of Ansem's study, creating Heartless out of data. We'll need you three to handle the Heartless. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course," she replied calmly, not letting him show that his barb stung. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you're ready," Leon replied. "The MCP creates new Heartless every minute."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Axel inquired, a dark smile on his face. "Kanixa, ready to practice?" Kanixa nodded, and he led her outside. Spreading his arms, he summoned his chakrams, and Kanixa followed suit, summoning her primary Keyblade. She'd noticed that her second Keyblade only appeared in a serious battle, when she might be equally or over-matched. It annoyed her a little—what was the good of having a second Keyblade if she couldn't control it? "Looks quiet enough," Axel noted, glancing around the square through narrowed eyes. Just as he finished his sentence, a semicircle of strange-looking Heartless erupted around them.

"Jinx much?" Kanixa murmured, running at the first Heartless. Its movements were odd, and jerky, and glowing patterns ran over its skin. Strangely, it didn't try to dodge her, and she got in one, two, three easy hits with her Keyblade. Suddenly, she felt a painful shock in her side. One more hit felled the Heartless, and she fell back, clutching her side. "Ow!" she complained. "What was that?"

"These monsters come from a computer, right?" Axel asked as he leapt through the air, slicing his chakrams through three Heartless, the bodies dissolving behind him. "So they probably can attack with electricity," he finished, landing. "Is it bad?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"No. The coat took most of it," she replied. The coat didn't even have a singed spot, she noticed, impressed. They walked slowly towards the stairs up to the bailey, more cautious now. At the foot of the stairs, more Heartless encircled them. Axel shook his head in wonder before he leapt into action, slicing with his chakrams in a spinning attack. Kanixa turned to attack the Heartless behind her. They dispatched the new round of Heartless more quickly, but as the last Heartless faded, Kanixa found herself short of breath.

"Man, oh man," Axel remarked, not even sounding winded—Kanixa felt a twinge of jealousy at that. "With this amount of Heartless, no wonder Leon looks so bad." He put his boot on the first stair when she spoke.

"Hey, Axel?" she asked him, suddenly feeling shy. He glanced back at her curiously, an invitation to continue. "Why did you decide to stay and help out?"

"Like I said, you could use the practice. You haven't really had to train since you left the Organization," he replied, already climbing the stairs.

"Are you saying I'm getting soft?" she accused, glaring at his back as she followed him.

"No. I'm saying you never even got to harden up in the first place," Axel replied matter-of-factly. "Fighting relatively weak, stupid enemies should be good for you."

"…Oh." As more Heartless appeared—how fast could the MCP _make_ these things? She wondered—and she assumed a ready stance, Kanixa felt her self-esteem sink a little. So Axel really thought that she couldn't fight.

"Behind you!" the redhead snapped. Shoving her out of the way, he cut down a Heartless that had been about to shock her in the back. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah," she replied, surprised by the question.

"Then get a grip! If you're not careful, one of them will attack you from behind, and it will all be over," he informed her. Kanixa nodded. So what if she wasn't the greatest warrior out there? She should look at this as a challenge, to see how much she could improve.

"Kanixa!" Something hurtled down from above to land beside her. Yuffie, Kanixa realized, blinking in shock. Axel, who had pulled back a chakram to throw, lowered his arm, glaring. Yuffie merely grinned at him before turning back to Kanixa. "You came back!" She pulled Kanixa into a tight hug, pinning her Keyblade uselessly at her side.

"This reunion is touching," Axel declared, "but we're here to fight. If you're here to pitch in, great. If not, why don't you run along back to base?"

Yuffie turned on Axel, her hands on her hips. "Of course I'm here to fight! I am the Great Ninja Yuffie, after all."

"Are you now?" Axel asked in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe her. "Well, here comes your chance to prove it." He gestured down the bridge to the bailey. At the other side stood a large, menacing…spider-tank-Heartless? The neon purple creature had to be one of the strangest things Kanixa had ever seen.

Axel was the first one to run towards the enemy, predictably. Halfway across the bridge, he paused to unleash a fire attack on the Heartless. The Heartless struck back, firing purple bursts of energy at Axel. He dodged gracefully, now attacking with his chakrams. Kanixa took off after him, attacking the legs of the Heartless with her Keyblade. Yuffie alternated between helping her and throwing her shuriken at its body. Suddenly, an explosion knocked her off her feet and into the wall. She got to her feet quickly, despite her ringing head. The strange Heartless had transformed, and now hovered above them as a tank. Yuffie grinned up at it.

"Gotcha now!" she crowed, throwing her shuriken. It connected, and the Heartless exploded, one large pink heart escaping into the sky.

"Not bad," Axel commented grudgingly. Footsteps behind them made the trio whirl. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie greeted them cheerily.

"We heard fighting. What's going on?" Sora asked. Kanixa shook her head mentally. Hadn't he just answered his own question? They'd been fighting Heartless, obviously. Luckily Sora was a better fighter than he was a thinker.

"Nothing much," Axel replied in a deceptively light tone. "Oh, except the fact that the town's crawling with Heartless."

"Then it's a good thing we're here," Sora said brightly. "We can take over the fighting for now. Leon wants us to look at the computer in the morning."

"Well, if you're volunteering, then—" Yuffie turned to Kanixa. "Come with me. Aerith will want to get you settled in."

Kanixa shook her head. "After my shift's over, I'll meet you," she promised. Yuffie nodded and headed back towards Merlin's at a fast walk. Glancing back at Axel, Kanixa asked, "On to the bailey?"

"That's right." Axel led the way into the stone chamber, which now lacked parts of two walls. Once the group had filed in, as if on cue, more Heartless sprang out of the ground. These didn't look like computer-made Heartless—they didn't glow, for one thing.

Sora stepped forward, holding his Keyblade aloft. "We'll handle this!" he declared, stepping in front of Kanixa defensively.

"I can fight for myself!" she objected, moving around to stand beside him. He was younger than her, and he thought that she needed protecting? Did she have the words "I am a pathetic loser who can't fight" written on her forehead in permanent ink? She almost asked the question aloud, but stopped herself. For one, she needed to focus on the fight at hand. For another, Axel might decide to make it a reality.

"Now, am I going to have to separate you two?" Axel asked, before leaping at the closest Heartless. Kanixa rolled her eyes, before attacking a Heartless close to her. As it hovered in the air, she jumped up to smack it with her Keyblade. Her blow it, but to her surprise and chagrin, it kicked her down, and then breathed out a glowing red sphere that landed on the floor beside her—and burst apart, dousing her with flame. She bit her lip, but couldn't suppress a small cry.

Sora glanced back at her. "Heal!" he ordered, pointing his Keyblade at her. A cool sensation spread over her burns, and soon the pain disappeared entirely.

"Thanks," she said, getting to her feet, impressed in spite of herself.

"These Heartless drop mines," he said, warning her after the fact, already moving to attack the Heartless that had burned her. "You want to get away before they detonate."

"I'll remember that," she replied, attacking another Heartless, then somersaulting away from the mines it dropped when she fell to Earth. Straightening when she came to a stop behind it, she leapt up to attack it from behind. It dissolved, the heart it had captured spiraling up into the air.

"Less chit-chat," Axel ordered, moving on to tackle his second Heartless. Soon, the bailey had been clear of Heartless.

"So," Sora asked, "Do you want to fight our way towards the restoration site next?"

Axel blinked at him. "Where?"

"Where Leon and the others are working to restore the old castle," Kanixa explained.

"Is it important?" the redhead asked curtly.

"It's where Ansem's computer is," Kanixa replied, thinking out loud.

"Then let's go." Axel sprinted down the stairs, and the rest of the group followed along after.

At the castle postern, having cleared the path leading to the restoration site of Heartless, Kanixa leaned against the wall, breathing hard. This had to be the most work that she'd ever done. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck with sweat, and her muscles ached. And Axel hadn't even broken a sweat. Existence was so unfair.

The redhead came to stand beside her. "You've done enough for now. Go back to your friend Yuffie. Send Demyx out to join us."

"I can keep fighting," she objected, even though she really wanted to take his advice. The realization that everyone saw her as the weakling of the group stung, and she wanted to rectify that.

Axel chuckled. "Nice try. You can barely stand up. Go get some rest. You did well for your first patrol."

"You've done this before?" Kanixa asked. Axel rolled his eyes.

"In the Organization, that's all we ever did. Kill Heartless around the Castle to protect base, or kill Heartless out in the worlds to free up hearts. As a newbie, you missed out on all the fun. Now, get going."

Kanixa disappeared into a portal, mood slightly better. In less than a minute, she re-entered Hollow Bastion back at Aerith and Yuffie's house, appearing in the middle of the front room. Aerith, in her normal pink dress, came out of the small kitchen. "Kanixa. You're back!" she declared with a smile.

Kanixa managed a smile in return. "That's right. Have you seen Demyx?"

Aerith nodded. "Mm-hmm. He's across the street at Leon's."

"I'm supposed to send him to help out," Kanixa explained. "I'll just—"

"Is someone looking for me?" Demyx poked his head in through the front door. "I came over to see if you guys needed any help—oh, hey, Nixa!" he interrupted himself, smiling at her. "You're back!"

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling tiredly. "Axel wanted you to meet him and Sora, Donald and Goofy at the castle postern. They're still patrolling for Heartless."

"All right," Demyx replied equably. "I could use a warm-up before tomorrow. See you later." With a parting wave, he disappeared into a portal.

"So, Kanixa." Yuffie stood at the foot of the stairs, smiling. "Want to tell us about your travels?"

"Actually, Yuffie—" Kanixa began, running a hand through her dirty hair. Now, she only wanted a hot bath to clean off the grime, and to sleep for a year—or, more realistically, until Axel hauled her out of bed to finally begin their campaign against the Organization.

"By which I mean that you will tell me everything right now, before I die of curiosity," Yuffie cut in, eyes sparkling. The same old Yuffie, Kanixa thought, amused and annoyed at the same time by her tenacity.

"Or what?" Kanixa asked, folding her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Or I'll just go ask Demyx. I'm sure he has some secrets about you he could spill. So which is it?" Yuffie asked.

Kanixa sighed. She doubted that Demyx had any serious dirt on her, but still…Number Nine was very perceptive. "Fine, Yuffie, you win," she conceded, rolling her eyes, taking a seat on Aerith's couch. Yuffie plopped down beside her, crossing her legs. Even Aerith took a seat on the loveseat.

"So, start with you and Axel. What's going on there?" Yuffie asked, wearing a sly grin.


	27. On the Road Again

A/N: Here is Chapter 27. Expect updating to be slow b/c I have five exams in the next week-and-a-half. Then again, final exam stress always makes me write more, so who knows...Thanks to everyone who reviewed: NinjaSheik, Anexi, Random-Kitty-Yuffie, BlacAngel, SuicuneLover12. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

27. On the Road Again

Kanixa stared at the ninja, for a moment, shocked. Yuffie had never been the most perceptive girl, so either Demyx had said something, or she'd decided to make wild guesses in hopes of making Kanixa give herself away. It had to be the latter; Demyx would keep her secret. Kanixa made herself relax outwardly, giving Yuffie a mildly curious look. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"It's obvious that he likes you," Yuffie remarked. "He's being a lot nicer this time around, and it can't be because he had a change of heart—oops, bad choice of words," she added quickly.

"It's all right. Maybe it's the fact that you're more welcoming this time around." It would be hard to be less welcoming than Leon had been at the revelation that Kanixa was a Nobody, but she wisely chose not to voice that opinion.

"Maybe," Yuffie said doubtfully.

"So, how have your travels been?" Aerith cut in tactfully. Kanixa gave the healer a grateful look. She really didn't know how to answer Yuffie, and felt relieved that Aerith had chosen to spare her. The ninja probably wouldn't be satisfied with the truth, that she didn't really know where things stood. Besides, Axel had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to make his feelings public.

"Pretty uneventful," she replied. "After we left here, we went looking for Sora. And after we help you, we'll go deal with the Organization." Finally. That reminded her—she'd never asked Sora what exactly had happened with Xaldin. She assumed that the Keyblade master had eliminated Number Three, since Sora was still around.

"Is Sora helping you?" Yuffie asked, brown eyes widening. "Is that why you went looking for him?"

"That's right. Six against—four—"She might as well be optimistic—"will be easier than three against four."

"Hey, if there are four Organization members left, that means that with you three there would be seven. Why are you Organization Thirteen if there are seven of you?" Yuffie asked with a frown.

Kanixa shrugged. "Some of them faded before I joined. You'd have to ask Demyx or Axel." She stood up. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom to shower? I'm kind of…disgusting."

"Of course," Aerith replied, sounding surprised. "Didn't Leon tell you you'd be staying here?"

"He probably just assumed that I'd know. Thanks." Kanixa walked towards the stairs, Aerith following.

"I can lend you a dress if you like," the healer offered.

"Actually…do you have just a shirt and pants?" Kanixa asked. "A dress will be harder to fight in."

"Sure," Aerith said. "Why don't you go take your shower, and I'll put an outfit in your room?" Kanixa headed up the stairs and into the hall bathroom. Some towels and a robe (both, of course, pink) had already been laid out, waiting. Kanixa slipped out of her sweaty clothes and enjoyed the luxury of a long, steamy shower. Wrapping herself in her robe, she went next door to Aerith's guest room. The healer had laid out a pair of low-slung cargo pants and a tank top that looked suspiciously like they belonged to Yuffie. Putting the ensemble on, Kanixa decided that she wasn't entirely pleased with the amount of midriff the outfit exposed, but her coat would cover it all up anyway.

Now, what to do? Originally she'd planned on going to sleep, but now that seemed so…lazy. Being able to just relax in the shower had recharged her somewhat, and she felt like doing something useful. After all, Axel and Demyx were still out fighting. Axel wouldn't be pleased to see her out and about, so she just wouldn't join his group. Still, going out alone would show a profound lack of sense...

"Hey, Kanixa!" Yuffie greeted her as she came back down the stairs. "Nice outfit." Kanixa, glancing down at herself, realized that she'd forgotten to put her Organization coat back on.

"Thanks. It came from someone with excellent fashion sense," she replied, knowing full well that Yuffie had lent it to her.

"Tell me about it. So, since you're done patrolling with Axel, want to go patrol with me and Leon? I know you just got back, but Leon said that Axel said you didn't need as much rest…"

"Sure," Kanixa said, smiling. Problem solved. Yuffie beamed back at her.

"Great. It'll be just like old times," the ninja declared. She fairly skipped to the doorway, where Leon waited, arms folded. "Look who's coming with us, Sq—Leon," she corrected hurriedly as Leon shot her his death glare.

"Hmph." Leon glanced over at her. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Positive," Kanixa said firmly. The Gunblade wielder just nodded, before leading the way back out to the square.

"We'll head over to the Castle Gates, and then patrol down towards the Maw," Leon explained as he walked. "You haven't already covered that way, have you?" Kanixa just shook her head. "By the way…thanks for agreeing to help. Tell your friends, too," Leon said quietly, not looking at her.

"Wow," Yuffie gasped, eyes big. "I wish I'd recorded that. Squall Leonhart actually saying thank you."

"Not my fault you missed your chance," was all Leon said. A rare joke. Kanixa smiled as she followed the ninja and the warrior to the Castle Gates. She was glad that Sora had suggested Hollow Bastion as a stopping point. Her last time here had been anything but fun, but this…this felt like a homecoming. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith seemed to have come to terms with the new her. Maybe after the Organization was gone, she could come back here to stay.

~*~*~*

Demyx stepped out onto the castle postern to see Axel waiting for him, lounging against the waist-high wall that encircled the area. A few feet away, carefully distancing themselves from the Nobody, Sora and his two allies stood. "Kanixa said that you needed my help," Demyx said.

"Took you long enough," Number Eight complained.

"Why did you send Nixa back so early?" Demyx asked, watching Axel carefully. "I thought you wanted her to practice with her Keyblade."

"She'd done enough," Axel snapped. "Now, are we going to stand around talking, or are we going to fight?" Apparently, he'd struck a nerve.

"You're either underestimating her, or overprotecting her," Number Nine continued, still watching Axel for a reaction. "Neither of which will do her any good. Like you said, she needs the practice."

"Can it, Demyx," Axel ordered. "If I say she's had enough, she's had enough."

"Who made you the leader?" Demyx retorted.

"If you disagree with me, we can always settle it on the battlefield," Axel invited, grinning nastily, summoning his chakrams. Demyx glared at him. So, that was his plan. He would be the leader because he knew that neither Kanixa nor Demyx himself would be able to best him in a fight. The blonde shook his head. And he'd thought Axel had finally started to adjust his attitude from intolerable to merely obnoxious.

"If you try that line of 'reasoning' with her, it won't work," he commented wearily. "She'll call your bluff."

"What makes you think I'm bluffing?" Axel inquired, spinning one chakram lazily around a finger.

"You are when it comes to her. You won't hurt her," Demyx said confidently. Axel scowled, an admission in itself.

"So, Sora," he asked, turning to the Keyblade master. Sora twitched, apparently surprised to be addressed. "What other areas of town should we patrol?"

Sora scratched his head. "Well, have you been to the area around the Castle Gates yet?"

"Nope," Axel replied easily. "So let's get going." The group walked back down the path to the bailey, and then continued through the hole in the town's wall. They stood on a downward-sloping path overlooking the courtyard where Sora had fought Kanixa and Demyx. Surprisingly, Leon, Yuffie, and someone he couldn't quite make out were already there, cutting down Heartless. The third person, a girl, wore a midriff-baring tank top and low-slung cargo pants. Maybe a friend Kanixa had never mentioned?

Shrugging, Demyx used a portal to transport himself to the middle of the fray. Summoning his sitar, he grinned darkly. "Dance, water, dance!" he called, and began bombarding the nearest Heartless with water. Upon hearing his battle cry, the third person turned.

"Kanixa?" he asked, surprised to see her out and wearing something other than her Organization coat. Axel snapped his head around at hearing her name. Seeing her with Leon and Yuffie, his expression turned from puzzlement to a look of outrage. Demyx swallowed. It looked like he'd accidentally gotten her in trouble with Axel. Maybe after the battle he could convince the redhead to back down.

Axel fought his way over to Kanixa, wearing a determined-looking glare. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I told you to go back to Aerith's!"

"I know," Kanixa replied levelly, cutting down a Crimson Jazz, "but I still wanted to help. It seemed wrong to let you and Demyx do all the work. Besides, Leon and Yuffie needed help."

"I gave you a direct order, and you disobeyed me!" Number Eight snapped. Kanixa glared up at her former mentor, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"An order?" she asked dangerously. "You're not the boss of me, Axel."

"I have the knowledge and I have the experience. That makes me the boss," Axel returned in a calmer tone, but he still had a dangerous glint in his eye. He turned away for a moment to unleash a fire attack on a group of Armored Soldiers. Demyx kept one ear focused on the conversation, alert for an outburst of temper from Axel, as his fingers moved frantically over the strings of his sitar, calling up fountains of water that would randomly shoot up from points around the courtyard and knock away Heartless.

"I wanted to help my friends. Why should you care what I do in my spare time?" Kanixa demanded, in between strikes at a Morning Star.

"Didn't you know? You don't have any spare time, Kanixa. Your time and your loyalty belong to our group…unless you'd rather not be a part of it."

"This is ridiculous," Kanixa growled. "But if you're going to make a big deal out of it, I'll go back to Aerith's. Happy?" she asked, glaring at him. "I'll switch out with you or Demyx later."

"Go!" Axel snapped, pointing towards the Borough with one outstretched arm. "We'll finish this discussion later." Kanixa disappeared into a portal, and Axel returned his attention to the Heartless surrounding him. Demyx relaxed a little as he continued his playing. Axel could get nasty when crossed. He'd been surprisingly lenient with Kanixa. Not surprising—he'd had a similar soft spot when it came to Roxas.

Soon, all the Heartless had been destroyed. Demyx banished his sitar with a sigh of relief. No wonder Leon and Yuffie looked exhausted, if they'd had to deal with this level of Heartless for days on end. Yuffie walked—more like bounced—over. Demyx marveled at her level of energy. "Hey, where'd Kanixa go?" the ninja girl asked.

"Back to Aerith's," Axel said shortly. He still hadn't broken a sweat, but he was panting as he looked towards the other end of the courtyard, where a trail zigzagged along the edge of a cliff. "Let's get going."

Leon simply nodded and walked forward, but Yuffie gave Number Eight a concerned look. "Hey…are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. "You look kind of tired. Maybe you should get some rest—"

"I'm fine," Axel snapped, speeding up so that he didn't have to walk beside her. Demyx watched him go, brow furrowing in a frown. Axel always had a problem admitting injury or defeat. If he kept this up, he might be forced to drag Number Eight back to Aerith's.

~*~*~*~

Kanixa lay on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Several hours had passed since Axel had sent her back to Aerith's—like a disobedient child. She would have a few things to say to him when he got back. She'd passed the time helping Aerith prepare dinner for Yuffie, Leon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who'd returned after fighting their way down to the Crystal Fissure. The Great Maw, which was crawling with Heartless most of the time, would be an impossible fight with the MCP churning out more Heartless to add to the fray. Later she'd heated up some food for Demyx, who'd cleared up a second infestation of Heartless around the Castle Gates. Axel still hadn't returned, and everyone had gone to bed.

"Don't worry, Kanixa," Demyx had assured her before going over to Leon's to sleep on the Gunblade wielder's couch. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had claimed Leon's guest room. "He'll be back soon. He's just taking out some pent-up frustration. Axel can take care of himself." Axel was a good fighter, but he was also cocky. He could have overestimated his remaining strength. The thought of something happening to him was surprisingly worrying. Maybe she should go look for him?

A portal whooshed open, and she sat up, fully alert, ready to summon her Keyblade if Saïx stepped out . A black-coated figure, hood up, stepped into the room. "Who are you?" Kanixa snapped, summoning her Keyblade.

The figure pulled back its hood. "Relax, Kanixa," Axel replied. "It's just me. Expecting someone else?" He folded his arms, smirking, green eyes watching for her reaction.

"You have some nerve ordering me around," she hissed, not wanting to wake Aerith or Yuffie. "I can fight just as well as you or Demyx—"

"_Just _as well?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. Kanixa glowered at him. Of course, he would be as obnoxious as possible. He took a step towards her, wobbled, and began to fall forward. Kanixa gasped, leaping up and rushing over to support him. She pushed him back upright, keeping her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Guess I was more tired than I thought," he observed with a laugh.

"How can I help? Do you want something to eat, to get your strength back?" she asked.

"Nah. A little sleep and I'll be fine," he assured her, pulling out of her grip. "I'll just—" he stumbled again, and she grabbed him before he could fall. "Sack on the couch," he finished.

"I'll help you downstairs." He put an arm around her shoulders, leaning on her, accepting her offer without an argument—a sign of how bad he must be feeling. "Why did you stay out so long?" she asked him in a whisper as they made their way down the stairs slowly, trying to keep the stairs from creaking underfoot.

"It beats sitting around here dodging glares from my adoring fans," he responded. Kanixa glanced up at him to see that he had his unreadable expression on.

"Then why did you send me back? I could have helped—"

"Because you're a liability. I can't fight and keep an eye on you at the same time," he replied. She halted, glaring up at him.

"No one said you had to babysit me!" she hissed. He glanced down at her, green eyes holding some unidentifiable emotion.

"Is it wrong to want to protect someone I care about?" he asked seriously. Then, his customary smirk reappeared. "Besides, it's my job to protect you. I'm your mentor, remember?" Together they cleared the bottom step, and she helped him over to Aerith's couch. He sat down with a sigh.

"Can I get you a blanket or a pillow?" she asked, sitting beside him. His arm still was draped over her shoulders, so she'd been forced into the sitting position. He shook his head.

"This is fine." He removed his arm from around her shoulders to stifle a yawn. "Good night, Nixa. You'd better get back upstairs before Aerith catches you out of your room."

"She does have a sixth sense for when someone's breaking the rules," Kanixa remembered. Growing up, whenever she—whenever Anika had been out of bed for a midnight snack, or to practice training with her stupid wooden sword like the ones nearly all the neighborhood children had carried, Aerith had known.

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Aerith. She might send you to bed without dessert," Axel replied, smirking.

"You haven't been on the receiving end on one of her lectures. She can be pretty effective." Kanixa replied seriously. "Well, good night, Axel." Impulsively, she leaned over to give him a quick hug. "Next time, don't be an idiot, and take care of yourself, okay?" He scowled, but before he could respond, she'd disappeared into a portal. This time she'd finally gotten the last word in.

~*~*~*

Axel scowled as the last remnants of the portal Kanixa had disappeared into dissipated into nothingness. That brat! Not only had she insulted him, but she'd vanished before he could get a comeback in. Suddenly, the scowl transformed into a smile. She was learning. But she still had nothing on him when it came to being obnoxious.

She had the annoying habit of being able to cut through his obnoxious side. Tonight he'd found himself opening up to her again. He hadn't allowed himself to really think about it, but he'd been trying to keep her out of the fight to keep her safe. Tomorrow, assuming Sora fixed the evil computer that was terrorizing Hollow Bastion, or whatever the heck it was that Cid had been babbling on about, they would move on to the World that Never Was, and he wouldn't have that luxury. Still, he would find a way to keep her safe.

Shedding his boots, Axel stretched out on the couch, which surprisingly was long enough to accommodate him. Pulling his hood over his eyes, so that the morning sunlight wouldn't wake him, he closed his eyes…

Someone poked him in the ribs, hard. Reacting surprisingly fast for someone just awake, he grabbed the offending wrist in a vise-grip, reaching up with the other hand to shove his hood back. "What?" he snarled.

Kanixa stared back at him, eyes wide. "Well, someone's grumpy in the mornings. I was just going to see if you wanted some breakfast."

Axel released her, and she rubbed her wrist, waiting for an answer. "Depends on who's cooking. If it's you, then the answer is no. I'd rather not be poisoned," he replied, just to coax a reaction out of her.

"If you're afraid of poisoning, you should try when Aerith cooks," Kanixa muttered. More loudly, she replied, "No, it's not me. Leon's making breakfast." Axel sat up, stretching.

"No thanks," he replied. "Who knows what he'd put in my food."

"Well, Demyx is still alive, so I'd say you're safe. I'm going to go get a plate. You can suit yourself." She walked back into Aerith's tiny kitchen, and Axel followed. Leon stood in front of the tiny stove, watching a pan of bacon on one burner and a pan of scrambled eggs on the other. He glanced towards the door as they walked in.

"So, you're still alive," he said, nodding at Axel. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd slipped into a coma." The dark circles under his eyes had lightened. Apparently having six new fighters to add to his force had done him some good.

"Very funny," Axel snapped, taking the plate of food the Gunblade wielder handing him. He prodded at first the bacon and then the eggs with a fork. They looked all right…

"I didn't put anything in it, if that's what you're wondering." Leon actually sounded amused. Axel didn't reply, taking his plate back into the living room. Kanixa, holding a plate of her own, joined him on the couch.

Axel took a small bite of the eggs. Swallowing, he paused, half expecting a tell-tale burning in his stomach. He felt fine, and the fighting yesterday had left him ravenous. He cleared his plate in no time. Kanixa glanced at him, then handed him her still untouched plate. "Leon's about to run out of food. You need this more than I do."

"You sure?" Axel asked. When she nodded, he set about devouring her food. Just as he finished, Sora walked in the door, looking pleased with himself.

"Everything's under control!" he announced. "The MCP is gone, and Tron is restoring the town's defense system."

"Thanks, Sora," Leon said, coming out of the kitchen. "We owe you one." The Keybearer grinned at him.

"No problem!" He thumped himself in the chest. "I'm happy to help." Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas never would have been so eager-to-please, or so inane. He felt a pang at thinking about the former Number Thirteen. Sora's presence in their party served as a constant reminder of Roxas's absence. Still, the thought didn't enrage him like it once had. Roxas had been a friend, and he still hadn't given up hope of restoring the former Number Thirteen, but now he'd found someone else to care about. And as more than just a friend…

"So, Sora," he drawled. "Does this mean we can be on our way?" Sora glanced over at him, surprised to be addressed.

"Uh—sure. Whenever you guys are ready," Sora agreed. "We'll just get on the Gummi Ship—"

"You won't need that," Axel cut in. "We have a quicker way to get there." Donald shot him a suspicious look.

"Why should we trust you?" he squawked, tapping one webbed foot.

"You shouldn't trust me," he replied easily. This duck was beginning to get on his nerves. The mage might find himself set on fire before long. "But you trust her, don't you?" He gestured to Kanixa beside him. Donald gave her a suspicious look as well, but subsided.

"We can just take you by portal, can't we?" Kanixa asked, glancing at Axel. He nodded. "It'd be a lot faster than by Gummi ship, and they won't expect you to come that way," she explained.

"Well…okay," Sora said hesitantly. "We're partners now, right? I trust you," he added, smiling. Still, he sounded less-than-confident. Wasn't he the clever one?

Kanixa smiled at him. "Thanks for helping out, Sora. We can go then, once—where's Demyx?" she frowned, glancing around.

"I'll go find him," Axel said shortly. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear Sora respond.

"No problem. I'm glad to help take down the Organization," he declared. "Uh…Kanixa? What's the deal with Axel? He seems calmer around you."

"Axel is never calm," Kanixa replied seriously. "He has two modes: attacking and plotting. Right now he's just plotting." Axel smiled at that. She knew him so well. Demyx stepped out of the guest bathroom, evidently having just showered, but professed himself ready to go. Axel stopped off in the guest bedroom to grab Kanixa's coat before heading back downstairs.

"Here." He thrust it at her. "Put it on. It's time to go even the score." Standing, she complied, slipping her arms into the sleeves and then zipping the coat up.

"So we're off to see the Wizard?" she quipped. Axel gave her a blank look, and she shook her head. "Someone never watched television as a child."

Leon spoke up from his position at the back of the room. "So, does this mean you're leaving?" he asked.

"That's right. Try not to be too sad to see me go," Axel said, smirking at the warrior. Leon glared at him, but his expression softened before he turned to Kanixa.

"Good luck, Kanixa. Take care of yourself. Come back anytime." And with that he disappeared into the kitchen to clean up.

Yuffie and Aerith came in carrying bags, apparently just back from the marketplace. "You're leaving?" Yuffie asked, having walked in on the tail end of Leon's statement. "But you just got here!"

"We can't afford any delays," Axel said shortly.

"We'll be back, Yuffie," Kanixa promised. "In the meantime, take out some Heartless for me, okay?"

Yuffie perked up, smiling. "Will do. Maybe when you get back, you'll have some news for me," the ninja girl said, giving Kanixa a significant look. Kanixa glared back, and Axel raised his eyebrows, filing the moment away as something to ask Kanixa about later.

"Don't bet on it, " Kanixa replied.

"Good luck," Aerith said sweetly. "Be careful!" Axel fought the urge to snort. The plan had nothing to do with 'careful.' He summoned a portal, and Demyx and Kanixa stepped in without a second thought. Axel turned to Sora, who eyed the dark sphere apprehensively.

"After you, Keyblade master," he invited. Mustering his courage, Sora ran in, followed by Donald and Goofy. With a mocking salute to Leon, Axel brought up the rear. Finally they were taking some action, he reflected, smiling. Time to get this show on the road.


	28. To the Castle

A/N: So, here is Chapter 28. Again, not one of my greatest, but exams are eating my brains. Depending on feedback I may edit this and repost. Thanks to all who have reviewed on the last chapter: NinjaSheik, Twilight-Angel-XIII, organization MA, Anexi, SuicuneLover12, and Random-Kitty-Yuffie. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kanixa

28. To the Castle

In the realm between, Axel found Kanixa, Demyx, Sora and his sidekicks waiting for him in a cluster. "Well?" he demanded. "Let's get going." They started walking. Demyx took the lead, Axel walked beside Kanixa, and Sora, Donald and Goofy fell in at the rear. "Keep an eye out," Axel warned them, glancing over his shoulder. "Xemnas may have Dusks patrolling the corridors."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked blankly. Axel shook his head.

"Dusks may be stupid, but they do have some uses. They probably have orders to report back to the Superior if they see you—or us," he explained. Donald brandished his staff, and Goofy raised his shield, both looking ready for a fight. Sora nodded resolutely, summoning his Keyblade.

"We'll be ready for them," he promised.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Axel replied. "You should save your strength for the Organization."

"I can handle them!" Sora declared. "Xaldin—"

"So you did defeat Xaldin," Demyx piped up, looking interested. "We heard about that."

"How?" Donald demanded suspiciously. Kanixa sighed heavily, putting her hands on her hips. Turning to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, she gave them her best glare.

"Boys, can we at least try to get along?" she asked in an overly patient tone. "We can't focus on taking down Xemnas and the Organization if we can't work together. So, if any of you have anything to say, go ahead and say it."

"Kanixa—behind you!" Sora cried, blue eyes widening. Axel, who'd been watching her, glanced forward to see more Dusks than he'd ever seen in one place stalking towards them.

"What the—?" he murmured, summoning his chakrams. Kanixa summoned both Keyblades, proof that she anticipated a bad fight. "Stay back!" he ordered her, before running at the approaching line of Dusks. Knowing her, she wouldn't listen, but he could at least stave off the advance. One of them slid at him, mouth open wide to take a bite out of him. "No you don't'!" he gritted, sending a blast of flames that wiped out the offending Nobody and its neighbors.

"Come on!" Sora called challengingly, before diving into the thick of the Dusks, swinging his Keyblade. Axel spared a few seconds to watch him fight. Allowing for the fact that he could only wield one Keyblade at a time, he fought very similarly to Roxas. The same skill, the same economy of motion—not the most graceful style, but ruthlessly effective.

Noise over to his right alerted him that someone had come up beside him. He glanced over to see Kanixa spinning into the nearest group of Dusks, Keyblades swinging. On her other side, Demyx stood, forming the right flank. He summoned his sitar from a ball of water that coalesced over his hand. "Dance, water, dance!" he called, playing a few opening chords.

"Axel!" Kanixa called, pitching her voice to carry. He glanced over at her. "Can I risk summoning my battalion?"

Given that there were no Organization members present, she certainly could. "Good idea. Demyx?" he called over to Number Nine. The sitar player nodded his understanding. Soon, the Dusks at the front line found themselves facing off against Sneaks, Assassins, and Dancers. That ought to even the odds, Axel thought, satisfied. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped back, surprised at the new arrivals.

"It's okay," Kanixa called reassuringly. "They're on our side. They won't hurt you."

"But—those are the ones that attacked us on Hollow Bastion," Sora protested, leveling his Keyblade at a Dancer as it glided by him only to latch onto a Dusk, whirl it around until it was dizzy, and then give it a vicious kick with its spiked shoe.

"That's because I control the Dancers," Demyx explained, unsmiling. "And back then I had orders to capture you, or destroy you."

"…Oh." Sora didn't look reassured. "Well, what are the others?"

"I control the Sneaks," Kanixa explained, before leaping into the air. Coming down behind a group of Dusks, who glanced around in confusion, she eliminated each in succession. Pausing to catch her breath, she pointed out the closest Sneak. "Those white ones."

"Axel?" Sora looked at him inquiringly.

"I control the Assassins," he replied grudgingly. "But right now, we don't have time for a Q and A. Keep your mind on the battle." With that order, he flung himself at the nearest group of Dusks, slicing with his chakrams. For awhile silence reigned, punctuated by battle cries and the clang of weapons.

"There's too many!" Sora panted, as he brought his Keyblade through yet another Dusk, making it dissolve back into Nothing.

"Gawrsh, I almost wish there were some Heartless!" Goofy declared. "At least they'd attack the Nobodies."

"Wait a minute." Kanixa whirled on the dog, a slightly frenetic gleam in her eyes despite the fact that she was breathing hard, and that her hair clung to her face and neck with sweat. "So you're saying, if there were Heartless, they would attack the Dusks and not us?"

"Yeah. I think so," Goofy replied seriously.

"Well, then," she said brightly, smiling. "Axel, will you cover me?" Axel, who'd been keeping tabs on the conversation, fought his way over to stand in front of her, taking up a defensive stance.

"Be careful how much energy you expend," he warned her in a low voice. "We put ourselves int our attacks. Too much and you'll be done for." She glanced up at him, brushing some of her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to rustle up some help." She closed her eyes, and he turned back towards the ever-approaching line of Dusks. Where were they all coming from? He wondered, brows furrowing in consternation. At least whoever was sending them would have to expend a large amount of energy to send this many at them. That would make the summoner weak, and easy to defeat. With any luck, Xemnas had put Saïx in charge of monitoring the corridors.

Suddenly, a wave of Heartless boiled forward from behind him. Mostly weak Shadows, but he could also identify more powerful Neo-Shadows, Armored Soldiers, even a Morning Star or two. The Heartless ignored Axel, Demyx, and Sora and company completely, charging straight at the Dusks. In turn, the Dusks stopped advancing on the little party, shearing off to head towards the ever-growing swarm of Heartless.

"That's enough, Nixa," Axel instructed. The number of Heartless she'd summoned had to be taking a toll on her, and she'd already fought hard. She didn't respond, and he glanced back at her. Her eyes were still closed, and she had a look of concentration on her face. "Kanixa, do you hear me?" he asked her, raising his voice. No response. She was so lost in her efforts that he couldn't reach her. Well, he knew one motivator that would work: pain. "Sorry," he muttered, before reaching out to pinch her arm. Hard.

"Ow!" she yelped, opening her eyes. "That really hurt, Axel! What was that for?"

"To get your attention. You'd gone into a trance." Kanixa's glare softened.

"Then thanks…I guess." She glanced around, and realized that there were no Dusks to engage, as they were currently struggling with the large force of Heartless she'd summoned. "I guess we just wait—" she swayed, and he banished his chakrams to grab her before she could fall.

"Curaga!" Sora leveled his Keyblade at Kanixa and cast the healing spell. She straightened, looking much improved to Axel's critical eye. Her face had regained some color, and she looked less tired.

"Thanks, Sora," she sighed gratefully. "And thanks for catching me," she told Axel, not meeting his eyes.

"Next time I'll leave you for the Dusks," he snapped, summoning his chakrams and turning to watch events. How could she have been so stupid? He wondered as he waited for a Dusk to wander over close enough to attack. For now, he would let the Heartless complete the task they'd been summoned to perform. Allowing herself to get caught up in summoning was a beginner's mistake. A Dusk could have come up behind her and—

"Sorry," she said quietly from beside him, cutting off his unpleasant train of thought. He glanced back at her to see her looking down at the ground, dejected. The sight caused something to twinge in the place where his heart would be.

"Just…be more careful," he replied, in a slightly less angry tone . Axel glared at the depleted ranks of Dusks, longing to vent some rage, but the remaining Nobodies were still fighting off the Heartless that Kanixa had summoned. Well, so what if he took out a few Heartless along with the Dusks?

Chakrams blazing, Axel threw himself into the fray. A spinning attack threw surrounding enemies, Heartless and Nobody alike, away from him. Suddenly, he found himself sprawled on his face, a Dusk on his back. Footsteps made their way over to him quickly, and someone knocked off the Dusk that had tackled him. "Axel!" Kanixa pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

He smirked at her. "I can handle these punks." He glanced forward to see about twenty or so Dusks still tangling with some Heartless. "Still, it was easier when they were on my side."

"Feeling a little regret?" Sora quipped. Axel turned to see the Keyblade master on his other side, smiling up at him. Apparently Sora had begun to warm up to their little group, if he could make jokes.

"Nope," he replied easily. "It's worth it." The end of the Organization would assure the safety of Roxas—well, of Sora, but it meant the same thing—and of Kanixa, the only people that he cared about. Well, maybe not Kanixa's safety, he allowed, glancing over at her. The girl could probably put herself in harm's way by waking up in the morning.

"Let's go," Kanixa said determinedly. "The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can recover and move on." Axel glanced down at her. Wasn't she the eager one?

"Let's make a bet, for motivation," he suggested quietly, a mischievous smile on his face, pitching his voice so that he wouldn't be overheard. "The one to kill more Dusks wins."

"That's a macabre thing to bet on. What are your stakes?" she asked suspiciously, unconsciously mimicking him and speaking so quietly that only he could hear her.

"If I win, you owe me a kiss," he said. "Now, what's your stake?"

"Fine. A peck on the lips," she said, expression quickly changing from surprise to anger as she glared up at him. "And if I win, when we get to the Organization's homeworld, we stop the group in a safe spot for a thirty minute nap. Most of us will need it."

"It's a deal," Axel said, holding both chakrams in one hand and giving her the other to shake. He discreetly decided not to mention that he would have stopped the party for a rest anyway. It would do them no good to move on the Castle that Never Was if half of the group was falling over of exhaustion. Let her think she'd won a victory.

She dropped his hand like a hot coal, then dove at the nearest Dusk. "It's on," he murmured, before attacking the Dusk closest to him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Demyx joined the attack a few seconds later, after staring at the suddenness and the viciousness of their partners' attacks. Soon, all the Dusks had been cleared away. "Let's get going!" Axel snapped, jerking his chin towards farther down the corridor. In silent agreement, Kanixa, Demyx, Sora and company sprinted with him. After several yards, Axel felt the tugging sensation that told him he'd arrived. Opening a portal, he ushered the others through, and then stepped through himself.

They stood in a bleak-looking alleyway in the city that surrounded the Castle that Never Was. The thick blanket of shadow seemed to make Sora jumpy—his blue eyes roamed the alley constantly. "Relax," Axel advised the Keyblade master. "The Heartless normally don't bother with the outskirts of the city. They'll be more of a problem as we get closer to the castle."

Kanixa came over to stand beside him. "So, what was your total? If I won, this would probably be as good of a place as any to rest," she pointed out quietly.

"Eight," he replied truthfully. Her face fell slightly.

"Five," she replied. "So I guess it's time to move on—and to pay up." She looked less-than-enthused with the second part of her statement.

"As the winner, I get to pick when and where," he murmured. "And with you looking like death warmed over, now is not the time." That wasn't his real reason for choosing to forgo his reward for now. Demyx, Sora, Donald and Goofy all had their eyes on him, awaiting his next order. It didn't exactly set the right mood.

She glared at him, preparing to stalk off in a huff, but he put a hand on her shoulder. "Someone's cranky," he murmured. "Need a nap?" He raised his voice. "This alley is a safe place, so everyone settle down. We're going to take a rest break before moving on to the Castle."

"What?" Demyx asked disbelievingly, glancing at him. Axel glared back. "I'll go watch for Heartless," Number Nine volunteered quickly.

"It's okay, Dem, I can do that—" Kanixa began, but Axel turned his glare on her. Who was she kidding? She looked the most tired out of all of them.

"Sit," he ordered. "If you're the lookout, you'll fall asleep on your feet and before you know it, we'll be six Nobodies instead of three. I'll keep an eye out for Heartless."

Rolling her eyes, Kanixa took a seat on the ground, leaning against the wall of the nearest building. Pulling her hood over her eyes, she settled back, apparently taking a nap. Demyx took a seat beside her, doing the same. Sora, Donald, and Goofy glanced at each other, then claimed a wall of their own. "You sure you don't need help, Axel?" Sora asked, stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Number Eight ordered, moving to take up a position in the corner, around which the alleyway opened up onto a street. From here, he could see any approaching threat, and also make sure that no Heartless appeared to menace the group. As much as Sora and his friends might annoy Axel, he needed them around…and there was the fact that somewhere under that annoying, goody-goody exterior, Roxas lurked.

He glanced back at where the other members of the party sat to see that all of them had already fallen asleep. Sora and his friends stayed in a group, purposely distancing themselves from Demyx and Kanixa. They were all so trusting—pathetic, really. He wouldn't let himself be so vulnerable as to leave himself at the mercy of a known enemy. Still, Sora's naiveté evidently made him appealing, and won him unlikely allies, even if they were more saps like him. Movement caught his eye as Kanixa shifted uneasily in her sleep. He watched her through narrowed eyes. The Cure spell Sora had cast on her, in addition with some rest, should bring her back up to full strength. But he would have to keep a close eye on her. The girl was a trouble magnet.

Kanixa pulled her hood down, shaking her head in an attempt to put her hair back in some semblance of order. Standing, she walked over to join Axel. "Couldn't sleep?" he inquired, leaning against the wall.

"It's too cold. And too wet," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. He glanced down at her, smirking.

"Aww, not comfy enough for you?" he asked with faux sympathy. "I'll just go and find you somewhere with a queen-sized bed—"

"Sounds nice. And while you're at it, I want a lifetime supply of chocolate and a pony," she deadpanned. He shook his head slightly. She hadn't risen to his bait. How disappointing.

"Man. You're getting hard to annoy," he complained, his words lacking any real sting. She smiled up at him.

"I guess I've been around you too long," she replied. They fell into companionable silence for a few minutes. Axel alternated between scanning the shadows for Heartless and glancing down at her. As he'd stated earlier, fighting had left her in complete disarray, but somehow she still managed to look pretty. And with Sora and Company, as well as Demyx, fast asleep, no onlookers could ruin the moment…

"Time to collect," he murmured. She looked blank, and then her eyes widened in surprise as he lowered his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, a peck on the lips as she'd agreed upon. Pulling back, he watched her carefully.

"Uh…" she stammered, cheeks turning pink, fingers twirling a strand of hair nervously. "What brought that on?"

"Like I said, I get to choose the time and place. I chose now," he said easily. "So. What did you think?" Still blushing, she turned her gaze on her boots instead of answering. Strange behavior for a girl that was normally so forthright about her likes and dislikes.

"I…can't exactly judge," she admitted softly. So that was it, he thought with a twinge of surprise. She'd never been kissed before. That was an unexpected piece of information. Axel put a gloved hand under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. She tried to turn away, but his grip proved too strong.

"Don't worry about it. You liked it. Trust me," he said cockily, before releasing her. That brought the desired smile to her lips, even as she tried to hide it, giving him a gentle shove.

"Jerk. For all you know, it could have been the most scarring moment of my young…existence," she said, fumbling for the right word. It undercut the potency of her statement somewhat, and Axel smirked down at her.

"Was it really that bad?" he drawled, the bantering tone belying how closely he listened for the answer. He and his Other, going by the various snapshot memories he had, had no shortage of kissing experience, so there shouldn't be a problem. She shook her head.

"No. It wasn't," she replied, looking up at him. "Maybe we could try it again sometime, when I don't look so—"

"You look fine," he cut in. "I just wanted to wait until we didn't have an audience." He waited for that information to sink in. Understanding dawned on her face, and he continued, "Now, get some rest. We can't have you collapsing of exhaustion when we get to the castle." Kanixa rolled her eyes at him, then resumed her spot beside Demyx. In a few moments, her silence and stillness indicated that she'd fallen asleep. Axel shook his head as he turned back to the alleyway entrance, keeping alert for Heartless. After everything they'd been through, that was the order she chose to follow?

~*~*~*

"Wake up," someone murmured in her ear as they shook her shoulder. Kanixa opened her eyes to see Demyx kneeling by her. "Axel's waking up our…friends," he explained softly. "It's time to go."

Kanixa got to her feet, glancing over to see Sora and his friends doing the same. Axel stood watching them, arms folded. "Everyone ready?" he asked, in a tone which indicated the answer had better be yes. "Then let's get going." He summoned his chakrams before stalking off into the streets. Kanixa followed, summoning her Keyblades. Glancing to her right, she saw Demyx keeping pace with her, hands empty for now.

"Uh…where are we going?" Sora asked. Kanixa glanced back to see him just behind her.

"The Organization's castle is at the center of this world," she replied. "We're going there."

"Cut down on the chatting," Axel snapped. "And be on the watch for Heartless." Kanixa glanced up at him, surprised by the bite in his tone. Could the Flurry of Dancing Flames be nervous? Next, she shot a curious glance at Demyx, but Number Nine stared ahead, a grim expression on his face. This must be hard for him, she realized. If he thought he would lose to Sora, what would he think about facing off against Xigbar or Luxord? Or worse, Saïx or Xemnas?

Everything remained eerily quiet until they reached the large courtyard around Memory's Skyscraper. Suddenly, Heartless boiled forth from the shadows around buildings—Shadows and Neo-Shadows mostly, but a few others mixed in. Axel leapt into attack mode, grinning dangerously. Sora raced to the closest Heartless, only a second behind, yelling some wordless battle cry. Kanixa attacked the Heartless that tried to circle around behind them as Demyx summoned his sitar.

"Dance, water, dance!" he called, summoning up a protective circle of water clones. Donald and Goofy gave them suspicious glares, remembering the fight at Hollow Bastion.

"It's all right!" Kanixa called to them as she blocked one Shadow's swipe at her with one Keyblade, and caught another one in the back with her second. "They're protection. Don't attack them." As the pair watched, the clones merely drifted in front of them, blocking Heartless attacks before dissolving into puddles with a splash, leaving the Heartless open for attack.

"Give me strength!" Sora cried, and suddenly Donald and Goofy disappeared. Kanixa paused to glance around, a confused frown on her face.

"What the--?" she heard Axel mutter. Apparently she shared his confusion. A flash of brilliant light blinded them, taking out a few Heartless before it faded, and when they could see again, Sora carried two Keyblades and hovered a foot or so above the ground. His navy outfit had changed to silver. He glided over the Heartless-infested ground with ease, using the reach of his Keyblades to engage enemies. With help from the three Nobodies, the Heartless were gone in no time. Eventually, Sora dropped down to the ground, regaining his normal appearance and weapon in the blink of an eye. Donald and Goofy, who had miraculously reappeared, stood behind him. Kanixa felt, and probably looked, a little awestruck. No wonder Demyx hadn't wanted to fight that!

"You mind telling us what that was all about?" Axel asked with forced patience.

"That's one of my Drive forms," Sora explained a little sheepishly. "I use my friends to give me power. For a while I can wield two Keyblades, and…other stuff."

"Warn us next time you have something like that up your sleeve," Number Eight snapped, stalking down the path that led away. Kanixa and Demyx followed, with Sora and friends tagging along at the rear. Up a short hill, and the group found themselves staring up at the hovering white and gray bulk of the Organization's castle.


	29. ShootOut

A/N: Here is Chapter 29. Read and enjoy! Thanks to all who have reviewed: Twilight-Angel-XIII, NinjaSheik, Random-Kitty-Yuffie, Anexi, SuicuneLover12, and organization MA.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

29. Shoot-Out

"Whoa…" Sora stared up at the imposing structure, eyes wide. Axel glanced at him sidelong.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, your face might freeze that way," he commented in a bored tone. Not that it would matter—the Keyblade master always had one stupid expression or another on his face. He wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak. Maybe that explained the difference between his antics and Roxas's quiet demeanor: the heart.

"What's the matter? Doesn't ring any bells, Roxas?" Demyx inquired, in a slightly menacing tone. Axel glared at Number Nine. Dropping hints would only rattle Sora, and he needed to be able to fight effectively. It would free things up for the rest of them.

"So what's the plan?" Kanixa asked quietly. Axel glanced her way, glad that someone had the right priorities. She looked unusually serious as she waited for his answer. And she should be—getting past Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx and finally Xemnas would be no picnic. He knew that the Superior would make sure to sacrifice all the lower numbers first, and then face them after they were weakened from battle. The fight that Axel had rarely seen Xemnas fight did little to allay his worries. Just because he left fighting to the lower numbers didn't make him incompetent.

"Simple. Fight our way through the castle, and eliminate any Organization members we come across," Axel replied, letting none of his doubts show in his manner or his voice.

"Simple?" Demyx repeated sarcastically. "Right."

"What's the matter, Demyx?" Number Eight goaded, annoyed by the sitar player's attitude. "Afraid you're not up to the challenge?" He gave Demyx a dark grin, certain that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Demyx glared back stonily. To Axel's annoyance, Kanixa put a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder, shooting Axel a look that said 'back off'.

"Uh, guys—where's the bridge across?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Start walking and you'll see," Axel invited. Sora merely gave him a blank look in response, ruining his fun. With a sigh, Axel stepped forward off the edge of the cliff. Below stood a circular pit that seemed to drop forever, and Sora lunged forward to try and grab him before he could plummet down. Axel glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. He now stood on a series of transparent blue tiles.

"Those again…" Kanixa stared down at his feet, transfixed, looking a little sick. Axel stepped forward, intending to help her across, but Demyx spoke up first, glancing over at her.

"I'll walk with you, Nixa." Axel glowered at Number Nine, who didn't see it. He stalked up the force-field pathway and into the castle, Sora and company just behind, and Demyx with Kanixa at the rear. "Be on the lookout for Lesser Nobodies," he instructed. "And don't try summoning your battalions," he added, glaring first at Demyx and then at Kanixa to make sure that they understood him. Summoning his chakrams, he moved forward cautiously. Almost immediately, some of Xigbar's Sniper Nobodies appeared to attack them. Not bad, Axel decided, directing a volley of flames at the closest one. They would be easier to defeat than Xemnas's Sorcerers or Saïx's Berserkers.

"Deflect their shots with your Keyblade!" he heard Kanixa advise Sora. Axel rolled his eyes. How cute, he thought sarcastically, they were bonding over their shared weapon. Coming down from a leaping attack, he felt someone bump him in the back. Whirling, chakrams raised to strike, he saw Kanixa looking up at him, eyes wide, Keyblade down too low to block his attack. His own eyes widened as the evil grin he wore transformed to a look of shock. He stopped himself, the leading chakram an inch from her collarbone, the other not as close to her face. "Stay back!" he snapped, moving away from her to engage a Sniper. Had she completely forgotten how to fight?! He could have sliced her open!

Soon, all the Snipers had been disposed of. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath, and he walked over to where Kanixa stood, looking shaken. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly. She'd looked pretty frightened to see his chakrams coming at her—and she should have been. If he didn't have good reflexes, she'd have been skewered. She nodded. "Then never. Do. That. Again. Got it memorized?" He asked, emphasizing every word, before stalking down the hall, further into the castle.

"Axel! Wait up!" Sora sprinted after him and caught up with him. Axel glared down at the Keyblade master.

"What?" he snapped, halting and folding his arms. They needed to move on quickly, and hopefully take the Organization by surprise, killing all the Lesser Nobodies they came across in hopes of stopping them before they could report back to their masters. The longer they stood here, the more likely it would be that someone like Xigbar would run across them. Thankfully, now that Zexion was gone, they couldn't monitor everything through illusion replicas of the castle.

"Now that we're here, do you have a plan?" Sora ventured, apparently intimidated by Axel's glower.

"Yes. Eliminate the Organization members," Axel replied, tone laden with condescension. Did having a heart make you slow or something? Roxas would never ask such an idiotic question, he thought, conveniently putting out of mind all the equally stupid questions the blonde had asked upon joining the Organization—once he'd finally started talking to people, that was. "We've wasted enough time talking. Let's go." And with that, he turned a corner only to be confronted with more Nobodies—Sorcerers, this time. He grinned at them, summoning his chakrams. He would enjoy reducing them to ashes.

~*~*~

On the platform known as Twilight's View, Kanixa slumped to the ground, panting. It looked like she would see a lot more fighting than she'd bargained for, even before laying eyes on one of the Organization. Why did her battalion have to be useless?

Axel came to stand beside her. "Rest break's over," he snapped, hauling her to her feet by one wrist. "The more time we waste, the more time that they have to realize that we're coming." Kanixa watched him go rouse Sora and the others from where they'd found spots to rest, frowning thoughtfully. What had gotten into him? He'd seemed relaxed enough earlier—relaxed enough to do a little flirting. But now that they'd actually reached the Organization's castle, he'd suddenly acquired a bad temper.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he stalked back over to her, and to the stairs to the next level that stood behind her. What was up there again? She wondered idly. Was it the Hall of Empty Melodies? Or was it the living quarters?

He stared down at her, green eyes narrowed, looking very much like an annoyed cat. She did her best not to laugh at the thought—Axel might not have claws, but he was lethal with his chakrams. "What's wrong?" he repeated mockingly. "Maybe the fact that the only people that seem to be able to hold their own in a fight here are me and Sora."

She blinked up at him, surprised at the anger behind his words. Then, as they sank in and she realized that she should feel offended, she shoved past him and dashed up the stairs. She would show him just how well she could fight! The surprised look on his face alone would have been worth it if she hadn't been so furious. "Kanixa!" she heard Sora call after her, just as Axel ordered, "Stop!" But she'd already reached the top landing and thrown open the double doors. Running inside, she found herself on the ground floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies. So, she had remembered the castle's layout correctly.

"Kanixa?" two shocked voices called from the balcony circling the room—the balcony that she'd forgotten about. Cursing herself mentally, she looked up, summoning her Keyblades. Kairi and someone in an Organization coat with their hood up stared down at her. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but didn't belong to any of the four remaining Organization members. The two glanced sharply at each other, and demanded, "How do _you_ know her?" Then she placed the voice: Ansem, from Port Royal.

The pair moved hurriedly away from the edge as a portal appeared and Xigbar stepped out. His scarred face broke into a predatory grin as he beheld her on the floor below. "Well, look who dropped in," he said, visible golden eye holding a malicious glint as he summoned his guns.

Kanixa glanced back as the Hall doors burst open behind her. Axel raced in first, murder written all over his face. Demyx came in just behind him, looking grim, and Sora, Donald and Goofy brought up the rear. Xigbar made a show of being surprised. "So, you brought friends! Saïx told me you were working together, but I never would have believed it. And you brought the other traitor." He leveled one gun at Sora, keeping the other trained on Kanixa. "You never should have betrayed us, Roxas!" And with that he began firing.

Kanixa deflected as many shots as possible, but eventually she was forced to drop to the floor and dodge roll. Suddenly, the barrage of bullets stopped. "Clever little sneak!" Xigbar growled. Apparently someone had got a lucky hit in, because when Kanixa got to her feet Xigbar stood in the center of the room, gun pointed at…her.

"Got ya now!" he crowed, sending a barrage of red bullets her way. A tall, slim shape stepped in front of her.

"No you don't!" Axel snapped. He brought his chakrams up in front of his face protectively, sending out a burst of flames that reduced the bullets to flakes of ash. Xigbar merely warped to the other side of the room, hanging upside down in midair.

"Arms. Reload," the Freeshooter ordered, now safely out of attack range. Then he raised his rifles again, and resumed firing.

"Whoa…" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said as one, staring at the man who hung in midair without any visible support, oblivious to the bullets streaking towards them. Typical, she thought disdainfully. Maybe the trio could fight, but they weren't exactly the sharpest crayons in the box.

"Snap out of it, boys," Kanixa ordered them as she raced towards Xigbar. Axel ran beside her. Behind her, she heard the chords of sitar music as Demyx entered the fray. From a point above Xigbar's feet, a column of water poured down on him. Whatever curse Xigbar uttered was choked off as he spluttered. He warped away to appear in the center of the room, dripping.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled, firing on Demyx. Number Nine's eyes widened as he realized that water couldn't form a shield to block the bullets. Kanixa watched, horrified, as he braced for impact. And then Goofy jumped in front of him, eyes narrowed in determination, raising his shield to block the shots. Kanixa slumped in relief. She could kiss the dog creature right now, she really could. Demyx was her best friend...she couldn't picture existence without him.

Instead of watching the drama with Demyx, Axel had kept running. Now he'd reached Xigbar, and brought his chakrams up in a spinning attack, slicing them both into the Freeshooter's unprotected back. Sora followed up, bringing his Keyblade into Xigbar's stomach, making him double over. Kanixa snapped herself out of her daze and rushed over to join the fight.

"Blizagga!" Donald squawked, and Xigbar fell back under a barrage of ice crystals. That brought him within striking range. Kanixa dealt him a one-two blow with her Keyblades, and he staggered back towards Axel. Xigbar managed to get off a few rounds of bullets, some of which found their mark in Kanixa, but in the end he was finished.

"As if!" he cried disbelievingly. Before Kanixa's shocked gaze, tendrils of blackness began to rise off of him, and soon he melted away, leaving only a black stain on the floor. A second later, that had faded too. So, that was what Demyx meant when he said that Nobodies didn't die, they just "faded."

"One down, three to go," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Xigbar's death had shaken her. Would that be the way that she died—faded, whatever? Would she not even leave behind a body? It would be conveniently mess-free, but who would remember her if there was no funeral?

"Nixa, are you okay?" Demyx asked seriously, starting towards her. Before he arrived, a pair of strong hands took her biceps in a bruising grip, and she found herself facing an extremely displeased-looking Axel. He glared down at her, and she thought uneasily that if looks could kill, she would fade on the spot.

"What were you THIINKING?" he snarled, giving her a little shake. "Running off without backup? You're lucky to still be here!"

"Calm down, Axel," Demyx said flatly. "You've made your point."

Axel didn't look away from Kanixa as he replied in a calmer, but still dangerous voice, "No. I want an answer. Well, Kanixa?"

"I was thinking," she replied as levelly as she could—Axel still looked like he would very much like to hurt her—"that I would prove to you that I can in fact fight."

"All you proved," he responded immediately, releasing her, "is that you're an idiot." And with that parting remark, he walked off towards the door out of the Hall of Empty Melodies that would allow them to climb up to the next level of the castle.

Kanixa glared after him. That stung more than she'd expected. His approval had actually begun to matter to her—matter quite a lot. "You're right," she fired back. "I am an idiot—for ever thinking you actually cared about me." Axel whipped around to reply, but she'd already disappeared into a portal. She emerged back into the castle quickly, having taken a shortcut up to the Proof of Existence.

Luckily for her, the room was deserted. About half of the shrines were red, now, including Xaldin's. She walked over to the thirteenth shrine, which glowed a vibrant blue. Taking a seat in front of it, she considered where to go from here. She would have to rejoin the group eventually—taking down the Organization was still the most important goal. But for now, she needed a break. Seeing Xigbar fade had been really eye-opening, and it brought Demyx's words back to her. "We become part of the Darkness," he'd said. So it looked like she would have no shot at a next life. And who knew how long this existence would last? Probably not long, once she met up with Saïx and Xemnas.

The thirteenth monument still bore the inscription "The Key to Destiny"—Roxas's title. At the time, refusing to exchange his epithet for hers had seemed noble, and she still grudgingly acknowledged that she'd made the right decision. But the sight of it filled her with dread. Who would remember her if she faded? The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee gave her a place to stay and looked out for her because she reminded them of Anika, who she had once been but could never be again. Demyx—well, Demyx probably cared in the limited fashion that Nobodies could manage, but it was all just pretend anyway. Axel—

A portal whooshed open, and she turned towards the noise, summoning her Keyblades. "Kanixa!" Axel cried, stepping out. "So, this is where you went. I looked everywhere for you!"

"Everywhere?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "If you had you wouldn't have gotten here so quickly."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that all you can say? You just endangered us all! What if someone had caught you? You would have given everything away!" He shouted. Then he paused, taking a deep breath. "You could have been hurt," he added more softly.

"I'm sorry that I put the group at risk," she said levelly, meeting his gaze though she longed to look down. She would not apologize for yelling at him. He deserved it. Why did he have to be so critical all the time?

"What makes you think that I don't care?" he asked her suddenly. When she glanced up at him, his wore an unreadable expression, gazing at her as he lounged against the Graceful Assassin's broken monument.

"Maybe the fact that you belittle everything I do," she began. Surprisingly, he cut her off with a chuckle.

"Silly," he said gently, smiling at her. "If I didn't care, then I would just let you make an idiot out of yourself and get killed."

"How kind of you," she said frostily. That was his attempt at an explanation? She hadn't really hoped for an apology—Axel was too arrogant to ever apologize.

He shook his head. "Nixa, Nixa, Nixa," he said, sounding slightly pitying. "I am being kind. My mean side is much nastier. Just ask Sora. Oh, wait—he can't remember." He smiled to himself.

"Where is Sora?" Kanixa asked belatedly." And Demyx? And—"

"Relax. They're following. Sora is currently enjoying a blissful reunion with Kairi and Riku," Axel explained, rolling his eyes.

Riku? She wondered. The name didn't ring any bells…but she focused back on Axel's comment. It had been ominous, to say the least. "What do you mean, ask Sora, but he can't remember?"

Axel laughed, and a cold shudder ran down her spine. He was beginning to sound more and more like the old Axel, the one she'd met when joining the Organization—the insane, dangerous one. "We'll save that story for another time," he replied evasively. Then he smirked down at her, though it wasn't quite as obnoxious as normal. "I just wanted to let you know that you're wrong on both counts."

"Kanixa! Axel! There you are!" Sora stood in the doorway, holding his Keyblade aloft. Behind him stood Kairi and who must be Ansem, wearing his hood down. He bore a striking resemblance to Xemnas—for a moment she thought he was the Superior—but the new arrival was tanner. Neither looked particularly pleased to see them. At the very back stood Demyx, Donald, and Goofy. Demyx wove his way through to the front.

"Nixa! You're okay!" He smiled at her, looking relieved. She smiled back. At least someone was happy to se eher.

Kairi glared at Axel. "You!" she snarled. He just smirked at her. Kanixa silently willed him not to be provocative. They needed to stay on Sora's good side, after all.

"Nice to see you again, Princess. And I see you brought a friend." He looked over at Ansem. "I didn't expect to see you here. So you finally decided to squeeze out from under Diz's thumb?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Ansem growled, glaring at the redhead. Axel glared right back.

"Huh?" Sora looked from one to the other, confused. Kanixa found herself doing the same. It had been pretty clear on Port Royal that Ansem and Axel distrusted each other, but hated?

"Probably," Axel agreed, face smoothing out, sounding unconcerned. "Now, are you here to revenge old grudges, or are you here to take down the Organization?"

"I'm here," Ansem snarled, "to help Sora." He looked over at her, yellow eyes softening from angry to merely suspicious. Still, the gaze unnerved her. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason as everyone," she replied. "Because I want to see the end of the Organization."

"Then why are you with him?" Ansem nodded to Axel. "Or him?" he added, turning to glare at Demyx.

This was becoming far too much like an interrogation for her liking. Ansem's resemblance to Xemnas didn't help her nerves at all. "Because I want to be!" she snapped. "They defected, just like I did!" Suddenly she had the point of a weapon an inch from her throat.

"You're with the Organization?" he demanded. Suddenly, Axel and Demyx both held their weapons. Kanixa glanced at them to see that they both had murder in their eyes. They wouldn't actually attack an ally, would they? Then again, that was exactly what Ansem had chosen to do…

"Axel, Demyx, no!" she snapped, hoping they would listen. "Disarm. Both of you." Demyx complied, still giving Ansem a look that said murder, but Axel remained poised to strike.

"Riku!" Sora cried at the same time, knocking Ansem's weapon aside with his Keyblade. "What are you doing? She's our friend!"

"Axel," Kanixa said impatiently. He banished his chakrams, but came over to stand beside her. "Yes, I'm a former Organization member," she replied. "But that doesn't automatically make me the enemy."

"Doesn't it?" he muttered under his breath. Kanixa just glared at him. Why did he have such an axe to grind with her? She hadn't done anything to Sora…well, besides attack him with Heartless, but she'd saved him, hadn't she?

"Let's just move on," she said, deliberately turning her back. If he struck at her, Axel would take care of him.

"What's with that statue?" Sora pointed with his Keyblade to Luxord's monument. Besides having a glowing blue base, signifying that Luxord was still alive, the stone was white and…shimmering. Kanixa's eyes widened as she stared at it. It definitely hadn't looked that way when she came in.

"It's a short-distance portal," Axel said shortly. "The Organization uses them upon occasion."

"It's a trap," Ansem—or was it Riku?—declared.

"That's right," Axel replied. "And it's our job to walk right into it."

"Then let's go!" Sora charged into the portal, disappearing into the surface of the monument instead of colliding.

"Wait for me!" Goofy called. He and Donald vanished through right after the Keyblade master.

"Sora!" Kairi and Ansem followed. That left Kanixa, Demyx, and Axel. Kanixa rolled her eyes. So, Sora had gone ahead and sprung the trap, most likely. She might as well follow and try to help salvage the situation. Seven to one, with Ansem along, would be pretty good odds. Maybe eight to one, if Kairi could fight. Taking a deep breath, Kanixa stepped into the portal.


	30. Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing

30. Choices

Going through the portal was an extremely unpleasant sensation, Kanixa reflected, like forcing your way through cold, sticky mud. And yet, it was over in a second. She found herself standing on a mid-sized circular balcony that seemingly connected to no other part of the castle. Why would the castle's architect even make a place like this? She wondered.

A cold, cultured voice pulled her attention over to the right. "The prodigal returns." Luxord gave her a cold smile from where he stood near the edge of the balcony. In front of him, Sora, Donald and Goofy had dropped into fighting crouches, and they glared up at the blonde. "How interesting. I would have bet against you making it this far. And I never lose a bet."

"There's always a first time," Kanixa replied levelly. She wouldn't let Luxord see that she had a case of the nerves. Also, she was beginning to feel tired. She couldn't give in to that, though. They still had to defeat Saïx and Xemnas after this, as well as defeat any Lesser Nobodies they met along the way.

"So you had help. That explains it." Kanixa glanced back to see that Axel and Demyx had arrived, and stood just behind her. Both of their faces were closed off, as they directed intense stares at Luxord. Kanixa hurriedly faced forward again, slightly unnerved. They looked…relentless, like predators after prey. And the idea of Demyx as a predator just seemed _wrong_.

"Unfortunately, you won't have the same advantage here." The deck of cards in Luxord's hands expanded until they stood the height of a man. They fanned out around the balcony until they stood in front of Axel, Demyx, Donald, Goofy, Riku (apparently that really was his name), and Kairi. Suddenly, they disappeared, leaving only Luxord, Sora, and Kanixa.

"Now, Keybearers," Luxord said smoothly. "The time has come to truly test your mettle. Are you really fit to take on the Organization?"

"Ask Xigbar that," Kanixa retorted.

"Of course you would have to get past him to get this far," the Gambler of Fate said dismissively. "This will be much more of a challenge. You must do more than merely defeat me. You must race against Time." And with that, the giant cards snapped back to form a protective barrier around him. For a minute, they stood face out, and Kanixa could see that the face of each card bore one of their friends. Their expressions, from the instant they'd been trapped, ranged from surprise (Goofy) to fear (Kairi) to rage (Axel). Then the cards turned inward, showing only gray backs with the Organization symbol depicted in black.

Kanixa ran at the barrier, but Sora tugged her back, grabbing her shoulder. "Wait!" he hissed. "Our friends are in there!"

"One, don't ever grab me in battle again," she snapped. "And two, we have to beat Luxord to get them back. That means getting past the perimeter of cards. I'm sure that while they're imprisoned in the cards, they're safe. We won't hurt them."

Sora looked dubious, but ran at the cards, striking the closest one with his Keyblade. Kanixa followed suit, battering the card closest to her, which had Goofy on the reverse side, away so that she could get to Luxord. But he wasn't there.

"There!" Sora pointed with his Keyblade. Kanixa could see that one of the cards had Luxord on its face. She was closest, so she ran at it, pummeling it with her Keyblades. After two or three solid hits, the card disappeared.

"Behind you!" Sora called. Kanixa looked back to see Luxord, in the flesh, smiling coldly at her. And that was when one of his giant cards laid itself out horizontal, and then flew at her, slicing painfully across her back. Of course, it would be the card with Axel on the face, she thought sourly as she bit her lip against the pain, dropping into a dodge roll, away from the card's reach.

"Ah!" Sora's shout of pain told her that a card had gotten him too. Who knew that a deck of cards could make such an effective weapon? She wondered, disgruntled. Giving what were in effect massive paper cuts, trapping people…she would never look at cards the same way again.

"Your time is running out!" Luxord mocked. Suddenly, a ring of Gambler Nobodies sprang up around her. Kanixa dealt the first one a few good blows with her Keyblades, when suddenly she backed away from it, shaking her head. She'd been approaching this the wrong way. She sprinted over to the Keyblade master where he engaged his own Gambler.

"Sora," she murmured into his ear. "In a minute, I'm going to confuse Luxord. And when I do, I need you to be ready and to attack him with everything you've got."

"Huh?" Sora repeated. Kanixa glared at him.

"Just be ready, okay?" she whispered, lips barely an inch from his ear. Turning, she staggered towards Luxord, not having to work hard to manufacture the look of complete exhaustion. Luxord smirked at her as she approached.

"As I thought. You're no match for the might of the Organization. Just be thankful that you will be eliminated before you reach Saïx." She looked him in the eyes, putting all her will into controlling him. You feel tired, she thought. You're also angry at Xemnas and Saïx for not dealing with us themselves. Why should you have to risk yourself?

Luxord remained motionless, frowning. And then Sora flew at him. He might not have the aid of a Drive Form (she still wasn't clear on whatever that was) and two Keyblades, but Kanixa had to admit that he deserved his title of Keyblade master. Luxord summoned his cards to him, but Kanixa still maintained eye contact, putting everything she had into preventing him from attacking Sora. When Luxord dissolved into black smoke, just like Xigbar had, she allowed herself to relax. Suddenly, she found herself sitting on the ground.

"Kanixa!" Heavy footsteps moved towards her, and Axel knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" His green eyes narrowed, he gave her a cursory glance-over. "Well?" he demanded sharply, as she just looked up at him. He managed to look handsome even when he was angry. What did he want to know again? She wondered foggily. "Sora! What happened to her?" Axel demanded, turning his head to look at the Keyblade master, evidently having given up on her ever replying.

"She told me that she would distract Luxord and that I should attack him," Sora replied. "And then she just…stood there. But whatever she did, it worked," Sora replied, putting his hands behind his head.

Axel faced forward again to glare at her, leaning down until his face was level with hers. "Did you access your element?" he asked sharply, almost accusingly.

"Yes," she replied, surprised into answering lucidly by the harshness in his tone. "It made it easier—"

"I don't care if it makes it easier!" Axel snapped. "You know what trying to overpower a senior member does to you!" He glanced back at the assembled crowd, and Kanixa followed his gaze. Everyone stood around them in a semicircle, like a group of nervous bystanders clustered around the victim of an accident that had just happened in front of them. Demyx looked worried, Sora and Donald and Goofy looked confused, Kairi had a hand to her mouth, and Riku looked impassive. "Who has a potion?" Axel demanded of them.

No one spoke up. Finally, Riku leveled his weapon at her. "I'll do a Cure spell. Move aside." Axel gave him a suspicious glare, but complied, getting to his feet and standing beside her. Riku stepped forward, still pointing his weapon at her chest. "Curaga!" he yelled, and a green mist coalesced rained down on her from overhead. She could feel the change immediately. The feeling of weakness vanished, and suddenly she could think much more clearly.

"Thanks," she told him grudgingly, getting to her feet. She still didn't trust someone so hostile, and she wasn't foolish enough to think that he trusted her, but healing her had been generous. "Were all of you all right? In the cards?" she asked.

Demyx answered. "Fine. It was annoying, not being able to move. We could see everything though. And it didn't hurt to get hit. Fortunately," he added with a glare at the Keyblade master. Sora gave him a sheepish look.

Kanixa shrugged. "We didn't want to hurt any of you, but we had to get past you to get at Luxord. Sorry."

"So who's next?" Riku asked shortly.

"Saïx," Kanixa said promptly. Xemnas would make sure that every other member was sacrificed before facing them himself, she felt certain. Someone so cold wouldn't pretend to care about the expense of the existences of his colleagues. Once again, she felt glad she'd left the Organization when she had.

"This time we all fight together," Axel said firmly. He turned to glance down at her. "Clearly I can't leave you alone for one minute," he added.

"Can Saïx set a trap like Luxord did?" she asked, brushing off the implied slight. She was getting off lightly, she knew. Maybe her words in the Proof of Existence had some impact after all.

Demyx shrugged. "I don't think so. But we should still be careful." One by one, the group began to file back through the portal and into the Proof of Existence. Axel put a hand on her arm, hanging back until they were the only ones left on the balcony.

"You never did answer my question. Are you okay?" he asked, intense gaze riveted on her face.

"Fine, now that I've been Cured," she replied, giving him a quizzical look. "What's wrong? Shouldn't we be catching up with the others?" She would have thought that he would be chomping at the bit, especially if Saïx was next on the list. Axel seemed to reserve a particular loathing for the Luna Diviner—not that she didn't agree. She would be much happier when Number Seven ceased to exist.

"Not just yet. Now that we're alone…" He trailed off ominously. Kanixa glanced up at him warily, unsure whether to expect a rare caring moment, which he seemed more prone to when they had privacy, or a severe dressing-down. He closed the distance between them quickly, and bent down to kiss her. One arm snaked around her back, and his hand rested lightly between her shoulder blades, keeping her close. The other hand gently cupped her chin. This time he held the kiss, and her eyelids descended of their own accord as she just sat back and tried to enjoy the sensation. It was nice, she decided. For the first time she got a hint of his smell—spicy, like cinnamon, but also with a hint of smoke, appropriate since he was a fire element. He pulled back, ending the embrace, and she opened her eyes.

"Why?" was all she could manage—she cringed at the incoherency of it. He smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"I didn't get a chance to finish our conversation back there," he replied. "Sora really has no sense of timing. And I thought all heroes were supposed to be born with one," he said, shaking his head in mock-sorrow. "So I decided to act now."

"Oh," she muttered.

"Well?" he asked briskly, changing the subject. She would never get used to the sudden changes of mood. "Let's get going." Taking her hand, he pulled her back through the temporary portal into the Proof of Existence.

~*~*~

Axel dropped Kanixa's hand just as they stepped out of the portal and into the Proof of Existence. No need to give Sora something to point out, and the rest of the group to stare at. The group stood assembled, waiting for them over by the seventh monument, which now shone a shimmering white, an obvious clue as to where to go next. He glanced back to see that behind them, Luxord's monument had gone a ruby red. Good riddance, Axel thought dismissively. This next fight would be much more interesting. Revenge on Saïx would be very, very sweet. And thanks to being around Kanixa, he would actually be able to enjoy the defeat of his enemy.

He glanced over at Kanixa where she stood beside him. The Cure spell had greatly improved her looks. Before, she'd been even paler than normal, and she'd had a vacant look in her eyes that worried him. Where would the fun in needling her go if she no longer had the mental quickness to come up with witty responses?

"Are you guys ready?" Sora asked, sounding remarkably enthusiastic for someone who'd fought two straight battles. The kid had spunk, Axel had to hand it to him. He nodded shortly in response.

"He's been drawing on the moon's energy," Riku said pensively. "I can feel it. This won't be easy."

"No," Axel agreed, smiling darkly. "But it will be satisfying."

"Then let's go!" Sora declared, charging into the portal before anyone else could get a word in. Riku followed, no doubt trying to look out for his rash friend. Donald and Goofy went next. Kairi shot one frightened look at the three remaining party members, all Nobodies, and vanished into the stone.

Demyx glanced over at them, face unreadable. "I guess this is it," he remarked, before disappearing into the portal himself. Demyx especially feared Saïx, Axel remembered. Then again, the Melodious Nocturne hated fighting in general. It was a miracle that he'd come this far. And it wasn't hard to guess his reason. Could he have competition? The thought brought a scowl to his face.

The sound of footsteps brought him back to the present. Looking over, he saw Kanixa vanishing into the portal after Demyx. He sprinted for it, feeling the chill of the portal closing around him. Stepping out, he found himself in Addled Impasse, a room with a panoramic window overlooking the growing Kingdom Hearts. Saïx would be especially strong here, with his element just a few inches of glass away. Axel summoned his chakrams, sauntering over to join the group, outward posture and expression not reflecting his inner thoughts.

Saïx stood facing away from them, looking out at the moon. "The moon's power," he murmured, sounding almost loving. "Can you feel it, Sora?" He turned, and blinked, surprised to see seven figures where he'd expected only three. But soon a cold smile spread across his face. "Well, well. Roxas and Kanixa. The traitors have united. It will only make victory more sweet."

"You might want to rethink your math," Sora taunted, summoning his Keyblade. "There are seven of us and two of you."

Saïx turned his gaze on Axel, Kanixa, and Demyx. "You've thrown your support behind the wrong side," he said coldly. "You fools have lost the chance to become whole. You've betrayed the Organization. I will take great pleasure in destroying you." He summoned his claymore in a burst of white light. "Moon! Shine down!" he commanded. At the same time, Berserker Nobodies appeared around the perimeter of the circular room.

Sora and the King's flunkeys who accompanied him rushed at Saïx, so Axel decided to start in on the Nobodies that were slowly lumbering over, dragged by their cursed warhammers. "Dance, water, dance!" Demyx's ridiculous war cry told him that his ally had the same idea. But where was Kanixa?

After defeating the Berserker in front of him, he looked around for Mystery's Key. The process took several long minutes, as he had to first separate it from its hammer, and then destroy both it and the hammer: of course Saïx would command the most difficult and irksome of the Lesser Nobodies. To his surprise, he saw her in the group engaging the Luna Diviner himself. She, Sora, and Riku had chosen to apply themselves to that task. Kairi mostly cowered out of the way—it hadn't taken long for the little princess to realize she was out of her league, Axel noted—with Goofy alternating between guarding her and taking on nearby Nobodies. The mage stood to the side, healing whoever needed it.

Axel left the Berserkers to Demyx and Goofy, stalking over to Saïx with a glare on his face. What was she thinking? He wondered furiously. She should leave Saïx to those more capable of handling him. Sora was the Keyblade master; the title alone showed he had far more fighting experience than she did. And Riku, well, he didn't know all that much about the kid, but he could fight. Kanixa could do enough to defend herself, but she wasn't in their league. She could attempt to manipulate Saïx's emotions, but with him in the grip of the moon's power, he would be much more difficult to control. Not to mention it would probably make her faint.

Suddenly, Number Seven hovered in midair, bending down, claymore still held in his dangling hands. Axel's eyes widened, as he recognized the opening move of one of the Luna Diviner's more powerful attacks. Sure enough, Saïx opened his eyes, which now glowed a bright white, and slammed the claymore down into the ground, the shock wave sending all three of his opponents flying backwards. He didn't give them any time to recover, leaping into the air only to slam down again, this time inches from Sora's head. He picked up the pace, circling the room faster and faster, until all of them had caught a hit at one time or another. The shock from one of the blows had thrown Axel into the fence around one part of the room. Getting to his feet quickly, he massaged his aching head before summoning his chakrams. The sight that met him across the room was the last that he wanted to see.

Every one of his allies lay sprawled on the floor. The remaining Berserker Nobodies has surrounding Sora's prone form, but were not attacking, apparently restrained by Saïx for the time being. The Luna Diviner himself stood over a disarmed Kanixa, whose Keyblades had skidded away from her and lay in the center of the room. He grinned at Axel.

"So, it seems the time has come to make a painful decision," he said, obviously relishing the predicament that Axel found himself in. "I will give you the luxury of a choice, Axel. I have it in my power now to kill them both, but I will give you the opportunity to save one. Which is it to be? Your best friend?" he gestured over at Sora, who still lay unmoving. "Or your new mentee?" He used his claymore to prod Kanixa in the side. "I suggest you decide quickly."

A/N: So I decided to write at the end this time. Evil cliffy, I know. Please don't hurt me, I will try and update soon. I'm done with exams and out for summer so I should be able to post faster. Thanks to all who have reviewed on the past chapter: NinjaSheik, Twilight-Angel-XIII, Random-Kitty-Yuffie, Anexi, and SuicuneLover12. By the way, organization MA, way to catch the error in this chapter...can I help it if Sora can't count?


	31. Transformations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kanixa. Everything else is the property of Square Enix and Disney

31. Transformations

Kanixa lay sprawled on the ground, the pain too much for her to do anything but just lie there for the moment. As usual, Saïx's attacks had proved devastating. It seemed like everyone had taken a hit at one time or another. She should probably try getting up about now. She lifted her head a fraction, but a stabbing pain running down her spine prompted her to lower it back onto the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow told her that something was looming over her, but wasn't attacking for now. That had to be a good thing, didn't it?

Saïx spoke above her. "So, it seems the time has come to make a painful decision," he said, sounding remarkably smug for someone who couldn't feel. What decision did she have to make? "I will give you the luxury of a choice, Axel." Oh, he meant Axel. Good, she didn't really have the clarity of mind to make any decisions…Saïx was still talking, and she tuned back in. Whatever he had to say, it couldn't be good. "I have it in my power now to kill them both, but I will give you the opportunity to save one. Which is it to be? Your best friend?" She couldn't see the gesture he made, but she knew that he had to be pointing towards Sora. "Or your new mentee?" He used his claymore to prod Kanixa in the side.

Kanixa listened intently for Axel's next words, even as a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her what they would be. He'd betrayed the Organization for Roxas, hadn't he? Getting his best friend back had been his goal the entire time. She'd just been an…unexpected fling, that was it. Still, she couldn't squash a small bit of hope that fluttered nervously in her chest. He'd told her he cared, multiple times. Maybe now he'd given up on Roxas and would save her?

"Roxas," Axel said in a whisper. The last bit of hope faded. Kanixa turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the claymore descending. One blow would probably be enough to finish her off. She had known it would come down to this. Of course he would choose the real person over the fake. "I'm sorry," Axel added, and she knew that he would be looking over at her. He might even mean it. But sorry wouldn't save her.

The claymore was taking a ridiculously long time to hit her. Was Saïx toying with her? Kanixa opened her eyes, intending to tell him to get on with it—she would not go out a whimpering coward, at least—and found herself greeted with an unexpected view. A spike from one of Axel's chakrams hovered an inch from her nose as Number Eight blocked the descending claymore. She could see his arms shaking with the effort. "What…?" She stared up at the view, shocked. What was Axel doing over here? Who was guarding Sora? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

"Would…you…please…move?" Axel gritted. She scooted backwards, out of range, as fast as she could. Staggering to her feet, she summoned her Keyblades to her. As soon as she as out of harm's way, Axel stopped exerting force against Saïx, sidestepping Number Seven as he staggered forward and fell. As Kanixa watched, he planted a foot on the prone Luna Diviner's back. "Too bad there's no one to save you," he murmured, almost too quietly for her to hear. Then, stepping back, he gave Saïx a cold smile. "Goodbye." And he snapped his fingers. Saïx promptly disappeared under leaping flames. When they vanished a few seconds later, as suddenly as they'd appeared, only a few flakes of ash remained.

Riku, Donald, Goofy and Demyx ran over from where they'd been defending Sora, the Keyblade master himself just behind them. Demyx defending Sora? Who would have thunk? Kanixa wondered bemusedly. "Are you okay, Nixa?" Demyx asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, peering into her eyes worriedly. "Saïx can—could—pack a punch," he finished lamely, releasing her. The reality that Number Seven had been eliminated was taking a few minutes to sink in.

"I…think so," Kanixa replied, taking a minute to really think about the question. She was still absorbing all the information of what had just happened.

"You think so?" Axel repeated, shouldering past Demyx, bending so that his eyes were on a level with hers. The cold green gaze bored into her, making her look down, but he grabbed her chin, forcing it up so that she had to look at him. "Exactly how hard did Saïx hit you?" he asked, smirking. It might just be playful, but she still bristled.

"I'm one hundred percent certain that I'm fine," she said waspishly. "Happy now?" Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She already felt bad enough for making him choose between her and his best friend—well, the real person that his best friend currently resided inside. Why did he have to make a show of the fact that she seemingly couldn't handle herself in a fight?

He released her, straightening and folding his arms. "Now, is that a way to talk to someone who just saved your life?" he asked, still smirking. His eyes were hard, not matching his light tone. He wasn't happy, but now wasn't the time to explain herself. She didn't really want an audience when she asked him why he'd picked her over Sora.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she asked quietly.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," he drawled. He glanced back at the others. "We'll be along in a second. Wait for us in the Proof."

Demyx and Riku nodded, Demyx vanishing into a portal, and Riku running to the temporary portal. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi stared at them. "The room we just came from, the one with all the monuments," Axel said impatiently. "Now go!" He pointed at the temporary portal. Kairi sprinted for it, apparently terrified that a slow pace would earn Axel's wrath and a chakram in the back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed a bit more slowly, but soon enough they were alone.

"Well?" Axel raised his eyebrows at her. "We're alone. Talk."

His curtness made her a little nervous, but she still decided on the blunt approach. "What made you change your mind?" she asked. "When Saïx cut you that deal." 'Deal' wasn't really the term…Number Seven hadn't been generous. He just wanted to see Axel suffer.

Axel frowned, reaching up to run a hand through his crimson spikes. "Change my mind?" he muttered to himself, sounding surprised. "I barely had time to move."

"Saïx asked you who you chose, and you said Roxas, which meant that you chose Sora," she reminded him. "Not that I blame you—to get Roxas back has been your goal all along—" At that point Axel cut in, looking annoyed.

"I said 'Roxas, I'm sorry,'" he corrected her. His sighed. "Look. Roxas was my best friend, and I would do almost anything to see him again. For now, he's stuck inside Sora, which makes the kid worth protecting. But..in the end, Sora isn't Roxas. He can't even remember anything about Roxas's life. He's not my best friend. So, since it came down to the two of you…" He broke off, giving her a look like a teacher would give to indicate that an answer was obvious.

"Oh." So it hadn't been 'Roxas' and 'I'm sorry,' it had been, 'Roxas, I'm sorry.' Funny how the grouping of three little words could make so much of a difference, she reflected.

"What? Didn't think I'd save you, Nixa?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but she could hear the tension in the question.

She sighed. "No. I thought you'd go after Sora," she admitted, and he glared at her.

"So, after what I told you on Twilight Town, and what I told you back in Havoc's Divide, you still didn't believe me. Hmph. I see how it is." Axel sounded angry, which she'd expected, but she could also hear what sounded suspiciously like dejection. He flicked a wrist, opening a portal. "I guess this conversation is over."

"Axel, wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm. Turning his face back towards her, he glared at her, but didn't shake her off. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He laughed shortly, sliding his arm out of her grasp. "Forget it. You just can't trust me, can you? But you can trust those friends of yours on Hollow Bastion even when they would have thrown you out. Maybe after this is over, you should just go back there." He took a step closer to the portal.

"That's not fair!' she protested, angry now.

"And questioning someone who saved your life is? Don't answer that. What does fairness matter to a Nobody?" His calm, reasonable tone stabbed at her.

"It does matter," she said quietly. "It was unfair of me, you're right. I should just have said thank you…for saving my life. And I am grateful." Axel didn't respond, but he didn't step into the portal he'd opened either. So she was on the right track, but she wasn't forgiven either. "I do trust you. And I do care about you. I just…wanted to make sure that you'd made the right choice, knowing how much you care about Roxas." Still no response. "What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked, playing the last card she had.

"Now you're talking." It actually earned a smile from him, and the portal vanished. "I'd say it's worth you picking up the tab on whatever our next date is."

"Next date?" she blurted. He looked wounded, putting a hand over his heart, the theatrical nature of his actions telling her that he was faking.

"Don't tell me you don't remember, Kanixa. We went to that café in Twilight Town. We had bubbletea." She rolled her eyes at him. If that was a date, then Xemnas was Santa Claus.

"That was no date. That was you making up a lie and me having to cover for you. But it sounds like a fair price," she said, level tone not betraying the nervous butterflies inside her stomach. Would this be enough to patch things over?

"I'll hold you to that, you know," he warned seriously.

"I know." She smiled up at him. Axel smiled back, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He looked unguarded for once, not the sure-of-himself manipulator that she had become used to seeing. It was a side of him that she'd glimpsed all too rarely, a side that she thought she liked. Was this the part of him that Roxas has brought out?

"Huh. Who knew that this whole emotions thing could be a crock sometimes? I almost wish Xemnas would get a heart—I'd like to see what it would do to him." And then his arrogant smirk came back. "This is all your fault, you know. Your element enables us to feel. But I suppose you're worth keeping around anyway."

"I'm worth—" she began, outraged to the point of near speechlessness.

Axel just smirked at her before pulling her into a portal. "Now that we've had this nice little chat, it's time to get to work." And with that they reappeared in the Proof of Existence. The rest of their party had clustered around

"Is everything okay?" Demyx asked as soon as they appeared. She glanced over to see that Number Nine still looked worried. She smiled over at him.

"Fine, Demyx," she replied. "Well, it looks like we only have one battle left," she observed, trying to be optimistic. Only one battle, yes, but who knew how good of a fighter Xemnas was? Not to mention that everyone had to be tiring. Hopefully the seven-to-one odds—well, really six-to-one since Kairi couldn't fight—would count for something.

"It won't be easy," Axel commented, standing behind her. "Just because Xemnas likes to leave the fighting to the lower numbers doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."

"What is his element anyway?" Kanixa asked, glancing back at him curiously. Come to think of it, she'd never seen Xemnas fight…had she? A flash of memory gave her pause. She was out in the City, in sight of the Organization's castle. She had her Keyblade out, and she was facing Xemnas. He carried a pair of red, laser swords…that had been the battle where she lost her heart.

"Nothingness," Axel replied promptly, his voice jolting her back to the here and now. "Which will make him hard to defeat."

"Why?" Sora piped up, looking curiously at Axel. The redhead gave him a hard smile.

"Didn't you know, Sora? This entire castle is something that Xemnas pulled out of Nothingness. He's very good at wielding his power. He controls reality on this world." Kanixa shuddered, imagining the castle falling down around them, or turning into a maze that left them circling for eternity.

"Let's go," she said, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. If Xemnas could really pull the entire castle down around their ears, could they beat him? She wondered. Well, she would find out in a few minutes. And the seven of them went through the door at the top of the terraced room, moving on to face the Superior.

~*~*~*

Axel strolled out of the Proof of Existence onto Naught's Skyway, outwardly relaxed—he knew that the others expected him to be confident, Kanixa especially. Still, he felt a little shaken. It was a new, and uncomfortable, sensation for him. He mulled over the events of the past few moments while keeping alert for attackers.

When Saïx had made his offer, Axel had been blindsided. For a few seconds, he could only stand there, mind racing. Who to choose? His best friend, or…he didn't know what category to put Kanixa in. She had become a friend too, over the last few weeks. There hadn't been time for more. Not yet.

He glanced down at Kanixa, who walked beside him, to make sure that she was keeping up. The back-to-back battles had to be the hardest on her, because she had the least experience. She made up for her lack of talent with spunk, but at some point she would reach her limit. And that point would probably be soon, he knew.

The rest of the party had to be tiring too, he knew. Fortunately, Sora still retained his unnatural level of peppiness. Maybe there was something in the water on Destiny Islands—on his few trips there, he hadn't felt the need to sample the local cuisine. After all, Nobodies only ate to regain mass and energy after hard battles. The King's retainers also seemed to be in perfect shape. Riku still looked fresh as well, but he hadn't participated in the fight against Xigbar.

He glanced across Kanixa at where Demyx walked. "How are you feeling?" he asked shortly. Demyx didn't respond, and Kanixa tapped him on the shoulder.

"Axel was talking to you," she informed him in a whisper. Demy glanced up at him, face unreadable.

"Yeah?" Number Nine ran a hand through his hair, betraying his nervousness. He still retained a measure of fear for Axel—as well he should. That sitar of his could still be reduced to ashes should Number Eight feel compelled to do so. But for once, he wasn't out to prank or scare Demyx. He was a team member now, far more than he had been in the Organization.

"I said, how are you feeling?" Axel murmured. "Nearing your limit?" He gave the water wielder a pointed glance. Demyx had to be the weakest member of the Organization, excepting the newly-joined Kanixa. Working to defeat those stronger than him in battle after battle had to be taking its toll, despite the help.

"I'll see this through to the end, if that's what you're asking," Number Nine snapped. "I told you I'd help, and I will. I'm not a weakling."

"Surprisingly, I have to agree," Axel replied. He smirked as Demyx's eyes flashed. "Kanixa, would you walk with Kairi for a moment? I have something that I need to discuss with Demyx," he said levelly. Kanixa gave him a suspicious glance, but fell back several feet to walk beside the Princess of Heart. Axel rolled his eyes. Why didn't someone just open a portal and take her back to her homeworld already? She was nothing but a liability here. Still, at least it was now Sora and Riku's job to guard the annoying redhead, and not his.

"So what do you want?" Demyx asked flatly. Before Axel could get a word in, he added in a slightly warmer tone, "If you're worried about Kanixa, don't be. I care about her, but she's like my best friend. Or maybe a sister. I've seen the looks you've been shooting me. I'm not a threat to you."

"Good to hear. But I wasn't going to ask about that. If I thought you were, I would have acted before now," Axel replied, glancing down at the shorter Nobody. And by 'act,' he meant beat Demyx to within an inch of his existence. "I'm here to talk about you."

"Me?" The Melodious Nocturne blinked up at him, surprised. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you're going to say, say it."

"We both know you're no fighter." Axel folded his arms, looking down at the shorter Nobody levelly.

"I've destroyed my share of Nobodies today, Axel," the blonde pointed out rebelliously. "Or hadn't you noticed?"

"But how much has it cost you? If you're not careful, you'll end up paying the ultimate price." Each Nobody, when he or she became weak, was capable of putting all their strength into one final, devastating suicide attack. Of course, since they had no conscience and therefore were interested only in their self-preservation, no one had ever performed it. "And you and I both know what that would do to Kanixa."

"Oh, is that it?" Demyx shrugged. "I've still got some fight left. And I'm not planning on going kamikaze," he said with a slight, grim smile. "Don't worry, I won't make your girlfriend cry."

"I underestimated you, Demyx. We all did," Axel realized, unknowingly giving the water wielder a compliment for the first time. Who would have known that the easy-going, cowardly Melodious Nocturne possessed a surprising amount of backbone and intelligence? He would have been the last to guess.

"It came in useful from time to time," the sitar player admitted. "I got all the easy missions—at least, until Xemnas decided I was expendable. While you had to tackle all the hard stuff."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way," Axel replied, rubbing his chin. And he'd thought that Demyx's brain was practically nonexistent. He'd played them all for fools.

"So, can we call Nixa back now?" Demyx asked. "I can feel her eyes on my back from here." Axel nodded, and so the blonde turned and glanced over his shoulder, and in a moment Kanixa had stepped back between them.

"Finally," she groused. "If I had to listen to Kairi whine about how Sora and Riku were off having adventures without her for one more minute, blood might have been shed." She glanced first at Demyx, then at Axel. "So what's going on? Demyx? Axel?" she pressed when neither answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Axel reminded her with a smirk. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't you know the rest of the rhyme? Satisfaction brought him back. And since when do you guys keep secrets from me anyway?" she asked. Apparently she had already forgotten the secret order that Saïx had issued for her elimination. Which was just as well for him. "So, spill." She looked up at him expectantly.

"Obviously you never heard the third verse," Axel replied. "It goes like this: And then the cat died again because the person she'd questioned got annoyed and set her on fire."

Kanixa's answering glare turned into a look of surprise and wonder, and she pointed ahead. "Who are they? And what are they trying to do to Kingdom Hearts?" Axel looked up ahead to see two figures by a device pointed up at the heart-shaped moon over the castle. A beam rose up from the device, spiraling up to connect with Kingdom Hearts. One of them he recognized as the king of Disney Castle. And the other…he had the bandages surrounding his face off, but the red robes were unmistakable.

"Diz!" He and Riku cried at the same time. The voice of Sora's friend held surprise, while Axel's own voice held anger. Here was the man who had kidnapped and imprisoned Roxas within a world of data, in preparation for forcing him to merge with the comatose Sora and make the Keyblade master into a whole person again. While Roxas had been held prisoner, Diz had taken Number Thirteen's memories of his true self, his true life…and his true friend, so that he hadn't remembered Axel when Number Eight had gone to reclaim him.

"But that's Ansem the Wise!" Sora protested. "I saw his picture on Hollow Bastion."

"Ansem! The machine!" the king cried in his squeaky voice. As Axel hurried forward towards his long-time enemy, he could see that the device was shaking from strain. A hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Riku.

"Leave him," Riku advised. "He's on our side." Axel jerked out of his grip, giving the boy a smoldering glare. So what if he'd gotten a newer, stronger form by temporarily giving in to his darker side. He could still be beaten.

"He imprisoned Roxas!" Axel snarled.

"I was a fool," Diz laughed from behind them. "This is yet more proof that the heart cannot be encoded in data. I should have learned that with the virtual Twilight Town I created out of data taken from real hearts. I was so certain that the inhabitants would act exactly as I planned, but I was wrong. Yet I was too stubborn to admit defeat. It seems that ever since Sora became an active force, all my plans fell apart. All of my learning not a match for the heart of one boy." He sighed. "This machine was built to convert Kingdom Hearts into data and keep it safe from Xemnas, but it is not equal to the task. This machine will explode, and when it does, anything could happen. All of you, get clear."

"But—" Sora protested. Evidently he'd absorbed the bit containing 'machine' and 'explode.'

"This is what my heart commands," Diz said gravely. "Please, allow me to do what it says!"

Riku nodded. "It's what his heart has decided. We should move away," he declared. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked from him to each other, shrugging. Kairi looked blank. Demyx remained impassive, and Kanixa looked questioningly up at Axel. He didn't acknowledge her, keeping his eyes squarely on his enemy.

Diz glanced up at the Keyblade Master. "Best of luck with your quest, Sora," he said, smiling. "And Roxas…I don't know if you can hear me, but…I am sorry."

"Come on, your Majesty!" Riku bellowed. The king retreated to join them. At precisely that moment, the device that Diz had been holding blew sky-high. As the shock-wave rushed towards them, Axel shoved Kanixa down to the ground, landing beside her a second later. He shut his eyes against the bright flash of light, and in a second it seemed to be over.

"It's…raining hearts," Sora said disbelievingly. Axel opened his eyes, certain that he must have heard wrong. Seeing that the machine and Diz had vanished—good riddance, he thought sourly—he got to his feet, glancing upward. He inhaled sharply, shocked at what met his gaze. Diz's machine had blown an enormous hole in Kingdom Hearts. Axel's face slowly broke into a grin. The sight of the thing that he had so carefully nursed into its full power shattered should give Xemnas fits. And the Keyblade master was correct. Some of the hearts that had been called together to form Kingdom Hearts had broken away, and were drifting slowly out of the sky.

"Ugh," someone groaned. Axel glanced sharply towards the noise, to see Riku sprawled on the ground, getting his arms under him to lever himself up. And now he truly looked like Riku, and not some warped version of the Superior. The boy that climbed to his feet as Axel watched looked almost exactly like the boy he'd seen in Castle Oblivion, only a year older. The silver hair that he'd kept chin-length now tumbled wildly down to his shoulders, but the suspicious ocean-colored eyes remained the same.

"Riku! You're back!" Sora raced over to his friend, putting his hands on the taller boy's shoulders.

"Huh. Well, Diz did say anything could happen," Riku muttered. But he couldn't keep a pleased smile from appearing on his face. Axel didn't blame him. Being stuck looking like Xemnas for a year—it had been longer, actually, since Castle Oblivion—couldn't have been any picnic.

Kanixa climbed to her feet beside him, and he helped her up, pulling her up by one elbow. Together they looked up at the sky, watching what Sora had described. Many of the hearts that the Keyblades had released, that had been called to build up Kingdom Hearts, had been shaken free. Now they drifted through the sky on the wind, lazily bobbing to and fro. And some of them were coming down to land.

One landed gently at Kanixa's feet, and she stared down at it. "Look at that. The heart that Xemnas promised you," Axel pointed out, only halfway joking. Ironic that they literally had hearts falling at their feet now that they had moved to oppose the Superior. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing." She stepped back, eying it as if it were going to bite her. He raised his eyebrows at her bizarre behavior.

"Nothing? And I thought you wanted one more than anything. You may be passing up your only opportunity to become whole again." Not that he really cared—he liked her just the way she was. But she should at least think this through.

"I know," she said miserably. "But…there's no guaranteeing that it's mine, is it? What if I end up with the heart of a teenage boy?" she shuddered. "And besides, even if it does restore me, if I become whole again, I become Anika, as she was before any of this ever happened. I won't remember interacting with the Organization."

"Not remembering Saïx. Oh, that would be a shame," he teased. Surprisingly, she looked angry.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's you, stupid! I wouldn't remember you. Or Demyx." She had a good point there, he reflected, stroking his chin with a gloved hand. "Or Sora. I won't remember anyone I've met in the past few weeks. Or anything that I've done."

Something in his empty chest twinged. Was she really giving up the heart that she'd longed for so that she wouldn't forget him? Even Roxas, his best friend, had chosen a heart over him, and Axel couldn't blame him. "You know, Leon and the others would be delirious with joy if you came back with a heartbeat," he pointed out levelly. Perhaps the mention of her gang of Hollow Bastion friends would change her mind.

"So? If I've gotten used to not having one, then they can get used to it too." Her tone held an undercurrent of defiance. She paused. "I'm not going to take this heart. But if you want it, Axel…I won't stop you."

Axel gazed down at the heart for a minute, pondering. As much as he'd groused to her about his emotions, he did want them back. With a heart, he would really be able to care, maybe even to love. Still, if Roxas was anything to judge by, his Other would have none of his memories. What good would being able to love do him if he couldn't remember the person he cared about? But without a heart, his future was certain. He reached a decision almost immediately, all the while kicking himself for becoming so soft. "No thanks," he replied easily. "I'd rather keep my memories. There are people I've met that it would be a shame to lose," he said, looking at her while he spoke. "Besides, I wouldn't have a life left if I couldn't remember the Organization. Demyx?" He asked the water wielder. "One free heart, up for grabs. Want it?"

Demyx shook his head. "If I get a heart now, I won't be able to access my element anymore. You'd be down one team member, and it will probably take all of us to defeat Xemnas. Once the Organization is gone for good, maybe I can find my heart." He didn't sound very certain of that last part.

"You're sure?" Axel asked shrewdly. Nobodies only acted in their self-interest; since they lacked a conscience it was their only motivator. Why should Demyx wait on getting a heart?

"I'm sure," Demyx replied. "Being defenseless with Xemnas still around will just mean that I'll end up a Nobody again, very fast." And that was probably true. Well, if none of them was going to take the heart…

"Then I guess we should move on." Axel nodded towards the ramp where the Skyway began its ascent to the very top of the castle. Xemnas should be waiting there, bemoaning the near-destruction of his Kingdom Hearts. Maybe there would even be tears, he thought, and the notion brought a smile to his face. An evil, predatory smile.

"I don't get it…don't you guys want to be able to feel again? " Sora asked, sounding confused. He gave each of the three Nobodies a puzzled glance.

"Now's your chance," Riku chimed in, to Axel's surprise. "Isn't this what you've been working towards all along, all of you?

"Some sacrifices are worth making. You of all people should know that," he said, giving the silver-haired boy a significant look. Riku shut his mouth, thankfully

Kanixa answered Sora at the same time. "It's complicated, but…if we become whole, we become different people. Like Roxas."

"Who's Roxas?" Sora snapped. "You all keep mentioning him, and it's getting really old."

"Roxas was your Nobody, Sora," Riku explained calmly.

"My…Nobody?! But I never became a Heart—oh. Right," he corrected himself weakly. Axel saw Kanixa give him a disbelieving look, and he had to fight the urge to do the same. How did someone forget something as traumatic as being turned into a Heartless?

"Yes you did, when you came to save me on Hollow Bastion," Kairi reminded him.

"Roxas was the Organization's Number Thirteen, but he betrayed them," Riku continued. "I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up, but he was too strong for me. The second time, I made sure that I was stronger, and I defeated him. But…maybe I didn't need to fight him after all," he said, glancing at Axel. "I get the feeling he was trying to find you anyway."

Axel kept his mouth shut. Riku was right, of course. Roxas had left the Organization in hopes of finding Sora, to learn more about his Other. But thanks to Riku and Diz, he'd been imprisoned and forced to rejoin with the Keyblade master, to submit his consciousness and become part of a greater whole.

"I wish I could've met him," Sora said pensively.

"You still can. Just lose your heart. That will bring Roxas back," Axel suggested in a bored tone. Riku glared over at him, but didn't say anything.

"Axel!" Kanixa hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Sora's our ally now!" He kept silent, unrepentant. If Kanixa hadn't joined the Organization and sidetracked him, the Keyblade master would have lost his heart already. But she didn't need to know that.

"Listen to your heart," Riku advised Sora. "He's inside you now."

"This is all touching," Axel drawled, "but we still have work left to do. Are you up to the task, Keyblade master?" he smirked at Sora.

"You bet," Sora replied chipperly. Didn't the kid ever get tired? Axel wondered. Summoning his chakrams, he strolled up the Skyway, alert for attacks from any Lesser Nobodies Xemnas might send at them. Only one more battle to go, and Organization Thirteen would be no more.

A/N: As per the request of multiple reviewers, I edited the end of this chapter, though I may not give in to reviewer requests every time. I put in the bit about Axel regaining his heart because I got bored, and wasn't very important to the plot as he would have lost it again anyway, so I decided that I could live with removing it. Though I still say that if Axel regained his heart he would turn into Reno. Thanks to all who offered their opinions for doing so respectfully, especially SuicuneLover12.


	32. Xemnas

A/N: Here is Chapter 32. Before reading this, you should know that the ending of 31 has been revised. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

32. Xemnas

Kanixa trailed along with the group as they wound their way up Naught's Skyway, stopping frequently to destroy little clusters of Lesser Nobodies that sprang up to oppose them. Sweat dripped into her eyes as she brought her Keyblade into a Creeper that had temporarily shifted its body into a sword shape to swipe at her. Who knew that the Lesser Nobodies could be so tiring? She wondered. One more hit destroyed the Nobody, and she paused to catch her breath.

Out of nowhere, cold water splashed down on her. Yelping, she looked around for the source. Above her was only empty air. That could only mean…"Demyx," she snarled, rounding on the sitar player. "What was that for?"

"Sorry about that," Demyx said, not sounding particularly repentant. He still held his sitar, ready to play it, but he'd cleared the area around him of enemies. "It looked like you were getting overheated."

"I was." She had to admit that the cold water felt good. "Just…don't surprise me like that, okay?" At least the cold had helped to wake her up a little. She was beginning to think that she might fall asleep on her feet soon. She felt exhausted. Every step and every swing of her Keyblade took a concentrated effort. Still, everyone else here probably had the same complaint. Only one battle to go…she just had to keep telling herself that.

Axel, who had been fending off a Creeper and two Dusks of his own, stalked over. Sparing a glare for Demyx, he then turned his attention to her. "You okay?" he asked, eyes flicking over her quickly to ensure that all of her limbs were still attached.

"Fine," she affirmed, smiling up at him. He didn't need to listen to her complain. Everyone was already looking out for her because she was the most inexperienced. She'd even seen Sora glancing over to gauge her progress once or twice, and he was three years younger than her! A fifteen year old thought that she needed his protection! Well, she would show him that she could handle herself perfectly well. And she didn't need Axel to hover over her either.

"Really? So that's why you look like you just bit into a sour apple," the redhead observed, folding his arms. "You're not a very good liar, you know."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh," she said, returning his sarcasm. "Don't you have better things to do than make fun of me? Like, oh, kill Xemnas?" She brushed away the damp hair that clung to her face, shivering as icy drops managed to find their way inside her cloak to slide down her spine.

"Someone's grumpy." Axel actually sounded amused. "Is Nixa mad because she didn't get her naptime?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," she snarled, tired of being the butt of all of his jokes. "I've had to fight three battles so far. You only had to fight two. I have a right to be out of sorts."

"I wasn't the only one who fell for Luxord's trap." All playfulness had vanished from his tone. It looked like she'd hit a sore spot. "And you would have been captured too if you weren't the one he chose to fight. But I suppose he wanted an easy victory. You're lucky that Sora was there to save you."

For a second, all she could do was stare at him through narrowed eyes. That was a cheap shot, though she should have expected as much from him. Then she turned away, stalking farther up the ramp. She wouldn't waste time and energy arguing with him. She would make her anger useful and vent it on the next Nobody stupid enough to attack her.

"Hey!" The snarl In Axel's voice nearly made her pause. The anger in his voice was…frightening. Hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, none too gently. He glared down at her, green eyes smoldering, face only inches from hers. "You never, ever separate yourself from the group. Understand?" he demanded. "It's a good way to get eliminated. Although if you're going to be so reckless—" he broke off, closing his mouth, and exhaling through his nose. "Just be careful," he said more calmly.

That would probably be the closest thing to an apology that she would receive. And he'd actually thought before he spoke, which was something. Her brain felt too fried to sort it all out. "Whatever you say," she sighed. She tried to step away, but his hands still held her shoulders in a punishing grip. "Are we done here?" she asked pointedly.

"Almost," he replied easily, but he relaxed his grip some. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful." He actually sounded serious, she realized. Kanixa opened her mouth for a snide comment about how he wasn't her mommy, but thought better of it. Arguing would only waste valuable energy.

"You're being ridiculous," she said tiredly.

"I'm hedging my bets. Don't you make it a point to keep your word?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There's no way of knowing what I'll be needed for when we face Xemnas." Hopefully nothing too challenging—keeping on her feet and moving kept her quite occupied enough. "I'm willing to promise you that I'll do my best to keep myself safe, if you'll make me the same promise. And actually mean it," she added fiercely when he opened his mouth.

"Don't I always mean what I say?" he asked, releasing her, innocent tone not fooling her for a minute. His carefully blank face and guarded eyes meant that she couldn't tell his thoughts. He had to mean that sarcastically. Otherwise—

Demyx, the only one close enough to hear them, snorted, and finished Kanixa's thought aloud. "That's got to be the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Axel turned his head to glare at the shorter Nobody. "Really, Demyx? Because I mean it sincerely when I say that if you don't be quiet—"

"We have better things to do than argue," she broke in. Axel and Demyx acted like being civil to each other was painful—or just a waste of time, which for them maybe it was. Their personalities clashed too much for them to ever really get along.

Axel muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You didn't seem to think so a minute ago," but when she glared at him he fell silent.

"Let's go," Riku said impatiently. "If the three of you are done with your little soap opera, that is. For people with no hearts and no emotions, you sure manage to get under each other's skin." Kanixa just rolled her eyes. After being exposed to Axel's level of obnoxiousness, Riku would have to do a lot more than that to offend her. Demyx, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on the silver-haired boy, a dangerous expression on her face. Kanixa remembered uneasily that besides insinuations about his strength, one thing that could get under the usually easygoing Number Nine's skin was ridicule over his lack of a heart.

The Melodious Nocturne gave Riku a menacing smile. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean that we can't feel."

Even Sora looked skeptical of that. Kanixa rolled her eyes. Someone had to interfere before Riku got an unexpected surprise. Few people suspected how nasty Demyx could become when crossed. "Enough. Let's get going. Any time that we spend here is just more time that Xemnas has to prepare for us." She held Demyx's eyes, hoping that he'd agree to the rationality of her argument and let cooler heads prevail. He nodded shortly, and she breathed an inward sigh of relief. She could have just used her power to make him want to listen to her, but she didn't want to use her power on a friend.

All too soon Kanixa found herself at a familiar door. "Does that door lead where I think it leads?" she asked Axel flatly. She already knew the answer. Behind that door lay what she thought of as the force field room—the room where the entire floor consisted of the strange force field tiles that only appeared as you stepped on them. The tiles also happened to be translucent, so that she could see down, down, down to the very core of the castle, many stories below.

"I'm afraid so," Axel replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh, that's right," Demyx realized. "You're afraid of—"

"Enough," Kanixa gritted, aware that Sora and his little posse were following the conversation with all too much interest. "People are staring."

"How can you be afraid if you have no heart? Fear is an emotion," Riku pointed out.

"Well, Tact Boy," she snapped, "my element _is_ emotion. Just like Axel can wield fire, and Demyx has power over water. I make it possible for the Nobodies around me to feel, and I can influence their emotions. My power allows me to feel again too. So I can still be afraid of heights."

"If you can control emotion, then why haven't you been using your power?" Riku demanded. "It would have made defeating the others a lot easier."

"Maybe," Axel cut in," because it nearly knocks her out. You saw her after the battle with Luxord."

"So that's what you did to him," Sora said, comprehension dawning. "You confused him by making him feel."

"It would be a neat trick, if it didn't take so much effort," Kanixa said. "But we've gotten way off-topic. Let's just get this over with." She shoved open the doors, stepping onto the first of the platforms that marked the way across. Slowly, she made her way to the edge, feeling like she approached her doom. She could do this…just one little step forward…

"I'll make this easy on you," Axel murmured in her ear. One hand took her wrist in a powerful grip, and he towed her forward, off the edge of the platform. "Keep moving, and don't look down." If she had a heart, she would have had a heart attack, but after the first few terrifying seconds she had to admit that Axel had a point. It wasn't so bad if she didn't look down. In a few moments they reached the next platform, and he released her. A Sorcerer Nobody appeared to confront them. Axel summoned his chakrams, grinning. He leaned to the side long enough to inform her, "This one's mine," before launching himself at his prey. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself, she noted with wonder.

With a cry, Riku leaped forward to join Axel in attacking the Sorcerer. Maybe, she thought dubiously, it was a male thing? Soon enough, the Sorcerer had been vanquished, and the group moved on. Axel grabbed her wrist again, but she shook her head emphatically, digging in her heels. "I'll handle this myself."

"Maybe I want to help out," he said levelly, not releasing her.

"I need to do this for myself," she insisted, attempting to tug her hand free. "I'm tired of everyone here thinking I'm weak—"

"Like who?" Axel frowned.

"Like you. You're always telling me how I can't handle myself and you can't leave me alone."

Axel chuckled. "Man, you're slow. I just say that because you look cute when you're angry." He sobered up. "Trust me, if I thought that you would jeopardize this mission I never would have let you come farther than Hollow Bastion. Now let's catch up to the others." And then he was dragging her off again.

It seemed like the closer they got to the opposite door, the more Sorcerers appeared to attack them. Now that there was enough work for her to pitch in, Kanixa discovered how truly exhausted she was. Every swing of the Keyblade made her feel like her arms might fall off. And no one else looked tired at all. Axel wore an evil smile as he demolished the closest enemy. Demyx wore a frown—she knew that he didn't 'like to fight—but he played his sitar with as much vigor as ever. Riku hacked away at the Sorcerer closest to him. Donald and Goofy guarded Kairi—wasn't that a waste of manpower? Maybe she, Axel or Demyx could spare a minute to portal her to a safe place, where she would be out of the way. And Sora…Sora looked to be tiring too, finally. Kanixa took a little pleasure from the fact that she wasn't the only one.

"There's too many of them," Sora panted, cutting down a Sorcerer. Axel, landing beside him, gave him a smile.

"What's the matter? Too hot for you, Keyblade master?" he demanded. Kanixa shook her head, and a movement off to the side caught her eye. At the entrance to the chamber, far behind them, stood two of the most unusual-looking people she'd ever seen. The first was a dog-creature that slightly resembled Goofy but was far bigger and flabbier. The second, a woman in a black robe and a horned headdress, had green skin. Green! In spite of that fact, she still managed to be pretty, in a dramatic, harsh way.

"Gentlemen—and Kairi—I think we have company." She nodded her head towards the door, and everyone glanced over.

"Gawrsh, it's Maleficent!" Goofy declared.

"And Pete!" Donald squawked. Well, that made it easy to guess which name went with which person, Kanixa decided. Who would name a woman Pete?

"Are they friends?" She asked, glancing back at the others.

"No way!" Sora declared, chopping the air with his Keyblade for emphasis. "They're after Kingdom Hearts!" Which probably made them no better than Xemnas. Kanixa turned back to glare at the new arrivals. Maleficent raised her arms in the air, brandishing the staff she carried. Suddenly, each platform, including the one Kanixa stood on, boiled with Heartless.

"Hear me, my Heartless!" Maleficent called. "Destroy the Nobodies!" Surprisingly, the Heartless obeyed, swarming to attack the Sorcerers but leaving everyone else standing.

"I don't get it," Sora said, scratching his head, while several Shadow Heartless attempted to tackle a Sorcerer just behind him. "Why would she help us?"

"They're doing what their hearts command," a squeaky voice behind her declared. Kanixa whirled, Keyblade leveled at the threat, to see the short, mouse-looking creature that had been with the man in red who'd blown up Kingdom Hearts—Diz. Riku had called him "Your Majesty," so he must be a king. And if Axel or Riku, both of whom were hot-heads, hadn't attacked him, he was probably a friend. Still, better safe than sorry.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, not in the mood to try and be polite to a stranger.

Donald stepped in front of the new arrival, glaring up at her. "He's the King!" the mage squawked, as if it explained everything. "And you should show him some respect!"

Kanixa shrugged. "Sorry, your Majesty. I didn't mean anything by it." She didn't bow because it would probably result in her falling on her face.

"Don't worry," the King said cheerfully. "Gosh, you must be the new Organization member Ansem told me about. I don't think he mentioned a name, though."

"I'm—"

"Kanixa!" someone shouted from behind her. She turned to see something black hurtling at her face. Apparently the Heartless weren't intelligent enough to make distinctions between the Lesser Nobodies, and her, she thought as the Shadow tackled her to the ground. She threw it off easily enough, but more of the annoying creatures crawled over her. What did they want? She wondered as they scrabbled at her chest, claws leaving painful scratches.

"I don't have a heart, idiots!" she panted, calling her Keyblade back to her from where it had slid away when she'd landed and sending them flying. "Leave me alone!" The Heartless ignored her, and with so many, all she could do was fend them off one at a time.

"Maleficent!" Sora shouted across the room. "Call them off! Kanixa is a friend."

"Do you take me for a fool?" the woman demanded. "They wear the same uniform as that blue-haired wretch from Hollow Bastion." Only one Organization member had blue hair: Saïx. Kanixa had to admire her taste, even if the Heartless she commanded—that was it. The Heartless obeyed the strongest commander around them, didn't they?

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. 'You listen to me, you little monsters,' she thought as sternly as she could. 'When I open my eyes, you'd better be gone.' She counted to ten mentally, and when she opened her eyes, the Heartless that had been mobbing her had vanished. Thank goodness for that.

"My Heartless. Where are they?" Maleficent snapped, sounding extremely annoyed that her little army of Heartless had disappeared. Kanixa got to her feet, using her Keyblade as a crutch. Demyx offered her a hand, but she ignored it. She would show Maleficent that she wasn't intimidated.

"I sent them away," she replied, staring down the green-skinned woman. "Heartless obey the strongest, remember?"

"You wench!" Maleficent cried, glaring across at her. "How dare you interfere?"

Kanixa shrugged. "You were wasting your time anyway. I'm not the one who needs to be dealt with. Xemnas is."

"Ah, yes, the Organization's leader," Maleficent replied. "I have no quarrel with him. He is yours to deal with."

"Then why are you helping out against the Nobodies?" Her time with the Organization had taught her that everyone had a motive.

"Once I've dealt with the white pests, this castle will serve as an admirable domain," the woman replied, stroking the crystal orb on the edge of her staff.

"And you're welcome to it," Kanixa muttered. This woman actually wanted to live in Xemnas's creepy castle? Then let her have it.

"We're wasting our time here," Axel cut in. "Let's get moving." He pushed open the doors that led to the ramp up to the Altar of Naught, and the rest of the group trailed along after. Demyx walked beside Kanixa, who brought up the rear.

"How are you doing, Nixa?" the Melodious Nocturne asked quietly.

Kanixa shrugged. "I'll be glad when this is over." And it would be, soon.

"You look a little…" Demyx trailed off, and Kanixa looked down at herself. The front of the Organization coat she wore was practically in tatters. Long scratches ran down it vertically, as if several cats had tried to climb up it. Some cats, she thought darkly.

She shrugged. "I'm sure Aerith can help me patch it."

"Quiet," Axel snapped, and Kanixa could see why. They'd reached the top of the ramp, and stood on the large circular terrace known as the Altar of Naught. Across from them stood Xemnas, back to them, arms raised as if he worshiped the heart-shaped moon that still hung in front of him.

"Xehanort!" the King cried, pointing a gold Keyblade at Xemnas. Another Keyblade? Kanixa blinked. Just how many people could summon them? And what did 'Xehanort' mean?

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And you've come to appear before me." Xemnas turned to face them, yellow eyes glaring over at them. "I was expecting the Keybearer. And with him, the traitors. I must admit, I am surprised that you made it this far," he commented. "Perhaps I underestimated you. It is a regret that you must be terminated regardless."

"Really?" Riku demanded. "You can't feel anything!"

"Very good, Riku," Xemnas said, smiling at the silver haired boy. "You miss nothing. I cannot truly feel. But that will change once Kingdom Hearts provides me with a heart."

"That won't happen! It's over, Xemnas!" Sora declared, gesturing with his Keyblade. "You're outnumbered!"

"Am I? Look again," the Superior advised. Suddenly, Kanixa found herself in the open area around Memory's Skyscraper. Xemnas stood at the base of the towering building. Beside her, she found only Sora. So only the two of them would be able to face the Superior. This wouldn't be an easy fight, especially considering the fact that even lifting her Keyblade had become a challenge. "So, the time has come to test you, Keybearers," he intoned. "Do you think you can defeat the might of the Organization?"

"Doesn't the fact that you're now a one-man Organization tell you something?" she jeered.

Xemnas smiled at her, and a shiver went down her spine. He had to have the most unpleasant smile she'd ever seen, if only because it looked like it didn't have a home on his face. He had to be the coldest man she'd ever met. He didn't even fake feelings like the rest of the Nobodies. She didn't know whether that would make her power inapplicable to him or not, and she wasn't sure she wanted to try and find out. As bad as she felt at the moment, accessing her element might just make her black out. That would leave Sora to fight alone. "Spoken well," he commented. "But do you have the courage to match your words?" He summoned his two red blades.

Sora flew at him, but Xemnas didn't move to block him. Instead he snapped, "Guard!" Kanixa winced as a square energy wall appeared between the Superior and Sora, and the Keyblade master slammed into it head-first. She'd forgotten that Xemnas could do that.

Now it was her turn to attack. She advanced on Xemnas slowly, her second Keyblade appearing in her grasp. Xemnas raised his eyebrows. "So, you've learned to summon two. Roxas could do the same," he commented, before rushing at her in a spinning attack. Kanixa managed to block him, even getting in a blow at his unprotected back. Xemnas staggered forward, slightly unbalanced, and then Sora struck. Kanixa took a moment to catch her breath and watched, surprised at the younger boy's speed and strength as he pounded Xemnas relentlessly while defending himself. After four or five hits, Xemnas vanished into a portal.

"Kanixa! Behind you!" Sora cried, pointing with his Keyblade. Kanixa began to turn, but she wasn't quick enough. A sharp pain made her gasp as one of Xemnas's blades caught her in the hip. She deserved that, she knew, for being so stupid. The exhaustion she felt was beginning to affect her thinking.

"Fool," the Superior taunted. "Did you really think you would be a match for me?" He brought his second blade towards her face, but she blocked it, barely. At the same time, his first blade dealt her right arm a painful graze. Fortunately, the distraction of Sora dealing him a blow in the back forced Xemnas to change targets. Kanixa staggered back, barely keeping her feet. It looked like she might not make it out of this fight. Still, she owed it to Sora to keep fighting. She advanced on Xemnas, hoping to get in a blow from behind, when a portal whooshed open.

~*~*~*

On the Altar of Naught, Axel stalked back and forth like a caged lion. He couldn't believe it. One second they'd all been ready to confront Xemnas, and the next the Superior had vanished, taking Kanixa and Sora with him. Now, Axel found himself shut out of the fight, again, and unable to get his revenge against the Superior. Just as irksome was the fact that Kanixa had been taken somewhere out of his reach, somewhere very dangerous.

He glanced around. In a cluster, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, and the King's retainers spoke in whispers. Probably plotting on how to get their precious Keyblade master back. But would they even care about the other person that Xemnas had taken? And people called him heartless, Axel thought blackly. Sora could take care of himself, but Kanixa had already looked nearly drained by the three previous battles. And Sora might be a good fighter, one of the best, but to defend himself and Kanixa would be too much to ask.

"I have to get to her." It took him a few seconds to realize that the words, spoken so quietly that he could barely hear them, were his. It came as a shock. He might care about Kanixa, but he would never be the bouquet of flowers, flowery speeches type. To cover for his slip, he whirled on Demyx. "Well?" he asked sharply, throwing up his hands. "Any ideas, waterboy?"

"Xemnas wouldn't have left this world. His ability with Nothing is strongest here," Number Nine replied with certainty.

"Power over nothing…that's right," Axel mused. "He can shape this whole world. So they could be anywhere! They could be hiding in plain sight!" He punched the waist-high wall around the perimeter of the terrace.

"So, we search the old-fashioned way," Demyx said, sounding surprisingly reasonable. "We'll find them, Axel. Don't worry. Kanixa will be fine."

Axel folded his arms. "You think this is about Kanixa? I just want my chance at Xemnas," he said in his most nonchalant tone.

Demyx didn't reply for a moment, just stared at him. "She's my friend too, you know," he said finally.

"I know." Axel summoned a portal. "Let's get moving. Every second we spend here is another second that something could go wrong."

Footsteps behind him made Axel turn. Riku ran over, stopping just short of the two Nobodies. "I'm coming with you!" The silver-haired boy declared, summoning his weapon. "You're going to try to find them, aren't you?"

Demyx opened his mouth, doubtless to tell Riku to get lost, but Axel cut him off. Maybe another fighter wouldn't be a bad idea. "Fine. And you." He pointed at the mage. "You come too. The other one stays and guards Kairi."

"You can't tell me what to do!" The redhead declared, glaring at him. "I'm coming too!"

Axel smirked across at her. "I'm afraid not, Princess," he began, light tone at odds with the anger he felt. Kairi would not be coming with them, even if he had to knock her out. Nothing would get in the way of his goal. And his goal was…to save Kanixa. He was getting downright noble, Axel reflected with disgust. "You're a liability. We can't fight Xemnas and try to keep you out of harm's way. You stay here." And with that, he stepped into the portal. Riku, Demyx and Donald followed a few seconds later, without Kairi. Good. That meant he wouldn't have to resort to less pleasant measures. Not that he cared about Kairi, but it would upset Riku, and he didn't want to waste time having to subdue him too.

"So, where do we start?" Donald squawked. Axel closed his eyes, not responding. The first step would be the same as any time he used a portal: to focus on his destination. And that would be wherever Kanixa was. He focused on her, feeling rather stupid. Immediately, he felt the tugging sensation that signified he'd arrived at his destination. But that made no sense. He hadn't even moved yet!

"Demyx?" he murmured, glancing over at the shorter Nobody.

"I feel it too," the Melodious Nocturne confirmed. "She's here."

"Why don't I feel anything?" Riku asked, sounding disgruntled.

"Because," Axel replied, "you were restored to your true self. You gave up your dark form, but also your dark powers. You've lost the ability to act like us." Riku scowled, but fell silent. Axel fell silent as well, pondering over the facts. His senses told him that Kanixa was at this location in the real world, the Altar of Naught. But it had been empty….hadn't it? Xemnas's power over nothing virtually gave him control over the whole world, as Axel himself had pointed out earlier. Could he be controlling what they saw, constructing an illusion so that they missed what was really there?

With a flick of his wrist, Axel opened a portal. "Come on!" he snapped upon beholding Donald's and Riku's confused looks.

"But we just left there!" The mage protested. Axel summoned his chakrams.

"Unless you want to be duck flambé, I suggest you do what I say." The duck glared at him, but ran through the portal. Riku followed, and then Demyx, leaving Axel to bring up the rear. He sauntered through to find himself in the open space around Memory's Skyscraper. No, he realized. It was a replica of the space around the Skyscraper.

Across the space from him, near the steps leading up the skyscraper's front door, Xemnas battled Sora. At the moment they looked evenly matched, Sora parrying every hit the Superior tried to land, and occasionally scoring a blow or two of his own. Kanixa was attempting to sneak up on Xemnas. She looked completely drained, and yet she was still fighting. Good thing that the cavalry had arrived.

Axel spun his chakrams lazily. "You had a party, and you didn't invite us?" he called. Xemnas glared over at him.

"Numbers Eight and Nine. How unexpected." Still, his face showed no hint of surprise. He really had forgotten how to feel, or even how to pretend to feel. "Perhaps you will prove more of a challenge than your fellow traitor." Keeping one blade trained on Sora, he half-turned, thrusting with his other blade so that it nearly touched Kanixa's throat. She skipped back, raising both her Keyblades in a cross, glaring at him.

"Perhaps I will," Axel replied. Definitely he would. And while he kept Xemnas busy, Kanixa could recoup for a bit. "So, Sora. Kanixa. Mind if I cut in?" he asked, a predatory grin on his face at the thought of revenge at the man who had nearly cost him the existences of the only two people he cared about.

Sora smiled back. "Sure!" he agreed, falling back a little, but keeping his Keyblade up in a block in case Xemnas tried to rush him. He certainly had come a long way from the naïve boy who had appeared at Castle Oblivion.

Kanixa shook her head. "I can handle him," she said stubbornly.

"Now, Nixa. You've had your turn. Step aside like a good girl, and maybe I'll get you some ice cream on the way back." And without waiting to see the look of outrage on her face, he leaped into the air, holding his chakrams in front of him, sending a volley of flames towards the Superior. That done, he followed up with a physical attack, hurling his chakrams at Xemnas and then racing to collect them. Xemnas managed to knock them both aside, but Axel caught them easily, raising them as shields to deflect the Superior's own strikes with his two red blades. He hooked a boot behind Xemnas's knee, and followed up with a chakram to the torso. Once Xemnas stumbled, Axel took the opportunity to call up a circle of fire, cutting off escape. "What's the matter?" he asked when Xemnas glowered at him. "Getting too hot for you?"

Instead of replying, Xemnas disappeared into a portal. Axel growled in frustration, letting the flames die down. "What was that?" Riku demanded, racing up to him. "The flames kept us from getting to Xemnas!"

"I had it covered," Axel retorted.

"Where did he go?" Donald squawked.

"How should I know?" Axel demanded, releasing his chakrams and throwing up his hands.

"Boys," Kanixa began, sounding surprisingly tentative for someone who was trying to break up an argument. Axel glanced her way to see her staring down at her midsection. Some kind of thorny, gray belt encircled her waist. Spaced evenly around it, large crystals glowed. "Can you stop arguing and tell me what this is?" He could hear the undercurrent of fear clearly in her voice. And she should be afraid. If Xemnas had made that before he'd vanished, who knew what it might do?

Axel hurried over to examine it more closely. Thin threads of some substance connected the crystals to Kanixa….no, connected Kanixa to the crystal. They seemed to originate from her coat, or from under her coat, and run into the crystals. The black threads almost looked like what Nobodies emanated when they were about to fade. The thought would have made him shudder, if he'd been capable of fear. "Tell me, Nixa. Is that connected to the coat, or to you?"

"To me," she replied immediately.

"Does it hurt?" He watched her face carefully, alert for a lie.

"No. It's not comfortable, but it doesn't hurt. It's almost like…" she trailed off, swallowing. "Like it's sucking away a part of me, little by little. But that's ridiculous, right?"

So his suspicion had been right. Whatever this was, and he felt certain that Xemnas had done it, was siphoning her energy at a precise time when she didn't have much to spare. "Don't worry. I'll get it off," he said shortly, deliberately sidestepping the question. He raised his chakrams overhead, preparing to bring them down, when she shrank away.

"Don't!" she said, putting her hands up to shield her face. "You'll hit me instead." Axel let his chakrams go, folding his arms.

"Well, we need to get it off of you somehow," he snapped. "What else would you suggest?"

"You still haven't told me what it is or whether it's dangerous," she reminded him. "And—I don't know—maybe it can be magicked off."

Donald strode forward, brandishing his staff. "Thunder!" Lightning arced out of the tip of his staff to reflect uselessly off of the gray thorns.

"You guys," Riku began levelly. Axel glanced over, about to tell the boy to save it for later, but he continued, "I found Xemnas." He then looked pointedly up to the top of the skyscraper. Axel followed his gaze, and could just make out a man-shaped silhouette at the top. A beam of moonlight illuminated its silver hair.

"That's him," he growled, summoning his chakrams.

"Let's get him!" Sora backed up, getting a running start, then actually proceeded to run up the top of the skyscraper. Axel watched him go, impressed with the Keybearer's spunk. Xemnas drew his blades as Sora neared him, but Sora ducked under the downswing to smash into the Superior with his Keyblade, sending him over the edge. Xemnas landed in a crouch, but Riku, nearby, stepped forward to continue attacking. He only got a few hits in before a shout of "Guard!' from Xemnas sent him flying. Still, on Riku's last hit, the thing around Kanixa disappeared.

"Well done, Riku." Axel murmured. It seemed that he owed the silver-haired boy yet again. Not only had he freed Kanixa, but he'd shown that the way to get rid of the spell was to harm Xemnas. He turned to Kanixa. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she replied, but her eyes told another story. The spell or whatever Xemnas had done had frightened her. Axel glanced over to where Sora, Riku and Demyx had ganged up on Xemnas. Demyx wore a dark smile as his water projectiles hammered the Superior from all directions. Who knew the water wielder had such a vindictive streak? Still, it looked like they had the fight under control. He positioned himself between Xemnas and Kanixa, assuming a guard stance. He might have to miss out on his chance to pummel his former boss, but at least he would ensure that Kanixa was kept out of harm's way.

"Axel?" Kanixa walked around him. "Why are we just standing here? We should go help."

"Stay back," he said curtly, in a tone that indicated he was not to be argued with. "You've done enough fighting for now."

"Don't be ridiculous," she began, sounding exasperated. "I won't just—"

"You're already weak, Kanixa. And you've seen what happens when a weak Nobody tries to keep fighting. Just look at Xigbar, or Luxord."

"You mean—" Her eyes widened.

"Put too much effort into fighting and it will cost you your existence. You will cease to be. Do you want that?" He looked at her until she looked away. He might be misrepresenting the facts a little—it took a conscious effort and will to perform a suicide attack—but at least this way she would listen to him. And she would be safe. He hadn't realized just how much that mattered to him until now.

Suddenly, she put her chin up. "Everyone over there is taking the risk that they'll die for a good cause. I can't in good conscience—"

"You don't have a conscience!" He snapped, fed up. "You may play at having a moral compass in an attempt to blend in, but in the end you're still as heartless as the rest of us."

"Well maybe I don't want to be!" And with that, she ran off to join the group clustered around Xemnas. Axel stalked after her. Why did she have to act so noble? He wondered, disgusted. At least the Superior looked as though he was tiring. Just as he reached Xemnas, the scene around them began to waver. Soon, the buildings disappeared to reveal the large white terrace of the Altar of Naught. Xemnas knelt in front of Sora, Riku, and Demyx. Sora and Riku still kept their weapons trained on the senior Nobody. Kanixa stood further back, glaring down at him. Axel kept his distance, watching curiously to see how the Superior would handle defeat.

"I need more hearts," Xemnas murmured. "Keybearers, go out among the worlds. Bring me more hearts!"

"Not a chance!" Sora declared. "It's over, Xemnas!" The Superior stood, turning towards Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts!" He shouted. "Give me the power to defeat those who would hinder our plans!" And suddenly, he vanished.

Goofy, King Mickey and Kairi came rushing over to join them. "He's gone!" Kairi cried, stating the obvious.

"Well, I'll bet'cha he's hiding in Kingdom Hearts!" Goofy declared. "Look!" He pointed behind Axel. He turned to see that the heart-shaped moon had vanished. Instead, an ornate set of white double doors had appeared. So, Xemnas had escaped into there. That only left one thing to do: flush him out.

"We've got to go after him!" Riku declared.

"Well, Sora?" Donald squawked, looking up at the Keyblade master. "Let's go! It's time to save the world again!"

"The last time we closed that door, I was on the other side of it," Riku said quietly. "But this time, we work together Sora." Axel resisted the urge to comment. And Riku had accused him of being melodramatic.

"I'm not sure if we should go in there," Demyx said, looking over at Axel and Kanixa. "If Kingdom Hearts really is made up of all the hearts freed from Heartless, who knows what it will do to us? Xemnas wouldn't care, he's desperate. But…"

"We've got it handled," Riku said shortly. "You can go."

"That's a fine way to talk to us!" Kanixa snapped. It seemed that all the fighting had given her an especially short temper. "You wouldn't have gotten this far without us! You can't just dismiss us like that." She glowered up at Riku.

"…Sorry," the silver-haired boy replied finally, apparently intimidated.

"It looks like I owe you fellas—and you, Kanixa," the King added after receiving one of Number Thirteen's best glares, "an apology. Maybe not all Nobodies are the same. Thanks for helping us out."

"I wasn't doing it for you," Axel replied. "I did it for Kanixa…and for Roxas."

Sora looked subdued at the mention of Axel's former best friend, and his Other. "Well, I guess I won't be seeing you guys again. So…thanks." He reached up to brush away a stray tear. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Now don't go getting all sentimental on me, Sora," Axel declared, putting his hands on his hips. "Who says that you've seen the last of us? We didn't say that we wouldn't fight. It will just be…interesting, that's all. Demyx." He glanced over at the water wielder. "You've helped enough. Why don't you wait for me back on Hollow Bastion? And take Kanixa with you."

Demyx nodded, but Kanixa whirled on him, glaring. "No! All of us stay, or none of us stay. I'm not going back without you," she said, folding her arms.

"Face it, Kanixa. You're nearly done for, and I'm not going to be responsible for keeping you conscious," Axel said harshly. With her temper, it might just be enough to send her stomping back to Hollow Bastion. Demyx and that annoying Gunblade wielder should be enough to keep her out of trouble until he returned. "So why don't you do the smart thing and run along home?" He folded his arms.

She glared up at him, but suddenly she dropped her gaze. "You're right," she sighed. "I'm tired. I don't really want to fight anymore, and I'd probably end up making stupid mistakes. You can't afford to babysit me, Axel. And I know you don't want to miss this next fight. I guess nothing I can say will change your mind?"

"Nope," Axel replied easily.

"Before I go, promise me you'll be careful. No, promise me you'll come find me on Hollow Bastion. Promise me or I won't go anywhere."

"I promise," he said seriously. "You will see me again. Now, get going!" With a flick of his wrist, he opened a portal. "And Demyx, if anything happens to her—"

"Oh, save it," Demyx replied before stepping into the portal. Kanixa followed, and the portal closed behind her. No matter how this next fight went, she would be safe on Hollow Bastion with her friends. Axel turned his gaze to the white double doors leading into Kingdom Hearts, a dark smile forming on his face. Now that business had been taken care of, it was time for pleasure. He would enjoy extracting his revenge on Xemnas.


	33. The Final Battle

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 33. So close to the end...but I ran out of steam. And the title for this chapter is awful, I know. Anyway, read and ejoy! Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter: NinjaSheik, Anexi, SuicuneLover12, Twilight-Angel-XIII, and Random-Kitty-Yuffie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

33. The Final Battle

Kanixa walked through the corridor of darkness towards Hollow Bastion, Demyx beside her. "Are you okay, Nixa?" he asked, glancing over at her with a worried look on his face. "You're being awfully quiet."

"I just hope I'm not making a mistake," she said quietly. Out of the three of them, Axel was undoubtedly the best fighter, and she knew he could take care of himself. Still, leaving him alone, even when he'd sent her away, felt wrong. What if he didn't come back?

"If you're worried about Axel, don't be. He just wants to keep you safe," Demyx said, as if reading her mind. "And Sora will look out for him. He's too nice to do anything else," Number Nine added sourly.

"I know." She bit her lip. Sora would look after Axel, and maybe Goofy. But Donald and Riku—and Kairi, though no one would let her fight—would be just as happy to see the fire wielder dead. The horrible thought kept creeping in no matter how she tried to shut it out. She really should go back there to help. Axel would be furious with her, though she could endure that. But she felt so tired…

Demyx sighed heavily, halting. Kanixa glanced over at him, surprised. Was she that annoying? "Look. If you want, after I drop you off on Hollow Bastion, I'll go back and help out." She raised her eyebrows, but he just looked at her expressionlessly. He was serious. She knew that he hated fighting more than just about anything, but he was offering to go back and save someone that he didn't like or care about for the sake of their friendship. It was…sweet.

"No," she replied emphatically. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides, then I would just have two people to worry about. Axel and I may be…well, I don't know what we are, but that's not the point." Kanixa broke off, trying to regroup her thoughts.

"You're dating. Trust me," Demyx said confidently.

"But he hasn't even asked me out!" she protested. No way would she ask him. He would probably just laugh at her, and then walk away before she could get an answer out of him. That, or smirk at her and tell her that it was 'cute.' Even the thought made her want to punch him…She forced herself back to the present. What an odd conversation this was becoming. Talking relationships with Demyx, of all people?

"You know he'd kill any other guy who tried, though. So you might as well go ahead and say you're dating. Right now it's him or no one," Demyx pointed out.

"Good point," Kanixa said, frowning. Then she shook her head to clear it. The conversation had just gone very off-topic. "Anyway, you're my friend, Demyx. I don't like the idea of you in danger any more than I like the idea of him in danger."

"So, I'll stay with you, then," he replied. "We're here." With a flick of his wrist, he opened a portal. Kanixa stepped through to find herself once again in the middle of Merlin's house. Hopefully her quick entrance wouldn't have startled anyone—

"Haiii!" One of the points of Yuffie's shuriken hovered an inch from her throat before Kanixa could so much as blink. "Oh, it's you, Kanixa!" the ninja girl said cheerfully, withdrawing the throwing star. "And Demyx, right? But where's Axel?" she asked, looking around as if the redhead might appear as suddenly as his comrades.

"He's still working to defeat Xemnas," Demyx explained. "Sora and his friends are with him."

"Hey, Kanixa, you don't look too good," Yuffie said, frowning. "Want me to run and get Aerith?"

Kanixa took a seat at Merlin's tea table. "No, really Yuffie, that's okay—" she broke off. Without waiting, the ninja girl raced out the door, nearly knocking Leon over on the way in.

"Watch where you're going!" the Gunblade wielder snapped.

"Well, excuse me! I just happen to have an emergency on my hands." Yuffie glared up at him, then ducked around him, already screeching her housemate's name. "AERITH!"

"What does she want Aerith for?" Leon muttered, glancing over at Cid. The blonde computer technician gestured over to Merlin's tea table. Demyx leaned on the back of Kanixa's chair, green eyes fixed on Cid, as if daring him to comment.

"We've got company," Cid pronounced in his heavy twang, not sounding overly thrilled with the prospect. The brunette warrior glanced over to see two Nobodies staring at him.

"Kanixa! And…you," Leon finished, unable to remember Demyx's name. He'd summoned his Gunblade, but now he lowered it, letting the tip sag towards the ground. "Where's the other one?"

"You mean, Axel?" Demyx asked pointedly. "We do have names, you know."

"He and Sora, and Sora's friends, are still working to defeat Xemnas. Everyone else has been…dealt with," Kanixa said tiredly, brushing her hair out of her face. Sitting down had been a mistake. Now she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone concentrate on forming the explanation she knew that Leon would want.

"If Sora's still fighting, then why aren't you helping him?" Leon asked, folding his arms.

Kanixa opened her mouth, but Demyx spoke first, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Because Kanixa can't fight anymore, and because I don't trust you to look after her," he said flatly. "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"Are you implying we can't take care of her?" Leon asked dangerously, brain registering the insult first. Belatedly, he asked, "Is she all right?"

"She's just been through four major battles against Nobodies much older and stronger than her," Demyx replied, in a tone that indicated the conclusion should be obvious. "Now all she needs is some time to build her strength back up, get some sleep and some food."

"I thought you said that you didn't need to eat or sleep," the Gunblade wielder asked, tone carrying suspicion.

"Normally, we don't. Nobodies are just energy, really. And we put that energy into our attacks. After a major fight, that energy has to be replaced." Demyx's voice seemed to grow farther and farther away. Kanixa closed her eyes…

~*~*~

Axel dodged another hit of the giant sword, tucking and rolling to climb fluidly back to his feet a yard or so away. Truthfully, he was almost…disappointed with the way events had played out. He'd come with Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy into Kingdom Hearts, with the King volunteering to stay behind and guard Kairi. That arrangement didn't bother him in the least. Kairi only seemed to be able to complain, and the King might be a brave fighter, but his squeaky voice grated on the ears like nothing Axel had ever heard. After rather long goodbyes, while Axel stood to the side rolling his eyes, the group had made their way into the legendary Kingdom Hearts. Axel summoned his chakrams, hanging back to guard the rear, eyes alert for any traps that Sora might blunder past.

The interior of Kingdom Hearts seemed to be made up entirely of machinery and gears. Strange, not at all the mystical environment he'd been expecting. Axel didn't have long to ponder over the bizarre setting, as some strange-looking Heartless appeared. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for them to attack, but instead they clustered on the walls. "They're going to blow the reactor!" Riku shouted, gesturing to a large, cylindrical structure to the group's left. At least someone had managed to make some sense of the endless arrays of machinery.

"Not if we wipe them out," Axel replied. Riku shot him a condescending look, but he had already rushed the Heartless, rapid movements almost like a dance, spinning and slicing. Shouts to his left indicated Sora had entered the fray, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Riku to his right. Strange to think he had ended up fighting alongside the one who had beaten Roxas. Stranger still to think that he could be on good terms with Roxas's Other, the one who now existed in the place of his best friend. A few weeks ago, he would have simply killed Riku, taken Sora's heart, and dragged a very confused Roxas away without a backward glance. But now he only wanted to get through this fight quickly, so he could return to Hollow Bastion. Interesting how much one person could change another.

It hadn't taken long to find Xemnas. As they continued deeper into Kingdom Hearts, the maze of machinery disappeared, and the group found themselves in a large, open area facing a giant throne. The throne seemed to be almost organic, with roots that sank into the floor. The armored figure sitting in the throne appeared to be joined to it, too. The armor included a visor that hid the face, but judging by the crown on its head, it contained Xemnas. Only the Superior would be so egotistical.

"Cursed fools!" Xemnas boomed. He had produced an enormous sword, and alternated between slashing with it and attacking with energy beams. Axel had personally been expecting something more impressive from the Organization's Superior. He'd come all this way for insults, a few parlor tricks, and one sword? He might as well have headed back to Hollow Bastion with Demyx and Kanixa. Sora alone could win this fight with one hand tied behind his back. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration.

The fight wore on for a few more minutes, Axel gracefully evading the sword, getting a few good hits in on Xemnas, and then finding himself thrown backwards by a wall of energy that the Superior would raise to protect himself, only to begin the whole cycle again. He would have at least expected Xemnas to make the fight less predictable and more interesting. Suddenly, the giant sword clattered to the ground, and the armor and crown dissolved to reveal Xemnas. Someone must have gotten one final strike in. "This…isn't…over!" Xemnas declared, breathing heavily from the fight.

"Oh, I think you'll find that it is very much over." Axel threw his chakrams at his former boss, one after the other. They both hit squarely, and Xemnas topped backwards, blackness swallowing him. Axel caught his weapons as they arced back to him, spinning them lazily. "Well. That was easy," he remarked.

"We did it!" Donald squawked.

"Kairi's waiting for us!" Sora sprinted back towards the exit. Riku followed a close second, then Donald and Goofy. Axel followed at a more leisurely pace, shaking his head at the Keybearer's enthusiasm. When he reached the Altar of Naught, all of Sora's friends had gathered around him in a cluster. As soon as they spotted him, the smiles, laughter, and general merriment ceased.

"Congratulations, Sora," he said, fixing his gaze on the Keyblade wielder. "You've done it. You've finally destroyed the Organization."

"Not all of them," Kairi said pointedly, glaring at him.

"I'm not with the Organization anymore, princess," Axel said with a smirk. "If Sora is looking for a fight, I'll be happy to oblige. Otherwise, I think the time has come for us to go our separate ways. I have somewhere to be." Hollow Bastion, to be precise.

"So do we," Riku said, folding his arms.

"It's time to go home!" Sora said with a smile.

"I'll open a path!" Riku declared, stepping forward. He gestured, flicking his wrist, but no portal away from the World that Never Was materialized. Riku frowned, repeating the attempt a second time.

"Oh. That's right. You can't open a path anymore," Axel observed, unable to resist needling the boy. "You gave up your dark powers when you got your true form back, remember?"

"You mean we're stuck here?" Kairi asked incredulously, eyes widening.

"I guess I could lend a hand," Axel offered. It would mean a delay in getting to Hollow Bastion, but even though he could care less about the rest of them, a part of him didn't want to leave Roxas's Other stranded.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kairi declared, glaring at him.

"Fine. Stay here. I'm sure Maleficent will be very hospitable." Axel turned away, opening a portal. Let them stew awhile. After Kanixa had recovered sufficiently, maybe her attempt to act with a conscience would compel her to take the annoying redhead and her friends back to their homes.

"Axel, wait!" Sora cried. "Can you help us out? Please?" His tone carried an uncharacteristic pleading hint. Axel knew that like his Other, Sora hated to sound like he was begging. He rolled his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I suppose," he conceded. "But all of you keep up."

King Mickey ducked into the portal first. Donald and Goofy quickly followed their king, with Kairi close behind them. The Princess of Heart took the opportunity to give Axel one last glare before slipping into the corridor between worlds. Axel merely smirked at her in response. He would be glad to be rid of the little brat once and for all.

Sora and Riku remained. Riku looked over at Axel with narrowed eyes. "You go first."

"I'm the one holding this portal open. I have to go last," he reminded the suspicious younger boy. "Now, get going! We don't have all day." Sighing, Riku stepped forward, but just as he moved to step into the portal, the entire Altar shook.

"What the—" Axel murmured, looking around for the source. The doors to Kingdom Hearts had disappeared after they'd vanquished Xemnas, and the moon had vanished as well. Instead, off in the sky, a ship appeared to be approaching them, firing on the castle. A big ship, unlike any Axel had seen—not that he knew a lot about aircraft. Nobodies had other, more efficient, means of transportation between the worlds. What would a ship be doing around here? Unless…maybe there had been substance to Xemnas's threat that it wasn't 'over.' His gut told him that he'd guessed right. The final battle had only begun.

"It's firing on us!" Riku exclaimed, just noticing the approaching threat. Sora summoned his Keyblade, squinting at the ship with an assessing gaze.

"If he wants a fight, fine!" the Keyblade master said determinedly. He still had spunk, after four battles, Axel noted, impressed despite himself. He summoned his chakrams, watching the enemy ship's approach.

"Go with your friends. I'll handle this," Axel said, glancing over at the boy who had taken the place of his best friend. Sora shook his head vehemently, not taking his eyes off the approaching ship.

"No! You have to get the King and Kairi out of here," Riku said firmly. "You're the only one who can, remember?"

Axel paused for a moment, considering. Leaving Roxas's Other to fight Xemnas alone, even if he had no memories of Roxas or Axel himself, still felt like betrayal. On the other hand, he couldn't leave Sora's little posse in the corridor between worlds for long. The darkness would eat away at their hearts until in the end, they would turn into Heartless. Maybe a few Dusks would be generated as well, in which case they would destroy each other. Axel personally couldn't care less, but he knew that Sora would object. "Fine," he snapped. Just because he had to shepherd Sora's little friends to safety didn't mean that he had to be gracious about it.

"Thanks, Axel," Sora said sincerely. Axel merely nodded. Stepping into the portal, he glanced around the assembled group. "All right, time to go," he announced after checking to see that everyone was present.

Kairi glared up at him, sticking out her chin in a way that reminded him of Kanixa except for when Kanixa made the gesture, it was cute. "I'm not leaving without Sora!" she declared. After a brief pause, she added, "Or Riku," almost as afterthought.

"Sora and Riku have a job to do," Axel informed her. "And they can't do it and try to keep you alive at the same time. So they've asked me to take you home. All of you," he added, giving the King and his retainers a no-nonsense glare to clue them in that cooperation was in their best interest.

"We're not leaving!" Donald squawked, glaring at him. "Sora is our friend!"

Longing to summon his chakrams and beat the duck into a pulp, Axel nonetheless decided on a different tack. Otherwise he would never get this group moving. "If you really are his friends, then you should stop arguing and get moving. Every second you spend here is a second that he wastes worrying about you when he could be focusing." He folded his arms, waiting for his words to sink in. Guilt-tripping those with hearts was almost too easy.

"He's right, fellas," King Mickey announced after a moment of pondering. Donald, Goofy and Kairi all shot him bewildered glances, but didn't dare to challenge the King's opinion. "The best thing we can do is to go home and wait for them. They don't need to worry about us."

Donald and Goofy saluted their sovereign. "Yes, your Majesty!" Kairi wore a pout, but she knew that she would have to go along with the majority.

"All right, so now it's back to Destiny Islands, or wherever the heck you're from," Axel muttered to himself, stalking through the corridor, summoning his chakrams in case any Dusks appeared to menace them. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey kept their weapons at the ready, as he saw when he glanced back. And to his surprise, Kairi carried a Keyblade of her own, the handle adorned with engravings of flowers.

"When did you get that?" he demanded harshly. Had she been able to fight the whole time?

"Riku taught me how to summon it, back there in the castle. I'm a Princess of Heart. It makes sense that I can wield a Keyblade," Kairi said mulishly.

So she hadn't been holding out for them for long. And an inexperienced fighter could be more of a problem than a help. Axel would personally regard it as a mercy, but Sora and Riku would be put out of something happened to their friend in battle. "Just don't put anyone's eye out before you learn how to use it," he advised with a smirk, turning back to face front. He didn't need to look back to know that Kairi glared daggers at him. Annoying her was almost too easy to be amusing—almost.

Fortunately, nothing challenged them on the way to the Destiny Islands, which meant that they could move quickly. Not quickly enough, Axel thought darkly. Every minute he spent ushering this group back to home and safety, Sora—and therefore Roxas—was in danger. He stopped when he felt the tugging sensation that indicated he'd reached the Keyblade master's home world. Opening a portal, he stepped back from it. "Okay, everyone out!" he snapped, gesturing at the exit point.

Kairi rushed through, needing no second order. She obviously couldn't wait to get away from him. But he couldn't wait to see the back of her, so the feeling was mutual. A side effect of being around Kanixa meant that he could feel again, but having emotions wasn't as enjoyable as he'd imagined.

Kanixa. With all the excitement that had been going on, he had shoved her to the back of his mind. A pang of guilt stabbed in his chest, where his heart would be. She would be safe on Hollow Bastion, he reminded himself. He didn't fully trust her Other's friends, but Demyx would look after her, if not for Axel's sake. For now, he could devote his thoughts and energy to making sure Sora didn't blunder his way into something he couldn't handle. After all, if Sora died, that would mean all hope of getting Roxas back would die with him. And Axel fully intended to restore his friend at some point, regardless of Kanixa's viewpoint on the subject.

King Mickey and his two retainers hesitated, gazing at the swirling back oval in front of them and back to the Nobody who had summoned it. "Good luck, Axel," the King said solemnly, before stepping through the portal. Donald and Goofy followed without comment. "Finally. Time to get this show on the road," Axel murmured, smiling. Now he could go back to where he belonged—in the thick of battle, by Sora's side. Riku would probably be less-than-thrilled to see him, but even the little silver-haired punk was starting to grow on him. After all, Riku had disobeyed Diz's orders to terminate him. He set off through the corridor between worlds at a brisk walk, but soon changed his mind and broke into a run. He needed to get back to the battle as soon as possible, both to protect Sora and to secure his chance to earn further revenge on Xemnas. As far as he was concerned, the Superior still had to pay for his treatment of Roxas and of Kanixa.

He reached the Altar of Naught to find Maleficent and Pete there, staring up at the sky. At the sound of the portal opening, both turned to him. "Well, well, what have we here? A Nobody!" the sorceress declared, holding her staff at the ready. "What do you want?"

"Sora and Riku," Axel replied shortly, not mincing words. "Where did they go?"

"They vanished into Kingdom Hearts to fight the one you call 'Superior,'" Maleficent replied, stroking the crystal orb on the top of her staff. "They have taken a path that you cannot follow."

Axel stared at the witch for a moment with narrowed eyes, weighing the truth of her words. The witch had tried to summon Kingdom Hearts for her own benefit around a year and a half ago, and had nearly been successful. She probably knew more about Kingdom Hearts than anyone but Diz or the Superior. Still, why should she tell him the truth? "Thanks for the advice," he replied. "But I think I'll take a look around."

"Have you forgotten your deal? This world now belongs to me. And you are trespassing on my domain. Leave now, creature, or pay the price."

"Yeah, yeah," Axel muttered, slipping into a portal. He could take her, but he needed to find Sora, not waste time fighting the hag. Still, a part of him felt disgusted. When had he ever walked away from a fight, except in the interest of self-preservation? He was definitely getting soft.

So, what to do? If Sora really had gone back into Kingdom Hearts to take down Xemnas, he would probably be beyond Axel's reach. That left him no choice but to hope Sora could handle the Superior with just Riku to back him up. Maybe he could sense Sora, just like he'd sensed Kanixa. He closed his eyes, concentrating, to feel…nothing. Maleficent hadn't been lying; Sora really had taken a path that he couldn't follow. With a sigh, he turned to stalk down the corridor between worlds, heading to Hollow Bastion.

It all seemed so pointless, now, he reflected. He'd betrayed the Organization to bring back Roxas, and now he couldn't even protect Roxas's Other. His original goal had fallen by the wayside. Axel snorted. His entire life had fallen by the wayside recently. The addition of Kanixa to the Organization had turned his entire world upside down. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of his grasp lately. His goals, his personality, his…feelings. The ability to experience emotions, brought out by Kanixa's power, had turned out to be far more of an annoyance than a boon, and had led to all sorts of unforeseen changes. He'd worked with those he ordinarily would have considered enemies, or at least not worth bothering with. He'd even tried to pretend to have some modicum of a conscience, to act for those other than himself. He, the great manipulator who had managed to outwit some of the greatest minds in the Organization, had been acting like some sappy do-gooder. And what had it gotten him?

A tugging sensation indicated that he'd reached his destination, interrupting his musings. Absently, Axel opened a portal, stepping through to find himself nearly nose-to-nose with Aerith. The healer put a hand to her throat, eyes widening in surprise. "Axel!" she stammered out. "You surprised me! Kanixa's in her room," she added quickly, anticipating his question, gesturing to the door behind her. "She's sleeping, but you can see her if you like," she said with a reassuring smile.

Axel nodded shortly, and Aerith reached behind her to push open the door, stepping out of his way. Once he stepped inside, she shut the door behind him. He folded his arms, studying From his vantage point just inside the doorway, he could see that Kanixa was sleeping peacefully. She still looked pale, and her hair, fanned out around her on the pillow, only emphasized that. But she would be fine.

What had his actions gotten him? His question came back to him, and this time the answer was right there. Oh, right. Her. Axel took a few steps to the side to lean against her dresser, freeing up the doorway in case someone tried to come in. He would wait here until she woke up. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, anyway. Half-leaning, half-sitting on the dresser's top, he settled in for a long wait.


	34. Finale

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was really difficult to write, I guess because finding a way to tie everything up was difficult. But here is the last chapter, chapter 34. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kanixa

34. Finale

Kanixa opened her eyes slowly, regaining consciousness bit by bit. Her lids felt glued to her face, and to lift them was a struggle. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the table in Merlin's house with Demyx. Where was she? She blinked a few times, and her vision swam into focus to reveal—

"Axel?" she said, and her voice came out weak and raspy. He sat on the dresser at the foot of her bed—so she must be in Aerith's guest room—watching her, face unreadable. His intense gaze unnerved her, but this time she let it slide without comment. She gave in to the urge to smile. He'd made it back in one piece. Not that she'd expected any other outcome.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me?" he asked, getting up to stand by her bedside, gazing down at her. Looking back at him, she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. He wore a smile as he waited for her to respond, but something about it was…off. But she couldn't decide what. He remained as hard to read as ever.

"A little," she admitted, sitting up. "But I'm glad you made it back all right. I guess Xemnas wasn't a match for you, huh?" she teased.

Axel's face closed off, and Kanixa knew she must have said something wrong, but she couldn't think what. "The battle isn't over," he replied. "I just won't be a part of it." Kanixa raised her eyebrows questioningly, and he sighed. "We went into Kingdom Hearts and defeated Xemnas, everyone celebrated, you get the picture. Then some ship started firing on us, and Sora asked me to take his little band of merry men home to safety." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "I was stupid enough to agree. When I got back, Sora and Riku were gone."

So his former best friend was off fighting, but he was stuck here. No wonder he looked unhappy. "I'm sorry—" she began, but he cut her off.

"Save it," he advised curtly. "It's done with." Kanixa just nodded, not having the energy for a snappy retort.

"So is there something I can say that won't result in your biting my head off?" she asked wearily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Tired. I'm going to get some sleep," she muttered. Maybe he would be in a better mood when she woke up. "You probably should too," she added, trying to be considerate about the fact that he'd just gotten back from a battle himself. Leon or Aerith would find somewhere for him to crash for a few hours, a couch or something.

"All right," he agreed. That had been surprisingly easy. She waited to hear him leave, but instead the mattress gave behind her, and when she inevitably slid towards the new weight, a long arm snaked around her waist, pulling her until her back rested against something warm. "Comfy?" Axel murmured in her ear, sounding far too pleased with himself.

"No, I'm not!" she hissed, trying to struggle free of his grip. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Relax," he soothed, not moving the offending arm. "I'm just here for a nap. And this isn't the first time we've shared a bed," he pointed out, sounding reasonable. "So what's the problem?"

"Last time you stayed on your side of the bed!" she protested in a near-whisper. It wasn't that she was afraid of him trying anything, but what if someone should walk in? Yuffie, or worse, Aerith. Yuffie would just snicker and tease them a little, but Aerith would go ballistic. The older girl might seem sweet and meek, but she had very firm ideas on proper behavior. There would be screaming…lots of screaming…her entire body tensed at the thought of the possible confrontation.

"Is something wrong?" He withdrew the arm from around her waist, and the mattress creaked as he presumably sat up.

"It's just…Aerith would die if she saw us like this. Well, she would kill me, and then she would die," Kanixa corrected herself. "I know what you're thinking, but she can be a terror. Like a huge, fire-breathing dragon."

"Really?" he asked, sounding unconcerned. "Aerith might have been strict with Anika, but you're not Anika. You're her Nobody. Why should who you spend your time with concern her? And why do you still care what she thinks?"

Kanixa rolled over to face him, glaring at the redhead. His deliberate probing of a topic that he knew upset her was the last straw. Her temper was on a short leash anyway, with her lack of sleep. "What is with you, anyway? You haven't been able to say once nice thing since you've been here," she accused.

"Can I help it if the truth hurts?" he asked in a deceptively casual tone, wearing an unreadable expression.

"No, I guess you can't. And the truth is you would rather be off fighting with Sora than here!" she shot back.

Axel sighed heavily, as if irritated with her stupidity. "Sora needs protecting, and you're safe!" he said sharply. Kanixa's eyes widened, surprised at the anger in his tone, and he took a breath before continuing. "I came here for you. But maybe you're the one who doesn't want me around."

"No—" Kanixa tried to formulate a coherent denial. This whole situation was going wrong. They'd accomplished their mission. They had destroyed the Organization, and she had assumed that a "happily ever after" ending would naturally follow. Apparently she had been wrong.

"No? Well, you could have fooled me," he replied implacably.

"…I'm sorry," she said, unsure what else she could do. He didn't respond, and a sinking sensation manifested in the place where her heart would be.

"Apology accepted. Enjoy your nap," he said finally, opening a portal with a flick of his wrist.

"You can stay if you want," she offered.

"No thanks. Wouldn't want to ruffle Aerith's feathers, after all," he said, with a hard smile. "But don't worry. I'll be around when you wake up."

"I was wrong, okay? Aerith's opinion isn't important. But I do care about you." He just stared at her, the portal still swirling behind him. Accepting defeat, she closed her eyes.

The portal collapsed with a whoosh. "That's all I wanted to hear," Axel said softly. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "I guess I'm staying, then." The mattress creaked as he stretched out beside her. She scooted closer, and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.

~*~*~*

In Aerith's living room, Demyx moved off of his post on the couch, deciding to go and check on Kanixa. Anything had to be better than staying where he was. The rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had gathered in Aerith's house to wait for Kanixa to improve. It seemed that their friendship had really progressed from a weird since of duty to Anika's Other, and that they really cared about Kanixa. And all of them sat around the living room waiting for her to recover. In the past few hours Demyx had had to endure polite conversation with Aerith and death glares from Leon. Yuffie wasn't so terrible to be around, except for the fact that she talked his ear off. And she had insisted in waging a mock battle against him when she got bored, and had creamed him. He rounded the corner and went up the stairs before vanishing into a portal, not wanting to call attention to his difference and put the Gunblade wielder's hackles up yet again. A few seconds later, he stepped out into Kanixa's room.

"Nixa?" he whispered, before stopping dead as the scene in front of him finally reached his brain. Two forms lay stretched out on the bed. It was…cute, he decided, lips turning upwards into a smirk. Axel had arrived, and had apparently decided to skip alerting people to his presence and come straight to check on Kanixa. Now they were both asleep. She had her head on his chest, tucked under his chin, and he had one arm wrapped around her protectively. If only he had a camera—a picture would be irrefutable proof that Axel could take a break from being an obnoxious jerk for even a few minutes. Plus it would make great blackmail material.

He should leave before one of them woke up, Demyx decided. Kanixa would just act flustered, but Axel would be annoyed, and probably vent his annoyance through physical means. He raised a hand to summon a portal—

"Demyx." A quiet voice froze him in his tracks. Axel's eyes had opened into slits, and the green gaze had locked onto him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Nixa," he replied, not letting his nervousness show.

"As you can see, she's fine." His eyes closed. "Now go away and let her sleep." Demyx complied, knowing that he was getting off relatively lightly. It looked like Axel and Kanixa had finally gotten over themselves to form a real couple, he noted smugly. And he had thought the day would never come. Stepping back into the real world at the foot of the stairs, Demyx walked over to once again take a seat on the couch. Now Aerith occupied the matching armchair, and Leon and Yuffie had mercifully disappeared, maybe to train. The pink-clad healer gave him a beatific smile. "More tea, Demyx?" Demyx accepted the cup mutely, praying that Axel and Kanixa were back on their feet soon.

~*~*~*

Kanixa awoke to a spicy, smoky smell in her nostrils. The scent was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Opening her eyes, she found her face buried in something black that felt leathery. When she sat up, she saw that she'd been sleeping with her head on Axel's chest. Axel himself looked up at her, already awake. For once, the ever-present smirk wasn't on his face. "Axel," she greeted him levelly, trying not to act flustered. That would just amuse him.

"You sound surprised. Why, were you expecting someone else?" he asked, smirking as he climbed to his feet

"No, of course not!" she protested, shocked that he would even ask that.

"Relax. It was a joke. How are you feeling?" His eyes flicked over her quickly, taking his own assessment as he waited for an answer.

"I'm feeling a lot better," she answered honestly, stretching and hearing her joints pop. Before, it had been an effort just to keep her eyes open. Now, she felt full of energy, ready to tackle anything. "I think I can actually do something besides sleep all day," she added jokingly.

"Good to hear," someone said from the doorway. Leon leaned against the frame, blue eyes giving her an assessing once-over. "I was coming to wake you up, but it looks like your friend here beat me to it," the Gunblade wielder explained. "I didn't know you were back," he added, looking over at the redhead.

"Not my problem you're unobservant," Axel said, shrugging, staring Leon down. "So, what exactly is it that you want of Kanixa?" he asked pointedly.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you." Leon held up a roll of parchment stamped with an odd-looking seal. It almost looked like the head of the King they'd met on the World that Never Was…"It's a message from the King," he declared, confirming her suspicions. He handed the roll of parchment to Axel, the closer of them, explaining the contents to Kanixa while the other read the note. "Sora and Riku made it back to the Destiny Islands just fine. He thought that you'd like to know…and also he wanted to thank you for your invaluable help in defeating the Organization."

"'Invaluable help'?" Axel snorted, thrusting the note back at Leon. "Your King has things backwards. Without us, there would have been no victory." The brunette warrior looked skeptical, but he decided not to antagonize Axel for once. Instead, he turned to Kanixa.

"So, Kanixa. What will you do now that the Organization is gone?" the Gunblade wielder asked, folding his arms.

"Just…find somewhere to settle down, I guess," she replied, thinking out loud. She hadn't really planned this far ahead. All her energy had been concentrated on bringing down the Organization. And now that the goal was accomplished, she really had no idea what to do with her life…existence, whatever.

"Why not here?" Leon asked seriously.

Kanixa blinked at him, shocked. "You'd want me to live here, knowing what I am? And my friends too?" Leon made a sour expression at her second question—evidently he was just as fond of Axel and Demyx as they were of him—but he nodded.

"Yes. All of you."

Kanixa glanced over at Axel, knowing that he would be the most likely to object. "Go ahead," he invited. "It isn't like we have anything better lined up."

"Then…sure," she replied, smiling at Leon.

"Then it's settled." Leon looked pleased. "I'll let the others know." He turned to go when Yuffie rushed in, nearly barreling him over. "Yuffie!" he protested, glaring at the ninja. She completely ignored him.

"Sora's here!" she informed Axel, panting. "And he wants to see the three of you. He's at Merlin's. So you'd better get going." Axel nodded before vanishing into a portal, obviously eager to see how his friend's Other was doing. Kanixa prepared to do the same, but Yuffie stopped her with an indignant question. "What are you wearing?!" She pointed one finger accusingly at the shredded Organization coat Kanixa still wore. "We have to get you changed." Taking one wrist in a vise-like grip, the ninja towed her across the hall to her room. Kanixa gave Leon one pleading glance as she passed him, but the warrior shook his head slightly, wearing a resigned look. He was no stranger to Yuffie's determination to get her way.

Once Kanixa met Yuffie's standards of dress, she headed straight for Merlin's house through a portal. Upon arrival, she saw that Sora, flanked by Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, was busy talking to Axel and Demyx, both of whom listened impassively. Demyx spotted her first, and broke into a grin. Axel followed the water wielder's gaze and gave her a tiny nod, telling her to join them.

"So? Are you in?" Sora gazed at them expectantly. "Oh, hi Kanixa," he added, running a hand through his hair, as she came to stand beside Axel.

"In for what?" Kanixa asked, looking from Axel to Demyx. She must have missed something important. It sounded suspiciously like Sora was asking them for help or cooperation. Why would Sora and his friends seek them out? Riku and Kairi especially didn't trust Nobodies.

"It seems Maleficent doesn't waste any time," Axel said cryptically.

"She's already summoning massive forces of Heartless from her new base at the castle," Demyx explained. "King Mickey is sending the Keybearer to investigate. And we're being invited along for the ride."

"Hmph," Riku snorted, making it clear that he was less than thrilled about the King's invitation. Kairi just glowered at the trio of Nobodies, chin up mulishly, lower lip pushed out slightly in a pout. But her little defiant expression had no effect on Sora.

"So? Are you coming?" he asked again, clenching his fists, blue eyes alight with excitement. Evidently he felt impatient to be off on his next big adventure. Boys, Kanixa thought with a mental eye-roll.

"Did you really think we would say no?" Axel replied immediately with another question, grinning down at the brunette. Somehow she had known he would say something like that. Of course he would want to keep Sora, and therefore Roxas, out of trouble. And besides, he would quickly find Hollow Bastion to be boring.

"No, but we hoped so," Riku muttered. Axel heard, and gave the silver-haired boy a hard smile in response.

Demyx shrugged. "I guess I'm in, too." Kanixa shot him a surprised glance. She knew that he hated to fight. "Someone has to be along to keep him in line," he explained, jerking a thumb at Axel, and earning a glare from the redhead.

"Count me in," Kanixa said finally. Rushing off for more fighting wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but no way would she sit around here twiddling her thumbs while Axel and Demyx went off to face who knew what. The suspense would be maddening. Demyx smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, and Axel draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Good to hear."

"Great!" Sora grinned, pumping his fist in the air. He actually seemed excited that they had agreed, Kanixa thought, surprised.

"Wait a minute." Yuffie, Leon and Aerith had arrived, and all three were staring. "You're leaving us again?" Yuffie demanded of Kanixa, looking crestfallen. "But you just got here!"

"And we hate to cut the fun short." Kanixa rolled her eyes at Axel's obvious insincerity. "But for now it's just a reconnaissance trip. We'll be back soon."

"If we're not lucky," Cid muttered from where he sat in front of his beloved computer, typing feverishly.

"Let's go," Sora declared. "We'll be going by Gummi ship. But I guess you have your own way of getting there," he said, glancing at Axel for confirmation.

"That's right. We'll probably beat you there," Axel replied with a challenging smile.

"Says who? I'll race you!" And Sora took off running towards wherever he'd docked his ship, his friends trailing behind him with cries of "Wait up!" and "Slow down!"

"I guess that's our cue." Axel summoned a portal. "Time to go." He looked expectantly at Demyx and Kanixa.

"This instant?" Kanixa asked, frowning. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to Leon and the others.

"We can't actually let the little brat beat us. It would ruin our image, you know." He smirked at her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Why not?" Demyx glanced at her, giving her an encouraging nod, before disappearing into the portal. Taking a deep breath, Kanixa prepared to follow him. It was impossible to guess just what would wait for them at the castle, but at least with Axel and Demyx along, the journey would be interesting. She vanished into the blackness, prepared for whatever would greet her on the other side.

*************************

I am so cheesy. The end, finally. Yay for finishing my first story! It is 34 chapters of garbage, but it is entertaining garbage, so that's something. And yes, it is an obvious space for a sequel, but hey if Square Enix can do it than so can I!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story, starting with the beginning (well, since Chapter 6), roughly in chronological order:

NinjaSheik

Random-Kitty-Yuffie

organizationMA

Little-Reala

sun-sun kat

Twilight-Angel-XIII

shadowfire

silverfire

.bear

An (Often) Honest Mouse

SuicuneLover12

Anexi

XJayjayxShadowfireX

Oceansands588

BlacAngel

Kita Kudai

Not a bad turnout for my first story! Your praise and/or constructive criticism was very helpful. I also want to thank those who favorited (if that is even a word—well, if it wasn't it is now) this story, and those who favorited me as an author.


End file.
